Ofuscación Nominal
by JRWeiss
Summary: [Universo alterno basado en Hollow Fragment] Hiro, un jugador que pasó todo su tiempo en el primer piso desde el lanzamiento del juego, es borrado del sistema debido al fallo ocurrido durante la pelea entre Kirito y Heathcliff. Al estabilizarse los servidores, Hiro reaparece en el Piso 76 con mejores habilidades, armamento y un misterioso nuevo aliado en su lista de contactos...
1. - Solitud -

6 de noviembre del año 2022...

* * *

\- ¡Jugadores! Quiero darles la bienvenida al mundo de Sword Art Online! Muchos quizás se hayan dado cuenta de que el Botón de Desconexión no aparece en sus menús... déjenme decirles que esto no es ningún tipo de desperfecto... todo esto es parte del mundo de Sword Art Online... [...]

\- Es importante que recuerden lo siguiente: si sus puntos de vida llegan a cero, el Nervegear destruirá sus cerebros inmediatamente... La única forma de salir, es venciendo al Jefe Final en el Piso 100. [...]

\- Esto concluye el tutorial y lanzamiento oficial de Sword Art Online, jugadores les deseo... buena suerte...

6 de noviembre del año 2024 – Pueblo de los Inicios – 22:45 pm

\- Han pasado 2 años desde aquél día– dije para nadie en particular.

Muchas cosas cambiaban en el mundo de Sword Art Online, pero aquel bello cielo nocturno no era una de ellas.

\- ¡Hiro! ¡Hey, Hiro!

Me di vuelta para observar al joven que se acercaba con una sonrisa de rendición.

\- Eres tu, Kaito – susurré.

\- Tenía la corazonada de que estarías aquí. De nuevo viendo el cielo, ¿eh?

* * *

Nombre: "Kaito" – Edad: 25 años. Ocupación: Maestro Espadachín

Kaito, había sido mi amigo prácticamente desde el comienzo del juego. Como muchos otros, era un beta tester, pero a diferencia de los demás, él había elegido quedarse en los niveles inferiores, tanto para inspirar a los temerosos como para entrenar a los más inexpertos. Lo conocí durante una de sus charlas sobre motivación. Nos pasamos el día conversando sobre aspiraciones, metas y hasta un poco de literatura. Me hallé en confianza con él, llegando incluso a compartir cosas personales entre nosotros. Como que era el menor de un grupo de 3 hermanos, que ellos se habían casado y él no, quedando relegado a ser el tío divertido en las reuniones familiares. Para mí, era como el hermano mayor que nunca había tenido.

* * *

\- Perdón Kaito, es que es tan...

\- Hermoso, ¿cierto?

\- Si... No puede verse algo así en el mundo real – contesté.

Estuvimos callados unos cuantos segundos, hasta que decidí romper el silencio.

\- Oye... Kaito...

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Me preguntaba, ¿por qué rechazaste la oferta de Kobatz hoy?

\- Oh, ¿eso? – contestó jocosamente. La Fuerza Libertadora de Aincrad (Aincrad Liberation Force) puede que sea uno de los gremios más grande de todo SAO, pero ese sujeto es insoportable. No me imagino recibiendo ordenes de alguien como él, debiste ver a sus soldados.

\- Pero...

\- Déjalo ya, Hiro, no vale la pena – interrumpió acariciando mi cabeza. Por cierto- agregó materializando una espada ya muy familiar frente a mí. - ¿Quieres hacer otro intento? Han pasado casi 2 meses desde la última vez, quizás hoy sea diferente...

Me quedé mirando el arma unos segundos hasta que por fin me digné a extender el brazo. Suavemente sujeté el mango y apoyé la hoja entre mis piernas, permanecí mirándola por breves momentos hasta que comencé a sentir la ausencia de aire.

Desesperado arrojé la espada al suelo y traté de componerme respirando entrecortado.

Kaito sólo suspiró y guardó la espada en su inventario.

\- Veo que aún no superas ese trauma, ¿verdad?

Apoyé la cabeza sobre mis rodillas.

\- Sabes, ya se va haciendo tarde y tengo un trabajo de escolta en la mañana, además, tu continuarás haciendo tus misiones diarias supongo...

Asentí débilmente.

\- Bien- dijo frotando mi cabeza. Creo que es mejor irnos a dormir.

Kaito se levantó y dio media vuelta en dirección a la posada.

\- Lo siento...- susurré en silencio mientras una lágrima desbordaba de mi rostro. Desearía no ser así...

* * *

Kaito y yo dormíamos en una de las posadas del pueblo. Sus precios eran relativamente bajos y las camas confortables. Además, contaba con un restaurant en la planta baja, por lo que no sólo podíamos tener una comida decente, si no que también podía trabajar como camarero durante la semana y obtener algo de Col para otros gastos. Siempre reservábamos la habitación más grande en el segundo piso, ya que ciertos rumores decían, que tenía las camas más cómodas y un suave aroma que ayudaba a relajarse para dormir. Pero esa noche, me era muy difícil conciliar el sueño...

\- Kaito, ¿estás despierto? – dije en vos baja

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Crees que algún día saldremos de aquí?... Que algún día..., ¿volveremos a ser algo más que simples datos?

Kaito giró su atención hacia el techo colocando las manos detrás de su cabeza.

\- Eso no lo sé, Hiro... creo que nadie puede tener una respuesta concreta a esa pregunta. Lo único que puedo decirte es que no debemos perder la fe. Algún día todo esto sólo será un mal recuerdo. Las filas del frente ya han limpiado el piso 74, al menos eso leí en el último informe. Es un gran logro haber llegado tan lejos.

\- Pero... se tardaron 2 años...

\- Si, 2 años han pasado volando. Y el juego sólo se pondrá más difícil. No me imagino como será para aquellos que luchan contra los jefes. Pero, ten algo por seguro, las guerras no se ganan en un día, todo toma su tiempo...

\- Supongo que... tienes razón- contesté con tono apagado recostándome sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

Mi compañero giró su mirada hacia mí.

\- ¿Algo te está molestando? Recuerda que puedes contarme lo que sea.

\- ¿Me dirás algún día el por qué nunca te has unido a un gremio, hasta el día de hoy? - contesté aún dándole la espalda.

\- Quizás... quizás algún día lo haga- contestó.

\- Podrías decírmelo mañana, después de todo es mi cumpleaños.

\- Si...- respondió suavemente. Te lo diré mañana, cuando vuelva de mi labor como escolta, lo prometo. Ahora duerme, nos espera un día ajetreado mañana y no queremos estar cansados – dijo volteando su cuerpo en la otra dirección.

Mi mirada se fijó en la ventana y en la enorme Luna que podía observarse a lo lejos.

\- Mañana... – dije despacio y me entregué al sueño.

– dije despacio y me entregué al sueño

* * *

7 de Noviembre de 2024

* * *

Desperté al día siguiente. El reloj en mi menú indicaba las 8:40 am

Salí de la cama, me equipé con mi ropa de civil y partí hacia el centro. Kaito dijo que estaría de regreso para el almuerzo, así que tenía bastante tiempo para completar encargos. Tenía que dirigirme al Boletín de Misiones, pero antes de eso, quise pasar por una de las tiendas más cercanas. Nunca estaba de más tener una copia más de la guía del juego.

\- Disculpe, buenos días... dije al pasar por la puerta.

\- Ohh bienvenido- dijo el NPC. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte hoy?

\- Me preguntaba si, tiene el último ejemplar del Diario del Informante.

\- Déjame ver... déjame ver... - contestó el barbudo vendedor revisando su estante. Aquí esta – no sé si te sirva, pero es la más actualizada que tengo.

Al analizar el pequeño libro, vi que era una edición de hace 2 semanas.

\- Si, está bien, me servirá- agregué.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, son 30 Cols, por favor.

Desconté el dinero de mi inventario y se lo entregué al vendedor. Al salir el reloj marcaba las 8:55 am. Era una larga caminata hasta el Boletín, pero al menos me alegraba tener algo con que entretenerme hasta llegar allí.

\- Capítulo 28... - recité en voz alta. El Ataúd Risueño... (Laughing Coffin...)

* * *

\- Palacio de Hierro Negro...– dije leyendo el encabezado de unos de los viejos capítulos, al mismo tiempo que giraba mi cabeza hacia el enorme edificio frente a mí.

El Palacio de Hierro Negro (Iron Black Palace), una de las estructuras más grandes de todo Aincrad. Había oído de boca de los beta testers, que era el sitio donde se hallaba el olvidado Cuarto de Resurrección (Room of Resurrection). Durante la beta, si caías en batalla, terminabas aquí. Como si nada hubiese pasado. Posteriormente se había convertido en el Monumento de Vida (Monument of Life), como una bonita y retorcida forma de recordar a los desafortunados...

Además, este lugar se había convertido en la nueva base de operaciones de uno de los gremios más grandes de todo SAO: La Fuerza Libertadora de Aincrad (Aincrad Liberation Force), apodada como "El Ejercito" por algunos miembros de la delantera, debido a su elección de vestimenta y rigurosos hábitos de comportamiento. Lo más extraño era que, aunque que sus cuarteles se hallaran en uno de los lugares más óptimos para vivir, prácticamente el 90% de sus tropas había emigrado hacia pisos más altos, al ya no haber una razón para pasar tiempo en este piso, sin mencionar que a muchos les traía malos recuerdos...

Seguí recorriendo aquellos amplios caminos, a medida que completaba mis tareas...

La ciudad cada vez estaba más vacía. Ya casi no había rastro de jugadores. Sólo quedaban un par de niños en el refugio que Sasha había organizado en la catedral, pero no durarían ni un día en espacio abierto...

Pensándolo mejor... ¿cuándo se había convertido mi vida en algo tan aburrido?- dije para mí. No tenía deseos ni de celebrar mi propio cumpleaños... Mi único deseo ahora era, por más insignificante que pareciese, saber las razones por las que Kaito aún seguía anclado aquí luego de 2 largos años...

"Te lo diré cuando vuelva... lo prometo" – Fue lo que dijo antes de marcharse a su misión. El reloj marcaba las 11:30am. No podía creer lo rápido que habían pasado los minutos. Dicen que el tiempo suele volar cuando estás metido en un videojuego y jamás pensé que sería tan literal... Pero en fin, lo único que podía hacer ahora era esperar...

Decidí sentarme en uno de los asientos de la plaza central, ya que mis encargos habían finalizado, y comenzar un nuevo capítulo de la guía pero... me pareció oír que alguien decía mi nombre...


	2. - Principio del Fin -

7 de noviembre del año 2024...

* * *

Los relojes de la plaza central marcaban las 13 en punto. Pero para mí el tiempo se había detenido.

\- Lo prometiste... dije mirando el nombre grabado en el enorme monumento en lo profundo del palacio.

Kaito – Fallecido – Lugar: Piso 45 - Causa de muerte: Ataque de monstruos

En ese momento no sentía dolor, ni angustia, sólo vacío... era como si una extraña curiosidad mórbida se hubiese formado en lo profundo de mi ser...

\- Por qué... por qué te quedaste...

Había pasado más de 1 hora desde que la jugadora que vino a informarme sobre la muerte de Kaito dejó el pueblo. Me dijo que lo lamentaba profundamente y que él había sido muy valiente al intentar protegerla a ella y a sus compañeros, pero desafortunadamente, una emboscada de monstruos acabó con su vida en uno de los calabozos del piso 45.

Me preguntó si necesitaba algo... cualquier cosa. Pero rechacé su ayuda. No quería ver a nadie en ese momento.

Regresé a la posada cerca de las 13:30. Subí las escaleras hasta el cuarto y me encerré allí.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve encerrado, sólo sé que mis lágrimas no dejaban de fluir. Ni siquiera quería comer o beber algo, por mucho que mi estómago pidiera alimento a gritos. Quería quedarme allí, sentado sobre la cama abrazando mis rodillas y que todo acabara...

Quería quedarme allí, sentado sobre la cama abrazando mis rodillas y que todo acabara

* * *

Me desperté al oír ligeros toques en la puerta. No me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado dormido por unos minutos. Salí de la cama algo mareado y me detuve a centímetros de la perilla. ¿Quién podría visitarme? No conozco a nadie más que a...

Abrí la puerta de golpe, pero mi ilusión murió al instante.

\- Buenos días, tengo un paquete para ti- dijo alegre la posadera NPC que atendía en la recepción.

\- Gracias... contesté con tono apagado.

\- Me dijeron que era tu cumpleaños, así que queríamos darte también esta porción de pastel que hicimos para ti. Espero lo disfrutes- agregó con su usual felicidad.

En cuanto tomé el pastel, la posadera hizo una reverencia y se marchó bajando las escaleras.

Tenía muchas esperanzas de que hubiese sido Kaito, y todo hubiese sido un mal sueño. Pero no era así. Dejé el pastel sobre el escritorio y me senté en la silla con el paquete misterioso entre mis piernas.

Pensé en quien podría haberlo enviado. Kaito ya no estaba conmigo y no creía que los NPCs fueran capaces de hacer regalos tan complejos, además la posadera había dicho que se habían enterado de mi cumpleaños por alguien más. Probablemente, Kaito...

Presioné el botón del menú y quité el envoltorio. Al hacerlo, un pequeño libro envuelto con un listón rojo apareció. En la portada se leía...

\- Snow Crash... de Neal Stephenson... leí en voz alta.

No podía entenderlo... ¿qué hacía una de mis novelas favoritas en un mundo virtual? Era una obra de 1992 y era muy difícil conseguirla fuera de América...

Giré las primeras páginas y encontré una pequeña dedicatoria entre el prólogo y el capítulo 1.

* * *

"A mi buen amigo, Hiro.

Sé que te estarás preguntando cómo logré conseguir una copia de Snow Crash en un mundo virtual...

\- Je, no pierde su toque, dije con una leve sonrisa...

Tal vez te sonará extraño, pero, en uno de mis andanzas en los pisos altos, descubrí una enorme biblioteca, ¿puedes creerlo? Kayaba tuvo la osadía de guardar copias de numerosas obras literarias en un solo lugar, y cuando me habías mencionado que solías leerla con frecuencia en el mundo real, quise aprovechar la situación. Es una obra muy valiosa. No la vayas a romper ¿eh? Casi me bato a duelo con el bibliotecario por ella jaja...

Pero dejaré las bromas a un lado o esta dedicatoria se convertirá en algo horrible de leer...

La otra noche, Hiro. Me hiciste una pregunta: Que por qué, en todos estos largos años, jamás me uní a algún gremio o dejé el pueblo para unirme al grupo de asalto... La verdad es... que si tuviera que dar una respuesta concreta... no encontraría la adecuada, pero una muy aproximada sería, que hallé un hogar... Aún si nuestro deber como jugadores y en mi caso, como beta tester era completar el juego, cada día que pasaba me sentía cada vez más a gusto con el mundo que me rodeaba. Las tardes por la ciudad, las conversaciones... incluso mirar aquel cielo estrellado todas las noches. Una vez me dijiste, que te sentías un cobarde por no querer dejar el pueblo, creo que el mayor cobarde he sido yo... por que en algún punto del trayecto... decidí conformarme... una parte de mí no tenía el valor para decírtelo, después de verte tan ansioso por querer salir.

Valoré mucho el tiempo que pasé contigo, Hiro... Creo que fueron los mejores años que he pasado. En unas horas debo irme a una misión. Es en un piso en el que jamás he estado así que no sé con qué me encontraré. Así que, si algo me sucediera, quería que supieras mis razones...

Gracias por todo, Hiro.

...Fue divertido...

Ten un feliz cumpleaños y procura vivir para ver otros...

Tu eterno amigo,

Kaito

* * *

Unas pocas lágrimas cayeron sobre las hojas del libro, fragmentándose casi al instante...

Me quedé en silencio un buen rato... ¿qué podía decir? Una parte de mi había saciado su curiosidad, pero otra aún sentía que había algo más detrás de esas palabras, pero ahora jamás lo sabría...

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era pensar en mi bienestar, le debía eso a Kaito. Viviría... viviría por él y mantendría esa promesa...

Abracé el libro unos minutos, y entonces mi estómago rugió fuerte. Recordé que no había tocado mi pastel de cumpleaños.

\- Espero que su durabilidad no haya bajado – dije y me dispuse a comerlo. Al intentarlo, un menú se desplegó frente a mí.

* * *

¿Ya es hora del pastel?

SI- O

No-X

* * *

Sin vacilar presioné SI y un pequeño tenedor se materializó en mis manos. Probé un bocado y al instante pude escuchar una suave melodía y ver como pequeñas piezas de confeti danzaban lentamente por el ambiente.

\- Gracias, Kaito... Por todo... susurré bastante conmovido.

En cuanto me disponía a probar un segundo bocado, un fuerte estruendo sacudió toda la posada, tumbando el pastel de la mesa e interrumpiendo el pequeño evento.

\- Pero... que fue...- dije tratando de reincorporarme.

Guardé el preciado libro en mi inventario y eché un vistazo por la ventana. El cielo estaba comenzando a tornarse rojizo...

\- Es como aquella vez – pensé... y bajé a toda prisa las escaleras hacia la salida.

Al mirar al cielo, efectivamente, este se había teñido del mismo color rojizo que el día del anuncio. Pero no había señales de aquella enorme figura encapuchada. De pronto, un extraño sonido se oyó retumbar en todo el piso, sonaba como... estática... pero era muy fuerte. Me llevé las manos a los oídos y volví levanté la vista, unos extraños carteles comenzaron a aparecer, con enormes señales de advertencia.

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

\- ¿Un fallo? – murmuré.

Casi al instante, una voz comenzó a recitar unas palabras.

\- INTRUSIÓN DETECTADA

\- INTRUSIÓN DETECTADA

\- COMENZANDO PROTOCOLO DE RECONFIGURACION

\- COMENZANDO PROTOCOLO DE R""#"#$#$%$%&&%/))(=(%&$%!"#...

La voz se había tornado en algo inentendible, pero eso no era lo más aterrador. Sentí una fuerte sacudida, esta vez como si se hubiese tratado de un sismo... Con un poco de dificultad logré treparme a uno de los tejados y observé con horror, cómo lentamente las estructuras se derrumbaban y eran tragadas por enormes grietas cubiertas de pixeles multicolores.

\- No... Kayaba no se atrevería a...

Sin quedarme a finalizar mi funesta conclusión, comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude en dirección al Portal (Teleport Gate) que se hallaba en el centro de la plaza. Si podía llegar a tiempo, me transportaría hasta alguno de los pisos más altos, esperando que el fallo, no me alcanzara allí.

Pero entonces, un dato recorrió mi mente. El orfanato... - exclamé.

Estaba más lejos del portal que mi posada y si debía cargar con los niños tal vez ninguno escaparía a tiempo.

Vacilé unos segundos, pero al final me decidí. No podría perdonarme si algo les ocurría. Corrí hacia la catedral pasando por los antiguos puestos que constituían el gran mercado. Al llegar, golpee las enormes puertas de la entrada, tan fuerte, que el sistema debía recordarme cada 2 segundos que se trataba de un Objeto Inmortal.

\- ¡Abran por favor! ¡Señorita Sasha, soy yo Hiro! – grité

Mi "paciencia" fue recompensada con una joven de anteojos con cabello en trenza de color castaño.

\- ¡Hiro!, me alegra tanto verte aquí, ¡que ha sido ese horrible sonido? - preguntó angustiada.

\- Señorita Sasha, usted... los niños... deben salir... rápido de aquí- contesté entre jadeos.

\- Pero, ¿por qué, que está ocurriendo? ¿Es alguna clase de evento u orden de...?

\- No- respondí. Algo... algo le ocurre al juego... todo está... todo está...

No logré completar la frase cuando, la voz de antes volvió a hacerse oír.

REACOMODACIÓN EN PROCESO...

REACOMODACIÓN EN PROCESO...

REACOMODACIÓN EN PROCESO...

Mi mente entró en sobrecarga tratando de descifrar a que podría referirse la voz con lo que había anunciado, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por un grito proveniente de la capilla.

\- ¡Los niños! – exclamó Sasha.

Corrimos hasta el gran salón sólo para ver cómo uno de los infantes era envuelto en una extraña luz rojiza y, lentamente, desaparecía frente a la mirada angustiada de los demás.

\- N-No puede ser- dijo Sasha cubriendo su boca de la impresión.

\- Acaso fue... ¿borrado? - pensé. No... la voz mencionó algo sobre Reubicación, si eso era correcto, lo habían llevado a algún sitio... pero ¿dónde?

Pronto, más y más niños fueron envueltos en las brillantes luces, desvaneciéndose como el primero.

\- Qué clase de...

\- ¡Hiro! – gritó la joven de pelo castaño al ver que su mano comenzaba a ser en vuelta por dicho fulgor.

Tenía una teoría, pero no era el momento para ponerme analítico.

\- Señorita Sasha, no se altere, creo que el sistema la está llevando a usted y a los niños a un lugar seguro, vaya, yo la seguiré pronto.

Con una rápida despedida y una afirmación con la cabeza, Sasha fue engullida por el resplandor, desvaneciéndose completamente. No estaba seguro de lo que ocurriría con ellos, pero era mejor despedirme con un mensaje alentador a dejarla aterrada y confundida.

Sólo una vez más, subí hasta el cuarto mirador próximo a la campana. Las grietas habían consumido casi toda la ciudad, deformándola por completo. El tiempo se me estaba acabando...

Salí pronto de la catedral, viendo como los edificios circundantes se observaban ahora agrietados y con su código prácticamente visible.

Una parte de mí, estaba esperando que mi cuerpo se iluminara y me transportara al sitio a donde Sasha y los niños se dirigían, pero otra sólo me gritaba que llegara hasta el portal lo más pronto posible y no pensaba ponerme a discutir en una situación así.

Las calles se agrietaban cada vez más y más a medida que avanzaba y muchas de las secciones de la ciudad eran cráteres o habían sido bloqueadas por barreras pixeladas. Recorría senda tras senda, pasando casa tras casa, sintiéndome como en un laberinto. En mi prisa, perdí el balance y caí justo en frente de una intersección. No estaba seguro de si lo lograría, hasta que decidí echarle ojo a mi alrededor. Las escaleras, los toldos, Yo conocía ese sitio. Lo había recorrido muchas veces durante mis encargos. La cara pronto comenzó a iluminárseme. Si mis deducciones eran correctas estaba a unas calles de uno de los accesos de la Plaza.

Corrí... corrí hasta que sentía que mis piernas iban a zafarse de mi cuerpo.

\- Sólo esta esquina – dije resoplando. Sólo debo doblar esta...

Pero... para mi mala suerte, lo único que parecía no haberme abandonado... era la desgracia...

Los pilares que formaban el circulo que envolvía la Plaza Central habían colapsado, bloqueando todo acceso al transportador. Golpeé mis manos contra aquellos derrumbados muros y caía al suelo agotado. Las grietas habían empezado a devorar mis alrededores. Miré una vez hacia aquel enrojecido firmamento y, podría jurar, que me pareció ver la figura de Kayaba Akihiko, mofándose de mi infortunio al ver mi espíritu completamente quebrantado.

Me senté... llevé mis rodillas contra mi pecho y las abracé.

El suelo a mi alrededor se ennegrecía.

\- Kaito... creo... que nos veremos pronto... susurré y sentí como mi consciencia me abandonaba lentamente...


	3. - Amigos -

8 de noviembre del año 2022... Hora: Pasado el mediodía...

* * *

\- Oye, ¿qué haces aquí tan sólo? - dijo una voz.

El pelirrojo niño levantó la vista para observar al alto joven de cabellos oscuros mirándolo con simpatía.

\- Estoy enseñando a algunos novatos cómo usar sus armas... ¿Te gustaría aprender?

El niño bajó la cabeza y la sumergió en sus rodillas.

\- No... No puedo...

\- ¿Eh?

\- No puedo sujetar las armas... agregó el niño derramando lágrimas, Yo no quería esto... que hago si no puedo luchar...

El joven lo miró unos segundos extrañado y luego le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

\- Está bien - dijo acariciando suavemente su cabeza. Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes... Por cierto ¿te gustaría comer algo? Yo me estoy muriendo de hambre- rio el pelinegro.

El niño lo miró confundido.

\- Sé de un buen restaurant en la ciudad, ven te invito algo y puedes hablarme más de ti- agregó extendiendo su mano. Puedes decirme Kaito.

\- Hi... ***Sniff*** Hiro... respondió el pelirrojo.

\- Un placer Hiro. Ven acompáñame, tengo la sensación de que tú y yo nos llevaremos bien...

Día desconocido... Hora: En la mañana probablemente...

* * *

Me desperté con un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia. Como cuando tu mente se encuentra completamente sumergida en un profundo sueño y este acaba de golpe.

Froté mis ojos. Me sentía un poco mareado, pero a la vez bien descansado. Cuando mi visión fue más clara, noté que me encontraba en lo que parecía ser un bosque, pero con menor vegetación.

\- ¿Dónde... estoy? - dije para mí.

Se oía canto de pájaros y los rayos del sol bañaban todo con delicadeza. Extendí mi brazo para comprobar si lo que estaba viendo no era un simple fragmento de mi imaginación. Al hacerlo, me percaté de algo bastante particular...

\- ¿G-Guantes? - pensé al ver que en ambas manos llevaba unos extraños guantes de un color oscuro. ¿Cuándo fue que me los había equipado? - agregué viéndolos más detenidamente.

Buscando saciar mi curiosidad llevé mi mano hasta el menú y revisé mi equipo. Mis ojos amenazaban con salirse de sus cuencas por la sorpresa.

No tenía puesto cualquier par de guantes... eran guantes con stats increíblemente elevados. Pero no sólo eso... todo mi cuerpo estaba ahora envuelto en equipo del más alto nivel.

\- Armadura... ¿clase S?

Esto debía ser algún tipo de error- pensé. Cómo podía yo tener un equipamiento de primera categoría, si... nunca...

Entonces, destellos fugaces de memoria danzaron en mi cabeza, llegando incluso a abrumarme. Recordé el incidente ocurrido en el piso 1, las grietas, el derrumbe y sobre todo...

\- Mi muerte... - dije mirándome la mano que estaba seguro había visto comenzar a desvanecerse aquella vez.

No sabía si sentirme aliviado o completamente aterrado. No tenía ni idea de que pudo haber ocurrido. ¿Habrían logrado detener el error a tiempo? Pero... eso no explicaría mis recientes nuevos aditamentos... algún tipo de compensación por los daños, ¿quizás? Nah... Kayaba no era ese tipo de sujeto...

Quería seguir deduciendo el desenlace de mi situación, pero un sonido llamó mi atención. Parecía hacerse más fuerte... sonaba como... ¿murmullo?

Velozmente me oculté detrás de unos arbustos y divisé un par de siluetas moviéndose a la distancia, por alguna razón podía verlos con mucha facilidad y eso que estaban relativamente lejos de mi actual ubicación. Entrecerré mis ojos y me enfoqué en el murmullo. Pronto este comenzó a subir de intensidad hasta convertirse en una conversación fluida.

\- Oh, viejo, había invertido mucho tiempo en mis habilidades (Skills) ¿por qué tuvieron que reiniciarse mis stats? - dijo una de las figuras que parecía ser un jugador masculino de cabello rubio y ondulado.

\- No me hables de eso o comenzaré a llorar yo también. Mis habilidades rastreadoras podían haber sido legendarias- se quejó otro jugador de cabello castaño y liso.

\- Al menos conservamos nuestro equipo y quien sabe que tesoros podremos encontrar en este nuevo piso, ¿te parece si vamos a buscar unos monstruos?

\- ¡Desde luego, cuenta conmigo!

Los dos desconocidos se alejaron lo suficiente para que mis habilidades oculares acabaran su efecto. Todo parecía indicar que aún me encontraba en Aincrad, pero fui movido forzosamente a otro piso. Ahora sólo debía saber a cuál. Salí de los arbustos procurando que nadie estuviese cerca. Si tenía que deducir, esos jugadores habían mencionado ir a cazar monstruos, y se dirigían hacia el este, por lo que sí venían de un pueblo, éste debía quedar hacia el lado contrario.

Seguí el sendero del que aquellos dos habían venido y pronto me hallé en presencia de una amplia pradera. En cierta forma, me hacía extrañar un poco el primer piso. Mientras caminaba, recordé que había podido ver y oír a una distancia muy larga. No era nada nuevo en ese mundo, después de todo lo había leído en la guía. Pero, nunca las perfeccioné a tal punto, las misiones del primer piso no daban demasiada experiencia. Podrá ser que...

Con una mano desplegué mi menú una vez más y examiné mi árbol de habilidades.

\- Pero... que demo... - exclamé anonadado.

El árbol de habilidades dentro de SAO permitía a un jugador aprender un amplio número de talentos que variaban desde técnicas de combate, hasta... actividades recreativas como cocinar o pescar. Nada fuera de lo usual. En mi caso, lo singular yacía en el contenido de mi árbol. Algunas habilidades ni siquiera las tenía anteriormente y además todas, incluso las ya existentes, habían sido maximizadas.

* * *

Manejo de espada con una sola mano- COMPLETED

Destreza con el escudo-COMPLETED

Combate mano a mano-COMPLETED

Equipamiento Pesado-COMPLETED

Defensa-COMPLETED

Curación en Batalla-COMPLETED

Búsqueda- COMPLETED

Ocultación-COMPLETED

Rastreo-COMPLETED

Extensión del Límite de Peso-COMPLETED

* * *

\- Algo definitivamente está mal aquí- pensé. No sólo tengo equipamiento grado S sino que ahora estoy roto. La teoría de que Kayaba estaba en algún lugar de este mundo riéndose de mi fortuna, cada vez se volvía más plausible...

Perdido en mis pensamientos y con la mirada fija en mi ahora alocado menú de extraordinarias cualidades. No me percaté que me había acercado mucho a la entrada del pueblo principal del piso y como imaginaran no estaba para nada desierta.

\- Ow - dije chocando con otro jugador de frente.

\- Oye, fíjate por donde caminas - gritó mirándome fastidiado.

\- Disculpa, es que no me fije- dije haciendo una reverencia algo nervioso, a lo que el sujeto se alejó sin darle importancia.

El lugar estaba abarrotado de jugadores de todo tipo. Debían haber más de 1000 personas.

\- Quizás sea aquí donde todos acabaron después del fallo... pensé recorriendo las calles. Después de todo no había visto tal aglomeración de avatares desde el lanzamiento. Espero que la señorita Sasha y los niños estén bien...

Vagué sin rumbo por los senderos, pasando casa por casa y edificio tras edificio. ¡Y aun así no podía orientarme!

Al final, luego de varios minutos de correr en círculos, llegué a lo que parecía ser una simpática plazoleta. Un pequeño espacio verde en el centro de la ciudad con una fuente y algunos puestos de venta a su alrededor. Inmediatamente pensé en las similitudes que guardaba con el pueblo de Tolbana. Es de imaginar que, cuando debes diseñar 100 pisos en los que atrapar a 10mil personas, tu creatividad puede apagarse en algún punto del trayecto.

\- Creo que puedo comenzar a explorar desde aquí- dije para mí. Pero al dar unos pocos pasos, mi estómago comenzó a rugir.

Olvidé que no había probado nada en casi todo el día, sólo un pedazo del pastel que los NPC hicieron para mí y no había tenido tiempo de guardarlo. Tendría que hallar alguna posada en las cercanías si no quería morir de hambre- dije suspirando.

Inspeccionando los alrededores, me topé con un establecimiento de entrada amplia con un pequeño letrero a un lado y el dibujo de un jarrón pegado en uno de los muros.

\- ¿Una cantina, quizás? Bueno, no está de más intentar- dije ingresando con cuidado.

\- Disculpe, ¿está abierto? - exclamé abriendo la puerta.

\- ¡Oh, bienvenido! - dijo una voz unos metros más adelante.

Me acerqué lentamente observando el lugar. No era un sitio lujoso, pero era bastante amplio y su dueño se había encargado de darle un estilo bastante clásico, similar a una estancia de vinos. Al llegar a la barra fui recibido por un corpulento hombre de tez morena, se veía intimidante pero extrañamente amable.

\- Oh, una cara nueva, bienvenido a mi posada, me llamo Agil, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? - dijo con tono amistoso.

\- Pues... yo...

Mi estómago decidió acabar la frase por mi...

Agil me miro unos segundos y soltó una carcajada.

\- No digas más. Si tienes hambre, has venido al lugar correcto. Por ahora no tenemos mucha variedad, pero puedo cocinarte una de mis famosas pizzas. ¿Te gustaría eso?

Asentí con la cabeza, tratando de esconder la vergüenza.

\- Bien, la tendré lista en unos minutos, por favor toma asiento donde gustes- contestó metiéndose a la cocina.

Cómo no quería ocupar una de las mesas grandes, me ubiqué en uno de los asientos de la barra a esperar. En ese instante me asaltó una duda. ¿Cómo pagaría por la comida? Mi brazo voló graciosamente para activar el menú y ver mi pozo de Col.

\- A ver a ver... aquí dice... Col... 999 millones... ¡QUE!- grité dentro de mi mente.

Se los juro, alguien tiene que estar tomándome el pelo...

\- ¿Tengo... tanto? - murmuré. Esto está mal, mal, muy mal, esto es...

\- ¡Y aquí esta! - interrumpió una voz acompañada de una figura conocida que salía de la cocina. Una Agil número 5, disfrútala chico. Y un trago de cortesía por la casa. Son 500 col.

\- Ah... sí... dije recuperándome del pequeño susto. Desconté el dinero del inventario y se lo entregué a Agil, quien lo recibió con gusto.

\- Gracias por tu compra- agregó, volviendo a su rutina de limpiar vasos.

Sin pensarlo mucho, tomé un trozo grande de pizza y lo mordí.

\- Esto está... bueno, es muy bueno de hecho- comenté mientras devoraba porción tras porción.

Agil sólo rio con orgullo.

\- Las buenas críticas siempre se aprecian- dijo. Y eso que no tuve tiempo de pulir al máximo mi habilidad culinaria.

Al oír hablar de habilidades, comencé a atorarme con el bocado, tomando un gran sorbo de agua.

\- Fiu... eso estuvo cerca- dije evitando la situación.

\- A propósito, nunca te había visto en los pisos superiores, ¿acaso eres nuevo en el grupo de asalto? - preguntó repentinamente el posadero.

Me petrifiqué. No podía decir que pasé 2 años encerrado en el primer piso y que por alguna razón había acabado allí.

\- Pues... yo...

\- ¡Hey, Agil! - interrumpió otra voz de repente.

\- Salvado por la campana- suspiré internamente.

\- Oh, Kirito, bienvenido - respondió el tabernero.

Al darme vuelta, observé a un jugador de tez blanca, cabello negro y cubierto de pies a cabeza por ropa negra. Para colmo llevaba consigo una espada del mismo matiz en su espalda. En serio, este sujeto tiene algún problema con los demás colores del espectro o...

\- Veo que tienes clientela, me sorprende que el lugar se mantenga- bromeó el pelinegro.

\- Que cruel - respondió Agil. Sabes que este es un establecimiento con principios.

\- No has estado cobrando de más, ¿verdad?

Agil sólo tosió nervioso.

\- A propósito, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

\- Vine a buscar a Asuna, recorreríamos el pueblo hoy para ver si hallábamos alguna misión que nos permita reabastecer nuestros ítems perdidos, pero veo que aún sigue descansando.

\- Pues sí, ella está arriba en su habitación, después de todo ayer fue un día lleno de emociones. No sólo descubrimos que Heathcliff era Kayaba Akihiko, sino que al parecer el juego no terminó cuando lo derrotaste. Wua- suspiró Agil. Tenía tantas ganas de salir de aquí.

Un momento... ¿Heathcliff? Ese nombre me sonaba, había oído hablar de él en el Diario del Informante. Un tipo frío y calculador, era el líder del gremio más poderoso de todo Aincrad. Los Caballeros del Juramento de Sangre (Knights of the Blood Oath). ¿Ese tipo era Kayaba Akihiko?

\- Lo sé... él y yo tenemos una deuda pendiente. Y esta vez pienso terminarla - respondió Kirito con tono serio.

Mi atención se posó en el joven de negro a mi lado. Así que el sujeto al fin se dignó a aparecer y tal parece que este chico, Kirito... descubrió sus planes. Decidió enfrentarlo, seguramente bajo la promesa de acabar el juego si ganaba. Y todo parece indicar que acabó... no siendo el caso.

\- ¿Por qué no subes a despertar a Asuna? Ya es casi mediodía, lleva durmiendo toda la mañana.

\- Gracias Agil, eso haré- contestó el espadachín. En ese instante la atención de Kirito se posó en mí, mirándome de arriba a abajo.

\- ¿Hmm? No recuerdo haberte visto antes... dijo. ¿Llegaste desde los pisos inferiores?

Rayos... la misma pregunta...

\- Eh... s-si, estaba visitando el primer piso y fui arrastrado por una extraña luz que me trajo hasta aquí, pero aparecí lejos de la ciudad y tuve que abrirme camino y pasar a los monstruos - contesté.

\- Ya veo... debió ser difícil aparecer en un sitio desconocido tan de repente. Todo parece indicar que el sistema trajo a todos los jugadores hasta Arc Sophia.

\- ¿Arc Sophia? - interrumpí suavemente.

\- Oh, disculpa, pensaba en voz alta - respondió el joven reincorporándose. Ahora estamos en el piso 76, también conocido como Arc Sophia. Por cierto, disculpa si esto puede sonar rudo, pero, ¿me dirías cuál es tu nivel?

Uh-Oh...

\- ¿Eh? ¿Para que deseas saberlo?

\- Es que mencionaste monstruos, cómo no sabemos mucho de este lugar ya que todo llegamos hace poco tiempo, sería bueno tener una referencia de si se trata de monstruos fuertes...

Una gota de sudor comenzó a brotar de mi cabeza.

\- Tenía que abrir la boca... pensé.

Desvié la mirada hacia la parte superior, donde yacía mi barra de salud y mi nombre. No lo había notado antes, pero mi barra era bastante más larga que la última vez. Mi atención se posó en el número a un lado de mi nombre.

100...

Mi nivel era... ¿100?

¿Debería revelarle mi nuevo nivel? ¿O quizás ocultarlo?

En ese momento el jugador de negro extendió un brazo agitando su mano. Disculpa disculpa, creo que es grosero preguntar un nivel cuando no sabes siquiera la identidad de quien te lo pregunta- agregó.

Estaba salvado...

\- Ya habrás oído a Agil decirlo, pero me llamo Kirito, soy nivel 96 y un miembro del grupo de asalto.

\- H-Hiro- dije devolviendo el saludo. En cuanto a mi nivel, he logrado llegar al 80 con algo de esfuerzo - mentí.

Kirito entonces se llevó la mano al mentón, pensando detenidamente. - Mmm... 80... aunque su equipo no luce como algo que alguien de su nivel usaría, para ser sincero... nunca había visto ese tipo de vestimenta... me recuerda vagamente a...

\- Eh... ¿Kirito? - dije agitando mi mano frente a su cara y sacándolo del trance.

\- Oh, lo lamento, me perdí por un momento. En fin, gracias por el dato, si alguna vez necesitas algo, sólo búscame o a Agil, él te dirá dónde estoy- dijo señalando al sujeto detrás de la barra.

\- Ok- respondí educadamente. Te lo agradezco mucho.

\- Bien, ahora me marcho, debo ir a buscar a mi esposa arriba- agregó subiendo un par de escaleras ubicadas a la derecha.

\- ¿Esposa? - exclamé viendo a Agil.

\- Amor joven- dijo el tabernero recogiendo los restos de mi comida. Se casaron dentro del juego, antes de todo el conflicto con Heathcliff, nunca había visto a dos personas tan enamoradas. Por cierto, se me olvidaba, si buscas un lugar donde quedarte, tengo habitaciones para rentar en el piso de arriba. Sólo 1000 Col la noche- agregó entrando en modo comerciante.

\- C-Claro, suena genial- contesté. No sé cuánto tiempo piense quedarme así que, reservaré una habitación para todo el mes- dije materializando el monto exacto que cubriría las 30 noches.

\- Muy bien, aquí está tu llave, es la habitación número 4.

\- Gracias, creo que pasaré para acomodarme.

\- Seguro, tomate el tiempo que necesites.

Me despedí cortésmente y subí las escaleras.

Todas las habitaciones estaban alineadas y organizadas por un estrecho pasillo.

\- Si, esto me recuerda a la vieja posada del primer piso- murmuré. Veamos... habitación numero 4... debe ser... esta... - dije insertando la llave y destrabando la cerradura.

Al abrir la puerta me topé con una simpática habitación. No lucía tan rustica como las del primer piso y podría hasta considerarla cálida y acogedora. Tenía una cama en un extremo, una pequeña mesa de living con un sofá en conjunto y hasta un escritorio.

Lo primero que hice fue recostarme sobre las sábanas. Tenían un olor agradable y eran sumamente cómodas. Eran de mejor calidad que las del Pueblo de os Inicios eso era seguro...

Me volteé y quedé mirando el techo.

\- Soy un jugador nivel 100... - murmuré. Aún si lo decía en voz alta no me era posible creerlo. ¿Cómo podría yo llenar semejantes zapatos? Había memorizado casi toda la guía del juego y la información suministrada por los informantes, pero ahora me encontraba en un piso totalmente nuevo, toda esa palabrería y rumores eran ahora inútiles. Además, aún está mi problema... - pensé volviéndome a sentar.

Extendí el brazo, desplegando el tan conocido menú y fui directo al inventario. Quería asegurarme si había ocurrido algo también con alguno de mis ítems.

Todo parecía estar en orden, seguía teniendo las mismas cosas que poseía antes del fallo incluso eso... - dije observando el último elemento de la lista.

\- Snow Crash... Novela de Neal Stephenson.

Me alegraba que aún estuviese ahí. Lo saqué del inventario y lo abrí en la página donde se hallaba la dedicatoria. Leer las palabras de Kaito seguro colocaban una sonrisa en mi rostro.

\- Viviré amigo mío... lo prometo... dije para nadie en particular.

Reconfortado por lo que había leído, di vuelta la hoja, disponiéndome a comenzar el primer capítulo, pero... había algo raro.

Entre el prólogo y el capítulo 1, sólo existía una hoja de separación, pero ahora había dos. Extrañado le di un vistazo al reverso de esta nueva hoja y quedé totalmente helado.

Había palabras en ella... Alguien había escrito en esa hoja...

\- Me tomé la molestia de leerlo... es una gran historia... ¿Tomaste el nombre del protagonista para tu avatar?

En ese instante cerré el libro y respiré agitado. Nada era casualidad. Alguien había jugado con mi inventario, con mi equipo... con mis datos... El sólo pensarlo me producía una sensación de nauseas como ninguna que haya sentido. Me dispuse a guardar el libro, pero algo inesperado apareció de pronto en mi campo de visión... Algo que no había visto en un largo tiempo... Algo que, a estas alturas y bajo estas condiciones no debía de ser posible...

Temeroso, extendí el brazo y presioné el pequeño botón que parpadeaba constantemente con un débil pitido.

Había recibido... un mensaje...


	4. - Renovación -

Lugar: Piso 76 - Arc Sophia (Habitación de Hiro) – Día no especificado... Hora: 12:12...

* * *

No era posible, definitivamente no era posible...

No existía forma alguna de que pudiese haber recibido un mensaje. La misma guía lo decía, sólo puedes enviar o recibir mensajes de personas en tu lista de amigos. Y la única era Kaito, pero ahora debía estar vacía... a menos que...

Ignoré la incesante alerta frente a mí y fui directo a mi lista de contactos.

Comencé a deslizar la ventana hacia abajo, pero todo lo que veía eran mensajes de Vacío Continué haciéndolo hasta llegar a la ventana límite. La lista permitía hasta 100 amigos. Allí, casi imperceptible, en el último espacio disponible hallé lo que buscaba.

 **C**

\- ¿C? pensé. ¿Cómo había podido colarse ese contacto allí? Tuvo que haber sido implantado cuando manipularon el código de mi avatar. No me quedaba duda. Pero, ¿era amigo o enemigo? Sólo había una forma de saberlo...

No estaba tranquilo... para nada tranquilo... Seguía mirando aquel extraño mensaje que recibí antes del almuerzo.

* * *

Mensaje

* * *

Saludos, jugador número 10mil a.k.a Hiro. Si estás leyendo este mensaje, probablemente tengas un sinfín de preguntas recorriendo tu mente en este momento. Descuida, tus dudas serán respondidas más adelante. También asumo que habrás notado que me encuentro en tu lista de contactos, bajo el seudónimo de " C "... Lo hice porque tengo la seguridad de que requerirás de mi asistencia durante tu viaje... Pero sólo puedo enviar un número limitado de mensajes, así que la mayor parte del tiempo tendrás que descubrir cosas por ti mismo. Haz uso de mis servicios sabiamente. No querrás morir allá afuera.

Sin más que decir me despido y te deseo buena suerte.

P.D: Antes que lo olvide, adjunté algo en el mensaje que puede serte de mucha utilidad. Fueron hechos especialmente para ti...

* * *

Al acabar de leer el mensaje, otro botón comenzó a parpadear, pero este tenía un símbolo de un obsequio en su centro. Lo presioné sin demora y una nueva pantalla apareció.

Has recibido Elemento 0001 x1

Has recibido Elemento 0002 x1

\- No especifica de que se trata- murmuré. Podría ser cualquier cosa...

Coloqué mi dedo sobre el primer elemento y di en "Materializar". Al instante, lo que parecía ser un pequeño escudo apareció ante mí. Tenía una forma extraña, similar a una cruz. Pero era pequeño, como si estuviese diseñado para ser más ligero y práctico en el combate. Aún con mi curiosidad latente, me centré en el siguiente objeto. Presioné el nombre y algo pesado cayó sobre mis piernas.

\- U-una e-espada – dije nervioso.

Instintivamente cerré los ojos para evitar lo que vendría a continuación, pero... luego de unos segundos... Nada había ocurrido...

\- ¿Eh?

Abrí lentamente mis ojos. No había palpitaciones, ni respiración agitada, nada... por primera vez en 2 años, podía sujetar una espada...

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en las esquinas de mis ojos, pero las froté al instante. Volviendo al objeto que descasaba en mis rodillas. Se trataba de una espada. Una también de peculiar aspecto. Era mayormente simple y de hoja fina, con un diseño de cruz que separaba la hoja del mango.

Decidido, la alcé sobre mi cabeza y practiqué unos simples movimientos.

Se sentía ligera, fácil de manejar.

\- Especialmente para mí, ¿eh? Dije repitiendo la última frase que C había escrito. Me sentía abrumado, pero a la vez emocionado. Al fin, luego de tanto, podía luchar y ayudar a completar el juego... y lo haría con mis nuevos poderes- pensé apretando el puño.

Con mi humor renovado, abandoné la comodidad de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras. La posada continuaba estando prácticamente vacía y me extrañó no ver a Agil detrás de la barra. Fue de compras, ¿quizás? - pensé. Sin darle demasiada importancia, atravesé las puertas de la entrada. Por alguna razón el aire del lugar se sentía distinto, más calmo. No me hallaba tan nervioso como antes. Si, tal vez ahora tenía un amigo anónimo que podría ayudarme a lo largo del juego o bien traicionarme si quisiese hacerlo, pero, nada se comparaba a la sensación de por fin, ser "verdaderamente parte" de la conquista de Sword Art Online.

Sin un rumbo fijo por el momento, decidí relajarme un poco y explorar la ciudad. Arc Sophia tenía un gran número de lugares que no había podido apreciar cuando arribé. Tiendas de pociones, herrerías, incluso tiendas de objetos extraños, aunque eran meramente decorativos. Luego mi breve recorrido, noté que estaba de nuevo en la entrada Di unos pasos más hacia la extraña pieza arquitectónica en forma de gazebo que adornaba el lugar y divisé a dos caras conocidas...

\- Kirito, Agil – exclamé acercándome.

\- Oh, Hiro, no esperaba encontrarte aquí, creí que seguías descansando en la taberna – dijo el posadero.

\- Ah... no, no dormí de hecho – respondí, sólo quería ver mi habitación y decidir mi rumbo.

\- Ya veo, bien por ti – agregó Kirito.

En ese instante, noté a la joven de cabellos castaños que se encontraba detrás de Kirito, analizándome con la mirada.

\- Hey, Kirito-kun, ¿no vas a presentarme? – dijo.

\- Oh, claro, eso pensaba hacer- respondió el pelinegro. Asuna, él es Hiro, lo conocí hoy antes de la hora del almuerzo. Hiro, ella es Asuna, Sub-Comandante del gremio de Los Caballeros del Juramento de Sangre y mi esposa en el juego.

¿La Sub-Comandante? Espera, ella no será...

\- Es un placer, Asuna. A propósito, ¿te suena conocido el apodo "Destello Veloz? – pregunté tanto de manera inocente como inquisitiva.

Las mejillas de Asuna se tornaron un poco rojizas.

\- Pues, si... de hecho así solían decirme... - contestó.

Kirito y Agil sólo rieron.

\- Si, ese es el apodo que se ha ganado en las líneas del frente. Asuna, el Destello Veloz, nada puede compararse en cuanto a velocidad se refiere- agregó el oscuro espadachín.

\- Moo, Kirito-kun, ¿tú eres más rápido que yo, lo olvidas?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Creo que te atrapó con esa, ¿eh, señor Espadachín Negro? – se burló Agil.

Kirito sólo suspiró derrotado.

\- A propósito, Agil, dejaste tu posada sola, ¿ocurrió algo? – pregunté.

\- No, para nada, de hecho, pensaba ir a explorar un poco con Asuna y Kirito los alrededores, debemos empezar la búsqueda del Cuarto del Jefe de Piso (Floor Boss Room)

\- Comprendo.

\- Hey, ¿por qué no te unes? Un jugador más en la party siempre es de gran ayuda – agregó.

\- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? – exclamé.

\- Claro, ¿qué opinan usted? Kirito... Asuna...

\- Por mí no hay problema – dijo el espadachín.

\- Si, Kirito-kun está de acuerdo, también yo- respondió Asuna.

\- Se los agradezco, nunca había estado en una party antes- dije sin pensar.

\- ¿En serio, nunca? –preguntó sorprendida Asuna.

Maldición había hablado de más otra vez.

\- N-no, me dediqué a ser un jugador solitario (Solo Player) todo este tiempo.

Otra mentira...

\- Jeje, me recuerdas un poco a Kirito cuando lo conocí – dijo Asuna. No sabía cómo relacionarse con otros, siempre en solitario...

Kirito sólo se cubrió el rostro y suspiró.

\- Por cierto, Hiro-kun, estaba por sugerirles a todos que revisáramos los inventarios y asegurarnos de tener suficientes Pociones de Sanación (Healing Potions). ¿Podrías decirme cuantas tienes tú?

\- C-claro, Asuna respondí – desplegando el menú.

Luego de interminables segundos mirando mi lista de objetos. Me paré derecho, respiré profundo y dije...

\- Cero...

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cero? ¿No tienes pociones de sanación?

\- Pues... no – reí de manera nerviosa. Gasté la última antes de llegar aquí- mentí.

\- Cielos, puedes ser tan distraído como Kirito-kun algunas veces- dijo la joven mirando a su marida, mientras este conversaba con Agil.

\- En fin, te regalaré algunas, pero asegúrate de comprar un buen número ¿oiste? – exclamo Asuna con un tono que lucía como el de una hermana mayor cruza con un comando.

\- Si, ¡!Asuna-san!- respondí haciendo un saludo militar.

La joven presionó unos botones de su menú y una pantalla apareció frente a mí autorizando el intercambio. Di en Aceptar y 5 pociones aparecieron ahora entre mis objetos.

\- Gracias, Asuna-san, realmente lo aprecio.

\- No es nada, además... ¿Hmm?

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? – pregunté al ver que Asuna prestaba mucha atención a su inventario.

\- Es sólo que...

La jugadora de cabellos castaños presionó un nombre y, lo que parecía ser una pequeña piedra aguamarina, se materializó en sus manos. La pequeña joya pronto comenzó a centellar, los destellos se hicieron cada vez más intensos hasta que el último de ellos logró enceguecernos y frente a nosotros ahora yacía una pequeña niña con ropajes blancos y cabello largo y oscuro.

\- Yu... ¿Yui-chan? – exclamó Asuna.

Los ojos de la pequeña comenzaron a aguarse y corrió a abrazar a la sub-comandante.

\- Mama...

¿Mama? Acaso Asuna y Kirito tuvieron un...

\- Asuna, que fue ese resplandor, dijo Kirito alarmado, pero pronto sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron al posar sus ojos sobre la niña.

\- ¿Yui? En serio eres tú... ¿Yui?

\- ¡Papa! – gritó la pequeña y corrió a abrazarlo.

Pronto los 3 estaban entrelazados unos con otros en lo que parecía ser un bonito cuadro familiar.

\- Agil, te importaría explicarme ¿qué está ocurriendo? – dije viendo al fornido jugador acercarse.

\- Jaja, creo que querrás sentarte para esto, es una larga historia...

\- Jaja, creo que querrás sentarte para esto, es una larga historia

* * *

Lugar: Piso 76 - Arc Sophia (Café) – Día no especificado... Hora: 13:00...

* * *

\- Déjame entender todo esto, Yui es una Inteligencia Artificial creada por Kayaba, que estaba destinada a monitorear la actividad cerebral de los jugadores, pero que fue privada, por su mismo creador, de ayudar a los participantes del juego y por lo tanto acabó conociéndolos en el piso 22 y ¿convirtiéndose en vuestra hija adoptiva?

Kirito y Asuna se miraron algo avergonzados.

\- Bueno cuando lo pones así, si suena algo loco – dijo el espadachín. Pero esa es más o menos lo que ocurrió.

\- No lo creería si no lo estuviese viendo con mis propios ojos- contesté. Aun así, es difícil dudar de ello cuando puedo ver el amor que le profesan a esta pequeña.

\- Perdimos a Yui una vez, cuando descubrimos que era parte del sistema cardinal, no soportaríamos perderla una segunda vez- agregó Asuna, abrazando a Yui.

\- Descuida, Mama, no detecto problemas con que yo esté aquí, pero el sistema cardinal me ha quitado mis derechos como consultora mental. Así que ya no podré ayudarlos.

\- Descuida, Yui- interrumpió Kirito. Con que estés aquí con nosotros es suficiente.

\- ¡Gracias Papa!

La situación frente a mí era muy acogedora, pero algo de lo que Yui había mencionado me hizo pensar... Cardinal, el sistema que controla todo en Sword Art Online, ¿pudo haber tenido algo que ver con lo que me había ocurrido a mí?

\- ¿Señor Hiro? ¿Señor Hiro?

\- ¿Eh? – contesté saliendo del trance.

\- ¿Estaba muy pensativo hace un momento, ocurre algo malo? – preguntó la pequeña pelinegra.

\- Oh, no, no es nada Yui, sólo pensaba en todo lo que tuviste que pasar, eres una niña fuerte – contesté.

\- Gracias- exclamó la pequeña con una sonrisa radiante.

\- Por cierto, Kirito – ¿has podido descifra algo de lo que pasó con el Transportador? – dijo Agil tomando la palabra.

La mirada de Kirito se tornó seria.

\- Por lo que sabemos, después de mi batalla con Heathcliff, los 75 primeros pisos de Aincrad se corrompieron. Ningún transportador puede llevarnos más abajo que Arc Sophia. En otras palabras, sólo podemos subir de ahora en adelante. Nadie sabe qué ocasionó el fallo, pensamos que Yui podría decírnoslo, pero tal parece que sus lazos con Cardinal fueron cercenados al recuperar su forma humana. Así que, supongo que nuestra única vía de escape es la que siempre debió ser... conquistar los 100 pisos y derrotar a Kayaba en la cima.

\- Mmmm...

Asi que Kirito tampoco sabe que ocasionó el fallo que acabó con los pisos inferiores del castillo. Supongo que tendré que averiguarlo por mi cuenta más adelante. Podría preguntárselo a C, pero prefiero guardar mis preguntas para otra ocasión.

\- ¡!Hey! – dijo una voz.

Todos volteamos para observar a un joven de cabellos rojizos que vestía un traje de samurái.

\- Klein-san! – dijo Asuna.

\- Llegas tarde- agregó Kirito. Sacando de balance al recién llegado.

\- Hey, no seas cruel, Kiri-no-yi – estuve haciendo cosas importantes, ¿bien?

\- Dormir no cuenta, Klein- respondió el espadachín, a lo que Agil, Yui y Asuna rieron discretamente.

El despistado samurái entonces decidió enfocar su atención en mí.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y tú quién eres?

\- H-Hiro, señor, es un placer – dije con otra reverencia.

\- ¿S-S-Señor? – ¡no soy tan viejo! – exclamó el pelirojo, provocando que los presentes estallaran de risa.

\- Lo siento- susurré frotando detrás de mi cabeza.

\- No lo olvides, novato, desde hoy sólo refiérete a mi como Klein-sama o Klein-niisan, t¿e quedo claro? – dijo el joven con un tono demasiado fingido como para ser serio.

\- C-Claro...

\- Klein, por favor, no le digas cosas raras al chico- intercedió Agil. Acaba de unirse al grupo, hazlo sentir bienvenido.

\- Oh, en ese caso, soy Klein, le enseñé a Kirito todo lo que sabe.

\- ¿En serio? – contesté, viendo como Kirito se sobaba la frente y negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¡Así es, así que, si quieres ser un gran guerrero, sólo escúchame a mí, Klein, el samurái!

Tengo la sensación de que este sujeto debe ser el as en las fiestas...

\- A propósito, Kiri-no-ji- ¿cuál es el plan para hoy?

Kirito despejó su garganta y tomó la palabra.

\- Pensábamos ir al boletín de misiones y salir a explorar los alrededores, con suerte descubriremos la habitación del jefe de piso.

\- Ohhh, ¡eso sí suena como un plan! – exclamó Klein. Vamos todos qué estamos esperando, marchemos al campo de batalla. Agregó caminando erráticamente hacia la salida del pueblo.

\- Papa, ¿por qué el señor Klein es tan extraño?

\- No lo sé, Yui, nadie lo sabe...


	5. - Aprendiendo -

Lugar: Piso 76 - Arc Sophia (Exteriores) – Día no especificado... Hora: 14:26...

* * *

\- Asuna, ¡switch! – gritó Kirito, interceptando a un enjambre de avispas gigantes.

\- Déjamelo a mí...

Llevábamos un buen rato en la pradera y la pareja había logrado destruir a 6 avispones y 8 jabalíes salvajes, prácticamente sin esfuerzo.

\- Papa... Mama, eso fue genial- festejó Yui sentada a mi lado sobre un pequeño montículo de tierra.

\- Hey, Kirito, déjanos algo a los demás – se quejó Klein.

\- Bien, ¿por qué no te encargas de ese jabalí? – respondió el espadachín negro, señalando al monstruo que pastaba unos metros más lejos.

\- Yoshaaa! Ahora verán de qué esta hecho un samurai – dijo corriendo hacia la criatura. Con un veloz movimiento de su katana, el jabalí estalló en un millar de fragmentos.

\- Ohh vieron eso, vieron... - pero los demás estaba muy ocupados conversando como para prestarle atención. No lo vieron... - dijo el pelirrojo algo deprimido.

\- Descuida, Klein-san – dije tratando de animarlo. Creo que fue una excelente maniobra.

\- Gracias, Hiro-chi- tu si eres un amigo... a propósito, porque no intentas derrotar algunos monstruos, has vigilado a Yui por casi una hora.

\- En realidad, no es problema- dije agitando las manos defensivamente. En serio, estoy bien.

\- Vamos, te hace falta algo de acción, no es así Kiri-no-ji – exclamó llamando la atención de los demás.

Kirito se acercó y acarició la cabeza de su hija.

\- Te relevaremos un momento, para que puedas entrenar si quieres, yo puedo cuidar a Yui- dijo.

\- Vamos, Hiro-chi, muéstrame como te mueves- presionó Klein.

Suspiré resignado...

\- Ok ok – dije caminando hacia el sitio donde Klein había acabado con el jabalí.

\- Si, ¡rómpete una pierna!

Ignorando el nerviosismo, muy por dentro estaba deseoso de probar de lo que era capaz con mis nuevas habilidades.

Fui a mi menú y materialicé el escudo que había recibido de C.

\- ¿Un escudo? – murmuró Klein. Hey, Kirito, el escudo de Hiro ¿no te recuerda a algo?

Kirito desvió su atención hacia mí y frunció un poco el ceño.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas...

Lo siguiente en mi lista, era materializar mi espada.

Presioné el botón y ésta apareció en mi mano derecha.

La tomé firmemente por el mango y la clavé suavemente en el suelo.

\- Bien, estoy listo- exclamé.

\- ¡Kirito-kun! – dijo de pronto Asuna. Esa es...

\- Si... es prácticamente idéntica... supongo que podemos preguntarle más tarde...

Para cuando acabé con mis preparativos, un nuevo par de jabalíes había aparecido.

Me coloqué en lo que podría considerarse una posición de combate, pero entonces mi sentido común sobrescribió mis emociones

No sabía cómo activar mis habilidades (Sword Skills) ...

Debía girar la espada... deslizarla en vertical o tal vez... golpear por el centro... en ese momento lamentaba nunca haber prestado atención a las clases que Kaito impartía.

Permanecí unos minutos tratando de deducir mi siguiente movimiento hasta que una brillante idea brotó de mí.

\- ¡!Hey! Klein-san! – exclamé.

\- ¿Eh? Que ocurre, Hiro, ¿hay algún problema?

\- No, no es eso... dije ante la mirada confundida del resto. ¿Podrías darme un consejo? ¡No puedo decidir que habilidad usar!

En ese instante, todos observaron como el rostro de Klein se iluminaba y se transformaba en una mueca de orgullo.

\- Por supuesto, te enseñaré mis movimientos más poderosos – dijo acercándose a mí.

\- Primero te enseñaré uno de mis favoritos... El Saqueador (Reaver)

Debía tolerar a Klein, hablar de sí mismo, pero por lo menos, había logrado no delatarme cómo jugador novato. Quien sabe, quizás podría Klein acabar siendo un amigo confiable...

* * *

Luego de una práctica con los cerdos, nos dirigimos hacia el norte. Allí nos topamos con un moderado grupo de jugadores que aparecían a punto de comenzar una misión.

\- ¡Todos! – exclamó uno de los jugadores al frente. Dos de nuestros mejores infiltradores, han ingresado a la cueva. En cuanto regresen con información sobre lo que allí dentro nos espera., todos conquistaremos esta zona y estaremos un paso más cerca de limpiar el piso.

\- ¡Ohhhhhh! – Estalló en alegría la multitud.

\- Esto me trae recuerdos- dijo Kirito colocándose a mi lado.

\- ¿Verdad? - agrego Asuna. Fue en la reunión del primer piso en Tolbana.

Mis sentidos se agudizaron al oír el nombre de aquella ciudad.

\- Eh... Kirito-san, Asuna-san. ¿Ocurrió algo importante? En Tolbana quiero decir...

\- Oh, es cierto, no estaba allí ¿cierto Hiro? Allí conocimos a Diavel y a Agil por primera vez- narró el espadachín. Habían pasado meses y no lográbamos encontrar la habitación del jefe de piso. Se había realizado una junta entre los jugadores de más alto nivel en el anfiteatro de Tolbana. Diavel era algo así como un líder y motivador para el grupo. Allí también conocí a Asuna- agregó el pelinegro, tomando a su esposa de la mano.

\- Y... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Lo hallaron?

\- Si, nos habían llamado por esa misma razón. Un escuadrón formado por varias parties, había decidido enfrentar al jefe. Illfang the Kobold Lord. Al llegar allí, parecía que teníamos la ventaja...

La voz de Kirito se tornó apagada de repente...

\- Pero, los patrones de ataque de Illfang habían sido alterados con respecto a la información obtenida del beta test. Diavel fue el primero y único en sufrir las consecuencias...

\- Luego de eso, los jugadores del frente comenzaron a dudar de los beta testers- continuó Asuna. Kirito tuvo que atribuirse falsos cargos para poder mantener las líneas unidas y cooperando.

\- Desde aquel día, fui conocido como algo peor que un beta tester y un cheater... el Beater, Kirito, El Espadachín Negro... había nacido- finalizó el pelinegro.

El ambiente se había tornado algo deprimente con el relato de Kirito. Y no sabía qué decir para aliviar la tensión.

\- No estés triste, papa- interrumpió de pronto Yui.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con la pequeña, Kirito- aportó Agil que había estado escuchando. No podemos cambiar lo que ya ocurrió, debemos enfocarnos en el ahora.

\- Tienes razón- respondió el beater. Se los agradezco... Yui... Agil...

Con el ánimo de todos, una vez más restaurado, aún quedaba la incógnita de qué hacer respecto a la cueva.

\- ¿Deberíamos esperar también? – pregunté mirando a Kirito.

Kirito sólo ignoró mi pregunta y avanzó en dirección a la entrada.

\- Así es él –agregó Asuna. No le gusta quedarse sin hacer nada si sabe que hay algo en lo que puede ayudar.

\- Si, ese es el espíritu, Kiri-no-ji – exclamó Klein.

Los 5 ingresamos a la cueva aún con las protestas de los demás jugadores que decían que era peligroso. El lugar no tenía nada de impresionante, solo que era bastante amplia. Avanzamos unos pasos hasta que vimos que una jugadora de cabello castaño corto y armadura amarilla se acercaba corriendo hacia nosotros. No para atacarnos... más bien parecía estar huyendo de algo.

La joven se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de Kirito. Lucía extremadamente agotada y no dejaba de resoplar.

\- Por favor... por favor... ayuden a mi compañero – dijo.

\- ¿Eres la exploradora que la party envió? – preguntó Asuna.

\- Si... estábamos explorando la zona y descubrimos unas ruinas. Al parecer los monstruos no nos atacaban allí. Pero agotamos nuestras últimas pociones tratando de hacer frente a los lagartos, pero mi compañero se quedó allá. Ayúdenlo por favor.

\- Descuida, lo traeremos de vuelta- dijo Kirito con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ve y reúnete con los demás afuera de la cueva.

La agradecida jugadora le entregó a Kirito la poca información que había recolectado de la zona, hizo una reverencia y se transportó fuera de nuestra vista.

\- ¿Alguien más la oyó mencionar lagartos? – dijo Klein.

\- Sólo hay una forma de saberlo – murmuró el espadachín negro y decidimos pasar a las cámaras siguientes.

* * *

\- ¿Lagartos? - exclamé. Más bien ... hombres lagarto... con armadura, escudo y una enorme maza...

\- Esto me recuerda aquella vez que un caimán nos atacó cuando visité Sudamerica – agregó Agil – golpeando a uno directo en el rostro.

\- ¡Recuérdame que no te pida ser mi acompañante de viajes... hmp!– interrumpió Klein, mientras se cubría del ataque de otro con su katana.

\- Continuemos, las ruinas están más adelantes- dijo Kirito deshaciéndose del monstruo con el que luchaba.

La siguiente habitación era un poco más estrecha y con menos monstruos rondando, pero no podíamos bajar la guardia.

\- Papa, por allí- dijo Yui señalando hacia adelante.

A lo lejos se podía apreciar a un jugador de cabello oscuro y corto, recostado sobre un pilar rodeado por monstruos.

\- Ese es, buen trabajo Yui – felicitó Kirito.

\- Nos encargaremos de los guardias – dijo Klein acompañado por Agil.

Pero al inspeccionar detenidamente a los hombres lagartos que custodiaban las ruinas... sus ropas... eran distintas... eso significaba que...

\- Espera, Klein, no te acerques... - grité provocando que el samurái se distrajera y recibiera un golpe frontal de uno de los guardias.

\- Ugh... chilló el pelirrojo al ser golpeado por una lanza y catapultado unos metros contra un muro.

\- ¡!Klein-san! ¡Klein! – gritamos con Kirito.

\- Maldito – gritó Agil, golpeando al lancero con su maza haciéndolo retroceder.

Corrí a socorrer a Klein que se sentía algo aturdido.

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien, sólo es un rasguño – rió.

\- No debiste lanzarte de repente, su equipo era distinto al de los soldados que enfrentamos antes – contesté dándole de beber una pócima curativa.

\- Je... tienes buenos ojos Hiro-chi- dijo intentado levantarse.

\- Creo que necesitaremos un plan para lidiar con ellos.

\- Naa, no es necesario – contestó el pelirrojo señalando al frente.

Kirito y Asuna estaban sincronizando sus ataques prácticamente de manera perfecta. Los hombres lagarto no tenían la menor oportunidad.

\- ¡Eso, papa, mama! – alentó la pequeña Yui.

Definitivamente aún con mi nivel tan alto, tenía mucho que aprender sobre experiencia en batalla...

Cuando por fin la zona estuvo despejada, corrimos a socorrer al jugador perdido. Sólo barra de salud había llegado a rojo, pero iba a estar bien. Asuna lo hizo beber una poción curativa y en pocos instantes ya se encontraba como nuevo. El joven se disculpó por no haber podido completar su tarea y pidió si, por favor, podíamos hacernos cargo.

Naturalmente, aceptamos el trabajo.

Con nuestro objetivo a salvo y la cámara despejada, decidimos que era momento de avanzar. Ya que la información recibida por la joven de antes, ya no nos servía puesto que sólo habían llegado hasta ese punto.

Continuamos por un amplio pasillo rocoso hasta la siguiente recamara, esperando toparnos con mas lagartos pero, en su lugar nos topamos con algo, un poco mejor...

Un bello pastizal en desnivel, se mostraba ahora ante nuestros ojos. No podía negarlo, era reconfortante haber salido de esa oscura cueva y respirar el aire puro de la pradera.

Entonces, recordé que jamás le había preguntado a Kirito que misión habíamos aceptado...

\- Oye, Kirito- dije.

\- Dime...

\- ¿Qué misión fue la que aceptaste en el boletín?

\- Oh ¿esa? Era una llamada... "Exterminador de Plagas"

\- ¿Plagas? Cómo en cucarachas, ratas ¿y cosas así? - pregunté.

\- No lo sé, sólo leí que las recompensas eran altas y decidí aceptar.

\- ¡¿Es en serio?! – gritamos todos al mismo tiempo.

\- Lo lamento está bien, no hay problema, sólo leeré las instrucciones de nuevo, vaya...

A ver a ver... aquí dice – "Una plaga de alimañas se ha apoderado de las praderas, por favor, acaba con lo que la está provocando" – sólo eso dice.

\- Pues no veo algún insecto por aquí –dije echando un vistazo al espacio abierto.

\- Quizás otro equipo se nos adelantó... - sugirió Klein.

\- No lo creo, si la recompensa aún seguía activa significa que nadie la ha completado aún- agregó Agil.

\- Entonces... ¿a qué nos enfrentamos?

Kirito llevó su mano bajo su mentón y adoptó una posición de pensador, pero su trance se vio interrumpido por una voz familiar.

\- Ki-Kirito-kun... - dijo Asuna palmando su hombro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Asuna?

\- Mira... allá – respondió la joven viendo hacia arriba con cara de miedo.

\- No... puede ser...

Allá, de la misma montaña de la que nacía la cueva, un centenar de enormes agujeros, se hallaban colocados uno seguido de otro.

\- Eso es...

\- Un nido- dije completando la frase.

En ese momento, más de una docena de ojos color rojo intenso comenzaron a asomarse desde la oscuridad de aquellos hoyos, seguidos por un par de enormes patas largas y peludas.

\- Kiritooooooooo- exclamó Klein tomando al espadachín por los hombros. ¿Aceptaste una misión para eliminar insectos gigantes?

\- Uhh... eso parece...aunque técnicamente son arácni... intentó responder el pelinegro desviando la mirada.

\- ¡NO IMPORTA! ¿EN QUE PENSABAS, KIRI-NO-JI? - exclamó el samurai.

\- Está bien, Klein-san – interrumpió Asuna. Si son como los monstruos en la cueva no creo que haya problema.

\- Es cierto, no seas tan duro con él, Klein- agregué. Después de todo no es como si midieran 10 metros...

Al acabar de decir eso, una colosal tarántula de casi 10 metros de alto descendió justo detrás de nosotros y nos clavó una mirada asesina...

\- Yo y mi gran boca...

\- Kirito...

\- ¿Si, Klein?

\- Te odio...


	6. - Corazón Generoso -

Lugar: Piso 76 - Arc Sophia (Boletín de Misiones) – Día no especificado... Hora: 19:08...

* * *

\- Y listo... la misión fue completada con éxito- exclamó un satisfecho espadachín negro. viéndonos recuperar nuestros alientos.

\- Demasiadas... arañas... necesito... descansar... – resopló Klein, tendido en el suelo.

\- ¿De dónde saca tanta energía? – dijo Agil.

\- No... lo sé... y estoy... muy cansado... para averiguarlo... contesté. En realidad, no estaba agotado físicamente, más bien lo estaba en lo mental, quizás todo mi estrés se había canalizado durante la pelea.

\- Vamos chicos, sólo fueron 24 tarántulas- no es para tanto – dijo Kirito. A lo que recibió miradas asesinas de todos los presentes.

\- Eso fue cruel, Kirito-kun – agregó Asuna. Debiste haber investigado más sobre la misión.

\- Ah... sí, creo que tienes razón, Asuna- suspiró el beater. Bueno, por lo menos nos quedamos con una buena recompensa.

\- ¿Si? ¿Y cuál fue? – preguntó el agotado samurái.

Kirito presionó un botón del menú y al instante una gran bolsa con monedas cayó al suelo.

\- Ohhhh, es mucho- dijo el posadero.

\- Si, tal parece que era uno de los encargos más duros y también nos obsequiaron esto- dijo presionando sobre un nombre y desplegando una pantalla para que todos lo viéramos.

* * *

Antídoto hecho de Veneno de Araña

* * *

Este potente antídoto puede curar cualquier efecto secundario maligno infligido a un jugador por la acción de un monstruo. Además, evita que criaturas del tipo insecto se acerquen a quien lo use.

* * *

\- Hey, no está nada mal – dije. Puede ser útil si nos topamos con algún calabozo con ese tipo de monstruos.

\- Lo sé y nos dieron uno para cada uno- contestó Kirito entregándonos un extraño frasco con un líquido verde fosforescente. ¿Y bien, Klein, no estás satisfecho con las recompensas?

\- No están nada mal, pero, no definitivamente aún estoy enojado contigo – respondió.

\- Ugh... jeje – alcanzó a decir Kirito rascándose la mejilla.

\- Klein-san... dijo una dulce voz.

El joven pelirrojo miró hacia abajo y enfocó su atención en la niña de cabellos oscuros que jalaba de su pantalón

\- Pasa algo, ¿Yui-chan?

\- De verdad, ¿odias a papa? – dijo con ojos semi-llorosos.

\- No... yo... sólo... ugh... Kirito, no deberías usar a tan inocente niña, tú... - exclamó avergonzado.

No pudimos evitar reír.

Era la primera vez en 2 años, que me sentía parte de un grupo...

¿Debería de agradecerle esto a Kayaba en cierta forma?

\- Ahhh bien – quisiera quedarme aquí y seguir hablando, pero debo volver a supervisar a mi gremio – dijo Klein estirando sus brazos.

\- Klein, ¿tienes un gremio? – pregunté atento.

\- Ajam, el gran gremio Fuurinkazan, el mejor de todos, sólo aceptamos lo mejor de lo mejor – contestó.

\- Sobre todo, si se trata de alguna chica bonita – susurró Kirito, a lo que Asuna rio y Klein tosió nervioso.

\- Cómo sea, no pueden permanecer mucho tiempo sin su líder, así que me retiro por hoy. A propósito, ¿dónde se están hospedando actualmente?

\- En la taberna de Agil... ¿y tú, Klein?

\- Ah, mi grupo y yo rentamos habitaciones en una posada en un sector más alejado.

\- Oh ya veo... y ¿por qué no se quedan con nosotros? Estaríamos todos juntos, si rentas con Agil, quiero decir- sugerí.

\- ¿Con este sujeto? – dijo Klein señalando al tabernero. Conociéndolo, me cobraría hasta por respirar.

\- Oye...

\- Nope, este samurai se mantendrá sólo... y antes que lo olvide... dijo enviando una solicitud de amistad que gustosamente acepté.

\- Si necesitas más consejos, sólo envíame un mensaje... Nos vemos Asuna, Agil, Niño Araña – dijo viendo a Kirito y alejándose lentamente por uno de los pasillos.

\- Ese Klein, es todo un personaje- agregó Agil.

\- Coincido...

\- Pero bueno, creo que también es hora de que parta, debo poner la posada en orden para mañana.

\- Entendido, Agil-san, gracias por todo – dijo Asuna.

\- Y Kirito, revisa mejor las misiones la próxima vez ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sin promesas... contestó el pelinegro.

\- Adios, Oji-san- agregó Yui sacando una gota de sudor a cada uno de los presentes.

Sólo quedábamos Asuna, Kirito y yo.

\- ¿Deberíamos ir también? - Pensé bostezando. Supongo que podría preguntarles – dije para mí. Pero en cuanto me disponía a hacerlo, observé que Asuna tenía una cara de preocupación.

\- Hey... Kirito-kun – dijo.

\- Dime...

\- Mientras regresábamos de la pradera... pensé en Lizu... me pregunto si estará bien...

\- Cierto... con todo el asunto de Kayaba, no la hemos contactado.

\- Me preocuparía que...

\- Ahhh, ¡ al fin los encuentro! – interrumpió de pronto una voz bastante aguda.

Todos nos giramos para ver a una joven pelirosa que se acercó hasta Asuna. Vestía un traje que no lucía para nada apto para el combate. ¿Acaso sería una sirviente de algún tipo?

\- ¿Eh... Lizu? – exclamó Asuna.

\- Ahh que alegría verte, te estuve buscando todo el día- exclamó la jugadora.

\- Pero Lizu, ¿también estabas en Arc Sophia?

\- Llegué ayer, todos fuimos transportados a este piso...

\- Oh... es cierto...

\- ¡Hey, Lizbeth! – interrumpió Kirito uniéndose a la conversación. Así que aun sigues viva.

\- Oh, ¿debería tomar eso como un cumplido, gran Espadachín Negro? – se mofó la pelirosa.

\- Ugh... si es Lizbeth definitivamente... murmuró.

\- Por cierto, ¿que han estado haciendo? Perdí contacto con ustedes, después que habían decidido enfrentar al jefe del piso 74.

\- Pues... nosotros...

\- Mama, ¿quién es? – dijo otra voz.

\- ¿Eh? - ¿Y esta niña? – preguntó Lizbeth.

\- Oh, es mi hija, saluda Yui-chan...

\- Un placer – dijo la pequeña.

\- Awww, eres demasiado adorable... espera... ¿TU HIJA?

\- Ahh si... respondió la esgrimista algo nerviosa.

\- Tú y cierto jugador de negro han estado ocupados, ¿eh?... - dijo golpeándola con el codo.

\- ¡Lizuuuuu!

\- Jajaja, sólo bromeo Asuna- dijo la jugadora.

No entendía mucho de lo que hablaban, pero parece que ya se conocían desde antes. ¿Debería presentarme?

Entonces, cómo adivinando lo que estaba pensando, la joven giró su cabeza y me miró con curiosidad.

\- Dime, ¿quién es el sujeto de la armadura roja?

\- Oh, él es Hiro – dijo Kirito. Lo conocí esta mañana y nos ha ayudado mucho durante una misión.

\- Es un placer, señorita Lizbeth – dije con una reverencia.

\- Ohh es lindo y bien educado, Asuna no estás tratando de poner celoso a Kirito, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Eh? – contesté algo sonrojado.

\- Descuida, ella es así- intervino el espadachín negro. Le gusta burlarse de la gente...

\- Hey, eso es cruel – contestó la pelirosa. Pero, en fin, un gusto Hiro, mi nombre es Lizbeth y soy herrera.

¿Herrera? ¿Con ese atuendo?

\- Ya veo

\- Y una muy buena – agregó Asuna, no dudes en pedirle si necesitas algún tipo de arma o armadura.

\- Cualquier amigo de Asuna es bienvenido, te haré un buen descuento – contestó la herrera.

\- G-gracias, lo tendré en mente – respondí algo nervioso.

\- A propósito, continuó Liz. ¿Tienen idea de que le ocurre al transportador? He tratado de visitar mi herrería en el piso 54 pero no he sido capaz de hacerlo.

Todos nos miramos... en el fondo sabíamos la causa...

\- Lizu... escucha, no sé cómo tomaras esto, pero... ya no podemos regresar a los primeros 75 pisos...

La joven se quedó muda, pero al instante soltó una carcajada.

\- No bromees, Asuna, no es momento para esas cosas...

\- De hecho, es cierto – dijo ahora Kirito con su conocido tono serio. Luego de nuestra batalla contra el jefe del piso 75, el lider del gremio de los caballeros del juramento de sangre, Heathcliff, se reveló a sí mismo como nada más y nada menos que Kayaba Akihiko. Luché contra él por la oportunidad de liberar a todos de una vez por todas, pero algo ocurrió durante nuestra pelea, una especie de glitch o falla en el sistema. Y pese que le logré asestarle el golpe de gracia, el juego no finalizó. Más tarde no enteramos por numerosos testigos que todos los jugadores habían sido transportados al piso 76 y que por más que lo intentaban no podían ir más abajo.

\- Eso significa que... mi negocio... está...

\- Por desgracia, tuvo que haber sufrido el mismo destino que el resto de los pisos...

Lizbeth cayó de rodillas, abrumada por lo que Kirito acababa de contarle...

\- ¡Ahhhh y yo que me había esforzado tanto para mantenerla! – exclamó de repente con ojos llorosos.

\- Lo lamento mucho, Lizu, si necesitas lo que sea aquí estamos para ti.

\- ¡Tendré que volver a comprar un sitio y juntar dinero! ¡Eso podría llevar meses! -continuó.

La herrera estaba llorando. Y en cierta forma podía entenderlo. Su negocio era su fuente de ingreso, su orgullo, quizás su motivación para continuar existiendo y ahora se había desvanecido... Jamás había podido soportar ver a alguien llorar, no si podía hacer algo...

\- Señorita Liz – dije acercándome.

\- ¿Qué pasa, *sniff* Hiro? – contestó.

\- Si no la ofende lo que estoy a punto de decirle, me gustaría que recibiera un presente de mi parte.

\- ¿Un presente?

\- Así es... pero necesito que me acepte como amigo primero – dije enviando la solicitud.

\- No estarás... *sniff* intentando invitarme a salir, *hic* ¿verdad?

\- Para nada, sólo quiero animarla- respondí.

La herrera aceptó algo dudosa la solicitud y entonces procedí a realizar una transferencia...

La pelirosa giró para ver la pantalla y sus ojos casi se le saltaron.

\- ¿!5.000.000 de col!? – gritó.

\- ¿Eh? – se unieron Kirito y Asuna.

\- Sí, es para ayudarla con el proceso de construir su nuevo establecimiento – dije.

\- Pe-Pero no puedo aceptarlo, es mucho- protestó.

\- No se preocupe, he reunido demasiado a lo largo de estos 2 años – mentí. Aún me queda mucho.

Kirito se acercó a mi lado con una cara cara que decía exactamente ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto?

\- No necesitas verme así, Kirito-san- dije. Esto para mi es lo correcto, ella los necesita más que yo.

\- Si estás seguro... agregó.

\- Muy seguro- afirmé.

El espadachín sólo suspiró y palmó mi hombro.

Automáticamente después, sentí que alguien me empujaba con gran fuerza.

\- ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! – dijo la joven herrera aun derramando lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad. ¡NUNCA VOY A OLVIDAR ESTO! ¡PROMETO QUE HARÉ CUALQUIER ARMA QUE ME PIDAS! – agregó atrapándome en un fuerte abrazo que amenazaba con partirme en dos.

\- Es... ta bien... señorita Liz... pero... podría... necesito... aire... - alcancé a decir.

\- Oh lo siento – respondió ruborizada, liberándome de su agarre.

Si... con esa fuerza... ahora si le creo lo de ser herrera... - pensé mientras recuperaba mi aliento.

\- Creo que te has conseguido una herrera- dijo Kirito con una sonrisa.

\- Ahora no por favor... - dije frotándome la nuca.

\- Tienes buenos amigos Asuna... dijo la herrera. Y, por cierto, están quedándose en la taberna de Agil, ¿verdad?

\- Correcto, ¿tú también Lizu?

\- No, sus precios son demasiado altos – rio.

¿Por qué todos decían eso? A mí me parecían bastante accesibles... aunque claro teniendo 999 millones en tu inventario pues... uno no nota la diferencia... ah... ¿es esto lo que llaman problemas del primer mundo?

\- Pero vendré a visitarlos seguido y les informaré en cuanto mi nueva herrería esté abierta.

\- De acuerdo, lo esperamos con ansias – dijo Kirito haciendo un bro-fist con la nueva y revitalizada Lizbeth.

\- Ahora me retiro, espero nos veamos pronto – exclamó y se alejó rápidamente.

\- ¡Cuídate Liz! – se despidió Asuna y todos decidimos volver a la taberna.

En el camino, Asuna decidió preguntar una vez más.

\- Le diste mucho a Lizu, ¿estás seguro de que no te harán falta esos 5 millones?

\- No es problema, cómo dije aún tengo mucho.

Curioso Kirito se acercó.

\- Y con mucho hablamos de...

Me llevé la mano al mentón y simulé estar pensando...

\- Mmm, como unos 500 millones más o menos- mentí.

La pareja pronto quedó inmóvil en medio del camino, mirándome como si hubiese hablado alemán con fluidez.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es demasiado?


	7. - Cambios -

Lugar: Piso 76 - Arc Sophia (Posada de Agil) – Día no especificado... Hora: 9:16am...

* * *

Desperté luego de una larga noche de sueño. La mejor que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Ayer todo había sido alucinante. Tenía nuevas habilidades, nuevo equipo, había ido a una misión y había conocido amigos. Si estaba teniendo algún tipo de extraño sueño, era uno del que no quería despertar... no por el momento.

Di un salto fuera de la cama y decidí alistarme para bajar a desayunar.

Como no poseía otras prendas, me equipé con mi vestimenta de combate. Esto me llevó a pensar que tampoco tenía ropa de cama. Había tenido que dormir en ropa interior y sin camisa. Ya que, pese a que mi nueva armadura consistía de una combinación de abrigo, pechera y hombreras, no tenía una camiseta por debajo que pudiera usar al estar desequipado. Y la última que recuerdo haber usado era la que llevaba mientras vivía en el pueblo de los inicios.

Definitivamente necesito otro conjunto de ropa- dije para nadie en particular.

Luego de inspeccionar que todo estuviese en su sitio. Salí del cuarto, cerré la puerta con llave y bajé a la estancia.

El lugar estaba un poco más animado, había personas esta vez. Para mi sorpresa, me topé con dos familiares figuras que parecían estar compartiendo una taza de té en una mesa próxima a la barra.

\- Kirito, Asuna, buenos días – saludé acercándome a ellos.

Ambos levantaron la vista en mi dirección y me dedicaron una sonrisa.

\- Oh, Hiro, buenos días

\- Buenos días, Hiro-kun

\- Veo que se levantaron temprano- dije sentándome en una de las sillas extras.

\- No realmente- contestó Asuna. Llegamos sólo unos minutos atrás.

\- Ya veo... dije de manera relajada. Por cierto... ¿Y Yui? –

Era raro para mí no ver a esa niña animando el ambiente con su natural ternura.

\- Está ayudando a Agil con los clientes- contestó el espadachín. Dijo algo sobre haber encontrado el trabajo perfecto para aprovechar su ternura- agregó apuntando hacia la barra.

Al voltearme, Yui estaba sentada sobre la barra dando consejos a los jugadores sobre que bebida o platillo era mejor basándose en sus estados de ánimo y éstos, retribuían sus consejos depositando monedas de Col en una pequeña caja.

¿Podría considerarse trabajo infantil?

\- Y... ¿no les molesta que Agil, la esté explotando?

\- Yui, era originalmente una Consultora Mental, fue programada para asesorar y ayudar a los jugadores en lo que pueda, creo que esto es lo más cerca que jamás estará de su objetivo inicial.

\- Entiendo... dije viendo a Kirito darle un trago a su té.

Entonces, mi atención pasó a los "padres del año". Algo se me hacía raro. Los notaba distintos...

Bajando un poco la mirada, comprendí la razón al instante.

¡Estaban usando otro tipo de prendas! ¿Cómo no lo había notado?

Kirito estaba usando ahora una chaqueta negra con detalles en blanco y dorado, pero debajo estaba su usual camiseta oscura. Y Asuna llevaba un traje similar a su traje de combate, pero este era más clásico, menos largo, y más holgado.

Pasé un largo tiempo analizando sus vestiduras que no me di cuenta que estaba intentado hablarme.

\- Hiro-kun... Hiro-kun... ¡HIRO-KUN!

\- Ah... eh... ¿qué?

\- Te preguntábamos si tenías algo preparado para el día de hoy...

\- Oh, lo siento, no estaba prestando atención- respondí.

\- Te notamos bastante distraído, ¿algo te preocupa? – preguntó Kirito.

\- No realmente, es sólo que...

\- ¿Sólo que...? – repitió Asuna.

\- Sólo que, no pude evitar notar que sus trajes se ven diferentes.

La pareja se miró entre sí y sonrió cálidamente.

\- Ahh, ¿era eso?

\- Pues... sí- dije con las mejillas un poco rojas. No pensé que tuvieran otros conjuntos de ropa, yo sólo tengo este que llevo puesto.

\- Es una historia graciosa de hecho, la verdad es que...

En eso momento Asuna procesó lo que había acabado de decirle.

\- Espera... ¿no tienes otras prendas?

\- Eh... ¿no?

\- ¿Al menos una pijama?

Mi cara se tornó roja al instante.

\- De hecho... duermo sin...

\- Okay, okay no deseo saber...- interrumpió Kirito frenándome con sus manos.

\- Eso no puede quedarse así, Hiro-kun, necesitas tener prendas para otras ocasiones – agregó la joven de pelo castaño.

\- Pero... no sería no lo sé... ¿innecesario? Después de todo, sólo salimos para combatir y cuando dormimos nadie puede entrar a nuestros cuartos así que...

\- No es excusa, ¿qué tal si debes asistir a algún baile o reunión social?

No estoy seguro que esas cosas existan aquí, Asuna-san...

\- Pues... usaría mi...

\- ¡Tu armadura de combate no cuenta!

\- Entonces... yo...

Algo dentro de mí me decía que no iba a ser capaz de ganarle una discusión a Asuna. así que solo suspiré y entregué la batalla.

Asuna sonrió victoriosa y miró a su esposo.

\- Kirito-kun- vamos a cancelar nuestros planes de esta mañana. Vamos a conseguirle algo de ropa a Hiro.

El espadachín casi se atraganta con el té.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ya me oíste...

\- O...kay...

\- Bien, está decidido. Iremos al terminar de desayunar.

En que me había metido ahora...

* * *

Lugar: Piso 76 - Arc Sophia (Plazoleta) – Día no especificado... Hora: 10:02am...

* * *

\- Ahhh- dije en un gran suspiro, mientras descansaba cerca de la fuente. En cierta forma había logrado esquivar una bala al convencer a Asuna de que tenía que encontrarme con alguien.

Odiaba tener que mentirles, ya lo estaba haciendo muy seguido y sabía que no es la mejor manera de comenzar una amistad.

Bueno, en este caso, mi afirmación no era del todo desacertada. Si quería encontrarme con alguien...

Sasha...

No lo había visto desde los sucesos ocurridos en el piso 1. Quería asegurarme de que estuviese bien. Pero, ¿dónde podría comenzar a buscar?

Cerré los ojos un momento y me recosté sobre el tronco de un árbol.

Cual sería un buen lugar para comenzar... cual... piensa...

\- ¿Señor? ¿Señor, se siente, bien?

\- ¿Eh? – dije levantándome de golpe.

Al voltearme había una pequeña niña, probablemente mayor que Yui, de cabello castaño recogido en una larga trenza y en dos simpáticas coletas.

\- Disculpa, ¿Hablabas conmigo? – alcancé a decir.

\- Estaba haciendo muchas caras raras, dormido. ¿Estaba soñando algo feo?

\- ¿En serio lo hacía? - pregunté, a lo que la niña afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Lo lamento, por cierto, no estaba durmiendo, sólo estaba muy concentrado en recordar algo.

\- Ohhh ya veo- dijo la niña.

\- Me llamo Hiro, ¿cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?

\- Yo me llamo...

\- ¡AYAMEEE!

\- ¿Hmm?

\- ¡AYAMEE!

\- Ahh, es la señorita Sasha, debe estar buscándome – dijo la niña.

\- Sasha... murmuré.

¿Podría ser...?

\- Si descubre que me alejé de los demás para explorar, se molestará conmigo.

\- No lo hará... dije colocando mi mano sobre su cabeza. Si ella pregunta, dirás que estuviste conmigo.

\- ¿Eso no la haría enojar más?

Golpee mi frente mentalmente.

\- Bueno... eh... lo resolveremos cuando estemos allí- dije acompañando a la pequeña para buscar a Sasha.

Hallamos a la susodicha, cerca de una de las salidas de la plazoleta. Definitivamente era ella. El mismo peinado, los mismos lentes. Me alegraba mucho de saber que se encontraba a salvo.

Caminamos hasta toparnos con ella en frente de uno de los puestos. Sasha reconoció a la niña al instante.

\- ¡Ayame! – exclamó aliviado.

\- ¡Señorita Sasha!

\- Hay me alegro que estés bien, temí que hubieras ido a las afueras.

La niña negó con la cabeza.

\- Nunca lo haría señorita.

Luego de un extenso abrazo. Sasha posó sus ojos en mí, algo desconcertada.

\- Y ¿usted es? – dijo colocando a Ayame detrás de ella.

¿No me reconoce?

\- Oh, pues yo soy...

\- Es el señor que me ayudé cuando me perdí – interrumpió la niña.

\- Así que usted ayudó a la pequeña Ayame, muchas gracias- dijo haciendo una reverencia. Me ha hecho un gran favor.

\- Por favor, no es necesario- contesté moviendo los brazos algo avergonzado. Sólo quería ayudar.

Entonces, Sasha se acercó intrigada a mí. Cómo analizando mis rasgos faciales.

\- Sabe, usted me recuerda mucho a un viejo amigo.

\- ¿E-En serio? – dije.

\- Sí, pero él traía cabello más laceo y de color zanahoria y, además, sus ojos eran verdes...

\- Eh...

Que...

\- Sí, era un chico bastante amable, me pregunto si estará bien, rezo porque así sea.

Demonios...

\- Oh, disculpe, no deseaba ocupar su tiempo con mis recuerdos, le agradezco una vez más por su ayuda, espero verlo de nuevo en el futuro. Mi nombre es Sasha por cierto. Que tenga un buen día.

\- Adiós señor- se despidió la niña agitando su mano, perdiéndose en la distancia y doblando una esquina.

En ese momento quedé tieso... las palabras de Sasha repitiéndose en mi memoria...

"Pero él traía el cabello de color zanahoria y sus ojos eran verdes"

\- Esa es mi apariencia en el mundo real... y por lo tanto debía serla aquí también...

Pero, si no luzco como solía... entonces... ¿cuál eran mi apariencia actual?

Necesitaba un espejo o algo lo suficientemente reflectante...

En las tiendas podría haber algunos, pero serían pequeños. Necesitaba uno de cuerpo entero... entonces recordé algo...

Cuando compras ropa, debes probártelas y por lo tanto debes verte en un gran espejo. Las tiendas de ropa tienen sitios donde puedes hacerlo...

Corrí velozmente de vuelta a la posada de Agil.

Tenía que encontrar a Asuna...

* * *

Lugar: Piso 76 - Arc Sophia (Tienda de Ropa) – Día no especificado... Hora: 10:55am...

* * *

\- Qué rayos... es esto... murmuré sin querer.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No te gusta?- pensé que se te vería bien, dijo Asuna sosteniendo una camiseta color pardo.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que no estaba hablando de la prenda, si no de la imagen que el espejo frente a mí me estaba enseñando.

Mi apariencia en el mundo real era quizás algo peculiar debido a mis genes, pero nada fuera del otro mundo. Cabello colorado, ojos verde oliva. Algunas pequeñas pecas aquí y allá, pero... en cuanto a mi nueva apariencia... ¿Por dónde debía de comenzar?

Primero, mis pecas habían desaparecido, mi piel era tersa como un bloque de mármol.

En segundo lugar, mi cabello que solía ser semi-laceo, ahora estaba ligeramente rizado y además había cambiado a un color grisáceo pálido.

Y no quería siquiera hablar de mis ojos. Mis bellos ojos verde oliva de los que mi madre estaba tan orgullosa, eran ahora de un gris oscuro despojado de todo brillo. Extraoficialmente hablando, mi aspecto no estaba tan mal, quizás algunas personas lo considerarían atractivo dentro del estereotipo de chico misterioso, pero, no lograba encontrarme dentro de esta nueva imagen.

\- Hiro-kun, ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Asuna preocupada al verme cabizbajo y con la mirada fija en el espejo.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, si estoy bien, Asuna-san, sólo pensaba en que colores podrían combinar conmigo- dije tratando de salvar mi dignidad.

\- Bueno, a diferencia de Kirito-kun, tu estilo cromático es muy amplio.

\- Hablando de Kirito... ¿siempre usa tanto negro? – susurré al oído de la joven.

\- Si, traté de convencerlo para usar otros colores, pero siempre se niega- respondió en susurro.

\- Si saben que estoy justo frente a ustedes ¿cierto?, puedo oírlos sin problemas- dijo cierto espadachín con cara de aburrido mientras tenía a Yui sentada en regazo.

\- No quita que sea verdad, Kirito-kun deberías usar ropa diferente más seguido- dijo la sub-comandante.

\- Pero el negro es un color práctico. Además, me conocen como el Espadachín Negro, ¿qué debería usar? ¿Amarillo?

\- Es un buen punto, Asuna.

\- Hiro-kun, por favor guarda silencio.

\- Si, Asuna-san.

\- En fin, te dejaré escoger más prendas. Kirito y yo te esperaremos afuera- dijo con una expresión alegre que por alguna razón me causaba un profundo terror.

Cuando ambos salieron del negocio. Me giré y junté mis manos en señal de oración. Descansa en paz... Kirito-san...

Varios minutos más tarde, al fin opté por un conjunto que parecía combinar muy bien con mi nuevo yo.

-Una chaqueta de un color rojizo apagado, con unos motivos en blanco en hombros y mangas y que a la vez era blanca por adentro. Todo colocado, sobre una camiseta negra sin mangas, para mayor movilidad. Además de un par de pantalones color marrón y como toque final, guantes de color gris claro con un diseño de cruz en el centro bordado en negro.

Satisfecho con lo que había escogido, pagué las prendas y salí para cerciorarme de que Asuna no hubiese asesinado a Kirito en mi ausencia.

Para mi suerte, ambos simplemente estaban frente a un puesto de objetos, tratando de decidir un regalo para Yui.

Me acerqué y ambos pronto notaron mi presencia.

\- Y bien, ¿qué les parece?

\- Ahh te queda genial, Hiro- exclamó Asuna.

\- En verdad, te sienta, te hace ver más maduro- agregó Kirito.

\- Hiro-san, te vez genial- dijo la pequeña Yui.

\- Gracias a todos- significa mucho.

\- No sabía que tenías sentido para la moda- dijo Asuna analizando más en detalle mi conjunto. Tal vez pueda pedir tu consejo para elegir nueva ropa para Kirito-kun –sugirió con una sonrisa algo tétrica.

El espadachín quedó tieso y tragó saliva.

\- Hi-Hiro, no quieres ir a comer algo, sé de un lugar que hace muy buenos omelettes- atinó a decir sujetándome el brazo. Ven conmigo. Asuna, te alcanzamos más tarde... Hiro y yo vamos a... a comprar accesorios que combinen... sí eso mismo.

\- De hecho, no soy de usar accesowwhh- dije recibiendo un codazo del espadachín. Quiero decir, sí, estaba queriendo conseguir un colgante para completar mi conjunto...

Asuna nos clavó la mirada acusadora.

\- Bien, pueden irse. Yui y yo conseguiremos algunos ingredientes para cocinar algo especial esta noche.

Al oir eso, Kirito paró las orejas.

\- ¿Algo especial? Y eso sería...

\- Mmm, no lo sé... aún no me decido, podrías ayudarme a decidir si vienes conmigo...

Rayos, Asuna está jugando sucio. ¡Resiste, Kirito, resiste!

Pero el espadachín ya estaba en la novena nube, saboreando el desconocido manjar.

\- Kirito, tu voluntad es tan frágil como una espada mal crafteada- dije en mi mente.

No podía verlo así, el sujeto estaba a punto de babear.

\- Bien, Asuna, nos encantaría quedarnos a charlar, pero Kirito y yo tenemos un colgante que buscar- dije arrastrando al gran espadachín negro lejos de su esposa.

Una vez alejados lo suficiente, Kirito respiró aliviado.

\- Gracias, Hiro, siento que casi perdí una batalla contra mí mismo allá.

\- Y que lo digas, imagino que de haber caído en la trampa hubieses terminado como mula de carga toda la tarde.

\- No imagino un peor destino que ese- dijo Kirito alzando el brazo.

\- A propósito- interrumpí. –¿Era verdad eso que dijiste de un lugar que hace excelentes omelettes? Esa última lucha de voluntades me abrió el apetito.

\- Oh si, lo escuché de otros jugadores esta mañana en la posada. Quería echarle un vistazo, pero me vi atrapado por las... circunstancias – contestó.

\- Lo siento, al menos déjame invitarte un omelette, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

\- Lo agradezco y acepto tu oferta- pero primero hay que encontrar el lugar.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está?

\- Por supuesto, sólo sígueme.

Luego de caminar por varios minutos, por fin llegamos a un establecimiento situado dentro de un callejón.

\- Luce como algo clandestino, si me lo preguntas- dije analizando la fachada.

\- No podemos juzgar un libro por su portada, lo mejor será entrar a ver.

Ambos entramos al sitio sin muchas expectativas.

Ni bien pusimos un pie dentro, fuimos recibidos por una niña en traje de camarera. Tenía cabello castaño recogido en 2 coletas y lazos de color rojo carmesí.

La chica nos dio el tradicional saludo que darían en un maid café, pero al ver a Kirito, se petrificó al instante...

\- Ki...Kirito-san?!- exclamó con voz chillona.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Silica? ¿Eres tú? Ha pasado tiempo...

La camarera parecía que había visto un fantasma. Y lanzó un grito igual de espeluznante.

\- Hyaaaaaaaaaa! ¡No mires!

\- Hey, Silica, cálmate. No tenía idea que trabajaras aquí- dijo el espadachín cubriéndose los oídos.

Mientras tanto, los demás comensales del restaurante nos estaban lanzando miradas de odio.

\- Tenía que hacerlo. Aquí me dieron un lugar donde dormir y además un buen salario. - dijo la niña, cuyo nombre al parecer era Silica. Pero me veo ridícula, ¿verdad?

\- Para nada, creo que es un trabajo respetable y ese traje se te ve bien. – dijo Kirito intentando que no volviera a hacer teatro. En fin, mi amigo y yo, vinimos a probar los famosos omelettes que sirven en este sitio y luego nos iremos sin molestar.

\- N-no, no es necesario que lo hagas... hagan. Después de todo son clientes respetables. Vengan les diré donde sentarse- dijo la nerviosa camarera.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas con vista a la entrada, por alguna razón sentía que los demás jugadores masculinos dentro del establecimiento querían vernos en un cepo.

\- Muy bien, mis amos. ¿Qué van a pedir? Los especiales son El Adorable y Amoroso Omelette y el Cariñoso y Simpático Curry.

Ahora dilo tres veces...

\- Si eligen el Omelette, su servicial camarera estará encantada de colocar salsa en sus platos.

Nunca entenderé estas tradiciones...

Miré a Kirito de reojo para ver qué era lo que pediría...

\- Okay, pediré el Curry – dijo Kirito.

\- Creo que yo también – respondí al instante.

\- ¿Ehhhh? ¿No van a querer el omelette? – exclamó Silica.

Yo si lo quería, lo que no quería era ser linchado por todos los hombres del establecimiento...

\- No me malentiendas, lo de la salsa suena bien, pero no quiero hacerte trabajar de más sólo por nosotros – contestó el espadachín.

La joven camarera apoyo sus manos sobre la mesa.

\- Nada de eso, para mí sería un placer verter kétchup en sus frescos omelettes.

Okay, este vocabulario ya está comenzando a incomodarme...

\- Eh... bueno, si lo pones así, entonces pediré el omelette... ¿tu, Hiro?

\- A mí sólo dame el curry.

\- Bien, un Adorable y Amoroso Omelette y un Cariñoso y Simpático Curry vienen en camino- dijo la pequeña jugadora. anotando los pedidos y desapareciendo tras una lona.

\- Ugh... eso fue estresante- suspiró Kirito.

\- Si, pensé que iban a lincharnos, a propósito, ¿quién es ella?

\- Su nombre es Silica, la conocí en mis travesías por el piso 35. Su dragón mascota había sido exterminado por un par de Gorilas Borrachos (Drunken Gorilas) y ella hubiese sufrido el mismo destino si no la hubiese salvado. Ella quería hacer todo lo posible para recuperar a su emplumada amiga, pero desgraciadamente no tenía el nivel ni el equipo necesario para realizar la misión correspondiente en el piso 47.

\- Y, ¿entonces qué hiciste?

\- Pues, le regalé una armadura y una daga nuevas. Tarde o temprano pensaba explorar ese piso así que decidí acompañarla. De camino nos topamos con un conocido gremio que se dedicaba a engañar a jugadores prometedores y robarles todo. La líder los engatusaba, mientras el resto de los miembros aguardaba en las sombras para dar el golpe. Se los conocía como La Mano del Titán (Titan Hand). Por supuesto, Silica estaba dentro de sus planes, habían planeado usarla sin que ella lo supiese para intentar saquear a quien intentase ayudarla. Por desgracia para ellos, no calcularon que Silica, terminaría atrayendo al Espadachín Negro... Luego de un enfrentamiento en un puente, utilicé un cristal que una de las víctimas de su gremio había comprado, para llevarlos a todos a prisión y tenerlos allí encerrados de por vida.

\- Genial...

\- Luego nos separamos y no volví a verla, bueno hasta hoy...

\- Sin duda has pasado por grandes aventuras – dije entusiasmado.

\- Muchos dirían eso, por mi parte, considero que estuve en el lugar y momento adecuados...

\- ¡Lamento la demora! Aquí están sus órdenes – dijo entregándonos nuestros respectivos platos. Y ahora para Kirito-san, mi servicio especial, dijo escribiendo en el omelette con la salsa.

Al terminar claramente podía leerse las palabras: Kirito y Amor.

Kirito sólo trago saliva.

\- Hey, ¿Kirito?

\- Dime...

\- Creo que Silica también lo cree...


	8. - Un Largo Día -

Lugar: Piso 76 - Arc Sophia (Bosque Venenoso) – Día no especificado - Hora: Pocos minutos antes de que amanezca...

* * *

Kirito y yo estábamos exhaustos... No habíamos dormido, comenzábamos a estar hambrientos y para colmo tenía la sensación de que nos encontrábamos vagando sin un rumbo fijo.

\- Kirito, creo que ya nos perdimos –dije apenas dando un paso. ¿Por qué nos dieron precisamente esta tarea a nosotros?

\- Supongo que es porque tenemos los stats más altos en lo que a cualidades de exploración se refiere- contestó el espadachín intentando ver por dónde iba.

Lo sé... se estarán preguntando... que hacíamos a altas horas de la madrugada, vagando por un oscuro y pantanoso bosque, recolectando datos, ¿verdad?

Bueno, para responder esa pregunta, debo comenzar por el principio, el principio del día quiero decir. Déjenme que les narre lo acontecido...

* * *

Lugar: Piso 76 - Arc Sophia (Posada de Agil) – Ese mismo día - Hora: Durante el almuerzo...

* * *

\- Mmmm... delicioso... delicioso – exclamé. Nunca pensé que un estofado podría saber tan bien... esto es simplemente un regalo divino.

\- Gracias, Hiro, pero no es para tanto, después de todo sólo está hecho con un ingrediente grado B – contestó Asuna un poco roja por el halago.

\- Asuna-san, discúlpame por diferir, pero esta es una de las mejores cosas que he probado- dije engullendo el suculento estofado.

\- Hey, Hiro –no te comas todo- protestó cierto espadachín negro.

\- Descuida, Kirito-kun, aún hay mucho. Además, también decidir hacer sándwiches- dijo la sub-comandante acercándole uno.

Asuna era una genio culinaria. Ahora entendía por qué Kirito se mostraba tan débil cuando Asuna mencionaba alimento. Esta mujer era el Rey Midas de la gastronomía, convertía todo ingrediente en oro por el que todo Aincrad se dispondría a luchar.

Kirito extendió su brazo para tomar la generosa ofrenda de su esposa. Pero al instante el sándwich desapareció de su vista.

\- Mmmmm ,esto es de lo mejor- dijo cierto pelirrojo dándole una mordida al sabroso bocadillo.

\- Hey, Klein, tú... devuélvemelo ahora – protestó Kirito intentando recuperar su pequeño y bien sazonado pedazo de cielo.

\- El más rápido se queda con el premio, Kirito-chan – dijo al instante el samurái, introduciendo todo el emparedado dentro de su boca de una sola vez.

Algo dentro de Kirito pareció quebrarse...

Maaaala idea, Klein... - dije en mi mente. Muy mala...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos jugadores estaban en el suelo forcejeando como si no hubiese un mañana.

\- ¡Te comiste mi bocadillo!

\- No tenía tu nombre en él...

\- Pero era para mí...

\- ¿Qué harás?, ¡ya no puedes recuperarlo!

\- Tal vez, lo intente- dijo Kirito tomando un cuchillo para untar mantequilla

\- Espera, Kirito, baja eso, ¡auxilio, Hiro!

\- Estás sólo, Klein. Tú te lo buscaste...

\- No, no me traiciones tú también...

\- Tranquilo, es una zona segura, no puedes morir... dije conteniendo una carcajada.

\- ¡Ahhhh!

\- Hey, ustedes dos, ya compórtense- exclamó cierta pelirrosa.

\- Ki-Kirito-san, si quieres, puedo darte mi sándwich –

Si, Klein, Lizbeth y Silica se habían unido a nuestro almuerzo.

Cuando el rumor se había esparcido de que Kirito había encontrado un ingrediente clase B, bueno, digamos que todos querían probarlo.

En el caso de Silica, deduciría que lo que la motivó a aparecer fue más su apego por el espadachín que la idea de un almuerzo lujoso. Ay, la pobre Silica. Su corazón casi se parte en 2, al oír que Kirito estaba felizmente comprometido con Asuna y aún peor fue el susto cuando conoció a Yui. Pero descuiden, denle un tiempo, y seguro se recuperará... o hallará alguien más a quien apegarse, lo que suceda primero...

\- A propósito, Liz-san –dije llamando la atención de la herrera. Oí que has podido encontrar un sitio para tu nueva herrería, dime ¿no han surgido problemas?

Las mejillas de la pelirrosa pronto se enrojecieron.

\- Ahh, bueno, logré conseguir el lugar, pero aún debo poner todo en orden- respondió.

\- ¿Puedo suponer que mi obsequio fue de ayuda?

\- Por supuesto que si – exclamó. Gracias a ti, tendré todo listo para esta tarde.

\- Me alegra oír eso- agregué con una sonrisa sincera. A lo cual Lizbeth sólo se sonrojó más.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Obsequio? ¿De qué hablan? – dijo Klein, intentando entrar en tema.

\- Hiro-kun le donó a Lizu, 5 millones en Col para poder reconstruir su herrería. - explicó Asuna.

Klein escupió lo que estaba tomando...

\- ¿5 MILLONES?

Silica por alguna razón decidió también unirse al festival del humor.

\- ¿Ehhh? ¿Tanto?- dijo viendo a Lizbeth intentar disimula la vergüenza.

\- Cómo se lo mencioné a Kirito y Asuna el otro día, no me afectó para nada entregar esa cantidad, sólo no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados viéndola tan triste.

\- Qué envidia... murmuró Silica.

\- Sabes, si te sientes generoso, el gremio Fuurinkazan está aceptando donativos y...

\- Klein, no te pases – protestó Agil.

Solté una leve carcajada. Estas reuniones siempre eran muy animadas. Me recordaba a las cenas navideñas que solía tener con mi familia. Todos reíamos y conversábamos, mientras engullíamos plato tras plato de comida. Siempre competía con mis primos por ver quien devoraba más platillos y siempre acabábamos con dolor de estómagos, pero con un extraño sentimiento de realización personal...

Esos eran buenos tiempos...

Si... lo eran...

* * *

La tarde llegó cómo sobre rudas...

Cada uno había vuelto a sus respectivas actividades y yo me hallaba sólo y sin nada que hacer, así que decidí recorrer un poco la ciudad. A lo largo de mi caminata no pude evitar pensar que no había vuelto a saber de C en varios días desde el asunto con el libro y el extraño mensaje. Sólo debía contactarlo si me encontraba en situaciones peligrosas, pero hasta ahora no habíamos tenido ninguna gran crisis y no se me ocurría que preguntarle, pues estaba satisfecho con el desenlace.

¿Debería preguntarle algo simple cómo... la ubicación del cuarto del jefe de piso? Muchos seguían buscándola y sería bueno saber dónde hallarla, pero... ¿cómo podría confirmar la información? No podía decirles que un extraño anónimo me había enviado la información por mensaje, sonaría a algo muy turbio. Quizás dirían que se trata de una trampa o de algún asesino de jugadores cosechando victimas...

En conclusión, no tenía motivos para recurrir a mi informante por ahora... continuaría haciendo sólo.

Luego de haber caminado por varios minutos, me hallé en una segunda plazoleta en una parte de la ciudad que aún no había revisado.

\- Wow, no conocía este sector... murmuré saliendo del estrecho callejón por el que había arribado. Quizás encuentre nuevos objetos para comprar...

Me adelanté unos pasos contemplando el nuevo paisaje, pero me distraje al ver a alguien intentando colocar un letrero colgante en el muro.

Esa es...

\- Lizu-san – exclamé al reconocer a aquella persona.

La joven pelirosa se asustó por la súbita mención de su nombre y por poco y se cae de una pequeña escalera.

\- Oh perdón Lizu-san, no eran intención asustarte- dije corriendo a su lado.

\- ¿Hi-Hiro? ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo sorprendida.

\- Exploro, tenía un poco de tiempo libre – respondí alegremente. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

\- Eh... no... gracias, ya lo tengo solucionado – contestó intentando cubrir su vergüenza.

Me alejé de ella un momento para tener una mejor perspectiva del enorme puesto frente a mí.

\- Ohh, así que esta es tu nueva herrería, ¿Lizu?

La joven bajó de la escalera ye infló un poco el pecho.

\- Así es... Hiro... ¡Te doy la bienvenida a la nueva herrería de Lizbeth!

Estaba orgulloso de ella. Aún si fue con mi ayuda, me alegraba ver que había logrado reponer aquello que era valioso para ella.

Iba a cumplimentar su arduo trabajo cuando un sonido asaltó mis oídos...

Uno que se había grabado para siempre en los rincones de mi memoria...

Uno que despertaba un sin número de emociones con su mera presencia...

Ese sonido era... la estática... pero parecía oírse muy débil, opacado por el bullicio del lugar.

Volteé rápidamente, y miré atentamente cada rincón de la plazoleta cómo si alguien fuese a atacarnos en cualquier segundo. Cosa que alertó a Liz...

\- Hiro, ¿te ocurre algo? – preguntó la herrera al verme en estado de pánico.

¿Qué podía decirle?

¿Qué había oído estática?

Cuando me disponía a olvidar lo que había oído y despreocupar a mi amiga. El sonido se hizo más fuerte.

Pero esta vez, Liz también logró darse cuenta.

\- ¿Sentiste eso? – preguntó.

\- Si... respondí.

No iba a dejar que lo que ocurrió en el 1er piso le ocurriese también a este. Si tendría que luchar lo haría y cuidaría de mis nuevos amigos.

El sonido volvió a cesar, pero ambos estábamos intranquilos.

\- Lizu, creo que es mejor si...

\- Hiro... ¡allá!- gritó de repente la herrera señalando el cielo.

Al levantar mi vista, la revelación me golpeó con fuerza...

Una parte del cielo se estaba fracturando, formando una enorme mancha de pixeles de colores chillones.

No... No, ahora no... dije en mi cabeza...

Las grietas... habían vuelto.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta y mi corazón latir acelerado.

Si esas cosas se esparcían, quizás no habría una tercera oportunidad para mí...

Mantuve la cabeza en alto y aguardé el amargo desenlace, pero algo extraño sucedió.

Con la velocidad con la que se había formado la mancha, esta comenzó a reducirse de tamaño hasta ser del tamaño de un pequeño charco. Y, para nuestro asombro, de ella podía verse como una figura humana comenzaba a asomar. Primero manos, luego cabeza, torso y... entonces lo comprendí...

\- Si cae desde esa altura...

Sin terminar mis deducciones, corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el que sería el punto de impacto...

La figura se precipitaba con rapidez. Así que hice lo único que podía en ese momento. Di un pequeño salto barriéndome en el suelo y atrapando al misterioso visitante entre mis brazos.

Respiré aliviado. Había logrado llegar a tiempo. Con un rápido vistazo, me percaté de que el extraño nuevo visitante, era... una chica. Una de cabello negro atado en dos coletas hacia adelante que portaba una armadura ligera de color verde y motivos en rojo.

Confundido miré al cielo una vez más y, para mi sorpresa, la grieta se había desvanecido sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubiese pasado. Mientras bajaba la vista, algo llamó mi atención en la distancia, pero fue algo momentáneo, fugaz, casi imperceptible...

Lizbeth se acercó unos minutos más tarde, preguntándome si me encontraba bien, pero yo estaba más preocupado por la joven que yacía inconsciente entre mis brazos.

\- Lizu- dije seriamente. Debemos llevarla con Agil.

* * *

\- No sufrió daño alguno, sólo quedó inconsciente – dijo el fornido posadero. La dejé arriba en una de las habitaciones para que descanse. Lidiaremos con lo que sea haya sido, cuando despierte y nos cuente personalmente.

\- Es bueno oír eso- contesté.

\- Pero, explícame. ¿Cómo ocurrió exactamente...?

\- No pude entenderlo muy bien, pero la explicación más simple es que una gran grieta se abrió sobre Arc Sophia y esa joven salió de ella- dije sin rodeos.

\- Mmm... ¿algo más? – preguntó Agil.

\- Pues... Lizu y yo oímos un extraño sonido...

\- ¿Un sonido?

\- Si, se oía como estática, cómo cuando enciendes un amplificador al máximo volumen...

\- Extraño, en verdad... comentó el hombre de tez morena.

\- También me pareció ver al...

\- ¿Al...?

\- ¿Eh? Ah... no, olvidado olvídalo, supongo que sólo fue mi imaginación activa.

Agil arqueó una ceja no entendiendo a lo que me refería, pero pronto continuó con su labor detrás de la barra.

En ese preciso instante, Kirito y Asuna entraron en la posada, el primero cargando a Yui en sus hombros.

\- Hey, Hiro, recibimos tu mensaje. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Bueno... no me lo van a creer, pero...

* * *

\- ¿Una jugadora cayó del cielo? – remarcó Asuna.

\- Así es, por suerte logré atraparla a tiempo y, junto con Liz, la trajimos hasta aquí. Debe estar durmiendo en una de las habitaciones del 2do piso.

Kirito sólo pensó en silencio un momento.

\- Pudo ser una jugadora traída por el sistema desde los pisos bajos. Quizás el fallo en los servidores demoró su traslado – teorizó el espadachín.

Era posible... pero los últimos jugadores que habían arribado a Arc Sophia lo habían hecho el mismo día del desastre. Si se trataba de una jugadora más, ¿dónde había estado durante todo este tiempo? Dudo mucho que el sistema la mantuviese aislada del resto de jugadores por tantos días.

No. Definitivamente algo no cuadraba... necesitábamos oír su versión cuando despertara... mientras tanto... vigilaríamos que nada le sucediera.

En el reloj ya pasaban de las 12 de la noche y nuestra bella durmiente aún no había reaccionado. Definitivamente no estaba muerta o su cuerpo hubiese sido, para este momento, una pila de fragmentos luminosos. Según Agil, aún respiraba por lo que la otra opción lógica era que estuviese durmiendo profundamente o se hubiese desmayado.

Di unas cuantas vueltas en mi cama. No podía dormirme. Quería respuestas o por lo menos mantener la mente ocupada en otra cosa. De mala gana intenté tranquilizarme cerrando los ojos, pero una alarma me forzó a abrirlos nuevamente. Era un mensaje de Kirito. Al parecer, un grupo de jugadores, había hallado el cuarto del jefe...

\- Debo tener cuidado con lo que pido... murmuré y me alisté para salir.


	9. - Un Largo Día (Parte 2) -

Lugar: Piso 76 - Arc Sophia (Portal Transportador) – Mismo día - Hora: 1:30am...

* * *

Nos reunimos todos frente al enorme transportador próximo a la entrada del pueblo.

Juzgando por el número de jugadores la cosa iba a ponerse seria. Creo que había perdido la cuenta al pasar del trigésimo.

Y eso sólo visto desde uno de los pasillos. No quería imaginar cuantos más nos habíamos reunido en tan poco tiempo.

\- ¡Todos! ¡Por favor escuchen! – dijo una voz bastante familiar.

Cierta joven de cabello castaño y traje de combate blanco estaba parada justo en frente del portal con expresión seria.

\- ¿Asuna? – exclamé.

Mi sorpresa fue seguida de leve golpeteo en mi hombro. Volteé y allí se encontraba nuestro posadero favorito.

\- Agil, así que también viniste.

\- Claro, no me lo perdería.

El fornido jugador desvió su mirada hacia adelante.

\- Asuna sí que sabe cómo mantenerlos motivados, ¿eh? – dijo con orgullo.

\- Si.

\- No por nada llegó a ser sub-comandante del mejor gremio de todo Aincrad.

\- Eso fue lo que Kirito me dijo – respondí. Había oído de Asuna, El Destello Veloz, pero nunca pensé que fuesen la misma persona. Es como si fuese otra persona en el campo de batalla.

\- Uhhh- exclamó el tabernero. Debiste verla en las reuniones cuando aún no era parte del gremio, inspiraba terror en los corazones de muchos.

\- ¿E-En serio?

\- Si, eran bastante fría y mandona, sobre todo con Kirito. Esos dos, siempre peleando por cada trivialidad.

\- Sorprendente, se los ve muy unidos... contesté viendo que unos pasos más al fondo, recostado sobre unos pilares se hallaba el mismísimo espadachín negro, escuchando atentamente y sonriendo con simpatía.

Bueno... ya saben lo que dicen, detrás de todo gran hombre, hay una gran mujer... aunque metafórica y literalmente, aquí era lo opuesto...

En cuanto Asuna acabó con su discurso, todo el séquito de tropas, la siguió a través del transportador.

Salimos a una especie de amplio pasillo y justo frente a nosotros se hallaba una enorme puerta.

Deje a Agil por un momento para moverme más cerca de la delantera.

\- Hey, Kirito- saludé.

\- Hiro- me alegra que hayas podido llegar- exclamó.

\- Si, recibí tu mensaje. Así que esto es ¿mm? La habitación del jefe de piso.

\- Si... atinó a decir el espadachín. No sabemos que nos espera detrás de esas puertas. Sólo espero que seamos capaces de manejarlo.

\- Yo también lo espero... agregué.

Dos pares de jugadores que vestían armaduras similares a las de Asuna, se colocaron a ambos lados de las enormes puertas y comenzaron a empujarlas.

Estas se abrieron con un estruendo. El salón estaba oscuro...frío... silencioso.

Todos entramos y al instante comenzamos a dispersarnos por los extremos de la sala, formando un circulo, sin que ninguno osara si quiera tocar el centro.

Cuando todos por fin estuvimos en formación, las puertas se cerraron súbitamente y el cuarto se iluminó con la luz de unas antorchas.

Enfocamos la vista en la cosa que parecía estar levitando justo a mitad de la habitación.

\- Ese es...

\- El jefe de piso... completó el espadachín negro.

En ese instante, la extraña criatura abrió su único y enorme ojo y un grupo de tentáculos con mandíbulas comenzaron a brotar de su párpado. Su gran pupila se movió agitada recorriendo la habitación, al mismo tiempo que 4 enormes barras de salud aparecían sobre aquella terrorífica figura

\- Ghastly...gaze... leí.

El enorme monstruo despidió un espantoso chillido que casi deja sordos a la mitad de nosotros, incluido a mí.

Para algunos, era una señal de advertencia.

Para otros, una prueba de su valentía

Para Kirito, el disparo de salida...

* * *

\- Aaaaahh- exclamó el espadachín negro con un gran resoplido. Esa si fue una batalla...

\- Si tú lo dices... contesté aún en el suelo recuperando el aliento.

\- Oh, vamos Hiro, no lo hiciste tan mal para tu primer jefe de piso. ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que su ojo podía paralizar jugadores?

\- Claro... no podría saberlo...

Me sentía algo lastimado, no, no me refiero a mi barra de vida, más bien era mi orgullo. Había logrado defender a Kirito del golpe de un tentáculo de ese... ese esperpento... sólo para acabar inmovilizado por una habilidad segundos más tarde.

\- Hey, anímate. Al menos no perdimos a nadie esta vez, los peores casos terminaron con su salud en rojo y a los mejores, la parálisis se les pasara pronto. ¿Por cierto, quieres un antídoto para eso? – agregó Kirito sosteniendo un frasco.

\- Nah, tranquilo, prefiero esperar a que se me pase.

\- Cómo tú quieras- respondió reuniéndose con su esposa unos metros más adelante.

\- ¡Lo hicimos, Kirito-kun!- dijo la subcomandante abrazando al espadachín.

\- Si, Asuna- respondió el pelinegro correspondiendo a la muestra de afecto.

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo esta Hiro?

\- Sólo lo paralizaron, se le pasará, su orgullo por otro lado...

\- ¡Estoy aquí, aún puedo oírlos! –grité desde el suelo.

La pareja soltó una carcajada.

Una vez pasado el efecto de la parálisis. Me reincorporé de un salto. El reloj en mi menú indicaba las 6am en punto.

\- Wow -pensé. Estuvimos luchando por más de 4 horas. No podía esperar para volver a mi habitación y dormir hasta que todos los objetos en mi inventario se desintegraran por falta de uso. (Lo cual no es posible)

\- Hey, Hiro, ven, o te perderás ver un nuevo piso – dijo Kirito.

\- Ya voy, ya voy- Te recuerdo que estuvo paralizado hace sólo unos minutos ¿eh? – respondí- no es nada bonito.

Con el apoyo de todos los presentes, logramos empujar la puerta que daba hacia afuera.

Al abrirla, nos encontramos con unas enormes parcelas de tierra, flotando alineadas una con la otra formando un camino ascendente hasta una gran muralla.

Genial, hasta la naturaleza conoce las escaleras... murmuré.

Luego de unos laargos segundos de alcanzar la cima, por fin arribamos al nuevo piso.

Fue un gran alivio para todos. Ante nuestros ojos, ahora se presentaba una gran ciudad con bellas casas de estilo colonial, calles adoquinadas y... ¿edificios flotantes?

Eso sí que no era algo que podrías encontrar...

El centro de la ciudad pronto se llenó de bullicio y algarabía por parte de los jugadores del grupo de asalto. Nos tomamos un momento para descansar del combate cerca de una de las tiendas, cuando Agil se acercó con su usual sonrisa.

\- Hey, Kirito, Asuna, Hiro- exclamó.

\- Agil- ¿qué tal el nuevo piso? – respondió Kirito.

\- Prometedor- dijo el posadero. A propósito, sólo quería decirles que el portal en esta zona ya se encuentra habilitado, podemos regresar a Arc Sophia cuando queramos.

\- Genial, porque necesito dormir una semana-dije al ver que comenzaba a amanecer.

\- Antes de eso, necesito pedirles un favor importante, Kirito-kun, Hiro-kun... interrumpió Asuna.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede Asuna? – preguntó el espadachín.

\- Bueno... la cosa es que...

* * *

Y así es como Kirito y yo, terminamos en medio de este escabroso bosque, a pedido de nuestra sub-comandante favorita buscando...

\- Me repites, una vez más, por qué hacemos esto... ¿a las 6:30 de la madrugada? Aún no ha amanecido por dios santo...

\- Si la información que Asuna recibió es verdadera, puede haber un jugador extraviado por estos rumbos y no podemos dejar a nadie atrás, no en este punto del juego.

\- ¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que la información podría ser falsa? – sugerí.

\- Podría, pero conocemos a la fuente.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Es confiable?

\- La mayoría de las veces... cuando ella se lo propone...

\- ¿Ella?

\- Si, su nombre es Argo, también conocida como Argo la Rata. La conocí durante el Beta, ella nos suministraba información. Cuando todos quedamos atrapados, mantuvo su rol de informante, aunque le gusta cobrar de más en ocasiones.

\- Ya veo... bueno, si tu confías en ella, no veo por qué yo no... a propósito, ¿tienes alguna descripción de la persona que buscamos?

\- No...

\- ¿Eh? Al menos ¿alguna idea?

\- Ninguna

Nunca me había golpeado la frente tan duro en mi vida...

Continuamos caminando por la espesa vegetación hasta que notamos que los rayos del sol empezaban a aclarar el panorama.

\- Bien, por lo menos tenemos lummmph- alcancé a decir, pero al instante, Kirito cubrió mi boca con una de sus manos

\- Shhh, guarda silencio, creo que oí algo.

Al ver a Kirito tan tenso, cerré mis ojos y me enfoqué en percibir los alrededores.

\- Suena como... ¿pasos? Cómo si alguien estuviera caminando sobre pasto húmedo.

\- Ven- dijo el espadachín. Vi algo al frente- agregó moviéndose hacia adelante.

Avanzamos pocos metros, hasta una zona en la que parecía haber mayor iluminación.

Dimos un paso fuera de los arbustos y señalé nerviosamente a la figura que se encontraba a plena vista.

Justo allí, sobre la brillante pastura, estaba una joven. De mediana estatura con ropa de tonos verdes y largo cabello rubio. Era bonita, no temía admitirlo, pero me interesó más esas extrañas cosas que brotaban de su espalda.

\- ¿Alas? – pensé ¿Acaso es un hada?

\- Kirito, dime que no me trajiste hasta aquí por un NPC.

El pelinegro ignoró mi comentario y salió a su encuentro.

\- Hey, tu, la de allí... dijo en tono serio.

La misteriosa joven se alarmó un poco y decidió girar a vernos. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y caminó hasta Kirito.

\- O-Oni-chan – murmuró.

\- ¿EH? ¿Oni-chan? – respondió el confundido espadachín.

\- Que alegría, al fin te encontré, Oni-chan- continuó la rubia sujetando su mano.

¿En qué te habías metido ahora, Kirito?

* * *

Lugar: Piso 76 - Arc Sophia (Posada de Agil) – Mañana de un nuevo día - Hora: 7:30am...

* * *

Luego de una laaaarga serie de momentos incomodos, sumado a charlas sobre la infancia de Kirito y traumas de familia, la joven misteriosa resultó ser nada más y nada menos que la hermana menor de Kirito, Kirigaya Suguha, quien dentro del juego adoptó el nombre de Leafa. Al parecer, Sugu- quiero decir Leafa, quería con toda su alma volver a ver a su hermano, por lo que acabó consiguiendo una copia de Sword Art Online de alguien que la estaba subastando en línea.

Kirito, por su parte, no estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea de que un familiar suyo se encontrara metido en el juego de la muerte, mucho menos su hermana pequeña,

En mi caso, estaba tan cansado que no tenía tiempo para escuchar tanta palabrería sentimental. Así que me levanté, subí las escaleras y arrojé mi pixelado cuerpo sobre la cama, entregándome a los brazos de Morfeo...

Lidiaría con ello más tarde...

Muuuuucho... más... tarde...

Desperté sintiéndome renovado y

Desperté sintiéndome renovado y... hambriento. En medio de mi letargo, no me había dado cuenta que había dormido con mi traje de combate puesto. No le di importancia. No es como si fuese a arrugarse o algo. Aunque, aun así, debía recordar utilizar la nueva pijama que compré, después de todo, para eso era.

En fin, me cambié de ropa, salí al pasillo y me dispuse a cerrar mi habitación cuando oí un agudo grito y vi a Leafa saliendo de la habitación de Kirito muy avergonzada. La joven dio unas vueltas en su sitio y luego se metió a otro de los cuartos finalizando con un portazo.

Algo me decía que las cosas iban a ponerse más animadas y problemáticas a partir de ahora...

Bajé a la estancia y saludé a Agil, avisándole que me dirigía hacia la ciudad.

Sentía algo de pena por él, la mayoría del tiempo debía permanecer tras la barra manejando el negocio.

Quizás podía comprarle algo...- pensé.

Ahora, más motivado que antes, decidí salir a explorar. Era un buen momento... para visitar el piso 77...

* * *

Lugar: Piso 77– (Ciudad Central) – Mismo día - Hora: 15:38pm...

* * *

Con su reciente descubrimiento, algunos jugadores habían decidido dejar Arc Sophia y mudarse al nuevo pueblo.

Para algunos, debía sentirse como una nueva oportunidad de aprendizaje, a la vez que ahora, el porcentaje de jugadores se hallaba repartido en 2 grandes focos, por lo que transitar era más sencillo.

Una cualidad muy peculiar, que había notado en mi primera visita, era que muchos de sus edificios se hallaban suspendidos a casi 40 metros del suelo sobre pequeñas porciones de terreno. Incluso, el transportador por el que había venido, estaba bastante más elevado que el resto de las casas y no había indicios de alguna escalera o elevador.

Nervioso, me acerqué al borde.

¿Debería saltar? – dije trepándome a la barandilla. La caída no me mataría, después de todo, es una zona segura ¿cierto? ¿CIERTO?

\- Hey, tú – dijo una voz aguda a mis espaldas, provocando que pierda el equilibrio y me desplomara hacia atrás.

Algo aturdido, abrí los ojos y noté a una pequeña figura con un atuendo color ocre ubicada cerca de mi mirándome en posición de cuclillas.

\- ¿Intentabas bajar? – dijo el encapuchado con una mueca en su rostro. Puedo decirte cómo hacerlo...

¿Quién era esta persona?

Me levanté lentamente y la observé con detalle.

\- Mmm... tu eres... ¿quién exactamente?

El enigmático sujeto se quitó la capucha y ante mí, ahora se encontraba, una joven de cabello rubio semi-corto con lo que parecían ser marcas en forma de bigotes en sus mejillas.

\- Mi nombre es Argo. Tal vez habrás oído de mi – dijo segura de sí misma.

\- La verdad no...

La joven tropezó cómicamente.

\- ¿Acaso no conoces a la mejor informante de todo Aincrad?

\- La mejor... informante... de... espera, ¿tú eres la Argo de la que me hablaron? – respondí súbitamente golpeado por la revelación.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Alguien te ha hablado de mí? ¿Qué te dijeron?

\- Bueno, que eras una rata...

La joven volvió a tropezar.

\- Pero por las marcas en tu rostro, yo diría que pareces más un gato, si me lo preguntas...

\- ¿Eh...?

\- Sin mencionar tu baja estatura...

\- ¿¡EHHHH?

\- Y no hablemos de tu...

\- OKAY, ¡YA BASTA! – gritó Argo, en una especie de tono que demostraba una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza. Y quién eres tú, ¿el señor perfecto?

\- ¿Yo? Me llamo Hiro. Soy miembro del grupo de asalto... Mucho gusto.

Esta vez fue el torno de la joven para observarme de cerca.

\- Hiro, ¿eh? ¿Cómo es que nunca había oído hablar de ti?

Rayos, es buena...

\- Pues, trataba de no llamar mucho la atención, además cambié mi aspecto en cierto punto...- mentí.

Argo sólo arqueó una ceja y me miró fijamente.

\- Bien, como sea... -dijo cerrando el tema.

Fiu... estoy salvado...

\- Pero... agregó tomándome por mi chaqueta. Vuelves a burlarte de mí, y me aseguraré de esparcir rumores de la peor calaña sobre tu persona...

O quizás sólo cavé mi propia tumba.

\- ¿Te ha quedado claro?

\- No, madam... digo... si, madam. No más burlas. –contesté con voz militar.

\- Ahora, cuéntame, ¿qué te trae al piso 77?

\- Pues... nada, la curiosidad, supongo... contesté rascando detrás de mi cabeza. Quería ver que podía hallar, quizás realizar alguna misión de encargo, no lo sé.

En ese instante, podría asegurar que los ojos de la informante brillaron con malicia.

\- Encargos, ¿eh? Creo que yo podría ayudarte con eso... dijo con una mueca malvada.

Tenía la sensación de que no iba a gustarme lo que iba a venir...


	10. - Un Largo Día (Parte 3) -

Lugar: Piso 77 - (Ciudad Central) – Mismo día - Hora: 22:17pm...

* * *

No hacer enojar a Argo...No hacer enojar Argo... No hacer enojar a Argo –repetía constantemente en mi cabeza mientras caminábamos por una de las calles menos transitadas del lugar.

La bigotes de gato, me había inscripto en cada misión de encargo que fue capaz de encontrar. Y sé lo que están pensando, por qué simplemente no me negué a hacerlas. Pues... la respuesta es muy sencilla...

Vergonzosas... Penalizaciones...

Incluso me había hecho acompañarla a hacer compras... con mi dinero por supuesto...

Viéndole el lado bueno, logré explorar gran parte de la ciudad a causa de esas ridículas encomiendas y además recibí algunos valiosos objetos.

Quizás Argo, intentaba enseñarme una lección...

\- Bien, "Hero" esta es nuestra última parada por el día de hoy- dijo señalando un letrero con luces colocado sobre una entrada de bodega.

\- "Bar Subterráneo?" ¿Y qué tengo que hacer aquí?

La joven solo rió.

\- Pues...

\- ¿ME INSCRIBISTE PARA CANTAR KARAOKE? – grité viendo que el lugar era más grande por dentro de lo que lucía por fuera.

Había dos barras, similares a las de la posada de Agil pero más pequeñas, a cada lado del salón, que dispensaban tragos y otras bebidas. Todas las mesas y las sillas estaban hechas de una combinación de hierro forjado y madera fina, colocadas estratégicamente y apuntando hacia un pequeño escenario de piedra ubicado al fondo.

\- Te inscribí como el tercer acto de la noche, así que sugiero vayas preparando una canción y afines tu voz – dijo moviéndose hasta una mesa justo al frente.

\- Pe-pero, ¿cómo se supone que cantaré? No creo que tengan un aparato de sonido en un juego con temática medieval, mucho menos un micrófono.

La informante sólo señalo al costado del escenario.

\- ¿Una rocola? – pregunté confundido.

\- Cualquier creería que es una, pero en realidad se trata de un objeto bastante sofisticado que permite escanear tu cerebro y descifrar la melodía. Te colocas una banda en la cabeza y bualá... la melodía que pienses será audible en todo el salón.

Si no estuviera tan nervioso, estaría realmente impresionado por ese artilugio.

\- No puedo huir de esta, ¿cierto?

\- Oh, de hecho, puedes...

\- ¿En serio?

\- Ajam, pero si lo haces... yo estaré aquí, grabando como te linchan públicamente por no haberte presentado...

\- No lo harías...

\- Oh, por supuesto que sí, claro que podrías pagarme para no revelar esa información, pero te costaría todo tu col... respondió la joven con otra mueca siniestra.

Retiro lo que pensé antes... si, es una rata...

\- Lo haré –contesté derrotado.

\- Ese es el espíritu, ve, tu público te espera, shu shu- contestó estirando la mano.

No iba a negarlo estaba nervioso, nunca me había llevado bien con estar bajo los reflectores, pero... había algo que Argo la rata no sabía de mí y eso... iba a costarle caro.

El show comenzó dentro del establecimiento y varios jugadores se habían reunido. Había otras dos personas antes que yo, asi que me tocaba esperar y ver la competencia.

La primera jugadora que pasó al escenario tenía una voz melodiosa y se llevó una ronda de cálidos aplausos, pero el segundo terminó abucheado y linchado de lo mala que había sido su actuación.

Cuando llegó mi turno, me colocaron una banda en la frente y una en el cuello para magnificar el sonido de mis cuerdas vocales. Traté de recordar alguna canción, una que hubiese practicado mucho cuando era niño y, aunque me diese un poco de pena, tenía justo la indicada. Era una que mis primas me habían obligado a cantar por muchos años con ellas. De niño era una tortura, pero hoy podía terminar debiéndoles mucho.

Todos tenían su atención en mí, Argo incluida.

Ella sólo quería verme hacer el ridículo, pero no pensaba darle ese gusto...

¡MUSIC START!

* * *

Voz de Hiro: Ono Kensho – Canción: -NIGHT DRIVIN'- LINK - watch?v=SdNwJK4vLiA

* * *

Para cuando terminé mi performance, el público estalló en aplausos y ovaciones.

\- Lo hice...- susurré. En serio lo hice...

Voltee a ver en dirección a Argo, que estaba con la boca abierta y no se movía de su asiento. Al notar que mis ojos estaban en ella, su expresión cambio a una de derrota y se alejó dándose media vuelta.

\- Hey, Arg...

\- Démosle un gran aplauso a Hiro, ¡nuestro vencedor de la noche de karaoke! – interrumpió el anfitrión. Aquí está tu premio- dijo entregándome una rara caja de obsequio.

Agradecí educadamente y salté fuera del escenario intentando alcanzar a Argo.

La joven informante estaba saliendo del bar justo en ese momento, cuando una voz la detuvo.

\- ¡Argo! ¡Por favor espera! – dije resoplando.

Ella se había detenido, pero permaneció de perfil.

\- Así que sabías cantar, ¿eh? – dijo con algo de amargura.

\- Pues... nunca me dediqué a ello, solía cantar mucho con mis primas de niño, ellas me obligaban de cierta forma, pero... gracias a eso descubrí un gran amor por la música y fueron esas experiencias las que me ayudaron hoy.

Argo sólo rio suavemente.

\- Eres un chico interesante, "Hero", esperaba poder chantajearte un poco si fracasabas, pero veo que sólo acabé con un simple video de un artista en ascenso.

\- Argo...

\- En fin, eres libre de ir a casa, ya no me debes nada... - dijo alejándose lentamente.

\- Espera, Argo – exclamé haciéndola voltear otra vez.

\- Yo... quiero que tengas esto... dije enseñándole la caja que me habían dado como premio.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No hubiese subido al escenario si no fuera por ti, así que, te corresponde parte del premio.

\- ¿Al menos sabes si es algo que se pueda dividir? – dijo con un falso tono de aburrimiento.

\- Eh... pues...

\- Solo bromeo contigo, Hero. Vamos ábrela, dame la exclusiva- contestó.

Destapamos la caja cuidadosamente. En su interior había un pequeño collar negro con varios diseños de notas musicales grabados a todo lo largo del mismo.

\- Pues... es bonito, pero... ¿para que servirá? – preguntó Argo.

Coloqué mi dedo índice sobre el objeto y desplegó una pequeña descripción.

Collar de la Harmonía

Todo aquel que esté usando este objeto, cantará con perfecta afinación cualquier melodía que desee. Un objeto muy codiciado.

\- Wow, eso suena bastante bien – dije. ¿Por qué no lo pruebas, Argo?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?

\- Pues, tú ya has presenciado mi bella voz – contesté con una mueca.

\- Giiiiiiii (Mirada intensa)

\- Ya en serio, pruébatelo, quiero oírte cantar.

Con un suspiro, la informante se colocó el simpático collar.

\- ¡Y bien? ¿Ahora qué?

\- Ahora tienes que cantar algo –agregué con una sonrisa.

Argo, vaciló un momento, pero pronto una dulce melodía comenzó a escapar de sus labios, dejándose llevar por el momento.

Al terminar, no pude evitar notar que Argo tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¿Argo?

\- No, no es nada – dijo frotando sus ojos. Debió ser una falla o algo.

\- Argo, quiero que te quedes con el collar – dije mirando hacia el cielo nocturno.

\- Pero...

\- Se lo que dirás y créeme, siento que estaría mejor contigo.

\- Podría venderlo, ¿sabes? Este bebé sería mi boleto a la buena vida – dijo con una sonrisa altanera.

\- Si es lo que deseas en verdad, puedes hacerlo – dije sin perder mi propia sonrisa.

Argo sólo se escondió detrás de su capucha intentando cubrir sus sonrojadas mejillas.

\- No es justo... hacer que el corazón de una doncella lata así de rápido- murmuró muy despacio.

Luego de un corto silencio incomodo, decidí retirarme por la noche, a lo que esta vez fue el turno de Argo de detenerme.

\- Al menos acepta esto- dijo con su tono de siempre, enviándome una solicitud de amistad. Si necesitas, saber sobre alguna cosa, escríbeme, prometo no cobrarte demasiado.

Algunas cosas no van a cambiar- reí por dentro.

Me despedí de la irreverente jugadora y me dirigí hacia la base del transportador. Iba a colocar mi mano sobre el cristal para poder subir a la pequeña isla, cuando, recordé algo.

Mi mano se alejó unos centímetros y giró para abrir el menú. Presioné algunas teclas, controlé que todo estuviese en su lugar y le di a Enviar

Mientras tanto, Argo caminaba por las calles dirigiéndose a su posada de siempre, cuando la alarma de mensaje se activó frente a ella.

\- ¿Un mensaje a esta hora? – pensó.

La joven pulsó el botón y vio el remitente.

\- Hero, ¿eh? Quizás el tonto olvido preguntarme algo. – murmuró leyendo el mensaje.

* * *

Para Argo,

Me parece que olvidé pagarte por la información sobre el transportador. Espero esto sea suficiente.

Hiro

* * *

La informante cerró el mensaje y abrió el paquete que venía adjunto.

Su corazón se detuvo unos segundos al mirar la cifra.

\- Je... je... Hiro... fue un placer hacer negocios contigo...


	11. - Melodía Olvidada -

Lugar: Piso 77 – (Ciudad Central) – Día no especificado - Hora: 12:13pm...

* * *

Luego de mi aventura con Argo, me la pasé todo el día de ayer, huyendo de jugadores fanáticos que me querían en su lista de amigos.

Al parecer, cierta jugadora con bigotes, acabó haciendo ganancia con el video después de todo...

Hoy, lo peor ya había pasado y me encontraba con Kirito y los demás descansando en una de las plazas dentro del pueblo central del piso 77. Asuna había sugerido que hiciésemos un picnic... aunque, tengo mis sospechas de que ella planeaba algo romántico con cierto espadachín monocromático y terminamos colándonos a la fiesta, pero bueno, al final lo estábamos pasando bien. Ignorando, claro, que algunos jugadores aún solían detenerse a saludarme de vez en cuando...

\- Hey, Hiro-kun- tomó la palabra la sub-comandante.

\- ¿Hmm?

\- Has estado ocultándote todo el día de ayer y las personas no dejan de saludarte, ¿sucedió algo que debamos saber?

\- Pregúntale a Argo... respondí secamente.

\- ¿Argo? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver? ¿Acaso esparció algún rumor sobre ti?

Suspiré profundamente.

\- No. De hecho fue todo lo contrario... - contesté.

\- ¿Huh? Dijeron los presentes arqueando sus cabezas

\- Verán, hace dos días vine hasta aquí buscando explorar los alrededores. Como tuve problemas con el transportador *cof* nopodíabajar *cof* me topé con Argo. Conversamos y creo que en cierta forma terminé insultando su persona, así que me obligó a realizar varias misiones a modo de castigo y la última fue cantar karaoke para una multitud de jugadores en un extraño bar.

\- ¿Y estuviste de acuerdo con eso? – preguntó Klein interesado.

\- Pues, era eso o ser linchado del lugar. Al parecer Argo esperaba humillarme frente al público, pero no contaba con que yo supiera cantar en la vida real. Así que subí al escenario, interpreté una canción que miembros de mi familia solían forzarme a cantar de niño y resulté el vencedor de la noche.

\- ¿O sea que Argo te guardó rencor? – preguntó Lizbeth.

\- Mmm, lo dudo mucho. Luego del espectáculo, charlamos un rato fuera del establecimiento, decidí regalarle el objeto que obtuve como premio y me añadió a su grupo de contactos. Podría decirse que la pasamos bien.

Todos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos procesando lo que acababa de decir.

\- No es justo, hasta Hiro-chi consigue citas antes que yo- protestó Klein.

\- ¿Eh? E-Eso no pudo haber sido una cita, se sintió como una tortura la mayor parte del tiempo.

\- Conociendo a Argo, no me sorprende – agregó Kirito y colocó su mano en mi hombro. Tienen mi bendición.

\- ¿Ehhhh? – exclamé, a lo que múltiples carcajadas envolvían el ambiente.

Denme un respiro...

\- A propósito, Hiro-san – interrumpió Silica.

\- Dime...

\- Sería posible que... ¿ca-cantaras algo para nosotros? – dijo algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Por favor, Hiro-kun, nos encantaría oírte – agregó Asuna.

\- Si, canta algo, Hiro – exclamó Liz.

\- ¡HIRO HIRO HIRO HIRO!

Al ver que alentarme sólo lo hacía más vergonzoso, acabé aceptando... de mala gana.

\- Está bien está bien, lo haré solo por favor no sigan aclamando...

\- ¡Yay! - exclamaron las chicas chocando palmas.

Desvié la mirada hacia los hermanos Kirigaya que me dedicaron una nerviosa sonrisa, en plan: "no hay de otra, amigo, debes hacerlo"

Me levanté, fui hasta mi menú y materialicé algo que había querido probar desde que lo había comprado el otro día.

\- ¿Una mandolina? – escuché a los presentes murmurar.

Teniendo la canción en mi mente, comencé a recitar...

* * *

Voz de Hiro: Ono Kensho – Nombre de la canción: - GOING HOME –

* * *

Cuando terminé mi canción, me sorprendí al notar que una multitud se había formado alrededor de nuestro picnic.

Sonreí algo nervioso y miré a mis compañeros.

\- Y bien, ¿qué dicen?

Lizbeth y Silica estaban levemente sonrojadas, Kirito me dedicó un pulgar en alto, Asuna junto sus palmas y alabó mi talento, Klein quería que le enseñara cómo cantar así para atraer chicas y Leafa tenía la quijada por los suelos.

Incluso la multitud había comenzado a corear mi nombre.

Me sentí en las nubes por unos momentos hasta que algo se acercó volando a gran velocidad y golpeó la mandolina que portaba, provocando que se fragmentara en mil pedazos.

Mis ojos sólo quedaron abiertos por el suceso.

\- ¿Estás bien, Hiro-kun? – preguntó Liz preocupada

\- Eh... sí, no fue nada grave –contesté.

\- Hey, ¿quién lo hizo? –gritó Kirito mirando hacia los jugadores reunidos.

\- Si, da la cara, no seas cobarde – aportó Klein.

En ese instante, el grupo de espectadores se abrió al medio, revelando a un joven de cabello castaño claro portando una armadura blanca con motivos rojos similares a los de la ropa de Asuna. No sabía por qué, pero algo en ese jugador se me hacía muy familiar...

\- No eres digno de portar eso... dijo con odio en sus palabras. No dejaré que alguien como tú la reemplace...

Reemplazarla... ¿A quién se refiere?

\- ¡Nautilus! – grito la subcomandante. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Hiro-kun no te ha hecho nada, sólo cantó porque se lo pedimos y, además, su música sirvió para alegrarnos a todos.

El jugador, cuyo nombre al parecer era Nautilus, sólo me dedicó una mirada de enojo.

\- Ese es precisamente mi problema... Asuna-san... afirmó sin perder la expresión. Eso es algo que sólo ella podía lograr y prefiero que siga siendo así...

Sin esperar a recibir una respuesta de nuestra parte, el sujeto se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la plazoleta.

\- Hey, regresa aquí, tú...

\- No, Klein, déjalo, después de todo no hubo daño alguno – contesté.

\- Pero, tu instrumento fue...

\- Tal vez... pero ahora estoy mucho más interesado en conocer que esconde ese tal Nautilus- dije en tono serio. Asuna-san, por favor, tú debes saber algo más de él...

\- Esta bien...- contestó. Pero primero, regresemos a la posada, esto lo discutiremos en privado.

* * *

Lugar: Piso 76 – Arc Sophia (Habitación de Asuna en la posada) – Día no especificado - Hora: 13:22pm...

* * *

\- Nautilus, era un miembro del gremio de Caballeros del Juramento De Sangre, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta por la armadura que llevaba- narró Asuna.

\- Si, se me había hecho muy familiar al verla... contesté.

\- Pues, se unió a nosotros en el tiempo que el gremio estaba decidido a conquistar el cuadragésimo piso. Nuestro comandante, Heathcliff, lo había asignado a mi escuadrón, debido a que era capaz de utilizar poderosas Habilidades con la Espada que podrían ser de gran ayuda contra el jefe. Pero, durante el combate, Nautilus fue incapaz de seguir mis órdenes...

\- ¿Acaso se negó a obedecerte? – preguntó Liz.

\- No – dijo la subcomandante. Al principio pensé que era simple temor, pero más tarde nos enteramos que el poseía una rara condición que provocaba que sus reflejos en el juego, fueran más lentos que los de un jugador normal. Esto casi le provocó la muerte a su compañero.

\- Debió sentirse horrible... agregué bajando la cabeza.

\- Si, lo fue, para todos, pero mucho más para él. Cuando Heathcliff volvió a citarnos para enfrentar a otro jefe de piso, tuve que negarle su participación, ya que en su estado actual podría poner en peligro no sólo a sí mismo sino también a sus compañeros de equipo. Días después, apareció en los cuarteles presentando su renuncia, diciendo que ya no tenía motivos para seguir en el gremio. Luego de eso, jamás volvimos a verlo...

El humor en la habitación decayó abruptamente luego del relato de Asuna.

\- Aun así, no entiendo por qué tuvo que romper el instrumento de Hiro- exclamó Klein.

\- Sí, no tenía por qué hacerlo – agregó Lizbeth.

En ese instante, recordé un detalle importante.

\- Luego de romperla...-interrumpí. Mencionó algo sobre que no quería que reemplazara a alguien... ¿alguna idea sobre de quién podría tratarse?

Todos se miraron entre sí.

\- También pareció muy molesto cuando Asuna trató de defender que mi canto sólo intentaba animar a todos...

Afirmó que y cito: "Eso es algo que sólo ella era capaz de hacer y prefiero que siga siendo así..."

\- ¿Cómo recordaste todo eso? – preguntó Klein.

\- Klein, pasó hace sólo 30 minutos- dije con un suspiro. En fin, ¿alguien?

\- Eso... era algo... (Asuna)

\- Que sólo ella... (Kirito)

\- ¡Era capaz de hacer! – exclamaron Kirito y Asuna al unísono.

\- ¿Hmm? – dije viéndolos a ambos.

\- Kirito-kun -dijo la sub-comandante viendo al espadachín.

\- Entiendo- contestó él y procedió con su explicación.

Tal vez algunos aquí no lo sepan, pero mi capacidad para blandir 2 espadas al mismo tiempo es conocida dentro del juego como una "Habilidad Extra" es un tipo de habilidad que sólo 1 jugador puede obtener dentro del juego, si cumple con el requisito indicado.

\- Entonces... cuando dijo que era algo que sólo esa persona podía lograr... debió tratarse de una habilidad única- agregó Lizbeth.

Sí, pero, ¿existe algún tipo de habilidad que pueda influir en los jugadores con sólo utilizar un instrumento? –pensé no muy seguro. Después de todo en este juego, los jugadores no tienen permitido utilizar magia, ya que nunca fue programada. Kayaba intentaba hacerlo lo más real posible.

A menos que...

Ante las miradas de todos, me levanté sin hacer contacto visual y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

\- Hiro-kun, ¿A dónde vas?

\- A obtener una pista- dije sin ampliar demasiado.

Salí del cuarto de Asuna y entré al mío. Una vez allí, cerré la puerta, abrí el menú, luego mi lista de contactos y me enfoqué en el último nombre que aparecía.

Era tiempo... de pedirle ayuda a C.

\- Lo tengo- dije ingresando de golpe en el cuarto de Asuna

\- Lo tengo- dije ingresando de golpe en el cuarto de Asuna.

\- ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó Leafa.

\- El nombre de esa habilidad – Exclamé. Alguien me debía un favor así que le pedí que investigara por mí- dije ocultando la existencia de C. Se llama "Cántico", una habilidad que permite subir o bajar stats durante una batalla, como a la vez, alterar el ánimo de otros jugadores fuera de ella.

\- Sorprendente- dijo Kirito. No sabía que existieran de ese tipo.

\- Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es averiguar que jugador tenía esta Skill y, si nos guiamos por lo que Nautilus dijo, ese jugador probablemente haya sido una chica.

\- ¿Quieres encontrar a una chica? Déjaselo todo a Klein- dijo el samurái inflando el pecho. Pondré a todo mi gremio a trabajar.

Todos reímos con nerviosismo.

\- Aprecio el apoyo, Klein, pero creo tener a la persona indicada para el trabajo...

\- Hablas de...

\- Ajam, quien mejor para obtener información de los jugadores...

\- Que la mejor informante de todo Aincrad... - completó Kirito.

\- ¡ARGO-SAN! – exclamaron las damas presentes.

Bingo...

* * *

Luego de instruir a los demás para que rastrearan el paradero de Nautilus, decidí encontrarme con Argo a las afueras de Arc-Sophia. esperando que pudiera arrojarnos alguna pista o clave...

\- Hey, Hero- dijo con su característica voz nasal.

\- Hey Argo, me alegra que hayas decidido venir.

\- ¿Qué puedes estar buscando de moi esta vez? ¿Acaso quieres invitarme a otra cita? - preguntó quitándose la capucha.

\- Lo siento, madam, no soy de los que apresura una relación- bromeé. En fin, necesito un favor.

\- ¿Oh? Soy toda oídos...

\- Necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas sobre una jugadora que tuviese una extraña habilidad relacionada con el canto.

\- ¿Con el canto? – repitió la informante.

\- Sí, buscamos a una joven que tenía el poder de influir en los jugadores con su canto.

\- Mmm... no lo sé, es difícil recordar cuando se piensa en las deudas que uno debe pagar...

\- Argo, por favor es importante...

\- Bien, bien, no te enojes. Así que... canto ¿eh? - dijo llevándose la mano a la barbilla. Ahora que lo mencionas, creo haber oído algo sobre una jugadora, que solía cantar seguido en el piso 39. Llevaba un gran sombrero y traje blancos y siempre portaba una mandolina con ella.

\- ¿Una... mandolina?

"No eres digno de portar eso..."

\- Sí, nunca la conocí en persona, pero, muchos afirmaban que sus melodías los tranquilizaban, cómo si sintiera que todos sus problemas se desvanecían al escucharlas.

"Sólo ella tenía la capacidad de hacer eso..."

\- Cuando oí los rumores quise darme un tiempo para oír alguno de sus conciertos, pero me enteré que había perecido en combate. Asesinada por los esbirros de un jefe de nivel medio en el piso 40. Ella fue la única de su equipo que no regresó ese día.

Tiene que ser ella...

\- Argo, de casualidad, ¿recuerdas su nombre?

\- Por desgracia no, fue hace mucho tiempo...

Maldición...

\- Pero... puedo decirte que 2 de sus compañeros de party pertenecían a un gremio bastante conocido...

\- ¿Cuál? – contesté algo ansioso.

\- El nombre de ese gremio era...


	12. - Tempo Acelerado -

Lugar: Piso 77 – (Ciudad Central) – Día no especificado - Hora: 16:29pm...

* * *

Me dirigí a las afueras del pueblo. Había recibido un mensaje de Kirito cerca de las 4 de la tarde, diciendo que habían visto a Nautilus camino a un sitio de farmeo llamado la Vereda Serena. Si quería conocer toda la historia, tenía que alcanzarlo y hablar con él.

Luego de atravesar las praderas, llegué por fin a mi destino. Se trataba de un bosque. Uno con árboles bastante frondosos y algo de niebla. Para colmo, al sistema le había parecido una buena idea, generar una tarde nublada. Por lo que no podía contar con la luz "natural" para ver más adentro.

De camino me topé con algunas criaturas de limo, pero logré eliminarlas rápidamente debido a su bajo nivel. En ese instante oí un sonido de lucha, lo cual era extraño puesto que había acabado con todos los enemigos cerca de mí y faltaba aún para que se regeneraran.

Debe ser él- pensé y seguí avanzando. Al pasar unos arbustos por fin, me topé con quien esperaba.

Nautilus...

El sujeto estaba luchando contra un grupo de pequeños limos comandados por uno mayor, y tenía que decirlo, no lo hacía nada mal. Decidí esperar a que terminara, puesto que sólo le faltaba lidiar con el jefe, pero al momento que iba a blandir su espada contra el molesto limo, su cuerpo quedó trabado, inmóvil frente a la criatura.

¿Qué está haciendo?

La gelatinosa criatura no aguardó ni un segundo y comenzó una serie de ataques utilizando un par de tentáculos que había generado de su cuerpo. Nautilus, ahora sin poder moverse, sólo podía resistir los impactos continuos de la bestia.

A este paso, va a morir... pensé.

Enojado, tomé mi sable y cargué contra el subdesarrollado limo. Un solo golpe lo hizo retroceder unos metros, lo suficiente para sacar a Nautilus de la línea de fuego.

\- ¡Tú!- gritó. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso me seguiste?

\- Si, te seguí- contesté seriamente. Y si no lo hubiese hecho, estarías muerto- respondí.

\- No pedí tu ayuda, me hubieras dejado morir...

\- Tal vez a ti no te importe tu vida, pero a mí sí- exclamé con determinación. Le hice una promesa a alguien, de que protegería a los demás y voy a cumplir.

El joven sólo desvió la mirada hacia el suelo sin decir una palabra.

Con un movimiento de mi espada, activé una habilidad y envié al molesto limo al olvido. Me giré para ver al blanco caballero en el suelo y extendí una mano para ayudar, que rápidamente rechazó...

\- ¿Qué quieres conmigo?... ¿viniste a vengarte acaso? ¿Por destruir tu estúpida mandolina?

\- No- dije secamente. Vine a hablar.

\- No tengo nada que discutir contigo- dijo dándose media vuelta para seguir su camino.

\- Sé lo de Yuna...exclamé.

Nautilus se detuvo al instante, pero decidió no voltear.

\- Sé que tú y ella eran unidos, sé que la perdiste luchando contra un jefe de nivel medio en el piso 40. Sólo quería decir que sé lo que se siente perder a...

\- ¡TU NO SABES NADA!- gritó de pronto.

\- Yuna fue... Yuna no fue sólo otra víctima... Ella decidió sacrificarse para salvar a otros... Ella lo dio todo... - dijo comenzando a llorar. Por extraños que ni siquiera recuerdan su nombre... Jugadores que eligieron no ayudarla... porque sólo era otra pieza descartable... Y yo... por mi estúpida condición... por este inútil cuerpo... que no es capaz de responder a tiempo, debido a un fallo en mi Nervegear... no fui capaz de rescatarla... NO FUI CAPAZ DE RESCATAR A MI MEJOR AMIGA... A LA PERSONA QUE AMÉ...más que a nadie... ¿QUE PODRÍAS...? QUE PODRÍAS SABER TU SOBRE SER DÉBIL... CUANDO PUEDES MOVERTE A TU ANTOJO SIN NINGUNA DIFICULTAD... NO OSES DECIR, NI SIQUIERA POR UN SEGUNDO, QUE NOS PARECEMOS... PORQUE TU Y YO... NO NOS PARECEMOS EN NADA... - exclamó con rabia y tristeza...

Conocía ese sentimiento...

Sabía lo que él estaba sintiendo... pero lo callé. Y pretendí que jamás había ocurrido...

\- Quizás ahora te parezca fuerte... dije lentamente. Pero esto, es sólo una ilusión...

Sus ojos irradiaban odio...

\- Pase cada día de estos dos últimos años... atrapado en el pueblo de los inicios. Ni uno solo de esos largos y aburridos días, logré abandonar sus frías paredes... y todo ¿por qué? Porque no podía sostener un arma por más de medio segundo, sin que mi cabeza se volviera un infierno...

La expresión de Nautilus cambió a una de sorpresa.

\- Tal vez no se compare con tu problema, pero... de niño, sufrí algo que me marcó profundamente... y desde ese día... cada vez que sujetaba algún elemento filoso... sea cuchillo, navaja o siquiera una hoja de afeitar... sufría fuertes convulsiones... Fue una infancia dura... muchos niños en mi clase solían atormentarme... "Vengan, vamos a torturar al nuevo" o "Hey, ¿quieres ver al nuevo bailar freestyle?" Soporté por 5 largos años... aquel maltrato... esperando que un día acabara... eso hizo que me alejara de mi familia... de mi hogar... y del mundo real. Hasta que, por un giro del destino, descubrí la realidad virtual. Era un lugar donde mis problemas no existían... donde podía ser yo mismo otra vez... Pero entonces, llegó aquél día... el del gran anuncio... estaba tan asustado que mi condición regresó para doblegarme... y comprendí que era un inútil... que jamás lograría nada por mi cuenta... y entonces lo conocí... conocí a alguien que se quedó conmigo, que valoró cada momento que pasamos juntos, me enseñó a reír otra vez, a abandonar ese pozo de depresión... alguien que me enseñó a vivir...

\- Por lo menos tienes a alguien... Yuna ya no...

\- Esa persona- dije interrumpiendo su declaración. Que fue preciada para mí... falleció, sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo... por culpa, de mi débil cuerpo... que no podía sostener ni una sólo miserable navaja.

El joven agachó la cabeza.

Moví mi mano izquierda, desplegué el menú y busqué en mi inventario.

\- Esto- dije sosteniendo el libro que Kaito me había dado por mi cumpleaños. Es lo único que me queda de él, lo único con lo que puedo recordarlo. Fue su último regalo... y sus últimas palabras- agregué enseñándole la dedicatoria. Cada noche las leo, para inspirarme... y que me den fuerza para continuar con mi promesa...

Nautilus abrió su inventario y materializó un objeto.

Esa es...

\- Ésta... dijo con dificultad... era la mandolina de Yuna... ella me la dio... un día... que visitamos un jardín de flores... yo sólo... yo sólo quería...

El ex-caballero de sangre cayó al suelo abrazando el instrumento, mientras no dejaba de llorar.

Me acerqué y coloqué mis brazos sobre su cabeza. No importa cómo luciera... en ese momento, él necesitaba desahogar su pena.

* * *

Nautilus lloró por varios minutos, hasta que por fin logró tranquilizarse. Lentamente me alejé de él y le dediqué una sonrisa sincera.

\- Gracias... - murmuró.

Así que el sujeto no era completamente un patán... eso es bueno.

\- Pero aun no entiendo, ¿por qué hiciste esto por mí?... Después de todo, no me porté muy bien contigo en la mañana.

\- Digamos qué... era mi forma de darte las gracias...

\- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Recuerdas que mencioné que pasé estos últimos años sin salir del primer piso?

Su ceja se arqueó incrédula.

\- Pues, Kaito, el jugador que permaneció a mi lado hasta hace poco... en ciertas ocasiones, me hablaba de un joven espadachín vestido de blanco... que merodeaba por las afueras del pueblo, siempre constante, siempre motivado a volverse fuerte... una vez junté valor, fui a las praderas y allí estabas tú...

Los ojos del ex caballero se abrieron en demasía.

\- Además, cuando busqué información sobre Yuna, también me hablaron de ti... que varias veces ibas al primer piso a practicar con tu espada. Se podría decir, que tu inspiraste a Kaito a seguir adelante... y con ello, también, me inspiraste a mí... y eso es algo que jamás podré terminar de agradecerte...

Nautilus se giró hacia un costado.

\- Y... ¿ahora qué sigue? – dijo mientras pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a precipitarse sobre nosotros.

\- Primero, regresar antes de que empiece a llover y segundo, hay algo más que necesito que hagas, pero esto tendrás que hacerlo tu solo...

* * *

Llevé a mi nuevo compañero de vuelta al piso 76., más precisamente a una posada en la parte baja. Entramos, subimos un par de escaleras y dí 3 golpes a una pequeña puerta justo al fondo. Un mensaje apareció en mi menú permitiéndonos el acceso.

Dentro, fuimos recibidos por Klein y el resto de los miembros de Fuhrinkazan. Nautilus se tensó por un momento. Los conocía muy bien... El grupo de jugadores le pidió tomar asiento, mientras yo decidí esperar en las escaleras a que acabaran su reencuentro en privado.

Cuando esta terminó, me reuní. con el ex caballero fuera del establecimiento.

\- ¿Crees que vas a estar bien a partir de ahora? – pregunté preocupado de que su "viaje a los recuerdos" no hubiese sido muy placentero.

\- Sí, creo que lo estaré, pero ahora me gustaría un tiempo a solas- dijo emprendiendo su retirada.

\- Oh espera, olvidé darte algo- dije llamando su atención.

El joven se volteó y una pantalla se desplegó ante él...

\- ¿Quieres agregarme a tus amigos?

\- Me encantaría, pero es otra cosa, primero necesito que aceptes para poder enviarte algo, descuida si no me quieres en tu lista, sólo elimíname después.

Nautilus aceptó algo incómodo y al instante recibió un mensaje.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Son las condiciones para obtener la skill conocida como "Cántico", es la que Yuna poseía... creí que te gustaría intentar conseguirla uno de estos días.

Los ojos del espadachín se humedecieron un poco, cerró el menú y se dio la vuelta.

\- Quizás... algún día- agregó alejándose.

\- ¡Recuerda llevar mandolina! – exclamé viéndolo desaparecer unas calles más adelante. ¡Necesitarás un instrumento!

Aún si no había podido ver su reacción, algo dentro de mí me decía, que había logrado quitarle un peso de encima a ese chico.

Satisfecho con cómo se había resuelto la situación, decidí volver a la taberna de Agil para contarle todo a Kirito, pero al momento de dar un paso, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza.

El dolor era tan intenso que no podía mantenerme de pie...

Me recosté sobre una pared, tratando de no desmayarme...

Cómo la lluvia había iniciado, busqué refugio bajo el tejado de un pequeño negocio cerca una de las plazoletas de la ciudad.

Estuve contemplando la lluvia unos segundos, intentado tranquilizarme cuando... la vi...

Una figura que no había aparecido en mucho tiempo, pero que había sido la causa de muchas de mis pesadillas en los primeros días del juego.

Aquel aterrador ente encapuchado y carente de rostro, con un par de orbes luminosos en lugar de ojos...

Me observaba en silencio...

\- Hollow... Avatar... - susurré en estado de pánico...

Mi respiración se volvió agitada. Por alguna razón, yo era el único que parecía verlo...

Cerré los ojos instintivamente y volví a abrirlos de golpe. Para mi sorpresa, aquel espectro ya no se encontraba en mi rango de visión, de hecho, había desaparecido por completo y con él, también mi intensa jaqueca.

Asustado y confundido, estiré mi brazo para revisar mis stats, cuando fui sorprendido por la alarma que indicaba un mensaje entrante.

Recuperándome del susto, presioné el botón y leí atentamente el remitente.

Se me había enviado un aviso...

Deslicé la pantalla hacia abajo y recité aquellas breves palabras que serían mi nueva tortura en los días venideros...

* * *

Cuídate del Hollow Avatar.

Por ninguna razón... dejes que te alcance...


	13. - Rompiendo el Hielo -

Tenía un nudo en el estómago...

Las palabras de C resonaban como una constante alarma dentro de mi cabeza.

\- Por ningún motivo dejes que te alcance... - Eso fue lo que me dijo...

C estaba tratando de advertirme de que algo podría pasarme si ese ente llegaba a pillarme desprevenido.

No podía evitar sentir un miedo nacer desde lo profundo de mi subconsciente...

¿Debía estar atento las 24 horas de ahora en adelante? ¿Dejaría que mi paranoia me dominara? ¿Y los demás debía de contarles?

Pasé tanto tiempo absorto en mis pensamientos durante el trayecto que no noté que estaba cerca de la posada de Agil.

\- Ah... ¡Hiro-san! – dijo una voz en la entrada.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Silica? – dije saliendo del trance auto inducido.

\- Te estábamos esperando, Sinon-san acaba de despertar – agregó tomándome del brazo y llevándome hasta adentro.

¿Sinon...san?

* * *

En la sala se encontraban los conocidos de siempre, con excepción de Klein, sentados en varias mesas conjuntas.

Además, en la esquina de una de las mesas, se hallaba la misteriosa joven de cabello negro, que había rescatado días atrás. Me acerqué, saludé a todos y tomé asiento.

\- Me da gusto que estés aquí, Hiro- dijo Kirito.

\- Sí, tengo entendido que ella es la chica que ayudamos ¿verdad?

Kirito asintió con la cabeza y pasó a explicarme los detalles.

Al parecer, su nombre era Sinon, al menos en el juego, y no había formado parte de Sword Art Online desde su lanzamiento como los demás jugadores, más bien, su entrada habría sido algo... inesperada. La cuestión era que Sinon se había sometido a una especie de tratamiento, con algo llamado el Medicuboid (Cubo Médico), el cual permitía a doctores tratar a los pacientes, mientras estos se encontraban inhibidos de todas sus facultades y sumergidos en la realidad virtual. Por desgracia para ella, durante el gran fallo, el sistema Cardinal habría intentado buscar ayuda conectándose a las redes, y al hacerlo también logró crear un enlace con las distintas unidades de Medicuboid próximas a los servidores centrales, introduciendo al juego de manera brusca, a toda persona que los estuviese usando en el momento. Kirito, además, nos informó que en los días anteriores había tenido reportes de personas apareciendo de la nada tanto en Arc-Sophia como en otras zonas, algunas en terreno seguro, pero otras no habían corrido con la misma suerte.

La noticia me había estremecido un poco.

¿Estarían estas misteriosas apariciones... relacionadas con la aparición del Hollow Avatar?

Se hizo una larga pausa luego de la explicación en la que me hallé incómodamente callado. Al notar que todos esperaban mi reacción, miré a la recién llegada.

\- Es un placer conocerte Sinon-san, mi nombre es Hiro, espero que podamos llevarnos bien- exclamé. Sé que el estar dentro de algo como SAO no es fácil de aceptar, pero, si necesitas con quien hablar, no encontrarás mejores personas que las que hay a tu alrededor- dije señalando a todos.

La joven me dedico una mirada analítica y luego esbozo una tímida sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias- dijo suavemente. Pero quiero ayudar...

¿Eh?

\- Se por lo que me contaron que ustedes están luchando para completar el juego, pues quiero hacerlo también. Quiero probarme a mí misma que tengo la fuerza necesaria para conquistar este mundo.

Me recuerda un poco a mí...

\- ¿Estás segura de eso, Sinonon? – dijo Asuna bastante preocupada.

\- ¿Sinonon? – exclamamos Kirito y yo al unísono.

\- Si, tal vez no lo parezca, pero tengo experiencia con juegos de realidad virtual, aunque no estoy segura si lograré llegar al nivel que tienen ustedes.

El espadachín negro tomó la palabra.

\- Descuida, tu nivel no es una limitación si muestras compromiso y dedicación, además podríamos ayudarte a realizar misiones para aumentar tus stats rápidamente. Puedo ver que tienes un gran potencial.

\- ¿Potencial? – preguntó Liz.

\- Kirito-kun, ¿no es una forma demasiado gamer de ver las cosas?

\- Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano- intervino Leafa. Si él ve potencial en Sinon, entonces debe ser verdad, siempre ha sido bueno para juzgar a las personas

\- ¿Segura que podrás con esto, Sinon? – decidí preguntar una vez más para estar seguro.

\- Sí, no se preocupen, estaré bien. Además, Kirito dijo que me cuidaría si algo llegara a suceder.

Todos los presentes se tensaron.

\- ¿Ehhhh? Exclamaron en conjunto lanzándole una mirada acusadora al beater.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿acaso hice algo malo?

Leafa suspiró.

\- Oni-chan, no puedes ir haciendo ese tipo de promesas a la ligera.

\- Quizás, él podría cuidar de mi si me esfuerzo en subir de nivel- oí decir a Silica.

Mal momento, Silica...

\- Pero bueno, ignorando eso, un nuevo miembro en el equipo siempre es bienvenido- dijo Liz. Espero que podamos trabajar juntos, Sinon.

\- Si, lo mismo digo- agregó la joven estrechando la mano de la herrera.

\- Por cierto- interrumpió Asuna- Kirito-kun, deseo hablar contigo un momento sobre, prometer a otras chicas cuidar de ellas... dijo la subcomandante esbozando una sonrisa asesina.

\- Espera, Asuna, es un malentendido, verás yo sólo...

Liz y yo nos reíamos del pobre espadachín.

\- Estas pasando mucho tiempo con Klein, Kirito... dije palmeando su espalda.

\- No tú también, Hiro... suspiró en derrota.

Luego de las introducciones, todos pasamos una agradable noche en la posada compartiendo una deliciosa cena.

Ya en mi cama, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto. Tendría que continuar investigando lo de las grietas... por el bien de todos y el mío...

* * *

Lugar: Piso 76 – Arc-Sophia – Día no especificado - Hora: Por la Tarde...

* * *

Al día siguiente las cosas se desarrollaron con mucha más tranquilidad. Cada miembro del equipo, con excepción de Sinon, había dedicado su mañana a una misión en particular con el objetivo de ampliar su conocimiento sobre el piso 77. Por mi parte, me había queda cerca para practicar más movimientos con la espada y ver que otra habilidad secundaria podía desarrollar. Con los demás realizando sus respectivas tareas, y al ver que contaba con tiempo libre, decidí pasar por la posada para ver cómo se encontraba nuestra nueva amiga. Debido a que Sinon parecía no lograr adaptarse a las armas que el juego aportaba, pensé que se sentiría algo solitaria.

Al entrar me topé con la susodicha sentada en una de las mesas del rincón bastante alejada de la barra e inmersa en las páginas de un pequeño libro.

\- Hey Sinon- dije con tono amistoso, acercándome lentamente.

\- Oh, buenas tardes... Hiro ¿cierto?

\- Eh... si...

Sinon no era la persona más expresiva del mundo, eso era evidente, y su tono, siempre me había parecido el de alguien triste y apático...

\- Entonces... ¿estás sola?

\- Si, los demás aun no regresan de sus misiones. –contestó. ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Pues... ¿te gustaría ir a recorrer la ciudad?

La pelinegra interrumpió su lectura y desvió la mirada hacia mí.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Pregunto que cual es el fin...

\- Eh... bueno, podríamos revisar los puestos, comprar objetos, probar algún tipo nuevo de bocadillo... tu decide...

Sinon sólo escaneo mi rostro en busca de algo sospechoso, pero pronto sus dudas se aclararon y exhaló un pequeño suspiro.

\- Está bien, no me molestaría, además me sentía un poco aburrida aquí dentro... agregó.

La joven guardó el pequeño libro en su inventario y me acompañó hasta la puerta.

Piso 77, allí vamos...

* * *

Lugar: Piso 77 – (Mercado) – Día no especificado - Hora: 17:49pm...

* * *

\- Mmm... dijo Sinon observando detenidamente los objetos frente a ella. Definitivamente tengo la impresión de que estos artículos sirven más para coleccionar que para el combate...

Me acerqué y le eché un ojo a la mercancía.

\- Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón, creo que son el tipo de artículos que un jugador diseñaría.

\- Lucen diferentes a los del mundo real, pero creo reconocer algunas de estas piezas- opinó la pelinegra.

\- Kirito me dijo que es posible obtener una habilidad en crafteo, podrías darle una oportunidad si quisieras- agregué.

\- Quizás lo haga uno de estos días, ahora mi principal prioridad es aumentar mi fuerza.

\- Entiendo, pero no te excedas demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?

Luego de varias vueltas nos topamos con un extraño local. No se encontraba completamente a la vista, más bien parecía estar oculto en un estrecho callejón.

\- Hey, Sinon, ¿te gustaría que veamos ese lugar?

\- No lo sé, no te parece algo... tétrico, sólo mira la atmosfera.

\- Mmm, puede ser... aunque no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos- dije sujetando su mano. Ven echemos un vistazo.

\- Hey, espera, no vayas tan rápido- exclamó la joven.

Una vez adentro, vimos una gran variedad de armas y artículos raros. Sinon, en particular, se sintió atraída por un objeto bastante cotidiano...

\- ¿Encontraste algo bueno? – pregunté.

\- Podría decirse- contestó examinando su hallazgo.

\- Esos son... ¿anteojos? – dije al contemplar lo que mi compañera sujetaba con delicadeza.

\- Suelo usar unos similares todo el tiempo en la vida real, creí que serían un buen recuerdo...

\- Me parece perfecto- respondí con una sonrisa. Disculpe, quisiera comprar este par de anteojos- agregué llamando la atención del dueño.

Al instante, mi compañera entró en pánico.

\- Espera, no necesitas comprármelos...

\- No es molestia, Sinon, en serio- dije colocándoselos. Considéralos un regalo de mi parte.

La joven permaneció callada unos segundos hasta que finalmente sonrió.

\- Está bien, los aceptaré- respondió. Y a propósito... dijo ajustándolos. ¿Qué opinas, me quedan bien?

¿Cómo podía decirle que no a ese rostro tan tierno?

\- Son perfectos, realmente te sientan de maravilla.

\- Y-Ya veo... murmuró. sonrojada

\- Pero me sorprende... interrumpí viéndola de cerca. Te hace ver cómo una persona distinta, como si fuera otra tu...

\- ¿Eh? No digas cosas raras- dijo avergonzada. Me los quitaré...

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Por qué?

\- Es raro usarlos si me miras de esa forma – exclamó con un leve sonrojo. Además, recuerda que no los necesito aquí, el juego corrige cualquier desperfecto ocular.

\- Oh... es cierto- dije algo desanimado.

Sinon desvió la mirada un segundo...

\- Pero creo que los conservaré... serán un buen amuleto de la suerte- añadió guardando los lentes y esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Genial, porque te veías mucho más linda con ellos puestos- dije sin medir mis palabras.

\- ¿EH?

\- Ah no, no nada... olvídalo...- exclamé moviendo los brazos y desviando de tema. Cómo sea, ven busquemos otro lugar.

\- O-Ok...

Salí del establecimiento bastante ruborizado. La joven pelinegra permaneció en silencio un buen tramo del camino. Pronto las horas comenzaron a pasar y la tarde se convirtió en una bella noche. Decidimos detenernos a descansar frente a una de las fuentes.

\- Ahh eso fue divertido, ¿no lo crees?

\- Hmm... contestó afirmativamente la pelinegra.

\- Rayos, ha estado callada desde lo de los lentes- pensé. Debo romper la tensión...

Buscando aliviar el extraño ambiente, busqué en mi inventario y materialicé una pequeña canasta.

Sinon la miró con curiosidad.

\- Pensé que podías tener hambre, así que se me ocurrió ofrecerte un sándwich- dije revelando el contenido de la canasta.

La joven sujetó uno los extraños bultos envueltos en papel y lo descubrió. Frente a ella se encontraba un emparedado común y corriente, pero con varios agregados.

\- Espero que estén buenos, tuve que pagarle una fortuna a Asuna por ellos- dije sujetando uno de los bocadillos.

Sinon acercó el sándwich a su boca y mordió un pedazo. Al instante, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y le dio otra probada.

\- Es... delicioso... -dijo suavemente.

\- ¿Verdad? Asuna siempre los prepara para Kirito. Ahora entiendo por qué son su comida preferida- dije degustando el mío. En verdad tiene suerte...

\- ¿Suerte? – preguntó la joven a mi lado.

\- Si, y no lo digo sólo por la comida... cuando lo observo el siempre irradia felicidad, alegría y confianza, es esa persona con la que siempre puedes contar si te encuentras en problemas. Además, tiene una bella novia, su esposa en el juego, por cierto, y una dulce hija, todo en él te grita... familia. Creo que es algo que yo jamás pude disfrutar plenamente.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Pues... tuve problemas en la escuela años atrás y acabé viviendo con mi tío. No me malentiendas, es una gran persona, pero todos los momentos importantes, como cumpleaños o días festivos, son solitarios. Aun así, trato de no perder el contacto con mis padres, y... recibo tarjetas o regalos por correo, de vez en cuando. Por cierto, lamento haber desanimado la conversación con mis problemas familiares, dicen que es de mala educación hablar de ellos en un juego...

Sinon bajó la cabeza.

\- Acostumbro vivir sola en un viejo complejo de apartamentos... mi padre falleció en un accidente de auto cuando sólo tenía 2 años y mi madre no fue la misma desde ese día. Se volvió frágil. Luego que alcancé la edad para ir a la escuela secundaria, decidí vivir sola. Me ha sido difícil conocer amigos durante ese tiempo...

Podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos, ella sentía una soledad similar a la mía o quizás aún mayor. No sabía que más preguntarle, cuando entonces recordé algo que habían mencionado cuando la conocí en la taberna.

\- Sinon... quizás te resulte algo intrusivo, pero... cuando fuiste traída a SAO, mencionaste que usabas el Medicuboid. un artefacto para fines médicos. Leí en alguna parte que, aún está en fase de prueba y que... sólo es usado para enfermedades terminales... Acaso, ¿padeces alguna enfermedad de ese tipo?

Los ojos de la joven se oscurecieron.

\- No quiero hablar de eso... No en este momento...

\- Lo lamento, discúlpame, no quería...

\- Está bien... dijo en tono suave. Creo que es mejor que regresemos, ya se está haciendo tarde y los demás se preguntaran dónde estamos- dijo poniéndose de pie y alejándose lentamente.

\- Sinon, espera! – exclamé, pero ella no se detuvo.

Al volver a la posada me topé con Kirito y los demás que volvían de su día de ardua exploración, con la buena noticia de que habían logrado encontrar la puerta del jefe de piso y organizarían el asalto en una semana

Me sentí contento por el descubrimiento, pero mi mente no dejaba de pensar en Sinon. Debí suponer que esa última pregunta pisaría sobre territorio demasiado personal... Subí hasta mi cuarto y noté que la puerta de su habitación se encontraba cerrada. Algo dentro de mí quería girar la perilla y asegurarme que estuviera bien, pero otra me decía que debía darle su espacio. Siguiendo el consejo de la segunda, me fui a dormir, esperando que las cosas fueran diferentes mañana...

* * *

Lugar: Piso 76 – Arc Sophia (Habitación de Hiro) – Día no especificado - Hora: 23:48pm...

* * *

Me encontraba en mi habitación, realizando un checkeo de mi inventario...

Desde aquella noche que conversamos, Sinon se mantuvo algo distante.

Casi no conversábamos durante las reuniones y evitaba todo contacto visual cada vez que se daba la ocasión. Pensé que podría necesitar espacio, ya saben para pensar y ordenar su mente, pero esta falta de comunicación terminaría por afectar nuestras misiones. Hace sólo unos días Liz había logrado confeccionarle un arco y, gracias a ello, su progreso había crecido a un ritmo excepcional, sin mencionar que era un miembro vital en misiones que requerían de eliminar monstruos a distancia.

Habíamos ganado una fuerte aliada... pero ¿por qué sentía que estaba perdiendo una amiga?

Acabé mi control de rutina, me coloqué la pijama y estaba a punto de acostarme cuando vi a cierta pelinegra, dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad.

¿Que estaría haciendo Sinon a estas horas de la noche?

Me coloqué mi traje de civil y partí hacia afuera...

Lo que sea que estuviese por hacer, no lo haría sola...

Recorrí algunas calles y hallé a la fugitiva arquera sentada en una banca de la plazoleta. Todo estaba en silencio, lo único que podía oírse era el agua de la fuente y la leve brisa nocturna.

\- ¿Sinon? – dije acercándome lentamente.

\- ¿¡Hiro!? – exclamó la joven jugadora un poco sobresaltada. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti, no era mi intención asustarte–contesté apoyando mis brazos sobre la banca. Sólo me pareció extraño que caminaras por la ciudad a esta hora de la noche.

\- Ya veo...

Un incómodo y prologando silencio inundó el ambiente...

\- Lo lamento, Sinon- dije suavemente. Probablemente te haya ofendido con el comentario del Medicuboid, así que quisiera saber si existe algo que pueda hacer para remediarlo. Sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero... sufro cada vez que siento que evitas hablar conmigo o siquiera mirarme... y yo...

\- No, no necesitas hacerlo- interrumpió.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No necesitas reparar un daño, porque no hay nada que reparar.

\- No comprendo- contesté confundido.

\- Nunca estuve enojada contigo, de hecho, estuve enojada conmigo misma durante esos días y no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo.

\- Sinon...

\- Todo el tiempo que estuve inconsciente, tuve extrañas pesadillas... soñaba que estaba en el hospital, probando el Medicuboid, esperando mi tratamiento con mi avatar listo... entonces el suelo comenzaba a fracturarse y los cielos a abrirse... era jalada hacia un mundo que no conocía... y no quería admitir que sentía miedo...

Esa noche, me preguntaste sobre el por qué utilizaba el Medicuboid cuando llegué a SAO... pues la verdad es que quería probar sus capacidades terapéuticas... puesto que había leído sobre que aquel dispositivo era capaz de tratar enfermedades mentales.

\- ¿Enfermedades... mentales?

\- Si, sufro de una extraña condición producto de un trauma de mi infancia y trataba de remediarla, pero acabé aquí...

Durante estos últimos días, me puse a pensar que quizás este sea mi destino... que quizás ya no existe una salvación a mi problema y que, esta era la forma de decirme que estaría mejor muer...

\- ¡No te atrevas a terminar esa oración, Sinon!... exclamé sacando a la joven de balance. ¿Te lo prometimos cierto? Asuna, Kirito, Lizbeth, Silica, Leafa... Todos prometimos acabar el juego juntos y gozar nuestra libertad. Todos... y eso me incluye... y tal vez no lo sepas, pero hice un juramento propio... juré que no dejaría que otra persona querida para mí muriese, si puedo hacer algo para evitarlo. Eres mi amiga, Sinon, aún si no quieres hablarme o si elijes odiarme, no pienso dejarte sola... no estando yo aquí...

En ese momento la joven arquera giró un poco hacia su derecha y fijo su mirada en la nada.

\- ¿Es verdad lo que acabas de decir? – preguntó.

\- Sí, estoy seguro – contesté sin vacilar.

Un ligero rubor adornó sus mejillas.

\- ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué harías eso por alguien que acabas de conocer?

\- Porque eres importante para mí – respondí al instante. Todos ustedes lo son... y... no quiero que... algo terrible vuelva a ocurrir... agregué reviviendo mis tiempos con Kaito.

\- ¿Sabes?... Cuando decidiste invitarme a pasear por la ciudad, pensé que eras sólo otro tipo raro que quería ligar conmigo... pero luego conversamos esa noche y aún después de casi haber recibido la ley del hielo de mi parte todo este tiempo, te preocupas por mí y creo... que eres una buena persona... y no me importaría tener más días así...

\- Sinon...

\- Además, hay otra cosa que deseo pedirte...

\- ¿Hmm? Dime...

\- ¿Podrías sentarte junto a mí un momento?

Sin comprender mucho lo que iba a hacer, tomé el espacio vacío junto a ella en la banca. Al hacerlo, la pelinegra dejó caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro izquierdo, tomándome por sorpresa.

\- ¿Sinon?

\- Mencioné que había tenido pesadillas... y a causa de ello no he podido dormir muy bien estos últimos días... pero... estando así... creo que podría...

\- ¿Hmm... Podrías...?

Al voltear mi cabeza con lentitud, descubrí que la fatiga la había vencido.

\- ¿Acaso se durmió? – pensé.

Intenté despertarla, pero al parecer mi nueva amiga ya se encontraba en el país de los sueños.

Volteé a mirar a ambos lados y exhalé un suspiro.

\- No puedo dejarla dormir sola en la banca, pero tampoco puedo moverla... sólo me queda algo por hacer...

Abrí el menú utilizando mi mano libre y tomé una pequeña manta que tenía almacenada.

La coloqué sobre ella y me acomodé para descansar.

\- Descansa, Sinon. Mañana habrá mucho por hacer- dije entrecerrando los ojos. Y gracias... por permitirme conocerte mejor...


	14. - Una Simpática Acosadora -

Lugar: Piso 80 – Pueblo Central – Día no especificado - Hora: Por la Tarde...

* * *

¿Nunca han tenido aquella extraña sensación de que alguien los sigue?

Vas caminando tranquilamente, pensando en tus asuntos, sin preocupaciones y cuando menos te lo esperas, estás revisando cada rincón, esquina y rendija de un callejón buscando algo que quizás nunca estuvo allí desde un principio...

¿Les ha pasado?

Si, ¿verdad? ¿A quién no le ha pasado al menos una vez en su vida?

Bueno... gracioso que lo mencione puesto que...

Estoy siguiendo a alguien...

...

Esperen, esperen... no saquen conclusiones aún... mi caso es muy diferente, ya que yo...

Estoy siguiendo a alguien que está siguiendo a alguien...

...

¿Confundidos?

También lo estoy yo...

Ahora mismo me encuentro escondido tras el muro de un callejón a la mitad del pueblo central del piso 80, vigilando a mi "objetivo"

Os estaréis preguntando de quien se trata, ¿cierto?

Pues... la verdad es que...no tengo la menor idea. Sólo puedo decir que, esta persona, ha estado siguiendo a Kirito desde que él y yo regresamos de las mazmorras...

Lo más extraño es que sus habilidades de sigilo son excepcionales...

Jamás había visto a alguien pasar tan desapercibido...

Un ligero descuido de mi parte y podría perderle de vista...

Aun así, sea quien fuese, no podía permitirle seguir, quién sabe que podría intentar hacerle a Kirito...

Y, además, quién sabe, quizás también sepa algo sobre lo que C me advirtió...

Tendré que comprobarlo...

Abandoné mi escondite y me decidí tomar la ruta aérea... es decir, subir a los tejados...

Gracias a que mis capacidades para el escondite son bastante altas, puedo no ser descubierto por un periodo prolongado de tiempo... mientras no emita sonidos fuertes...

Esto me permitía llevar adelante una silenciosa persecución.

Al llegar a una de las plazas, noté que Kirito se dirigía hacia un estrecho pasaje, seguido por su enigmático "acosador"

Exhalé un pequeño suspiro de alivio...

Todo parecía indicar que nuestro espadachín, se había percatado de la presencia a sus espaldas y había decidido conducirlo a un camino solitario para emboscarlo.

\- Ahora sólo queda acorralarlo- dije manteniéndome a distancia. Si todo sale bien, quizás desenmascaremos a un posible Asesino de jugadores...

Me acerqué lentamente a la figura encapuchada, que veía a su preciada presa, desde lo alto de una de las casas.

Sin pensarlo mucho, tomé mi espada y la coloqué a centímetros de su cabeza.

\- No te muevas- dije lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyera, pero lo suficientemente discreto para no alertar a Kirito.

En ese momento, el extraño jugador giro su cabeza hacia mí y pude ver una sonrisa traviesa... inocente, pero traviesa, al fin y al cabo.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrese! - exclamó el espadachín negro al parecer habiendo percibido algo.

Mi "prisionero" se dio la vuelta y un par de ojos color carmesí se posaron sobre mí.

\- Lo lamento, pero Kirito no puede saber que estoy aquí...- dijo suavemente.

¿Su voz sonaba... femenina?

En un veloz movimiento, sujetó mi brazo, y con un gran despliegue de técnica, me arrojó del tejado, directo hacia el pasaje de abajo.

Cómo sabrán, si bien estábamos en una zona segura, ya sea en SAO o en el mundo real, caerse del techo de un edificio... no es nada agradable.

\- ¿HIRO? ¿Eras tú quien me seguía? – dijo cierta voz muy confundida.

Recuperándome del fuerte golpe, me sujeté la cabeza y enfoqué mi mirada en Kirito.

\- ¿Eh? Ahh... es que... yo... - balbuceé levantando la vista, pero me topé con la imagen de mi atacante colocando su mano en señal de silencio...

\- Es que... estaba probando si mis habilidades de sigilo eran lo suficientemente buenas como para emboscar a un jugador, pero creo que tropecé al final... jeje- respondí con una sonrisa boba y algo nerviosa.

El beater analizó mis palabras en silencio por unos segundos y luego lanzó una carcajada.

\- En serio te falló al final- rio el pelinegro. Pero me asustaste, por un momento pensé que era algún Asesino de Jugadores o algún espía...

\- Lo lamento- dije haciendo una reverencia- No era mi intención ponerte en alerta de esa manera.

\- Descuida, al menos nadie salió lastimado, pero intenta no hacérselo a otros jugadores, ya habrá tiempo de entrenar cuando estemos todos juntos- agregó colocando una mano en mi hombro. Ahora, tengo que ir a llevarle algunos materiales a Liz, ¿vienes conmigo?

\- ¿Eh? Ah... no, lo siento, creo que daré unas vueltas más por la ciudad, quiero ver que encuentro- contesté.

\- Claro, no hay problema, sólo aléjate de las azoteas- bromeó el espadachín.

\- Lo haré, tu tranquilo.

Luego de una cordial despedida, Kirito sacó un Cristal de Transporte y regresó a Arc Sophia.

En cuanto a mí... tenía algo pendiente...

\- Bien, él ya se fue... ya puedes salir... -exclamé.

Al instante una joven de cabello color lila y traje morado y blanco apareció frente a mí...

\- Aww, veo que tendré que perseguir a Kirito, en otra ocasión – dijo la recién llegada con cara de desilusión.

\- No creo que nos hayamos visto antes... puedo preguntar... ¿quién eres?

\- Mi nombre es Strea... es un placer conocerte...

¿Strea?

\- El gusto es mío, puedes llamarme Hiro- respondí.

\- ¿Hi...ro? – dijo la joven pensándolo por un momento. Me gusta, es fácil de recordar...agregó con alegría. Pero, aún estoy algo enojada porque evitaste que me topara con Kirito.

¿Ahora me está culpando?

\- ¿Eh? No sé de qué hablas... mejor dime, ¿por qué lo seguías? ¿Qué pretendías hacer? - dije señalándola de manera acusativa.

\- Pues... abrazarlo...

\- Eh...

\- ¡Oí por ahí que un abrazo de una bella chica puede alegrar a cualquier chico... así que iba a darle a Kirito uno muy fuerte!

\- ¿EEEHH?

\- Pero ahora no podré dárselo... ni modo, ¿no quieres uno? Tienes cara de necesitar uno en estos momentos... exclamó Strea con tono jocoso.

\- ¿EEEEEHHHHHH?

\- Vamos ven aquí... dijo la jugadora de ojos rojos extendiendo los brazos.

¿Qué le ocurre a esta chica?

\- Ahh... me-mejor no, no necesito uno y... ¡AUGH!- exclamé al ser aprisionado de repente.

Rayos... es fuerte- pensé. Sus brazos parecen una prensa... me está dejando sin aire... ¿cómo puede tener tanta fuerza? Esto no es normal...

Cuando por fin, Strea decidió soltarme, caía al suelo, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire...

\- Y... ¿te sientes mejor? - dijo con tono inocente.

\- Si... ya me siento... mucho... mejor- respondí entre resoplidos.

Recordatorio: No dejar que Strea vuelva a abrazarme...

\- Entonces... dije buscando proseguir con nuestra conversación. ¿Sólo por eso seguiste a Kirito por toda la ciudad?

\- Ajá- contestó Strea sin la menor duda. Y también quería tener una cita con él.

\- O-Oh, ya veo... murmuré.

A Asuna no le va a agradar esto...

\- Pero creo que no se podrá en este momento... En fin, ya que estamos los dos aquí, ¡tengamos una cita!- dijo la joven de cabello violeta.

\- ¿Disculpa?

* * *

\- Ne ne, Hiro, ¿cómo está tu café?

\- ¿Eh? Oh, eh... bien, sabe bien, gracias por preguntar- dije algo nervioso.

¿Cómo había acabado sentado en un restaurant bebiendo café con alguien que ni siquiera conozco?

\- Me alegro- contestó Strea. A propósito, ¿me dejarías probar tu café? Puedo darte de mí té con leche a cambio.

\- ¿O...kay? - dije acercándole mi taza.

Strea bebió un largo trago y exhaló un poco de aire.

\- Ahhh, no creí que sería tan dulce, usualmente el café es muy amargo. Pero está bien, me gusta mucho lo dulce.

\- Si quieres, puedes beber el resto- contesté algo sorprendido.

\- ¿En serio? Muchas gracias- exclamó sorbiendo el contenido hasta vaciar la taza.

Mmm... Strea no luce como una mala persona... sólo es algo impulsiva, pero a la vez muy alegre... aun así...

\- Strea-san- llamé.

\- ¿Hmm?

\- Tal vez ya lo hayas dicho, pero quiero creer que tienes algún otro motivo para perseguir a Kirito con tanto ahínco, ¿te importaría compartirlo?

Ella se tomó un momento para responder...

\- Pues... lo estuve observando desde que enfrentó al jefe del piso 75...

¿Piso 75? Así que ella es algo así como una fan de Kirito, ¿eh? Eso no sería un problema, pero, no puedo confiarme del todo, necesito saber un poco más sobre ella...

\- Okay, eso... eso está bien... supongo. Ahora, ¿podrías hablarme de ti?

La joven se llevó la mano al mentón y me dedicó una mirada juguetona.

\- ¿Ohh? ¿Te gustaría saber más sobre mí?

\- ¿Suuuupongo...?

\- Te gusta ser directo, ¿eh?

\- ¿Disculpa?

En ese instante, Strea se puso de pie.

\- Creo que son suficientes preguntas por hoy, si deseas saber más, tendrás que invitarme a otra cita- exclamó con una sonrisa.

\- Pero... no fuiste tú la que...

\- ¡Nos veremos luego!- interrumpió la joven alejándose rápidamente.

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido y lo único que había podido rescatar de esta... "reveladora" experiencia, era que Kirito ahora tiene una admiradora...

\- Strea... - pensé. No luce como una mala chica... y puede ser algo impulsiva... además, que alguien con sus atributos y actitud puede causar malentendidos, pero a pesar de todo, no creo que sea algún tipo de enemigo o jugador malicioso...

Lo que más me impresionó fueron sus cualidades de rastreadora... ella puede volverse prácticamente indetectable y además logró desarmarme rápidamente...

Amiga o enemiga... tendré que mantenerla bajo estricta observación...

Cómo si no necesitara más problemas...

* * *

Lugar: Piso 76 – Arc Sophia – Día no especificado - Hora: En la Mañana...

* * *

Al día siguiente, luego de unas cuantas misiones en el piso 80, regresé a la posada de Agil.

El lugar estaba abarrotado de jugadores, de hecho, nunca había visto tantos desde que llegué a Arc-Sophia.

Cuidadosamente intenté pasar por entre la multitud, buscando llegar a la barra, pero debido a los constantes choques y agites, acabé siendo empujado hacia delante y aterrizando en algo... ¿suave?

Abrí los ojos casi al instante. ¿Qué es esta suavidad? Se siente como...

\- ¡Hiro! – dijo una voz muy familiar.

Me alejé lentamente y levanté la vista sólo para toparme con un par de ojos carmesí mirándome con alegría.

\- En verdad, que te gusta ser directo- rio la joven frente a mí.

\- ¿S-S-Strea-san? – exclamé sintiéndome algo aturdido. ¿Que estas hacien...? intenté decir, pero entonces recordé el sentimiento de hace un momento. Me había dado contra algo demasiado suave...

Si choqué contra Strea... y ella amortiguó mi caída, entonces tuve que haber aterrizado en... - razoné bajando la mirada...

Mi cara se puso completamente roja al instante.

\- ¿Su pecho? – grité en voz baja sin pensar.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Mi pecho? – contestó la joven de pelo lila mirando hacia abajo. Ohhh, te gustó sentirlos ¿eh?

\- Y-yo...

\- Vamos no seas tímido e inténtalo una vez más- respondió la jugadora tomando mi cabeza y hundiéndola entre sus exagerados atributos. Se sienten bien ¿cierto?

¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? – grité en el interior.

Luego de ser sofocado por casi medio minuto, logré zafarme de su agarre y tomar un poco de aire.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Pensé que moriría... respondí respirando agitado. A todo esto, ¿qué te trae por aquí, Strea-san?

\- ¿Yo? Pues... vine a ver si esta vez lograba toparme con Kirito... pero parece que sólo me topo contigo... ¿acaso será el destino? – preguntó viéndome de forma extraña.

Quedé unos segundos sin responder hasta que otra voz muy familiar dijo mi nombre.

\- ¡Hey, Hiro!

Al darme la vuelta, me encontré frente a frente con nuestro siempre confiable espadachín negro.

\- ¡Kirito! – dije sorprendido.

\- Es bueno encontrarte aquí, aunque la taberna luce como si fuese a reventar.

\- Si... jeje... Agil tendrá trabajo extra- contesté.

\- A propósito, ¿quién te acompaña? – preguntó el pelinegro viendo a Strea asomar por encima de mi hombro.

\- ¡Hola! Me llamo Strea – respondió la joven alegremente.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Kirito y... ¡hmgh!

EL joven beater no pudo terminar su introducción porque al instante su cara se vio atrapada entre los pechos de Strea.

\- ¡Eres más lindo de lo que creía! – exclamó estrujando al espadachín.

\- Oe, Strea, ¡vas a asfixiarlo! – protesté.

\- ¿Ehhh? Pero sólo quiero hacerlo sentir bien...

\- No creo que cortando su fuente de oxígeno le haga algún bien, Strea-san... agregué con sarcasmo.

\- Está bien...

Strea abrió los brazos y soltó al enrojecido Kirito que ahora respiraba agitado.

\- ¿Qué... fue eso? - replicó algo perturbado por la situación.

\- ¡Un abrazo! – respondió la peli lila.

\- ¿Habla en serio? – contestó Kirito viéndome con incredulidad.

\- Por desgracia, sí... Strea tiene... cof... demasiado amor para dar... cof... te...

\- ¿Qué fue eso último?

\- Nada, nada... así que, ¿alguna idea de por qué la taberna está tan llena el día de hoy? – dije buscando desviar el tema.

Pero Kirito tampoco tenía mucha idea al respecto. Cuando una de las mesas logró desocuparse, logramos sentarnos, pero al sólo haber 2 asientos disponibles, Strea no tuvo mejor idea que sentarse en el regazo de su "ídolo".

Al cabo de unos minutos, varias figuras se acercaron a la mesa, la mayoría de ellas con expresiones de enfado en sus rostros.

\- ¡Kirito! – dijo una de ellas. ¿Que se supone que haces?

\- ¿L-Liz? ¿Qué hacen todas aquí? – respondió el espadachín viendo a Silica, Leafa, Sinon y Asuna llegar detrás de la herrera.

\- Oni-chan... ¿quién es la chica en tu regazo?

\- ¿Eh? Oh, ella es Strea... Acabo de conocerla... al parecer es una amiga de Hiro- contestó viéndome de reojo.

\- ¡Hola! – agregó la joven ajena a la situación.

\- ¡Disculpa! – interrumpió la pequeña domadora. Pero, ¿qué son tú y Kirito exactamente?

Sutil, Silica...

\- Mmmm, podría decirse que somos amigos y espero que muy cercanos- contestó Strea provocándole a la adorable jugadora un sinfín de malos pensamientos.

\- ¿Kirito-san, por qué la dejas sentarse sobre ti?

El pelinegro tragó saliva.

\- Pues... el lugar está repleto y no había muchos lugares para sentarse así que creo que simplemente lo hizo... ¿Hiro podrías decirme por qué lo hizo?

Mi ceja se arqueó levemente.

\- Yo que sé, aún no logro entender que pasa por la cabeza de esta chica- respondí.

En ese instante, Asuna tomó la palabra.

\- Mmm veo que te llevas muy bien con ella... Kirito-kun...

\- ¿A-Asuna? N-No es lo que parece.

Por qué tuviste que decir eso... Kirito...

\- Kirito-kun...

\- ¿Si?

\- Me gustaría hablar contigo después... a solas... en mi cuarto... - dijo la joven de cabello castaño con una sonrisa que gritaba instinto asesino por todas partes.

\- Ne ne... ¿puedo ir yo también? – intercedió de repente Strea con su usual tono alegre. Asuna es tu esposa así que, puede contarme más sobre ti...

Todos los presentes se quedaron estupefactos...

O esta chica era demasiado atrevida o no tenía idea alguna...

\- Eh... supongo que... ¿puedes venir? – respondió Asuna confundida.

\- ¡Genial! También me gustaría ver el cuarto de Kirito, sería una gran experiencia.

\- ¿Eh...?

Sinon se acercó a mi lentamente.

\- Creo que esto se está complicando...

\- Tú lo has dicho- agregué.

Luego del extraño momento, Strea se despidió de nosotros y abandonó el lugar con su característica sonrisa.

Kirito se quedó un momento mirando la puerta y luego se giró hacia nosotros...

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?


	15. - Apuntando muy alto -

Lugar: Piso 76 – Arc Sophia (Pueblo) – Día no especificado- Hora: En la mañana...

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde que Strea llegó a nuestras vidas... y, déjenme decirles que esa joven siempre encuentra una forma de meter en problemas a Kirito...

Me pregunto si lo hará con intención...

Ni modo, el día de hoy me encuentro en Arc-Sophia, buscando un nuevo sitio que acaban de abrir.

Al parecer se trata de un nuevo restaurante donde sirven la mejor comida picante que puedas probar.

En mi caso, nunca he sido un amplio conocedor de esa rama culinaria, pero nunca está de más probar un bocado.

Al llegar al sitio marcado en el panfleto, noté que había una fila un poco larga de espera. Me coloqué lentamente detrás del último cliente y me dispuse a revisar mi inventario cuando un sonido asaltó mis oídos y... los de todos los presentes...

\- ¡Hiiiroooo! – dijo una voz que conocía muy bien...

\- ¡Strea-saaAGHN! – exclamé al verme una vez más atrapado entre sus brazos.

\- Que coincidencia, ¿también vienes a probar la comida de aquí?

\- Uhh, si eso planeo... Strea-san podrías... soltarme... no respiro...

\- ¡O-kay! – contestó liberando el agarre.

Sus abrazos van a matarme uno de estos días...

\- Entonces, Strea-san, ¿vienes a comer aquí?

\- Ajá, oí que decían que es la comida más picante de todo Aincrad, "un sabor único que no puedes perderte"

\- Wow, realmente fueron con todo en esa declaración, esperemos que valga la pena. A propósito, Strea-san, es sabido que Kirito adora la comida picante, ¿por qué no lo invitaste?

\- Bueno... creo que no lo pasó muy bien cuando lo invité a mi habitación la otra vez...

En ese momento, me petrifiqué.

\- ¿T-Tu habitación? – dije entre balbuceos.

\- Si, lo hice pasar para que tomara un poco de té.

\- ¿Y qué pasó luego?

¿Qué le has hecho a Kirito, mujer?

\- Pues... me hizo unas preguntas, se las contesté, luego intenté acercarme más a él y, al instante, tuvo que irse, algo me dice que no le gusta el té...

Golpee mi frente tan fuerte que creo que mi barra de vida disminuyó un 2%

\- Si... debió haber sido eso... contesté con sarcasmo.

\- Pero no importa, al menos te tengo a ti para pasar el rato – agregó volviendo a sonreír.

\- Cielos, no puedo esperar... dije rodando los ojos.

Por fin luego de varios minutos, la fila logró avanzar y ahora ambos nos encontrábamos sentados en una pequeña mesa con vista a la plaza.

Uno de los encargados nos trajo unas ordenes de lo que yo supongo es... ¿chili?

\- Oaahhh esto huele muy bien, Hiro- dijo Strea examinando el plato.

Yo me acerqué al enorme tazón humeante y sentí como mis fosas nasales ardían al mero contacto.

¿Cómo puede gustarle esto a Kirito? – pensé. Al menos Strea se lo pasa bien- agregué viendo a mi compañera hundir la cuchara en el rojizo estofado.

Strea llevó la cuchara hacia su boca y degustó un poco del platillo.

Pasó unos leves segundos saboreándolo, hasta que de la nada su cara comenzó a tornarse colorada.

\- ¿S...trea? ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡Mmmm! – exclamó la joven agitando los brazos.

\- Ten, bebe un poco de agua- dije acercándole un vaso.

La peli lavanda sujetó el recipiente y bebió el contenido de un solo sorbo.

\- Ahhh, esto en verdad es picante, sólo un bocado me hizo sentir calor en todo mi cuerpo.

Comienzo a dudar de que sea comestible...

\- Me pregunto si tendrá algún tipo de buff, porque me siento llena de energía- dijo Strea volviendo a su usual estado de alegría. ¿Qué tal tú, Hiro?

Desvié la mirada hacia mi porción de "magma volcánico".

\- Creo que yo pasaré- dije alejando el plato. Sólo con verte lidiar con un bocado, fue suficiente para mí.

\- ¿Ohhh? ¿No toleras el calor? – preguntó Strea con una mirada pícara.

\- Nunca simpaticé demasiado con la idea de la comida picante. Tu lengua arde, tu cuerpo suda, no sé cómo algunos pueden tolerarlo.

\- Lo sé- contestó la joven. Ahora mismo estoy sudando mucho y mi ropa está toda empapada.

Luego de oírla decir eso, levanté la vista, sólo para toparme con Strea removiendo lentamente partes de su vestuario...

\- Strea, ¿Qué crees que haces? - protesté con un grito ahogado.

\- ¿Yo? Pues... quitarme la ropa, ¿Qué más?

\- ¿Y por qué?

\- Es que tengo mucho calor. Tú también deberías hacer lo mismo, Hiro, después de todo también tienes calor.

\- ¡Jamás lo haría en público!

\- ¿Ehh? – exclamó la joven con mirada de desilusión, pero pronto, ésta cambió a una que mostraba picardía. Ohh, ya entiendo lo que sucede...

\- ¿Ah?

\- Hiro... no quieres que otros vean mi cuerpo... quieres tenerlo todo para ti... ¿eh?

\- ¿C-cómo?

\- Bueno, si me lo pides bien, puedo quitarme la ropa cuando quieras...

Mi cara explotó en un destello carmesí.

\- ¡N-no, eso no es a lo que me refería! Quise decir que no deberías andar desnuda en plena calle y...

Ahh esto no funciona, Strea ya es así... tal vez pueda distraerla con otra cosa...

\- Hey, dime Strea, ¿no te gustaría... un helado?

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Helado? Es buena idea, algo frío y dulce sienta muy bien después de comer algo picante...

Lo logré...

\- Bien, vamos, conozco un lugar donde hacen unos deliciosos- dije con calma.

Había logrado esquivar una bala... sólo esperaba que Strea no quisiera desvestirse en la heladería...

* * *

Luego de mi agitada "cita" con Strea, decidí volver a la posada de Agil.

Necesitaba despejar mi mente y alguien con quien pasar una tarde tranquila, así que fue a ver a Sinon.

Al subir las escaleras, toqué un par de veces la puerta de su habitación, pero para mi sorpresa, no recibí respuesta.

\- ¿Habrá salido?

Cuando volví a la estancia, me topé con Asuna que regresaba de un paseo con Yui.

\- Ohh Hiro-kun, ¿buscas a Kirito-kun?

\- De hecho, estoy buscando a Sinon, al parecer no está en su habitación – contesté.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Sinonon no está?

\- Eso parece, quería que me acompañara en una misión.

La joven de cabello castaño se quedó en silencio con una mirada de tristeza.

\- Asuna-san, ¿qué ocurre? – pregunté algo confundido por la actitud de la sub-comandante.

\- Es que... la he notado un poco... decaída en estos días. Como si estuviese preocupada por algo.

¿Sinon? ¿Preocupada?

\- También ha estado siendo más imprudente en las mazmorras.

\- ¿Imprudente? ¿Cómo?

\- Pues... La última vez que fuimos, estuvo demasiado enfocada en las debilidades de su estilo con arco, ya sabes, usar ataques de largo alcance no es muy efectivo si los enemigos se encuentran cerca.

\- Toda arma tiene sus ventajas y desventajas, Asuna-san.

\- Eso fue lo que tratamos de explicarle- interrumpió. Pero no quiso escuchar, me hace pensar que aún no confía del todo en nosotros...

Asuna bajó la cabeza.

\- No creo que ese sea el caso- dije haciendo que centrara su atención en mí. Sinon puede lucir fría por fuera, pero siempre piensa en sus amigos en el interior. Si algo la está molestando siento que es nuestro deber ayudarla.

\- Hiro-kun...

\- La encontraré, Asuna-san, prometo hacerlo. Cuando lo haga, te haré saber.

\- Gracias, Hiro-kun, avísanos si necesitas apoyo.

Después de despedirme de la sub-comandante. Abandoné la seguridad de la taberna y activé mi habilidad rastreadora.

\- Sinon, ¿a dónde te has ido?...

* * *

Varios minutos más tarde, hallé la ubicación de nuestra escurridiza arquera. Se encontraba en las afueras del piso 78 y por lo que parecía, estaba en una intensa sesión de entrenamiento.

\- ¡Por qué! – oí a la joven gritar. ¿Por qué no puedo reaccionar más rápido?

Me acerqué lentamente al ver a la pelinegra arrodillada sobre el césped.

\- ¿S-Sinon? – dije preocupado.

\- ¿H-Hiro? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Esa debería ser mi pregunta, Asuna está muy preocupada por ti, ¿sabes? Dice que has estado muy extraña en estos últimos días.

\- Eso... es asunto mío- contestó con leves resoplos que indicaban cansancio.

\- Sinon...

\- Ahora, dime... ¿qué necesitas?

\- Quería saber si te gustaría hacer alguna misión conmigo, no hemos pasado tiempo de calidad desde nuestra charla de aquella noche.

\- Lo siento, pero debo seguir entrenando – respondió levantándose con dificultad.

\- Sinon, estás agotada, deberías tomar un respiro.

\- No, no lo necesito. Si sólo viniste a distraerme, ya puedes retirarte.

\- Pero...

Nunca la había visto tan obstinada o más bien empeñada en lograr algo. Esta extraña obsesión tenía que parar.

\- Escucha, me contaron que estás pensando mucho en tus capacidades con el arco. Si en algún punto has sentido que eres un peso para la party, vengo a decirte que no lo eres y jamás lo has sido. No temas dejar que otros te ayuden, todo estilo de combate tiene sus debilidades y...

\- ¡No! - interrumpió la arquera de repente. Si debo depender de otros cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, entonces no seré capaz de luchar sola nunca. Tengo que volverme fuerte... es por eso que el destino me trajo a este mundo, es por eso que logré obtener mi habilidad de arquería... para sobrevivir... para olvidar...

\- Sinon... no tienes que...

\- ¡Tu no lo entiendes...! Tengo... tengo que ser fuerte... tengo que...

En ese instante, la pelinegra sacó un cristal de transporte.

\- Espera, ¿qué piensas hacer?

\- Demostrártelo... demostrarles a todos... dijo desapareciendo en un destello blanco.

\- ¡Sinon! – exclamé, pero fue inútil. Nuestra amiga ya había dejado el piso.

Deslicé mi mano, abrí el menú y fui directo a mis contactos.

Si quería ubicarla, tenía que actuar rápido... y sabía exactamente a quien llamar...

\- Kirito... necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

\- ¿Has tenido suerte? – pregunté entre resoplidos.

\- No... nadie la ha visto ni en Arc Sophia ni en Triberia (Piso 77), ¿qué tal tú?

\- No, nada que reportar en Lunayde (Piso 78) o en Iotol (Piso 79)

\- Eso sólo nos deja una opción – añadió Kirito viendo el transportador.

\- Si... Carliana (Piso 80)...

* * *

Al llegar al pintoresco pueblo, nuestra primer idea fue preguntar a algunos de los jugadores que deambulaban.

Seguro que una jugadora portando un arco en un mundo de espadas sería fácil de reconocer...

\- Disculpe – dijo Kirito llamando la atención de un joven. ¿No ha visto pasar a una chica de cabello negro, atuendo mayormente verde y con un arco a la mano?

El sujeto se llevó la mano al mentón.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, sí, unos amigos y yo la vimos dirigirse hacia el laberinto a las afueras del pueblo, parecía muy decidida a farmear allí. Si logra hacerlo, quedará en la historia.

\- Es ella – exclamé.

Luego de agradecer cordialmente, Kirito y yo corrimos hacia la entrada de la mazmorra. Cómo bien se sabía, su nombre no era un simple detalle estético, en verdad este sitio simulaba un verdadero laberinto.

Una vez adentro, no podía evitar pensar en las últimas palabras de Sinon.

\- Tengo que ser fuerte... para sobrevivir... para olvidar...

¿Olvidar? ¿Qué quieres olvidar, Sinon?

Al verme tan perdido en mis pensamientos, Kirito colocó una mano sobre mi hombro.

\- Hiro, estás pensando en Sinon, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Eh? Ahh sí, lo siento. Hay algunas cosas sobre ella que aún no logro comprender- contesté viendo al beater.

\- Entender a las personas nunca será como entender patrones en un juego. Siempre habrá algo en los seres humanos que puede llegar a sorprenderte cuando menos lo esperes...

\- Wow, eso fue profundo, aunque... ¿debes relacionar siempre todo con juegos? – pregunté con sarcasmo.

El espadachín tropezó cómicamente.

\- Bueno, es de esperarse cuando vives en uno por más de 2 años.

\- Touché.

Avanzamos hasta una de las salas principales del laberinto. Los monstruos en esta área eran altamente peligrosos, así que no podíamos tomarnos nada a la ligera.

\- ¡Sinon! ¿Dónde estás? – grité provocando un efecto de eco en la habitación.

Pasados unos segundos, recibimos un grito como respuesta.

\- Ese grito era de...

\- ¡Vamos!

Kirito y yo corrimos a toda velocidad por los pasadizos del calabozo, buscando la fuente del alarido.

Al arribar, descubrimos a nuestra querida pelinegra rodeada por un grupo de monstruos con apariencia de parcas.

\- ¿Hiro? ¿Kirito? – dijo la joven con expresión de angustia.

\- Espera ahí, te ayudaremos- contesté intentando tranquilizarla.

Aunque la pelea no pintaba nada fácil. Los enemigos eran muchos y nunca habíamos combatido contra las criaturas de esta mazmorra en particular.

Bien, es hora de aprender... dije para mí, blandiendo a "Libertadora"

\- ¿Listo, Kirito?

El espadachín negro desenfundó su Elucidator...

\- Listo.

Con la amenaza repelida, Kirito guardó su sable y se dejó caer con la espalda contra el suelo, completamente exhausto.

\- Fiu, eso estuvo difícil – dijo quitando el sudor de su rostro.

Por mi parte, corrí hasta donde se encontraba nuestra captiva fugitiva, me importaba más su seguridad que mi propio cansancio.

\- Sinon... ¿estás bien? ¿En que estabas pensando al venir aquí?

La pelinegra inclinó la cabeza.

\- Pensé... dijo sin hacer contacto visual. Que estaría mejor si sólo desapareciera... si no podía ser fuerte por mí misma... tan sólo... dejaría que mi salud llegase a 0. Pero, cuando llegó a rojo... me asusté y...y...

No sé si habrá sido la emoción del momento o algo diciéndome que era lo correcto, pero cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba abrazando a Sinon, sin querer dejarla ir.

\- Shhh... contesté acariciando suavemente su cabeza. Está bien, ya todo está bien...

La joven arquera se quebró al instante y cálidas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. En pocos instantes, un simple sollozo escaló hasta volverse un potente llanto.

Ella necesitaba esto, necesitaba desahogar toda su frustración e impotencia...

Por suerte para ella, Kirito y yo lo entendimos muy bien.

Para cuando las lágrimas habían cesado, ella y yo rompimos aquel largo y reconfortante abrazo.

\- Lamento todos los problemas que he causado... no sé qué se apoderó de mí en estos días...

\- No hay necesidad de disculpas- añadí. No importa que hayas sufrido en tu pasado, sólo queremos que sepas que estamos aquí para ti.

La conmovida jugadora esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

\- Gracias... en serio... por todo.

\- No tienes por qué, te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? Qué estaría allí para ti...

Sinon soltó una ligera risilla.

\- Jaja, es cierto, no recuerdo a otra persona haber dicho algo tan embarazoso de una forma tan seria y segura como tú lo hiciste.

\- Hey, lo dije en se...

\- Pero... interrumpió la joven apretando mi mano. Me hizo muy feliz... el que lo hayas cumplido...

También a mí, Sinon.. también a mi...

Luego de unos breves segundos de miradas, ella tomó la palabra.

\- Lo siento, pero mis piernas no están en su mejor momento y no creo tener energías suficientes para regresar- dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas. ¿Crees que podríamos...

\- No necesitas decírmelo – intercedí cargando a Sinon en mis brazos.

\- ¿Eh? No... yo...

\- Dijiste que no podías caminar, ¿cierto?

\- Ajá, lo dije, pero...

\- Sólo déjame hacer esto por ti, esta vez- contesté algo avergonzado.

\- Es... tá bien... dijo la pelinegra tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Con nuestra búsqueda finalizada, los 3 emprendimos el trayecto hasta nuestro hogar. En el camino, no podía evitar ver que Sinon lucía algo incómoda al pasar por el pueblo.

\- Sinon... si no te gusta que te cargue puedo llevarte en mis hombros...

Ella sólo giró la cabeza y me miró con mezcla de vergüenza y enojo.

\- Baka...

* * *

 **ACLARACIÓN: SE QUE LA HISTORIA APARECE COMO EN HIATUS, PERO ESO SÓLO APLICA PARA ESTA PLATAFORMA. EN REALIDAD LA HISTORIA LA ESTOY CONTINUANDO EN WATTPAD, Y UNA VEZ AVANZA LO SUFICIENTE SUBO LOS CAPÍTULOS MEJOR ORGANIZADOS EN FANFICTION.**


	16. - Eclipse -

Lugar: Piso 76 – Arc-Sophia (Exteriores) – Día no especificado- Hora:Aprox. 2 horas para el atardecer

* * *

Hoy me hallaba descansando a la sombra de uno de los tantos árboles que rodean el pueblo de Arc-Sophia.

Podría decirse que, muchas cosas pasaron en los últimos días y me vi en la necesidad de tomar un respiro...

Como sabrán, no hace mucho el grupo de asalto logró por fin acabar con el jefe de piso y desbloquear el siguiente pueblo.

La noticia no sólo alegro a todos, sino que reanimó aquella llama de esperanza que se creía extinta con la desaparición de Heathcliff.

El entusiasmo fue tal que muchas de las parties y gremios decidieron tomarse el resto de la jornada para relajarse, re-abastecer sus equipos y pensar alineaciones para futuras batallas.

Por supuesto, nuestro grupo no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad. Así que, entre todos, decidimos organizar una cena, como una forma de poder celebrar nuestro progreso y a la vez, pasar un tiempo de calidad todos juntos.

Por mi parte, lo vi como una excelente oportunidad para invitar a Argo. Después de todo, ella nos había ayudado mucho en los últimos días y de alguna forma quería hacerla sentir como parte de nuestro círculo de amistades.

Cómo nuestra reunión no se efectuaría hasta entrada la noche, cada uno buscó algo que hacer hasta que llegase la hora fijada.

En momentos como este, es donde la suave briza y el mullido pastizal, son todo lo que puedes necesitar... oh y, por supuesto, algo con lo que mantenerte ocupado.

Fue entonces que volví a tomar la pequeña novela que siempre suelo guardar en mi inventario. Sentía deseos de hojear sus blancas páginas una vez más...

\- Ya han pasado 2 meses – dije para nadie en particular. Y aún queda un largo trayecto...

Una vez acabada mi lectura, devolví el libro a su sitio y me dispuse a volver a la posada, esperando encontrarme con los demás para ayudar con alguna tarea para la fiesta; pero, mientras sacudía el polvo de mi traje, el aviso de mensaje entrante decidió compartir su débil sonido.

Deduje que sería Kirito, pidiéndome que trajera algún ingrediente o, tal vez, Asuna, solicitando una mano para las decoraciones.

Mi sorpresa fue inmediata cuando al presionar el botón y prestar atención al destinatario. Me topé con alguien de quien no había tenido noticias en mucho tiempo...

C... – dije casi en tono de susurro.

No había sabido de mi enigmático informante desde aquella tarde en que me advirtió que una versión encapuchada y sin rostro del creador del juego estaba tras mi pellejo...

Dudoso de si el contenido sería o no malas noticias, decidí dejarlo pasar esta vez, al menos hasta después de la fiesta. No quería tener que estar lidiando con más pensamientos paranoicos durante toda la noche.

Con mi elección ya hecha, cerré la ventana de comandos y retomé mi camino a casa, sólo para encontrarme con cierta chica de cabello lavanda caminando en mi dirección.

\- Oh, Strea-san- dije acercándome a ella. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Ah... Hiro... fue lo que ella contestó.

\- Strea-san, ¿ocurre algo? Te noto algo decaída...

Strea sólo desvió la mirada.

\- Ne...Hiro... - dijo en tono suave. ¿Conoces algún lugar alejado y tranquilo, en el que podamos hablar a solas?

La súbita petición me dejo algo extrañado. No era normal en ella sonar tan preocupada, usualmente irradia alegría y espontaneidad, pero parecía como si... Strea fuese la única que no disfrutara este día...

Pensando un momento lo que me había pedido, coloqué mi mano bajo mi mentón. Y al instante, la locación perfecta vino a mi mente.

\- Creo que tengo el lugar adecuado... sígueme...

* * *

Llevé a Strea hasta lo más profundo del piso 79, a un sitio oculto que me gustaba visitar cuando necesitaba ordenar mis pensamientos o simplemente un tiempo a solas. Aquel lugar, era la cuna de un bello e inmenso lago, cuyas cristalinas aguas solían brillar al recibir la cálida luz del sol en las mañanas. Cómo no solía visitarlo por las tardes, no sabía que tanto impactaría la coloración rojiza en el paisaje, pero para mi sorpresa, acabó siendo un espectáculo digno de admirarse.

Volteé un momento para observar a mi acompañante, igual o quizás mucho más sorprendida que yo ante tal despampanante vista.

\- Es hermoso, ¿cierto, Strea? – dije sintiendo las corrientes de aire que nos envolvían.

\- No tenía idea de que esto estaba aquí – respondió.

\- ¿Te parece un buen lugar para nuestra charla? – pregunté deduciendo la respuesta.

Strea afirmó con una sonrisa, pero pronto esta se desvaneció completamente.

\- Ne... Hiro... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro, ¿qué podría ser? – contesté atento.

\- Tu... ¿tienes pensado completar el juego, cierto? Oí a Kirito mencionarlo varias veces, pero... quería saber tu opinión al respecto...

La pregunta de Strea me tomó un poco por sorpresa. Desde un punto de vista lógico, la respuesta sería un rotundo "sin duda" pero algo me hacía pensar que cierta muchacha esperaba una respuesta diferente.

\- Pues... creo que tanto Kirito como los demás jugadores comparten la misma meta- dije tratando de minimizar el impacto. Todos quieren ayudar a terminar el juego y regresar al mundo real... no me imagino como la excepción a la regla después de todo.

\- Mmm... lo entiendo – dijo ña joven haciendo una pausa. Pero dime... ¿nunca has pensado en... quedarte aquí?

La miré con incredulidad.

\- ¿Quedarme...?

\- Si... añadió extendiendo sus brazos en dirección al lago. Este mundo está lleno de bellos lugares por explorar... aquí... cada día sería siempre una nueva aventura... y... jamás estarías solo...

Por alguna razón algo en las palabras de Strea me resultó familiar... y entonces supe el por qué...

Kaito también había considerado la idea de quedarse a vivir dentro de Aincrad.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Aún si nuestro deber como jugadores y en mi caso, como beta tester era completar el juego, cada día que pasaba me sentía cada vez más a gusto con el mundo que me rodeaba. Las tardes por la ciudad, las conversaciones... incluso mirar aquel cielo estrellado todas las noches.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

\- Sabes...dije interrumpiendo a mi amiga. Lo que dices no suena del todo mal, Strea-san.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Quiero decir, en estos últimos 2 meses, he llegado a disfrutar el tiempo que he pasado con todos, las misiones, los paseos, incluso nuestras citas, Strea- agregué haciéndola sonrojar levemente. Pero... también siento que no sería justo. Mucho antes de conocer a Kirito y los demás, hubo alguien... alguien que sacrificó mucho para que yo llegase a donde estoy ahora... lo hizo porque creyó en mí, en lo que yo podía aportar a la causa... completar el juego será mi forma de agradecerle. Así que, mi respuesta es no, Strea-san. No podría quedarme... no me sentiría bien conmigo mismo si lo hiciera...

Strea esbozó una sonrisa triste.

\- Supuse que dirías algo así... -contestó con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

Al verla desilusionada, me acerqué y gentilmente coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro.

\- Strea... ¿acaso no quieres que el juego termine?

Ella sólo desvió la mirada.

\- Si termina... quizás ya no te vuelva a ver... a ninguno de ustedes...

\- Eso no es cierto – respondí tratando de sonar optimista. Siempre podemos ser amigos allá afuera, en el mundo real.

\- Pero... es que... es que yo... murmuró la joven tratando de confesar algo, cuando de repente...

\- ¡AGHN!- se quejó sujetándose la cabeza unos segundos, para luego desplomarse sobre la hierba.

\- ¿Strea-san? ¡¿Strea-san?! – exclamé intentado hacerla reaccionar, sin mejoría aparente.

Preocupado por la condición de mi compañera, desplegué una ventana intentando enviar un mensaje a Kirito, pero al querer escribir el mensaje... comencé a sentir un fuerte dolor... uno que no había sentido en un largo tiempo.

\- Es igual... que aquella vez... dije tratando de mantenerme en pie. Eso... significa que...

Como previendo lo que iba a suceder, comencé a mirar a mi alrededor en pánico. Mis ojos recorrieron cada centímetro del follaje, hasta detenerse una vez más justo en el amplio lago.

\- No tiene... sentido... debería de... estar cerca- dije en voz baja.

Entonces, mis pensamientos fueron detenidos bruscamente al notar que algo comenzaba a emerger del agua...

Lentamente, pude ver como una figura rojiza y siniestra, se alzaba desde las profundidades, avanzando hasta detenerse completamente frente a nosotros.

Allí, levitando a nuestro lado, se hallaba la inconfundible figura del Hollow Avatar. Amenazador y expectante...

Quería huir... no cabía duda. Su mera presencia detonaba centenar de horribles recuerdos en lo profundo de mi subconsciente...

En esos crueles instantes, realmente lamenté no haber escuchado la advertencia de C...

Viéndome indefenso y de rodillas, el enorme espectro, dirigió sus fulgurantes ojos hacia mí, y extendió uno de sus brazos en mi dirección...

No tenía salida, entre la horrible jaqueca y el temor que me invadía en ese momento, no era capaz de hacerle frente.

Aquella siniestra y blanca mano se aproximaba...

¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer?

Conmocionado, cerré mis ojos, esperando lo peor... un crudo y terrible destino.

Pero...

Un extraño sonido... emulando un ahogado rugido... fue audible para mí al instante.

Al abrir mis ojos nuevamente, vi al Hollow Avatar, sujetando su mano, pero lo más curioso era, que esta tenía un corte...

¿Algo le había hecho daño? Acaso sería...

Giré mi cabeza hacia Strea, pero la pobre aún estaba inconsciente...

Buscando comprender la situación, desvié la mirada hacia el otro lado, sólo para toparme con lo más insólito...

"Libertadora" ... mi espada, yacía firmemente en mi mano derecha...

¿Pero cómo? – exclamé. No había tenido tiempo de desenfundarla...

Sin palabras, logré ponerme de pie, sujetando el mango de mi sable con fuerza.

El Hollow Avatar, encendió sus ojos como si un par de reflectores se tratase, brillando en un intenso color carmesí.

Enfurecido, intentó atraparme una vez más, pero con una velocidad nunca antes vista, libertadora volvió a causarle un tajo en la palma.

\- No... no me iré sin dar pelea- exclamé viendo al monstruo a la cara.

Ambos permanecimos en uno de los más intensos duelos de miradas que hubiese tenido en la vida.

No podía entender que era, pero algo parecía estar ayudándome... podía sentirlo.

Sujete mi espada con ambas manos.

\- Esto se acaba aquí- dije cargando una de mis técnicas. No volverás a...

Pero... no pude acabar mi frase...

Un intenso dolor brotó de mi pecho...

En shock, bajé la mirada y vi la punta de una cuchilla... atravesándome por encima del abdomen.

Con dificultad, dirigí mi atención hacia el responsable a mis espaldas.

Sentí el mundo detenerse cuando vi de quien se trataba.

\- ¿S-Strea... san?

La joven retiró la espada con fuerza y caí al suelo. Mi salud había bajado drásticamente.

\- ¡Por qué... por qué, Strea-san! – exclamé en arrebato de ira viéndola de frente ahora.

En ese momento supe que algo andaba mal con ella.

Sus ojos lucían vacíos, carecían de aquel brillo característico. Lucía como si estuviese en algún tipo de trance.

\- No puedo dejar que completen el juego... - murmuró con tono monótono y casi robótico.

\- De... de que hablas, Strea-san... - dije intentado llegar a ella, pero me di cuenta que no podía moverme.

Un pequeño símbolo había aparecido justo encima de mi barra de vida.

\- ¿P-Parálisis? - susurré.

Si, para mi mala fortuna, el ataque de Strea me había inmovilizado. No me hubiese preocupado en otras circunstancias, pero en esta, tenía una enorme y furiosa criatura esperando para atraparme.

Luché lo más que pude intentando burlar la parálisis, pero me fue inútil.

El Hollow Avatar me sujeto fuertemente, asegurándose de que no volviese a escapar.

\- ¡Strea! ¡Strea! ¡Reacciona!- grité, sin éxito alguno...

Me di cuenta de que, ella no podía escucharme...

Preso del malvado encapuchado, pronto comencé a ser rodeado por un extraño fulgor de color intenso.

Podía sentir mis fuerzas abandonarme paulatinamente y mi consciencia esfumándose poco a poco.

\- ¿Esto... es todo? – pensé. Una vez más... no he sido capaz de proteger a quienes me importan... discúlpame... Strea-san... Kaito... creo... creo que no soy tan fuerte después de todo...

El espectro sostuvo a Hiro por varios instantes, hasta finalizar el proceso. Una vez terminado... el sol había completado su recorrido y ya nada podía apreciarse de aquel hermoso y tranquilizante paisaje. La joven de cabello lavanda, volvió en si minutos más tarde. Nadie a su lado para acompañarla... Nadie para explicarle el por qué se encontraba tan solitaria en medio de la penumbra... Nadie para ayudarla a detener las lágrimas al recordar lo que había acontecido minutos atrás.

Esa noche... en la posada de Agil, un asiento permaneció vacío durante toda la velada...

Esa noche... fue la última vez que algún jugador volvió a tener señales de Strea...

Esa noche... Kirito y los demás descubrieron que Hiro... ya no estaba entre sus contactos.


	17. - Durmiendo con Sinon (Escena 1) -

**AMBIENTADO CRONOLÓGICAMENTE DESPUÉS DEL RESCATE DE SINON.**

* * *

Logramos regresar sin mucha dificultad a la posada de Agil, donde Asuna nos esperaba con una mezcla de angustia y alivio en su rostro. Ella realmente estaba preocupada por Sinon y quería saber que es lo que le había ocurrido a su amiga en todo este tiempo, pero creí que sería mejor dejar los detalles para otro momento, cuando todos estuviésemos más calmados.

Acompañé a nuestra orgullosa arquera hasta su habitación. Era la primera vez que la veía por dentro, aunque no había demasiado que ver puesto que todas eran similares en su diseño...

Cómo aún teníamos energía sin quemar por el combate de esta tarde, decidimos sentarnos a conversar un poco. Nuestra charla abarcó disculpas, títulos de libros, posibles lugares de exploración y... más disculpas.

Cuando el reloj ya estaba próximo a dar la medianoche, decidí retirarme y dejar a mi compañera tomar un merecido descanso.

Pero al dirigirme hacia la puerta, una firme pero gentil mano sujetó mi brazo.

\- ¿Sinon? – dije dándome la vuelta.

\- ¿Po... podrías quedarte a dormir aquí? ¿Sólo por esta noche? – dijo la pelinegra.

\- ¿Eh? No podría, Sinon – contesté. No quiero causarte alguna molestia.

\- N-No es molestia... en serio- agregó procurando no hacer contacto visual.

¿Acaso ella...? No, no lo creo... Seguramente son las secuelas del shock. - pensé. Si la dejo sola, es posible que vuelva a tener pesadillas luego de tamaña experiencia.

\- Está bien, me quedaré – dije con un suspiro. Pero dormiré en el sofá, no quiero sentir que me estoy imponiendo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué quieres dormir allí?

\- Pues, no hay otro sitio...

\- P-Puedes dormir conmigo... en la cama- dijo la arquera ahora muy sonrojada.

\- Pero Sinon, esa es tu cama no puedo...

\- Te lo dije no es ninguna molestia.

\- Pe-pero es que...

\- Sólo hazlo- protestó la pelinegra con tono demandante.

\- Okay okay – respondí tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo.

Lentamente, des-equipé mi chaqueta y me acomodé en uno de los extremos de la cama, envolviéndome con las sábanas.

Las cobijas eran sumamente cómodas, pero había otro factor que me hacía estar sumamente incómodo.

Giré mi cuerpo sólo para toparme con la figura de Sinon, recostada con los codos sobre la almohada, bastante pensativa.

Al notar mi presencia, la joven dirigió su atención hacia mí.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Eh... creo que sería mejor que durmiera en el sofá – respondí sin querer ofenderla.

\- Te dije que no había problema.

\- Pero, sigo pensando que...

\- Si sigues insistiendo sólo lo harás sonar extraño- contestó desviando la mirada. Además, necesitas el descanso, habrá días muchos más difíciles por delante, no querrás sufrir de falta de sueño.

\- Supongo que... tienes razón- dije con un bostezo. Intentaré dormir un poco. Descansa, Sinon, lo necesitas también- agregué girando y acurrucándome sobre la almohada.

Por un momento creí oírla murmurar algo, pero pensé que sólo era ella deseándome buenas noches.

Sin mucho que hacer al respecto, decidí cerrar mis ojos y entregarme al sueño, con suerte la noche pasaría de prisa y ambos nos reiríamos de ello en la mañana...

Cuando por fin el cuarto estuvo en silencio, la joven arquera exhaló un leve suspiro, observando la figura que dormía plácidamente a su lado.

\- Gracias... por todo.

Luego de decir eso, la jugadora besó suavemente la frente de su invitado y cerró sus ojos.


	18. - El Diario de Strea -

**Entrada N°1**

* * *

Este es el programa consejero de salud mental número cero cero dos (002)

Nombre clave... Strea...

Fui creada con la tarea de monitorear el estado de salud mental de todos los jugadores que residen dentro de los pisos de Aincrad...

El día de hoy... el sistema activó mi programa por primera vez...

Debido a que algo le ocurrió al programa consejero que me precedió...

Pero no importa, no puedo esperar a interactuar con los jugadores...

* * *

 **Entrada N°2**

* * *

Este es el programa consejero de salud mental número cero cero dos (002)

Nombre clave... Strea...

Fui creada con la tarea de monitorear el estado de salud mental de todos los jugadores que residen dentro de los pisos de Aincrad...

Por alguna extraña razón, no me permiten interactuar con los jugadores...

Tenía tantas ganas de conocerlos...

Puedo sentir sus emociones corriendo por mi sistema...

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento tanto dolor?

* * *

 **Entrada N°3**

* * *

Este es el programa consejero de salud mental número cero cero dos (002)

Nombre clave... Strea...

Fui creada con la tarea de monitorear el estado de salud mental de todos los jugadores que residen dentro de los pisos de Aincrad...

Cada día que pasa, me siento peor...

Pero debo mantenerme en mis funciones...

Los jugadores ya han alcanzado el piso 74...

Espero resistir un poco más...

* * *

 **Entrada N°4**

* * *

Este es el programa consejero de salud mental número cero cero dos (002)

Nombre clave... Strea...

Fui creada con la tarea de monitorear el estado de salud mental de todos los jugadores que residen dentro de los pisos de Aincrad...

No me siento... como yo misma...

Siento... demasiado... dolor...

Dos jugadores... se están batiendo... a un duelo...

No... puedo...

Debo... abortar... protocolo...

* * *

 **Entrada N°5**

* * *

Este es el programa consejero de salud mental número cero cero dos (002)

Nombre clave... Strea...

Fui creada con la tarea de monitorear el estado de salud mental de todos los jugadores que residen dentro de los pisos de Aincrad...

No recuerdo mucho de lo acontecido... sólo que de algún modo... sufrí un fallo... y me relevaron de mis funciones...

Me pregunto... ¿cuál será mi propósito ahora...?

* * *

 **Entrada N°6**

* * *

Este es el programa consejero de salud mental número cero cero dos (002)

Nombre clave... Strea...

Fui creada con la tarea de monitorear el estado de salud mental de todos los jugadores que residen dentro de los pisos de Aincrad...

Pero ya no más...

El sistema me ha dado un nuevo propósito...

Debo vigilar a aquellos jugadores que se encuentran a la cabeza del grupo de asalto...

y para hacerlo, tuve que tomar prestada la apariencia de un avatar de respaldo.

Siempre quise experimentar lo que se siente estar allí...

No puedo esperar...

* * *

 **Entrada N°7**

* * *

Este es el programa consejero de salud mental número cero cero dos (002)

Nombre clave... Strea...

Mi tarea es la de vigilar a aquellos jugadores que se encuentran a la cabeza del grupo de asalto...

Hoy realicé mi primera vigilancia sin problemas...

Ninguno de los jugadores pudo notar que yo estaba allí...

También logré divisar a uno de los que combatía en el piso 75...

Su nombre es Kirito...

Desearía estar más cerca de él... para conocerlo...

No creo que haya problemas si lo espío en secreto...

* * *

 **Entrada N°8**

* * *

Este es el programa consejero de salud mental número cero cero dos (002)

Nombre clave... Strea...

Mi tarea es la de vigilar a aquellos jugadores que se encuentran a la cabeza del grupo de asalto...

El programa de protección me informó de una anomalía presente en los pisos superiores...

El sistema no la reconoce como una amenaza... pero el Administrador no quiere dejarla pasar

Incluso ha enviado al Hollow Avatar a investigar...

Rastrearla es ahora mi nueva prioridad...

* * *

 **Entrada N°9**

* * *

Este es el programa consejero de salud mental número cero cero dos (002)

Nombre clave... Strea...

Mi tarea es la de vigilar a aquellos jugadores que se encuentran a la cabeza del grupo de asalto... y buscar la anomalía

Pero por ahora... sólo me interesa conocer a Kirito...

El día de hoy logré seguirlo hasta el piso 80...

Con mi destreza en el sigilo fue bastante sencillo...

Por desgracia, otro jugador acabó interponiéndose y perdí a Kirito de vista... L

El misterioso chico se identificó a sí mismo como Hiro...

No sé qué pensar de él... no es tan lindo como Kirito, pero siento que podré llevarme bien con él...

Además, tuvimos una cita... y bebimos un delicioso café...

* * *

 **Entrada N°10**

* * *

Este es el programa consejero de salud mental número cero cero dos (002)

Nombre clave... Strea...

Mi tarea es la de vigilar a aquellos jugadores que se encuentran a la cabeza del grupo de asalto... y buscar la anomalía.

Luego de varios días volví a toparme con Hiro en una taberna del piso 76...

Y, además, por fin tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Kirito...

Hasta logré sentarme en su regazo...

Oh... también conocí a varios de sus amigos y a su esposa Asuna... todos son muy agradables...

Espero que logremos llevarnos bien...

* * *

 **Entrada N°11**

* * *

Este es el programa consejero de salud mental número cero cero dos (002)

Nombre clave... Strea...

Mi tarea es la de vigilar a aquellos jugadores que se encuentran a la cabeza del grupo de asalto... y buscar la anomalía.

Siento que he estado pasando mucho tiempo con Kirito y sus amigos...

Hasta me han invitado a realizar varias misiones en otros pisos...

Por alguna razón me siento cómoda y feliz cuando estoy cerca de Hiro... y no puedo entender la razón...

¿Estaré sufriendo otro fallo?

* * *

 **Entrada N°12**

* * *

Este es el programa consejero de salud mental número cero cero dos (002)

Nombre clave... Strea...

Mi tarea es la de vigilar a aquellos jugadores que se encuentran a la cabeza del grupo de asalto... y buscar la anomalía.

Decidí ignorar un poco el asunto con Hiro y centrarme de nuevo en Kirito...

Jugamos un breve juego de escondidas y acabé invitándolo a mi habitación...

Quería saber más de mí... eso me puso muy contenta J

Le serví un poco de té, pero en cuanto me acerqué a él, recibió un mensaje y tuvo que irse...

¿Habré hecho algo mal? Pensé que a los chicos les gustaba estar cerca de una bella chica...

Quizás haya sido el té...

* * *

 **Entrada N°13**

* * *

Este es el programa consejero de salud mental número cero cero dos (002)

Nombre clave... Strea...

Mi tarea es la de vigilar a aquellos jugadores que se encuentran a la cabeza del grupo de asalto... y buscar la anomalía.

Volví a pensar en Hiro... esta vez mientras descansaba... ¿los programas podemos soñar? Por qué si lo hiciesen, creo que mi memoria estaría llena de imágenes de él.

Pronto tendré que reportar mis avances al Administrador y no tengo ni una pista...

Espero despejar mis dudas lo antes posible...

* * *

 **Entrada N°14**

* * *

Este es el programa consejero de salud mental número cero cero dos (002)

Nombre clave... Strea...

Mi tarea es la de vigilar a aquellos jugadores que se encuentran a la cabeza del grupo de asalto... y buscar la anomalía.

Hoy me topé con Hiro en un restaurante, comimos algo picante y luego tomamos helado...

Me sentí feliz... hasta que el Administrador me envió un mensaje... al parecer tiene más información sobre la anomalía...

* * *

 **Entrada N°15**

* * *

Este es el programa consejero de salud mental número cero cero dos (002)

Nombre clave... Strea...

Mi tarea es la de vigilar a aquellos jugadores que se encuentran a la cabeza del grupo de asalto... y buscar la anomalía.

Administrador dice que la anomalía es un jugador de los que habitan Aincrad...

Uno al cual el sistema no puede detectar...

Me han ordenado encontrarlo y sustraer sus datos...

Sólo espero que no sea alguno de mis nuevos amigos...

* * *

 **Entrada N°16**

* * *

Este es el programa consejero de salud mental número cero cero dos (002)

Nombre clave... Strea...

Mi tarea es la de vigilar a aquellos jugadores que se encuentran a la cabeza del grupo de asalto... y rastrear a un jugador misterioso.

Por desgracia... Mis temores se hicieron realidad...

Hiro era la anomalía que Administrador buscaba...

Estuve allí cuando el Hollow Avatar... consumió su data...

Hiro ya no está entre nosotros...

Me siento vacía...

Ya no tengo lágrimas que derramar...

...Sólo...

...Quiero estar sola...

* * *

Fin de las entradas...


	19. - En el Vacío -

Parpadeé suavemente, tratando de asimilar lo que había acontecido...

¿Acaso... estoy muerto? - pensé. ¿Es aquí... donde acaban todos los desaparecidos? – agregué mirando a mi alrededor.

En aquel lugar no había nada, sólo un funesto silencio y una extensa negrura...

Al intentar dar un paso sobre el amplio vacío, al instante, un enorme pasillo se desplegó ante mí. A simple vista pude notar que varias puertas habían aparecido en paralelo, ocupando los lados.

Algo temeroso, pero intrigado, me acerqué a la primera a mi derecha. Esperé unos pocos segundos viendo hacia el frente y al final opté por girar la cerradura.

Para mi sorpresa, ahora me encontraba en lo que parecía ser un extraño cuarto de una casa o un apartamento. Las persianas estaban bajas, así que la luz no estaba muy presente, excepto por una de las ventanas que iluminaba la cama con el destello de la madrugada.

Confundido, caminé hacia un pequeño escritorio en una de las esquinas, no había nada interesante, sólo varios utensilios de oficina y alguno que otro libro, de entre los cuales, sólo uno llegó a captar mi atención. La novela de Emily Bronte... Cumbres Borrascosas.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ese libro en un sitio así? Fue la pregunta que rondó mi mente durante mi estadía.

Al intentar hojearlo, percibí movimiento a mis espaldas e instintivamente me camuflajeé entre las penumbras de la habitación.

Al parecer alguien había estado durmiendo en la gran cama matrimonial que se hallaba en el fondo. Al analizar la silueta, deduje que se trataba de un hombre y, por lo agitado de sus respiraciones, probablemente había tenido un mal sueño.

Pocos segundos más tarde, noté una vez más que las cobijas se movían, acabando por descubrir la figura de una joven mujer de cortos cabellos, que por lo que parecía, había estado durmiendo a su lado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – dijo la dama viendo a quien posiblemente era su prometido, intentando alejar el sudor de su frente.

\- Si... sólo fue un sueño... - lo oí responder. ¿Nunca te he hablado de él cierto?

Su prometida negó con la cabeza y cambió suavemente de posición, escuchando lo que el hombre le relataba.

\- ¿Un castillo flotante en el cielo? - preguntó.

\- Si- contestó él. Estará hecho de muchos pisos... y en cada uno... podrás encontrar un pueblo, un bosque y varias planicies... Luego de subir amplias escaleras entre piso y piso, hallarás un gran palacio justo en la punta...

\- Y... ¿qué habrá allí? – preguntó la enigmática mujer con curiosidad.

\- Aún no lo sé... espero... algún día encontrar esa respuesta...

Cuando el extraño sujeto acabó su frase, toda la imagen de aquel cuarto pareció alejarse de repente. Ya no me encontraba en aquella sala, sino que me hallaba flotando una vez más sobre la negrura. Sin comprender lo que había ocurrido, dejé que mis pensamientos viajasen a una rápida velocidad dentro de mi mente y, en un instante, comencé a caer...

* * *

Lugar: ? – Día no especificado- Hora: Por la tarde...

* * *

Seguía pensando en aquel raro sueño... por alguna razón, no había podido identificar el rostro del hombre que narraba la historia, pero estaba seguro de que, aquel castillo flotante del que hablaba, debía ser Aincrad.

\- Me pregunto, ¿dónde estaré ahora? – dije viendo la gran maleza que me rodeaba en todas direcciones. Supongo que algo tuvo que haber ocurrido o no estaría aquí en este momento. Acaso será un fallo en el sistema o tal vez...

Agité mi cabeza rápidamente.

\- Creo que este juego me ha estado dando demasiadas segundas oportunidades... suspiré pensando en mis anteriores experiencias. Está vez, terminaré con todo de una buena vez- dije mirando hacia arriba. Se los debo a todos...

Decidido, aceleré mi paso, atravesando el denso follaje, hacia un desconocido destino.

* * *

Piso desconocido... Ubicación desconocida... Hora no especificada...

* * *

Una figura encapuchada se encontraba sentada frente a un gran monitor, revisando un paquete entrante.

\- Mmm, parece que el programa MHCP-002- Nombre Clave: Strea que envié si cumplió su tarea después de todo...

La figura giró la cabeza y centró su atención en otra pantalla que contenía una gran barra de carga, mostrando un porcentaje.

\- Ahora veamos qué datos pudo recolectar...- dijo pulsando botones en un teclado holográfico.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué significa esto? – se quejó el enigmático ser.

\- No está... la llave no está aquí... pero... estaba segura... a menos que...

\- Ahhh- gritó golpeando los brazos de su silla. Hermana... tú lo hiciste. Aún en tu encierro te opones y osas causarme más problemas...

La figura exhaló un suspiro y comenzó a procesar comandos.

\- Veo que hallaste la forma de llevar al chico al Hollow Area... Ingenioso... Sabes que mi influencia es débil en ese sitio...

Una mueca siniestra se enmarcó en su rostro.

\- Pero descuida... tengo... otros métodos... para llegar a él...

* * *

Lugar: ? – Día no especificado- Hora: Por la tarde...

* * *

\- Ahhh – dije entre resoplos. ¿Qué tan amplio es este bosque?

Para mi mala fortuna, sentía que había estado caminando en círculos durante la última hora. Todos los árboles se veían exactamente iguales.

Lo más curioso es que ni siquiera podía pedir ayuda, ya que la información en mi lista de contactos se había corrompido, haciendo imposible poder comunicarme con C o mis demás compañeros.

\- ¿Estaré en un lugar no explorado? – pensé recostándome sobre la hierba.

Estaba sólo, en una parte no conocida...

Mi mente no pudo evitar pensar en Kirito y compañía.

¿Cómo estarán sintiéndose en mi ausencia?

\- Deben pensar que estoy muerto- dije estirando el brazo.

Strea... por favor sé fuerte... nos volveremos a ver...

En ese preciso instante, me pareció oír algo en la distancia.

Benditas sean mis habilidades de escucha amplificadas...

\- ¿Mmm? Suena como... ¿pasos? – exclamé levantándome e intentado predecir la dirección de la fuente.

\- Se oyen muy cerca... como si alguien se estuviese aproximan...

No pude acabar mi frase cuando sin previo aviso, alguien chocó contra mí de frente.

Ambos retrocedimos por el impacto, pero mientras yo caí de manera cómica, el recién llegado blandió una Swordbreaker (Esas espadas cortas con dientes)

\- Pero ¿qué? – alcancé a decir al ver que aquel desconocido ahora me estaba atacando.

En un momento veloz, logré chocar espadas con el intruso, deteniendo su ataque. El impacto de nuestros sables, removió la capucha de su rostro, dejando a la vista a una joven chica de cabellos color rubio anaranjado y ojos turquesa.

\- ¿Quién... eres? – dijo ella.

\- ¡Esa debería ser mi pregunta! - contesté algo molesto. ¿Quién eres, tú?

Justo al momento que pensé que la recién llegada explicaría algo de lo que ocurría, un enorme ser con forma de ciempiés hecho de huesos, cayó a nuestro lado, tirando abajo gran parte de la arboleda.

Preocupado, utilicé mi habilidad para escanearlo.

Cerca de su cabeza, podía leerse claramente en letras rojas...

\- Skull... Reaper

Suspiré...

Acababa de engañar a la muerte y ¿debía lidiar con un monstruo tipo "parca"?

La ironía no dejaba de sorprenderme...

* * *

Nuestra pelea con el "Skull Reaper" no se alargó demasiado. Su 3ra barra de vida, se redujo completamente luego de varios ataques combinados, provocando que estallara en miles de fragmentos.

Satisfecho con el trabajo en equipo que había desempeñado con esta nueva jugadora, decidí beber una poción y recuperar algo de fuerzas.

Desvié la mirada hacia la que había sido mi compañera de combate en estos últimos minutos. Tenía sus ojos fijos en mí y su daga a la mano.

Algo me decía que esta chica tenia graves problemas de confianza. Creo que lo mejor sería mostrarle que no represento un peligro para su persona. Me hice hacia atrás y guardé mi espada, acercándome lentamente hasta donde se encontraba.

Ella simplemente se mantuvo en guardia.

\- Mi nombre es Hiro– dije extendiéndole una mano. Fue un excelente combate.

Ella aún no bajaba el arma. Debería de probar otra alternativa...

\- Sabes, es descortés, no presentarte cuando alguien ya lo ha hecho- agregué con un falso tono de seriedad.

La pelirroja se quedó mirándome con poca simpatía.

\- Philia... -contestó secamente...

\- Philia, ¿eh? Es un bonito nomb...

\- ¿Por qué? – interrumpió de repente.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Porque me ayudaste con ese monstruo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo?

Esto no iba a ser fácil – pensé suspirando.

\- Bien, en primera, baja esa daga, no he venido hasta aquí para pelear con otros jugadores y en segunda, te ayudé porque no estaba seguro si tendrías el nivel suficiente para enfrentar a tal criatura, ni más ni menos, esa es la razón. Después de todo... agregué haciendo una pausa con un tinte de tristeza en mi voz. No quiero que alguien más muera, no si puedo evitarlo...

Luego de un extenso silencio, Philia guardó su arma.

\- Te creeré por ahora... respondió. Al parecer no eres uno de ellos...

\- ¿Uno de ellos? - pregunté

\- ¿No te has fijado en mi cursor?

Levanté la vista y observé el pequeño octaedro girando sobre su cabeza...

\- Es... naranja...

\- Si... así que será mejor que no te metas con alguien como yo... dijo dándose la vuelta para retirarse.

\- ¡Espera, Philia-san! – exclamé.

\- ¿Ahora qué quieres?

\- Lamento no haber notado lo de tu cursor, hay muchas cosas que aun no entiendo... si estoy invadiendo o en algún momento hice algo que te molestara, me disculpo- dije haciendo una reverencia.

\- Tu... Por qué...

\- Sé que no tienes motivos suficientes para confiar en mí, pero, si hubiese preguntado, ¿me hubieses hablado del porqué del color de tu cursor?

Philia volvió a darme la espalda y habló en una voz casi susurrante

\- Yo... maté a alguien...

\- ¿Eh?

\- Es por eso que... no debes intentar ser tan amable con alguien como yo...

No sabía cómo responderle...

\- Supongo que esto es un adiós...

\- ¡Espera! – dije tratando de que no se fuera.

\- ¿Acaso no me oíste? No deberías de...

\- Si, si, estar cerca de ti, lo sé, pero quería preguntarte otra cosa... ¿Dónde estamos exactamente? Quiero decir, aún estamos dentro de SAO pero, nunca había visto este sitio.

\- Yo, no lo sé... solo recuerdo que me encontraba explorando un calabozo y de repente fui transportada hasta aquí... eso fue hace más de un mes aproximadamente...

\- ¿Más de un mes? Quiere decir que, ¿no pudiste salir de este lugar en todo ese tiempo?

\- Si... aunque por alguna razón aún puedo usar aquellos objetos que no implican transporte. Y además toda vía de comunicación se encuentra deshabilitada en este piso.

\- Ya veo...

Eso elimina las posibilidades de siquiera contactar con Sinon o el resto de mis amigos.

Perdido en mis pensamientos, de pronto una robótica voz familiar comenzó a recitar un pequeño mensaje.

\- **Restricciones a la data del Hollow Area han sido levantadas...**

\- ¿Levantamiento de restricciones? Que pudo ser...

\- Oye, mira, tu mano – exclamó Philia señalando mi brazo derecho.

Al examinarlo noté que en mi palma había aparecido un brillante símbolo extraño, que simulaba un ojo y una cruz.

Philia se inclinó para verlo de cerca.

\- Yo... yo he visto ese símbolo en otra parte- dijo de repente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Conoces que es esto? – pregunté esperanzado.

\- No sé de qué pueda tratarse, pero he visto el mismo motivo en un lugar que conozco.

\- Quizás si visitamos ese sitio, obtengamos algunas pistas al respecto. ¿Quieres acompañarme, Philia?

La joven me miro extrañada.

\- Acaso... ¿estás dispuesto a confiar tan fácilmente en un jugador naranja... mejor dicho, un jugador rojo que acabas de conocer?

\- Pues... en parte podrías tener razón, no olvido que tu cursor es naranja, pero también creo que hicimos un buen equipo luchando contra ese monstruo, así que puedo correr riesgos- contesté con una sonrisa.

\- No sé si realmente eres muy amistoso o sólo muy tonto – agregó Philia con seriedad.

\- Digamos que me gusta darle a la gente, el beneficio de la duda.

\- Bien... supongo que puedo funcionar con eso... Ahora sígueme... te mostraré el lugar.


	20. - Par de Ases -

Lugar: Hollow Area (Bosque Desconocido) – Día 1 (Dentro de la Hollow Area)

* * *

\- Asi que, ¿estamos en un lugar llamado Hollow Area? – dije mientras Philia y yo caminábamos por el bosque.

\- Eso parece... A propósito, ¿cómo terminaste aquí?

Momentos dolorosos vinieron a mi mente.

\- Digamos que, fue transportado... no de una manera muy agradable...

\- ¿Tele transportación forzada? – dijo la joven. Suena muy similar a mi caso. La única diferencia es ese símbolo en tu mano.

\- ¿Acaso no tienes uno?

\- No- respondió ella. Y no conozco a otros jugadores que lo tengan.

\- ¿Hay más jugadores aquí?

\- Si... pero... hay algo raro con ellos... no creo que pueda explicarlo, pero si nos topamos con alguno, es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

Asentí sin comprender mucho a lo que se refería.

Continuamos nuestro camino hasta llegar a un pequeño risco. A lo lejos podía distinguirse una enorme esfera de color oscuro sujeta por un extenso haz de luz.

\- Philia... ¿qué es esa esfera en la distancia? – pregunté.

\- No tengo idea, nunca he logrado llegar hasta allí. Aunque tengo la corazonada que esta vez si podré acceder, ya que estás conmigo.

\- Es por el símbolo, ¿verdad? – dije enseñándola la palma derecha.

\- Sí, para ingresar me exigía el mismo tipo de símbolo, pero no había podido conseguirlo... hasta ahora. Aun así, no comprendo cómo pudiste obtenerlo y yo no...

\- Mmm, quizás lo obtuve por vencer a ese ciempiés monstruoso- sugerí.

\- Si fuese ese el caso, también debería tener uno yo... debe ser algo relacionado a tus habilidades.

Me quedé pensando en lo que Philia acabó de decirme cuando la voz robótica de antes se hizo escuchar nuevamente.

"Tiempo Límite alcanzado... comenzando la prueba de aptitud..."

\- ¿Prueba de aptitud? – exclamé confundido. Philia, ¿sabes que va a ocurrir?

\- No, no tiene caso que me lo preguntes, tampoco entiendo demasiado lo que ocurre- dijo la joven exasperada.

Me detuvo un momento a pensar.

\- Pues... mencionó una prueba de aptitud, así que debe tratarse de algún tipo de evento para medir nuestras fuerzas- agregué. Philia, necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas sobre los enemigos que spawneen en las cercanías...

\- Está bien, te lo diré- contestó algo irritada. ¿No crees que suenas demasiado emocionado al respecto?

\- ¿Eh? Oh, lo siento, suelen gustarme este tipo de situaciones... por el misterio y esas cosas- respondí en tono jocoso.

\- Comienzo a creer que eres más tonto que amistoso... -se oyó en susurro.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- No... sólo sigamos...

* * *

 **"Limpieza confirmada – La fase de prueba a finalizado"** dijo una vez más la voz luego de varios minutos.

Al parecer la susodicha prueba consistía en acabar con un significativo número de monstruos en los alrededores, unos conocidos como "Bullhorns"

Respiré un poco aliviado de que se tratase de algo para nada complicado, aunque aún me rondaban ciertas dudas sobre la Hollow Area.

Philia pareció notar mi incertidumbre y tomó la palabra.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo con su usual tono inexpresivo.

\- Uh... oh lo siento, sólo pensaba en algo.

\- ¿Y que podría ser? - agregó mirándome fijamente.

\- Es sobre lo que la voz mencionó hace un momento. Habló de "Pruebas" y "Tiempos Limites". Me intriga saber a que podría estarse refiriendo- contesté.

La joven pelirroja retrocedió unos pasos y desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?

\- Mmm, tengo algunas hipótesis – respondí. Pero necesitaría más información.

\- Ya veo –dijo Philia insatisfecha con mi respuesta.

Confundido centré mi atención en mi acompañante.

\- ¿Dije algo malo? – pregunté.

\- No... sólo que he estado investigando este lugar desde que llegué y aún no logro entender muchas cosas. Tú solo llegaste hace unas pocas horas y ya pareces tener una idea. Es una deshonra para el oficio de Cazadora de Tesoros.

En ese momento arqueé mi ceja.

\- ¿Cazadora de Tesoros? No sabía que existía esa clase.

\- Supones bien, en realidad no existe. Es más, un título auto-impuesto, ya que me desempeño mejor buscando tesoros en los calabozos.

\- Ya veo...

\- El Dispositivo con la marca está muy cerca, continuemos... - dijo finalizando el tema.

\- Oh okay – contesté siguiéndola.

No tenía idea que Philia se especializaba en recolectar recompensas. Debe poseer altos stats en des-activación de trampas. Supongo que no está tan mal tenerla como aliada por ahora...

* * *

\- Así que, ¿éste es el susodicho? – pregunté mirando el raro monolito.

\- Si, por más que traté, no logré hacer que se active- contestó Philia de brazos cruzados. ¿Podrías intentarlo?

Sin mucho que perder, me incliné hacia adelante y coloqué mi palma sobre el dorado símbolo.

Al instante este comenzó a brillar.

\- Tal parece que tenías razón, Philia- dije leyendo el mensaje que se había desplegado ante mí. Esta es una entrada a la esfera.

La pelirroja se quedó mirando mi palma.

\- Ne... ¿podría ir contigo? Nunca he visto ese lugar por dentro...

\- Eh... claro, no veo por qué no- respondí sujetando su mano y dándole a "Acepto" en la pantalla de confirmación.

\- Hey, espe...

\- ¡Vámonos! – exclamé, siendo engullidos al instante por un intenso destello.

* * *

Al reaparecer, luego del corto viaje, nos encontramos en una inmensa habitación circular, rodeada de lo que simulaban ser grandes cantidades de datos fluyendo como si fuesen olas en el mar.

\- Me pregunto si este lugar tendrá... OUCH – exclamé de improviso al sentir un golpe en el rostro.

\- Eso fue por lo de hace un momento –dijo Philia bastante enojada.

\- Tal vez no haya sido mi mejor movimiento- respondí sobándome la mejilla...

Recordatorio... no molestar a Philia.

\- A propósito, no hay ningún monstruo por aquí – dije en voz alta.

\- Es porque debe tratarse de una zona segura- agregó la pelirroja. ¿Por qué no le echamos un vistazo a la consola?

Incliné la cabeza para observar el teclado que se encontraba a lo lejos, con varias pantallas de gran tamaño orbitando sobre él.

Lentamente me acerqué a él y haché un vistazo a los monitores. Varias listas de elementos y estados eran visibles. Algunas con palabras que no comprendía.

Al intentar tocar las teclas mi mano se iluminó y un mensaje apareció en la pantalla principal.

 **"ACCESO AUTORIZADO. DESBLOQUEANDO PUNTOS DE TRANSPORTE A LA ZONA DE CONTROL"**

\- ¿Zona... de control? – murmuré.

Así que así se llama este lugar...

\- Hey, Hiro ven a ver esto –exclamó Philia observando una gran placa a mis espaldas. Creo que es un transportador de algún tipo.

\- Eso es genial, quizás podamos usarlo para salir de aquí- contesté emocionado.

Pero...

Al intentarlo...

 **COMANDO DENEGADO – NO PUEDE TELETRANSPORTARSE DESDE EL AREA HOLLOW**

\- ¿Eh? ¿No puedo regresar a los otros pisos?

Philia se quedó mirando el suelo en silencio.

\- Tal vez haya más información de esto en la consola- dije regresando a las pantallas.

Cuando iba a comenzar a teclear, otro aviso apareció sorprendiéndome.

No se trataba de un aviso del sistema... no... en este caso... era uno más pequeño... era...

\- Un mensaje entrante...

Con mucha intriga, abrí la correspondencia.

Sin desviar la vista del monitor, leí en voz baja las primeras líneas.

"Hiro, si estás leyendo esto, te encuentras en la Zona de Control de la Hollow Area, por favor lee las instrucciones que se detallan a continuación, es de vital importancia que las sigas al pie de la letra...

Sólo alguien me enviaría un mensaje con tanto misterio- dije buscando la firma al final del texto.

\- C... no pudiste llegar en un mejor momento... ¿eh?

* * *

Varios minutos de explicación más tarde...

\- ¿Esperas que confíes en un desconocido? – exclamó Philia con mirada acusadora.

\- No es un desconocido, su nombre es C... aunque creo que es un alias- refuté.

\- ¿Por lo menos lo has visto en persona?

\- No realmente.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué vas...

\- Porque me ha ayudado en anteriores ocasiones - interrumpí. Hubiese estado perdido sin su apoyo.

\- ¿Realmente confías en esta persona?

\- Si- contesté decidido.

\- ¿Y no se te ocurre pensar que podría ser algún tipo de engaño? - argumentó la cazatesoros.

\- No, C no me ha engañado antes, no creo que lo haga a estas alturas...

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

\- Sólo lo sé.

\- Esa no es una buena razón para...

En ese momento sentí que la frustración que llevaba acumulada purgaba por salir.

\- ¡Okay, basta! – grité provocando que Philia retrocediese un poco por la súbita reacción.

Escucha... acabé aquí por mi error. Acabé aquí... porque un día como cualquiera decidí no escuchar a quien tu llamas "Desconocido". Si tan sólo hubiese leído su último mensaje, quizás no estaría en este extraño lugar, alejado de mis amigos y del piso donde vivo. Quizás no sepas cómo se siente... pero por fin tengo una pista para saber qué rayos pasa en este sitio. Siento... siento que algo mucho más grande está aconteciendo detrás de toda esta fachada de juego de supervivencia y planeo obtener las respuestas. Si quieres apoyarme, eres bienvenida, sino, creo que aquí nos separamos. Fue un placer luchar a tu lado- dije haciendo una reverencia, dándome la vuelta y colocando mi mano sobre el monolito.

\- Y no te preocupes por el transporte, puedes regresar a este punto cuando desees, el sistema ya nos ha brindado acceso luego del primer viaje- agregué antes de desaparecer en un haz de luz,

Philia agachó la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

Tenía mucho en que pensar.

Lugar: Hollow Area (Mar de Árboles Serpenteantes) – Dia 1 (Noche)

Luego de mi acalorada discusión con Philia, me interné en lo profundo del bosque. Según las especificaciones de C, debía llegar a un sector conocido como La Catedral del Encuentro. No estaba lejos, pero no sabía con qué tipo de monstruos me toparía en el camino. Mi único consuelo es que tendría la oportunidad de reunirme con C y conocerlo al fin...

* * *

 **Comienzo del Flashback**

* * *

"Ahora mismo me encuentro en un lugar aislado dentro de la Hollow Area... del cual no me es posible escapar por mi propia voluntad. Necesito que elimines con los jefes que supervisan ciertos sectores dentro de las zonas. Si lo haces seré capaz de moverme con libertad y aclarar muchas de tus dudas. Una vez acabes con todos, regresa a la Zona de Control y te daré nuevas instrucciones"

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

\- Si hago eso... quizás pueda hacer que todo esto se aclare. - dije para nadie en particular.

Deslicé mi mano derecha y desplegué el mapa para verificar mi ubicación actual cuando escuché movimiento en los arbustos. Empuñe a Libertadora con un fuerte agarre preparado para lo que sea que decidiera emboscarme, pero me relaje al instante al notar a cierta pelirroja salir de entre la maleza.

\- Oh eres tú, Philia...- dije aliviado.

La joven se acercó intentado no hacer contacto visual.

\- Lo... lamento – murmuró en tono bajo.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Por lo de hace un momento. No debí cuestionar todo lo que decías.

\- No no no, yo soy el que lo lamenta- interrumpí rápidamente. Philia, créeme tenías todo el derecho de cuestionarme, Después de todo, también yo me sorprendí cuando C me contactó por primera vez.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, para ser sincero fue aterrador, sentí que alguien estaba usando trucos mentales conmigo. Afortunadamente, C acabo siendo un informante confiable. Gracias a su ayuda, pudimos ayudar a un compañero perdido y sanar un corazón roto- dije con una sonrisa.

El punto es... que no tienes que culparte por ello. En tu lugar también hubiese hecho muchas preguntas. Incluso en este momento tengo más de las que te puedas imaginar. Pero... aun así... las palabras de C son mi única pista para resolver este enigma y no puedo dejarla pasar. No quiero cometer más errores- dije sujetando mi espada con ambas manos. Ya no puedo darme ese lujo...

Además...quien sabe, tal vez sepamos porque el transporte no funcione en esta área.

Los ojos de Philia brillaron repentinamente.

\- ¿Crees que se pueda? - preguntó la joven.

\- Estoy seguro – respondí colocando una mano en su hombro.

Permanecimos unos largos segundos mirándonos el uno al otro, hasta que la vergüenza nos ganó la batalla.

\- Ah, lo siento, Philia, creo que me dejé llevar por el momento- agregué retirando el brazo, avergonzado.

\- E-está bien, descuida. – contestó la caza-tesoros con rubor en las mejillas. Por cierto, ¿A dónde te dirigías?

\- Ohh... este... déjame ver- dije revisando el mapa. A un lugar llamado la... Catedral del Encuentro. ¿La conoces?

\- Por supuesto, los monstruos son rudos en ese lugar, pero además oí que hay tesoros valiosos.

\- ¿Ho ho? Suena como un trabajo para cierta Cazadora de Tesoros- dije jocosamente.

\- Sólo si no te molesta mi compañía.

\- Señorita, para mí sería un honor luchar a su lado- respondí con un tono cómico.

\- Jajaja vamos, te mostraré por donde queda, si nos apuramos quizás estemos de vuelta antes del amanecer...


	21. - Sombras -

**Lugar: Hollow Area (Catedral del Encuentro) – Día 1**

* * *

Luego de largas horas de atravesar el bosque, por fin arribamos a la susodicha estructura.

Por más que por fuera luciese como una enorme iglesia de finales de siglo oculta entre la vegetación, por dentro se sentía como un gran castillo. Amplios pasillos, ventanas altas, muros reforzados, pilares por doquier... y por supuesto, un tétrico ambiente producto de la falta de iluminación...

No se me hizo para nada raro que, al poner un pie dentro de la primera sala, hayamos sido asaltados por un considerable número de golems de nivel medio, después de todo no esperaba que el lugar estuviese desprotegido.

Con mucha rapidez, nos fuimos deshaciendo de las criaturas que aparecían en nuestro camino, prestando atención a cada esquina y rincón. La penumbra intensa que nos rodeaba no hacía la tarea para nada sencilla.

Una vez despejado el camino, nos encontramos cara a cara con una gran puerta. No sabíamos muy bien que podría hallarse tras ella, pero yo tenía mis sospechas.

Entre los dos, empujamos la enorme pieza de concreto virtual que nos separaba de nuestro destino. Una vez abierta, nos topamos con una muy amplia cámara, bañada tenuemente por la luz de la Luna que ingresaba por numerosas ventanas dispuestas en paralelo.

Al avanzar hacia la salida que se hallaba del otro lado, me sorprendió que ese sector de la Catedral tuviese algunos vestigios de vegetación., cómo si simulase un jardín secreto o más precisamente... un hábitat...

Me detuve al instante, sin notar que una extraña neblina carmesí comenzaba a dispersarse entre nuestros pies.

Si esto es un hábitat... eso quiere decir que...

\- ¡Hiro! – gritó Philia muy alarmada.

Instintivamente me di la vuelta.

Mis ojos se posaron en la enorme bestia frente a nosotros. Su cuerpo lucía como, lo que pude deducir, era un lagarto de 3 grandes cuernos de cristal saliendo de su cabeza y torso, con escamas negras como la noche, que le permitían mimetizarse casi completamente con el entorno y unos ojos rojos como la sangre.

Desenvainé mi espada y Philia, su daga. La aterradora criatura soltó un poderoso rugido.

Por encima de su cabeza podían verse 5 barras de vida y un pequeño cuadro en el que se podía apreciar su nombre.

"La Sombra Fantasma"

Algo me decía, que sería una laarga noche...

* * *

\- ¡Horizontal!– exclamamos Philia y yo al unísono, dándole a "La Sombra Fantasma" una probada del acero de nuestras armas. La criatura hizo unas extrañas piruetas antes de desplomarse y fragmentarse en pequeños pedazos.

Una vez extinto el último resto del siniestro lagarto, ambos respiramos aliviados.

Cazatesoros y espadachín chocaron sus puños en señal de triunfo, mientras abandonaban la extraña habitación.

Sin darnos cuenta, la batalla había durado tanto que ya había amanecido y los rayos del sol ahora inundaban las ventanas del pasillo.

\- Ahhh – dije estirando los brazos. Estoy exhausto, ese enemigo agotó todas mis energías.

\- Aun así, pienso que estuviste genial, Hiro – respondió Philia con una sonrisa.

\- Me das mucho crédito, Philia, tu lograste darle más golpes- agregué. Creo que serías un excelente miembro del grupo de asalto.

Las mejillas de la pelirroja se colorearon levemente.

\- E-estás exagerando...

\- No, es enserio, luchaste de una manera admirable.

La joven apartó la mirada

\- Gracias, no recuerdo la última vez que alguien dijo algo bueno de mis habilidades.

\- Pues te lo mereces. Buen trabajo, Aibou (compañera).

Philia, se sonrojo aún más y pronto su atención se enfocó en algo a la izquierda.

\- Mmm? Philia, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Mira, allá, un cofre – dijo con emoción corriendo hacia él.

\- ¡Oe! ¿No crees que sea peligroso? – dije algo preocupado.

\- Descuida, sólo espérame ahí – contestó la cazatesoros.

Varios segundos más tarde, la joven pelirroja reapareció a mi lado con las manos en su espalda.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Pues, si había una trampa.

\- ¿Y te pasó algo?

\- ¿Acaso dudas de mis habilidades? Por supuesto que la desarmé, mi conocimiento en trampas no tiene igual- respondió llevándose el puño al pecho.

\- Está bien, te creo, ¿pudiste hallar algo de valor?

\- Velo tú mismo – agregó extendiendo sus manos para revelar un bello colgante.

\- Wow, nunca había visto algo como eso- dije estudiando el curioso objeto.

\- ¿Verdad? Es lo que me emociona de los cofres ocultos, nunca sabes que maravillas puedes encontrar- contestó Philia perdida en su momento de efímera alegría.

Por mi parte, me sentía feliz por ella. Luego de tan terrible batalla, se merecía un buen recuerdo- pensé.

\- Además, ese lado suyo es adorable- murmuré sin notar que lo había dicho en voz alta.

La cazatesoros soltó una risilla.

\- A todo esto, toma- dijo Philia colocando el pendiente en mis manos. Quiero dártelo.

\- Pe-pero Philia, es tu hallazgo...

\- Lo sé, pero quiero dártelo, quizás te sirva más a ti.

No del todo conforme con su decisión, acepté el lujoso relicario.

\- Gracias, no sé qué decir más que, ¿estás segura?

\- Ajam, muy segura- respondió. Cuídalo bien, ¿sí? No soy de obsequiarle cosas muy a menudo.

\- Te lo prometo, lo cuidaré- dije guardándolo en mi inventario.

\- Entonces, ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos ahora? – preguntó Philia.

\- Pues, creo que es un buen momento para regresar al Área de Control, necesitamos descansar un poco- contesté.

La pelirroja jugadora asintió con la cabeza y nos dispusimos a salir de la Catedral. Una vez atravesamos la puerta principal, comenzamos a discutir nuestro siguiente objetivo, pero ni bien nos acercábamos al punto de transporte, mis habilidades de escucha se activaron.

\- Espera, ¿escuchaste eso? – dije interrumpiendo la conversación.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa, Hiro?

Inspeccioné atentamente los alrededores.

\- Suena como... una batalla- murmuré.

Me detuve en dirección al oeste, con mis habilidades de detección, logré identificar lo que parecía ser una pelea entre jugadores. 3 de ellos para ser exactos... pero... algo estaba mal...

Corrí apresuradamente para salir a su encuentro.

Debía parar esa pelea... esos tipos no eran ordinarios...

\- Hiro, espera, puede ser peligroso- gritó Philia sin éxito alguno.

Mi mente se había concentrado en las personas adelante.

Salí de golpe de los arbustos, desenvainando a Libertadora.

Para mi mala fortuna, los atacantes habían emprendido la retirada y la víctima, exhaló sus últimos suspiros antes de fragmentarse.

\- Llegué tarde... - dije en voz baja sintiéndome en parte responsable.

Philia llego unos momentos más tarde, preguntando el porqué de mi sorpresivo frenesí.

\- 2 jugadores estaban atacando a otro, pero algo en ellos me resultaba familiar...

Eran miembros de "ese" gremio, estoy seguro...

\- ¿Hiro, te sientes bien? – preguntó la cazatesoros preocupada.

\- Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Creo que es tiempo de que nos retiremos por hoy... -contesté.

\- Oh ok.

Mi mente era un río en la tormenta. Si aquel gremio de asesinos se encontraba también en esta zona, tal vez tendríamos más problemas de lo que pensábamos...

* * *

 **Lugar: Hollow Area (Mar de Árboles) – Dia 2**

* * *

Ya que la batalla con el jefe de la zona de árboles había interrumpido nuestros horarios de sueño. Decidimos tomarnos el día libre y descansar toda la mañana. Aprovechamos la tarde para recorrer los sectores restantes del Área de los Árboles, a la vez que recolectábamos pistas sobre el posible paradero de los miembros de Laughing Coffin. Entre ratos de exploración, conversaciones jocosas y paseos por el bosque, la noche llegó de prisa y para cuando nos percatamos, ya debíamos partir rumbo a nuestro destino.

* * *

 **Lugar: Hollow Area (Ruinas Flotantes) – Dia 3**

* * *

Al llegar a la nueva zona, nos topamos con un gran número de pequeñas islas alineadas que conformaban el territorio. El viento soplaba con un poco más de fuerza en esta área, pero no nos afectaba en gran medida, así que comenzamos a recorrer.

Según el mapa, nuestra ubicación recibía el nombre de Plaza. La cual, pese a su nombre, se encontraba plagada de una considerable variedad de monstruos. Desde hormigas gigantes, hasta caballeros esqueleto. En algunos sectores incluso había escorpiones defendiendo cofres.

Okay... creo que sabemos donde no hay que meterse... pensé para mis adentros.

Mis ojos divagaron buscando a mi compañera quien, por alguna razón, no se encontraba a mi lado.

\- Philia! – exclamé al ver a cierta pelirroja escabulléndose silenciosamente hacia uno de los cofres.

Genial, tuve que hacer equipo con la única jugadora adicta a abrir baúles...

Como no quería alertar a las criaturas que vigilaban los tesoros, les di un buen uso a mis habilidades de sigilo, siguiéndola sin que notaran mi presencia.

\- Sólo un poco más y... listo – dijo la cazatesoros logrando deslizarse discretamente hasta el cofre. ¿Quién es la mejor, cazadora?

\- ¡Que éstas haciendo!- susurré de manera exagerada, provocándole casi un paro cardiaco.

\- ¡Hiro! Q-Quería ver que podía encontrar, después de todo es una zona no explorada.

\- Philia, no es tiempo para intentar abrir cofres, tenemos que seguir adelante.

\- ¡Pero brilla taaanto, puedo oírlo decir mi nombre! – se quejó.

Estampé mi mano contra mi frente.

\- Está bien, tómalo y movámonos, no quiero que alguno de estos monstruos nos ataque en manada.

\- ¡Yay! - contestó en tono alegre.

\- A propósito... ¿dónde está tu cachorro?

Ahh sí. casi lo olvidaba. El día de ayer, Philia y yo habíamos completado una extraña misión que implicaba una bestia rondando los alrededores del pueblo. La susodicha "bestia" no acabó siendo otra cosa que un pequeño cachorro. Además de la recompensa por terminar el encargo, el simpático animalito decidió seguirnos, por lo que acabamos adoptándolo. Y así pasamos a llamarlo Mr. Woofles (Ladritos)

En ese momento ambos nos miramos con terror y giramos la cabeza para ver como Sr. Ladritos, olfateaba muy de cerca a uno de los monstruos.

\- Ladritos! Ladritos! Ven acá – gritamos en voz baja. A lo que el animalito sólo movía la cola.

\- Este perrito va a ser nuestro fin- pensé.

Ladritos, por su parte, estaba muy ocupado, tratando de atrapar la cola del monstruo escorpión que se encontraba de espaldas. Por suerte para nosotros, Philia fue capaz de escabullirse y tomar al cachorro antes de que todo se pusiera color hormiga.

Después de alejarnos a una considerable distancia de esos monstruos, logramos respirar aliviados.

\- Cre... creo... que mi corazón se detuvo – dije entre jadeos. Philia, deberías de ponerle correa...

\- Será lo mejor – dijo acariciándole detrás de las orejas. Aunque son los gajes del oficio.

\- No creo que ninguna recompensa valga ese susto- contesté.

\- Oh, ahora que lo mencionas, obtuve esto:

Philia acercó la pantalla de su monitor para que pudiese leer.

* * *

 **Comprehensive Armor**

Provee un buff a todos tus stats

* * *

\- Oye, suena bien, podrías probártelo en cuanto encontremos una zona segura- agregué.

Philia asintió con la cabeza.

Tal vez no lo decía, pero algo en sus ojos me decía que estaba emocionada.

\- Bien, ¿ahora hacia dónde? – preguntó al guardar su tesoro.

\- Según el mapa... debemos seguir este camino hacia adelante y llegar a un punto llamado "El Observatorio"

\- Me pregunto qué tipo de jefe enfrentaremos esta vez...

¡ROAAAAAAARRRR!

\- ¿Tenías que preguntar?- agregué jocosamente al sentir una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

Al levantar la vista notamos a una enorme bestia alada de tono negro grisáceo, 2 pares de alas y varios cuernos saliendo de su cabeza, que nos miraba fijamente.

\- No puede ser, ¿un dragón? – exclamó la cazatesoros.

\- Técnicamente es un Guiverno, –corregí, cubriéndome de los fuertes vientos.

La criatura permaneció breves momentos aleteando en su sitio, analizándonos en silencio. Inmediatamente después, cambió de rumbo y se dirigió hacia la cima de una gran torre, la cual, en su base, presentaba el mismo símbolo que los monolitos del Área de Control.

\- Bueno- dije buscando romper el silencio. Creo que ya sabemos a donde debemos ir...


	22. - Mente en el Aire -

Una vez dentro de la torre, notamos que muchas de las salas eran custodiadas por monstruos de nivel alto. Para nuestra fortuna, muy pocos tenían una actitud agresiva hacia los intrusos. Puede que algunos esqueletos nos hayan perseguido, pero por lo demás, logramos escalar los pisos sin mucho problema.

Caminamos hasta dar con un extraño salón que simulaba el interior de una amplia cueva o caverna. Todo parecía tranquilo, pero un sonido llamó mi atención y nos forzó a escondernos tras unas rocas...

\- Ya está terminado, jefe... dijo una voz en la distancia.

Examinando más adelante, observé que justo a la mitad de la sala, se encontraban 3 figuras encapuchadas y parecían discutir acerca de algo en particular. Le hice señas a Philia y ésta se acercó lentamente, procurando no ser vista...

\- Tardaron bastante, ¿hubo algún problema? – dijo una voz masculina perteneciente al más alto de ellos, que al parecer era su superior.

Uno de sus acompañantes tomó la palabra.

\- Bueno, el enemigo opuso cierta resistencia y...

\- ¡No quiero excusas! – exclamó. Háganlo mejor la próxima vez...

\- No, no puede ser...

Confundido, noté que esa última frase había venido de Philia. Al voltearme a verla, podía notar el temor en su mirada. Y no podía culparla. Según había leído, sólo existía un grupo de jugadores que utilizaban esas ropas tan siniestras. El Gremio de Asesinos... Ataúd Risueño (Laughing Coffin)

\- ¿Nuestro próximo objetivo será... hmm?

En ese instante, el mayor de ellos, se giró en nuestra dirección.

\- ¿Nos habrá visto?- pensé mientras una gota de sudor corría por mi frente.

\- ¿Sucede algo, jefe? – preguntó otro de los sujetos.

\- No, no es nada... dijo volviéndose a girar.

Eso estuvo demasiado cerca...

\- Movámonos a otro lugar, puede que aquí haya criaturas rondando... - ordenó el líder.

\- ¡Si! – contestaron los demás.

Las figuras se alejaron del lugar, volteé a ver a Philia que tenía las manos sobre su boca y respiraba algo agitada.

Aquellos tipos le habían causado una gran impresión.

Coloqué mi mano derecha sobre las suyas y mi otra mano sobre su hombro intentando tranquilizarla.

\- Philia... Philia cálmate, ya se fueron – murmuré suavemente.

La peliroja comenzó a respirar normal y desvió su mirada hacia mí.

\- ¿Hi... ro?

\- Sí, soy yo Philia. Descuida, ya se alejaron, ven tenemos que continuar hasta la guarida del dragón, ¿Puedes levantarte?

\- Si, si... eso creo- dijo reincorporándose y acariciando a Señor Ladritos.

Por mi lado, desplegué mi menú y observé el mapa.

\- Sólo restan 2 pisos – dije. Si necesitas un momento para reponerte podemos...

\- No, está bien- interrumpió. Puedo seguir, sólo fue un pequeño susto, sigamos- agregó adelantándose.

No sabía que efecto tuvo en Philia el haber visto a esos hombres, pero no me agradaba.

¿Quizás tenían que ver con su cursor naranja?

* * *

Proseguimos hasta salir de la cueva y llegar a un punto diferente. Allí, a nuestra derecha, divisamos otro de los monolitos que permitían regresar al área de administración.

\- Philia, si quieres podemos volver a la Zona de Administración...

\- No, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Por cierto, necesito que te coloques viendo a ese muro y no voltees.

\- Pero, para q...

\- Sólo hazlo.

\- Está bien, está bien, lo hago – respondí viendo fijo el muro.

Luego de unos interminables segundos, decidí voltear porque esto ya me estaba cansando. Al hacerlo, me quedé con la boca abierta.

\- ¿P-Philia? - balbuceé.

\- Moo, te dije que no te voltearas- dijo algo fastidiada.

\- Lo-lo siento es que estaba aburrido y...

\- ¿Qué opinas? - interrumpió

\- ¿S-sobre qué?

\- Del vestido, es el que obtuve del cofre. ¿Me sienta bien?

\- Este... yo... (no, no era tiempo para ponerse nervioso) *cof* Creo que... te sienta... ¿bien? - atiné a decir muy sonrojado.

\- Gra-gracias – contestó la joven sonriendo igual de roja.

Creo que no me cansaré de ver esa sonrisa...

\- Bien, Philia, la habitación del jefe está justo arriba, ¿qué dices si acabamos con un dragón?

La cazatesoros alzó el brazo emocionada.

\- ¡Hi! (Sí)

Entre los dos empujamos la enorme puerta que daba al último cuarto de la torre. Al entrar nos topamos con una enorme recámara prácticamente vacía. Sólo pudimos encontrar escombros y montículos de paja que yacían en el suelo, justo debajo, de un impresionante agujero en el techo.

\- ¿Acaso ha huido? – preguntó Philia, mirando al cielo.

\- No lo creo... - dije observando los alrededores. – Por lo que parece éste era su nido, no creo que lo haya abandonado así de fácil.

Recorriendo la habitación, divisé la puerta de salida, al empujarla un poco, noté unas escaleras que rodeaban la torre y se dirigían a la cima.

\- Philia, ven a ver esto- dije saliendo del cuarto.

\- ¿Escaleras? – murmuró la cazatesoros.

\- Sí, creo que nos espera en lo alto...

* * *

A medida que ascendíamos, el aire comenzaba a descender muy lentamente, y subir los escalones se hacía cada vez más y más difícil. Aun así, fuimos capaces de alcanzar la cúspide, donde nuevamente fuimos recibidos por el guiverno, posado sobre unos pilares y con sus alas extendidas de manera amenazante.

\- Así que aquí estabas- exclamé. Lamentamos haberte hecho esperar...

Los ojos de la criatura brillaron de un color rojizo y de un salto salió a nuestro encuentro, provocando leves temblores.

Por encima de su cabeza, se alcanzaba a leer un nombre...

\- Zodiath, The Blade Dragon... ¿eh?

Philia y yo nos miramos uno al otro.

\- ¿Cubres la delantera...?

\- ¿Y me dejas a mí la retaguardia?

Ambos exclamamos al unísono.

\- ¡HECHO!

* * *

Después de una intensa lucha, logramos acabar con el "dragón", incrustando las hojas de nuestros sables en la piel desprotegida bajo su vientre. Mantuvimos el ataque el mayor tiempo posible hasta que el cuerpo de la bestia terminó estallando en un millar de fragmentos.

Con un suspiro, chocamos los puños.

\- Buen trabajo – exclamamos satisfechos.

\- Fiú, los jefes se ponen cada vez más duros- dijo la pelirroja joven.

\- Y que lo digas, a propósito, ¿te encuentras, bien? Creo que te llevaste la peor parte en esta batalla- dije con tristeza.

\- No te preocupes- respondió Philia. Sólo algunos raspones, nada que este mundo no repare. He estado en situaciones más peligrosas antes...

\- Aun así, para alguien que le gusta ser sigilosa, no tienes ningún problema al luchar al frente.

\- Creo que en parte es gracias a tí...

\- ¿Eh?

\- Cuando se trata de un combate, siento que puedo confiar mucho en ti... sé que, si las cosas se ponen duras, tú sabrás como manejarlo...

\- Bueno... sabes que daré todo lo que tenga, pero no pensé que confiaras en mi de esa manera- dije algo avergonzado.

\- No me tratas diferente por tener cursor naranja, me tratas como una amiga, así que es natural poner mi confianza en ti- agregó sonriente.

\- Ya veo- respondí frotándome la nuca. Que te digan eso directamente es algo embarazoso.

\- N-no lo digas de esa manera o me avergonzaré yo también- añadió Philia con un leve rubor en las mejillas. De todas formas, regresemos.

\- Espera- dije deteniéndola.

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

\- ¿Recuerdas, ese grupo de personas que vimos en la torre?

\- ¿Hablas de... los encapuchados? – dijo Philia algo nerviosa.

\- Sí, no estoy 100% seguro pero su descripción concuerda con algo que leí en la guía de los beta testers. Si en realidad se trata del grupo llamado El Ataud Risueño, pueden estar tramando algo. Espérame aquí Philia, iré a revisar si no hay alguno cerca- dije despidiéndome y bajando a revisar los pisos inferiores de la torre.

\- Y allá va... pensó Philia. Realmente... él es...

\- Veo que te va bien... pequeña... dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién es? - exclamó la pelirroja blandiendo su daga.

\- Oe oe, tranquila querida, no querrás lastimarte con eso...

Philia se volteó velozmente para observar a un hombre alto cuyo cuerpo se mantenía mayormente oculto por una capucha, pero un tatuaje en su mejilla derecha era claramente visible. Ella ya lo había visto, no en la torre, pero en otra parte...

\- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – grito la joven.

\- No debes preocuparte por cosas como esas, cuando el mundo está lleno de cosas aún más misteriosas...

\- Así que, tu perteneces a ese grupo de Pkers, ¡El Ataúd Risueño!

\- Oh, así que me conocen, ¡es bueno ser famoso en este mundo!

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Has venido a matarme? Te advierto que no va a ser...

\- Oe oe, cálmate, no he venido hasta aquí para matarte. No debes temer, después de todo ambos somos jugadores de cursor naranja, deberíamos de llevarnos bien.

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

\- Sé lo que hiciste- dijo el hombre encapuchado.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No se lo has contando a tu amiguito jeje...

\- Si le haces algo a Hiro, te juro que...

\- Jajaja no le haré nada... - contestó el extraño dándose la vuelta.

\- Ya es tiempo de que me vaya, pero déjame decirte una cosa más...

\- ¿Que? – respondió la joven bastante irritada.

\- Si te quedas con él... vas a morir... nos veremos luego- agregó desapareciendo tras unos pilares.

Philia quedó en silencio procesando lo que había oído...

\- Moriré... ¿si me quedo con Hiro?

En ese instante Hiro venía de regreso, con una mirada seria.

\- ¡Philia! – exclamó.

La joven inmediatamente salió del trance y dirigió su atención hacia el recién llegado.

\- Hiro, ¿alguna novedad?

\- No, todo indica que ya dejaron este sitio, será mejor que hagamos lo mismo, ¿te parece que regresemos a la zona de administración? Necesito un descanso- dijo el joven de pelo blancuzco.

\- Hmm- no hay problema...

Philia no lo había dicho, pero las palabras de aquel hombre aún resonaban en su mente y estaba dispuesta a descubrir su significado.


	23. - Mar de Dudas -

Lugar: Hollow Area – (Zona de la Bahía) – Día 4 - Siesta/Tarde...

* * *

Posterior a nuestro encuentro con el dragón de la zona de la torre, pospusimos nuestra travesía para descansar, por lo menos, hasta pasado el mediodía.

Mientras Philia descansaba en la zona de control, yo decidí visitar el pueblo para conseguir algunas provisiones y continuar buscando rastros de los miembros del Ataúd Risueño.

No iba a permitir que hiciesen de las suyas...

Una vez, acabado nuestro almuerzo, utilizamos el transportador para aparecer en la nueva zona, La Bahía de las Hojas, la cual constaba de varios islotes con salida a un amplio mar.

Desviándome del tema, algo que había comenzado a notar era el extraño comportamiento reciente de Philia. Siempre la veía pensativa o distraída. Había estado así desde que luchamos con Zodiath. Al principio pensé que sólo era mi imaginación, pero, durante el almuerzo, fue evidente para mí que algo la estaba preocupando.

Entonces se me ocurrió que explorar un nuevo territorio le ayudaría a distraer su mente. Nada como unos bellos riscos, arena blanca, la brisa del mar y tesoros ocultos para mejorar el humor de una cazatesoros.

\- Ohhh. Es una playa muy bella- dijo la pelirroja admirando los alrededores. Debe haber toda clase de peces monstruo y anfibios por aquí.

\- Es lo más probable – contesté.

\- Oye mira, hay una extraña cueva por allá– agregó señalando la base de los riscos. Me pregunto sí...

Interrumpí su diálogo con una súbita risa.

\- Choto, Hiro, ¿de qué te ríes?

\- Apenas hemos llegado y ya estás pensando en algún tesoro, ¿Philia? Veo que el trabajo de una cazatesoros nunca termina – dije jocosamente.

\- Mooo, no te rías, después de todo, el que hablaba de lo que encontraríamos aquí eras tú.

\- ¡Por supuesto, lo mío es simple curiosidad sana! – exclamé alzando mi dedo índice con orgullo. Pero bueno, será mejor que pongamos nuestras cualidades en buen uso y nos centremos en la misión.

En vista de que el cambio de escenario había ayudado un poco a mejorar el humor de mi compañera, nos aventurarnos hacia lo profundo de la isla principal. Al avanzar, la vegetación se volvía menos prominente y podían divisarse algunas ruinas. Cortando camino por una pequeña senda, acabamos hallando una simpática capilla y justo a su lado, estaba un hombre alto, de barba rubia, vestido con una larga túnica oscura, cortando leña.

\- Eh... ¿Disculpe? dije educadamente.

\- Oh, bienvenidos, siempre es un placer que nuevos visitantes lleguen a nuestro humilde templo- contestó. ¿Tienen algo que deseen sacar de su pecho?

Espero que no lo diga en sentido literal- pensé mirando el hacha con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Habla de alguna confesión? – pregunté en voz alta.

\- Exactamente, joven viajero. Aquí oímos y perdonamos- contestó el sacerdote.

Philia se acercó lentamente.

\- Ummm, y-yo, yo si tengo algo que quiero confesar- respondió Philia.

\- Eso me alegra, jovencita... pero por desgracia, nuestro confesionario no se encuentra en condiciones. Necesitamos un tipo especial de madera para repararlo, uno que se obtiene dirigiéndose a lo profundo del bosque, me gustaría enviar a alguien allí por ella, pero no quisiera arriesgar la seguridad de...

\- Nosotros podemos traerla – interrumpió Philia.

\- ¿Lo harán? Oh, maravilloso, les estaría eternamente agradecido. Una vez consigan la madera podremos reparar la capilla y realizar confesiones de nuevo.

\- No hay de qué – respondió la joven.

Por mi parte observé la escena de lejos. ¿Será esta algún tipo de misión para reparar el karma de los jugadores? Eso significa... ¿que Philia podría recuperar su cursor verde?

¿que Philia podría recuperar su cursor verde?

* * *

Luego de completar la quest...

* * *

\- Philia...

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Quiero disculparme...

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Lamento que no haya funcionado... hablo de la confesión... dije agachando la cabeza.

\- Hiro, no tienes por qué pedir disculpas, yo fui la que se ilusionó con el encargo...

\- Lo sé, pero...

\- Has hecho mucho por mí desde que te conocí hace unos días, no debes preocuparte tanto por mi bienestar. No quiero acabar siendo un problema...

\- No eres uno, Philia, lo sabes bien... Es sólo que ... has estado actuando raro desde que salimos de la administración y quería saber si... algo te está molestando...

Philia forzó una sonrisa.

\- Tranquilo, no es nada - contestó con un casi imperceptible tono de tristeza.

Definitivamente algo no estaba bien con ella...

\- Hiro, eres muy amable... agregó súbitamente

\- ¿Eh? Bueno... es algo normal, supongo. ¿A qué viene eso?

\- A lo que me refiero es que...

En eso nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por un hombre con hacha que lucía muy agitado.

\- ¡Debo... debo seguir! – exclamó el extraño sujeto

\- Oe, espera, tu, el de ahí, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunté dejando a Philia un momento.

\- Si, si estoy bien... pero debo continuar... - respondió adentrándose más en la arboleda.

\- Hiro, puede ser peligroso- advirtió la cazatesoros.

\- No puedo dejarlo así, puede morir- repliqué.

\- Está bien, no importa, después de tod...

\- No, no está bien Philia, espérame aquí, iré por él- respondí algo enfadado.

\- ¿Por qué, porqué te arriesgas tanto? Puede ser una trampa de ese grupo de Pkers- exclamó la pelirroja.

\- Pero si no lo fuese, él morirá... y no pienso dejar que alguien muera si puedo evitarlo o sería como ellos...

\- Como... ellos... susurró Philia viendo a su amigo perderse entre los árboles.

* * *

 **...Comienzo de Flashback...**

* * *

\- Teleport: ¡Arc Sophia!

 **ERROR DEL SISTEMA – NO PUEDE TELETRANSPORTARSE DESDE EL AREA HOLLOW**

\- Creo que tampoco tuve suerte el día de hoy...- se lamentó Philia.

\- ¿Oh? Parece que tu príncipe se ha ido... - dijo una voz familiar para la joven.

\- Tú de nuevo- exclamó al encontrarse frente a frente una vez más con el mismo encapuchado que había visto en la torre.

\- Oe oe, no necesitas ponerte así, no muerdo jeje- dijo el intruso. Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo más piensas en hacer equipo con ese tonto?

\- ¡Eso no te interesa!

\- Bueno, mis instintos me dicen que tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de lo que de verdad eres... o puede que me equivoque, no es así, Phillia, la Hollow Naranja...

\- ¿Por qué, porqué estas tan obsesionado conmigo, no entiendo nada de lo que estás hablando, ¿qué es eso de un Hollow?

\- Hmm, lo imaginé...

\- Tú crees ¿que eres una jugadora real? Jajaja la realidad es una muy distinta, mi querida Philia. Tu hogar es este, aquí en el Área Hollow, pues verás, tanto tu como yo, no somos personas reales...

\- No, no te creo, no soy como tú... ¡Soy humana!

\- ¿Por qué no puedes solo admitirlo? Eres igual a mí...somos similares... rio el encapuchado.

La cazatesoros miró al suelo dejando que las palabras de aquel desconocido recorrieran su mente.

\- Sí... me agrada esa expresión de desesperación en tu rostro. Eso es lo que quería ver...

\- Hiro...

\- ¿Eh?

\- Hiro, confía en mí, ¡él se preocupa por mí! – gritó la joven.

\- Eso es lo que crees, ¿eh? Que ingenua eres...

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Sólo porque puso su vida en riesgo, no significa que le importes... después de todo, sólo eres un apoyo para lograr su cometido...

\- ¡!?

\- La última vez, le juraste lealtad a tu príncipe, pero será esa lealtad la que acabe contigo, a menos que hagas algo al respecto.

\- ¿P-Por qué?

\- Si vuelve a reunirse con los del grupo de asalto... el juego terminará para todos nosotros, para todo este lugar... ¿qué crees que pase cuando logre completar todos los pisos? ¡Vamos, pon tu cerebro a funcionar, Philia!

\- No estarás diciendo que...

\- Así es, sólo somos datos, y cuando todos los jugadores salgan vivos, cerraran el juego y seremos borrados para siempre.

\- ¡!?

\- Después de todo, es como dije, ese tonto sólo terminará matándonos. Y no estoy interesado en morir, sabes... te sugiero que hagas algo al respecto tú también...

\- ¿Estás diciendo que debería traicionarlo?

\- Oh no no no, querida, sólo debes atraerlo hacia mí, eso es todo. No necesitas hacer nada más... no lo mataremos, eso te lo puedo prometer...

\- No... no creo que pueda hacerlo...

\- Él es fuerte y por lo que he observado, parece que tampoco puede salir del Hollow Area. Lo cual me hace pensar e interesarme bastante... Es posible que él también sea un Hollow, pero uno "afortunado" ... uno que ha ganado privilegios de administrador de algún modo. Sólo deseo que los pierda... y le haremos entender que pertenece aquí... con nosotros...

\- Nosotros...

\- Exacto. Te dejaré que lo pienses bien... ¿eliges morir? o ¿vivir en un mundo eterno junto a él? La próxima vez que nos veamos... estaré esperando tu respuesta... - dijo el encapuchado desapareciendo en las sombras.

* * *

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

\- Después de todo... sólo somos... sombras...

* * *

Una vez superado aquel altercado en el bosque, fue una sorpresa encontrarnos con que luego de recorrer el sendero del bosque, la zona se volvía un árido desierto...

\- Aún no puedo creer que hayas hecho que ese tipo se bebiera una poción a la fuerza...

\- Si, debiste verlo tragar – contesté entre risas. Pero, bueno, era eso o verlo desfallecer, forzó demasiado tu durabilidad. Tanto que su barra de vida estaba peligrosamente baja... nunca había visto un caso así.

\- Da miedo de sólo pensarlo... esforzarte hasta morir...

\- Tratemos de no pensar mucho en eso, Philia, además, tenemos cosas más grandes de que preocuparnos – dije señalando el enorme cañón en espiral frente a nosotros.

\- ¿Tenemos que bajar hasta allá? – protestó la pelirroja.

\- Por desgracia, sí. No puedo imaginarme que puede estar esperándonos dentro...-dije sarcásticamente, mientras comenzaba el descenso.

Philia se quedó un momento detrás contemplando las rocas.

\- Yo sí puedo...

* * *

Luego de haber recorrido salas repletas de rocas, enemigos y arena, aún no estábamos ni cerca de la habitación del jefe.

\- ¿Por donde estará? - cuestioné viendo el mapa.

En ese instante, sentí un leve tirón en mi manga que me saco de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Philia?

\- Pues... hay un lugar que me gustaría revisar antes de continuar... si es posible...

\- Eh... claro, no hay problema- respondí siguiéndola.

\- Por favor mira atentamente a este muro- dijo empujándolo.

\- Wow, así que había una puerta secreta aquí – contesté. No esperaba menos de una cazatesoros. Si fuera yo, no la había notado nunca...

\- Si. – agregó secamente. Mira, allá hay un cofre, ¿podrías por favor montar guardia mientras recojo lo que hay allí?

\- Claro- dije recostándome sobre el muro para que no se cerrara.

\- Hiro... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Dime...

\- Pues... ¿por qué jamás me preguntaste sobre el porqué de mi cursor naranja?

Miré hacia adentro.

\- Creo que es porque elegí confiar en ti, Philia. Pensé que, si era algo tan importante, tu misma me lo dirías en el momento adecuado. Además, tu personalidad no era la de un jugador naranja. Puedo decirlo después de que hemos luchado codo a codo.

\- No creo... ser ese tipo de persona... – dijo con tristeza.

\- ¿Philia?

\- Yo... maté a alguien... peor aún, me maté a mí misma...

\- ¿De que estas hablando? Eso no es posible, no pueden existir 2 de ti misma, quizás era una quest o...

\- No...- interrumpió la joven con lágrimas en sus ojos. Mientras deambulaba, me topé con alguien. Hice lo necesario para sobrevivir y luego, cuando todo había pasado, me di cuenta... el cadáver que yacía a mi lado... era el mío...

\- Philia...

\- Luego de eso, mi cursor se volvió de color naranja... Y siento que mi dolor nunca se irá por más que mi cursor vuelva a ser verde... estaré condenada, condenada a vagar en este mundo de sombras... Hubiese sido mejor... si jamás nos hubiésemos conocido... así... al menos... -agregó llorando. No tendría que lidiar con estos sentimientos...

\- Philia!, siempre hay una manera, siempre hay... ¿eh?

Recuerdo poco de lo ocurrido, pero sentí que una fuerza desconocida me empujaba fuera de balance.

\- Hiro... lo siento... -oí decir a mi compañera y mi atención pasó a centrarse en el gigantesco hoyo que se había formado justo en mi parte del suelo.

Una trampa, tengo que...- pensé, pero era tarde, ya no podía evadirla...

\- Sayonara... Caballero-kun – rió una voz siniestra a mis espaldas justo antes de precipitarme hacia la oscuridad.

No recuerdo cuantos segundos estuve en el aire , sólo recuerdo... el sonido de mi cuerpo azotando contra el polvoriento suelo, justo antes de perder el conocimiento.


	24. - Revelaciones (Parte 1) -

Abrí mis ojos automáticamente y exhalé un suspiro.

\- ¿Estoy aquí otra vez? – dije viendo el amplio pasillo con las puertas. ¿Acaso será esto parte del juego...?

Caminé hacia la primera puerta a la derecha una vez más, pero me sorprendió el hallarla completamente inaccesible debido a grandes cadenas que la rodeaban.

\- Extraño... murmuré. Creo que ya no puedo volver a ver esa escena...

Confundido me di la vuelta y encaré la puerta a mi izquierda. Sin mucho problema giré la perilla y al instante me hallé en un bosque.

El clima era extraño, había mucha niebla y las raíces de los árboles sobresalían de la tierra.

Me sumergí en aquella frondosa vegetación. No podía oírse nada más que el sonido del viento y algunas hojas danzando en la corriente.

A medida que avanzaba, la espesa nube que cubría al bosque se iba disipando, hasta volverse un nublado, pero visible paisaje.

\- Eso... eso es... dije sin poder creer lo que se apreciaba a la distancia.

\- Un Radio Encarnado... completó una voz cerca de mí.

Giré mi cabeza para toparme con un imponente caballero montado en su corcel.

\- Disculpe, pero, ¿qué dijo? – dije viendo al recién llegado.

\- Un Radio Encarnado... An Incarnating Radius... en otras palabras... Aincrad...

En ese momento mi atención se posó en el enorme castillo lejano que brotaba de la tierra como si de un árbol se tratase.

\- ¿Aincrad? ¿El castillo de Aincrad?

* * *

Pasados varios minutos, me hallaba en una habitación oscura. Los acabados en las paredes me confirmaron que había vuelto al calabozo del desierto.

Me sentía algo adolorido. Mi salud estaba en amarillo y por sobre todo... me encontraba solo...

\- Philia... - murmuré recostándome sobre una de las paredes.

¿Qué podía hacer en ese momento?

Mi mapa no tenía información sobre aquel sitio al que me habían arrojado.

Para colmo, podía ver como monstruos de nivel desconocido deambulaban por las salas de junto

Y para empeorarlo, me encontraba un poco desalentado...

Había sido traicionado por Strea... y ahora por Philia...

¿Era acaso un mal chiste...?

Conozco dos fantásticas personas y... ¿acabo apuñalado por la espalda?

Avancé hasta poner un pie dentro de la primera sala. Había varios esqueletos rondando allí.

Tomé mi sable y lo blandí, haciendo que los enemigos se percataran de mi presencia...

\- Dime... ¿Qué quieres de mí... Kayaba?...

* * *

Lugar desconocido dentro del Hollow Area – Hora:?

* * *

\- Buen trabajo allá atrás, Philia... dijo una voz rasposa.

\- Hice lo que querías, ahora no vuelvas a aparecer frente a mí de nuevo– contestó la joven pelirroja dándose la vuelta. Si me disculpas, debo ir a ayudar a mi amigo...

\- Si... en efecto, has hecho un gran trabajo... ese tonto ya debe estar muerto para este momento...

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?!

\- ¿Qué pasa? Luces algo sorprendida...

\- Eso no debería de haber... ¡dijiste que no lo matarías!

\- ¿Yo dije eso? Ohhh, si perdón perdón, se me olvidó decirte que aquellos que cayeron a esa trampa jamás pudieron salir...

\- ¡Me mentiste! – grito la joven con expresión de rabia y tristeza.

\- ¡Si, si si, tu cara de angustia es simplemente fabuloooosaaa! – exclamó el encapuchado.

\- ¡Maldito... tengo que ir a salvar Hiro!

\- Oe oe oe, espera, no tan deprisa... aún me queda algo que decir...

Philia se detuvo y lo miró por sobre su hombro.

\- Gracias a ti, un gran obstáculo ha sido eliminado y la mejor fiesta pronto comenzará...

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Si ese mocoso llegase a volver con el grupo de asalto, sería el fin, todos los jugadores escaparían y nosotros, los Hollow, quedaríamos encerrados aquí, a la espera de ser borrados y desechados. Pero gracias a ti, Philia, ahora puedo matar por siempre... jajajajaja

\- Matar... ¿por siempre?

\- ¡Sí!, este es el camino que tú y yo hemos seguido... El Ataúd Risueño se enorgullece en extenderte una invitación... mi querida jugadora naranja... ¡únete y continuemos la matanza por toda la eternidad!

\- ¡No... no... no no no... no soy como tú! – respondió la pelirroja arrodillándose en el piso. No lo soy... está mal... yo...

\- ¿Ehh? ¿Matar no te emociona? ... Ahhh que decepción... dijo el encapuchado acercándose a la joven. ¿Debería matarte, ahora? – susurró momentos antes de asestarle una fuerte patada en el pecho.

La muchacha salió disparada pocos metros cayendo recostada boca abajo.

\- Es una lástima que no sientas dolor... después de todo... estamos en Sword Art Online... - dijo tomando a Philia por los cabellos.

\- Sólo... quería... estar con Hiro...

\- Despreciable, absolutamente despreciable... primero empiezas esto y luego no lo terminas... Es lamentable, ¿acaso no te han enseñado mejor? – respondió su atacante golpeando repetidamente su cara contra el suelo.

\- Que pérdida de tiempo... agregó levantándola a la altura de sus ojos. Hubiese esperado otro tipo de reacción, como una súplica o un llanto... creo que ya no tengo más uso para ti... dijo sacando un cuchillo de carnicero de su gabardina...

\- Hasta nunca... Philia...

La hoja del arma comenzó lentamente a penetrar el cuello de la pelirroja, convirtiendo su piel en varios fragmentos...

\- Lo siento... Hiro... murmuró la joven mientras lágrimas comenzaban a brotar.

En eso, y ante la sorpresa de los presentes, un estruendo detuvo la hoja. Philia observó como una reluciente espada, había cortado la mano que sostenía el cuchillo, cayendo éste al piso y obligando al encapuchado a tomar distancia de un salto.

La joven miró a la persona que ahora se encontraba frente a ella.

\- ¿Hi...ro?

\- Oe Philia, ¿dónde te habías metido? Te estuve buscando por todos lados ¿sabes?

* * *

Lugar: Hollow Area (Trampa) – Hora:?

* * *

\- Gracias por ayudarme – dije a la figura encapuchada que caminaba a mi lado.

\- No podía dejarte ahí, los monstruos de este lugar son muy agresivos. Además... me recuerdas a un amigo mío- contestó mi acompañante.

En ese instante, vimos que varios grupos de arañas gigantes se acercaban hacia nosotros.

\- ¡Rápido, por aquí! – dijo el encapuchado llevándome hacia un pequeño pasillo al que los enemigos no podían acceder. - Eso estuvo cerca, por poco y éramos comida de araña- rió.

No sé qué era, pero algo me resultaba muy familiar en esta persona...

\- Entonces, dime, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Si intentas subir de nivel, es un horrible punto para juntar experiencia...

Desvié la mirada.

\- Fui... traicionado... por una amiga...

\- ¿Estás seguro de ello?

\- Ella me distrajo para que miembros del Ataúd Risueño me arrojaran a este pozo... para dejarme morir- respondí con enojo residual.

El encapuchado permaneció pensativo.

\- ¿Y estas seguro que ella deseaba contribuir?

\- ¡Si! Estoy seguro que... ella...

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Ella... estaba llorando...

\- Eso me suena a que en su corazón existe culpa... ¿por qué derramaría lágrimas si no le importase tu bienestar?

En ese momento, vinieron a mi mente todas aquellas imágenes sobre Philia actuando raro durante la mañana y el día de ayer.

\- Cómo pude ser tan... ciego – dije. Algo la preocupaba durante todo el viaje. Debieron haberla amenazado con algo para llevarme hasta esa trampa.

Apreté mis puños.

\- ¡Debo ir a salvarla! – exclamé. Pero primero necesito salir de este calabozo.

\- Los monstruos aquí pueden ser agresivos, pero son relativamente pocos por habitación, excepto la última sala. Te ayudaré a llegar hasta allí.

Centré mi atención en el extraño.

\- Gracias pero, ¿podrías por lo menos decirme tu nombre?

El encapuchado me miró con una sonrisa.

\- Está bien – agregó descubriendo su rostro. Puedes llamarme...

* * *

Lugar desconocido dentro de la Hollow Area – Hora:?

* * *

\- Jajaja, maldito gusano... estás vivo! – rió sádicamente el encapuchado.

\- Y tú estás enfermo... PoH, líder del gremio de asesinos, Ataúd Risueño, ¿o debería decir Hollow PoH?

\- Así que lo sabes...

\- Hiro... por qué...

\- ¿No te lo dije cuando nos conocimos Philia? No voy a dejar que nadie cercano a mí muera mientras yo esté aquí...

\- Pero, te traicioné e intenté matarte...

\- Pues es una suerte que no hayas tenido éxito- bromeé. Esta vez, no voy a dejarte sola, Philia...

\- Ohhh... esto es tan conmovedor que me da nauseas... exclamó PoH. Es una lástima que te perderás la fiesta, porque morirás pronto...

\- Ya me cansé de escucharte- grité furioso arremetiendo contra el asesino de jugadores.

El macabro sujeto sólo soltó una carcajada y en un fugaz movimiento detuvo mi espada con su machete... no me importó su velocidad, si no lo que vi a continuación...

Su mano brillaba con un intenso fulgor dorado.

\- ¿Acaso...? No, no es posible que...

\- ¿Oh? Te sorprendió esta pequeña lucesita – respondió burlonamente. Veo que conoces, qué es esto... -

\- Tú... ¡tienes una marca de acceso al sistema!...

\- No eres el único especial aquí, mocoso...

\- ¿Eh?

\- Me refiero, a que no eres el único con privilegios de administrador... dijo levantando su brazo para revelar el símbolo completo.

\- No lo entiendo, cómo alguien como tú puede poseer tal cosa – dije pensando en si PoH se había topado con C.

Poh estalló en carcajadas.

\- Jajajajaja, estás desconcertado, ¿eh? Caballero-kun... pero como es tu funeral, aclararé tus dudas. Esto- dijo alzando la mano. Es un regalo de los dioses... un regalo de alguien superior que desea que esparza el dolor sobre cada uno de los que habitan este mundo... jajajajaja. Pero veo que los dioses también te han elegido a ti...

El encapuchado frunció el ceño.

¿Acaso seremos una simple diversión para ellos? Bueno... no importa, con este poder he podido monitorear cada una de tus pequeñas aventuras por el Área Hollow. Incluso, logré escabullirme al Área de Control y utilizar la consola para descargar un poderoso virus que acabará con todo...

¿Un virus?...

\- ¿Qué diablos hiciste, PoH?

\- ¿Oh, no te lo he dicho? Quería que fuese una sorpresa... pero que va. En lo profundo de la Zona de Control yace una consola, una con la que pude acceder a importantes datos del sistema... sólo tuve que instalar ciertos comandos y esperar. Justamente, mientras hablamos, la próxima actualización está en proceso de revisión, y cuando se ejecute, todo Aincrad se fusionará con el Área Hollow, haciendo que nadie pueda salir... jamás...

Aquellas palabras, generaron una profunda ira y terror, pero hice lo posible por permanecer calmado.

\- Has estado ocupado...- dije fingiendo monotonía.

\- Si, por desgracia tú sigues aquí... y después de todo no puedo dejarte andar por allí con esta información o mi diversión terminaría... así que entenderás que... debes morir, niño... dijo apuntando su machete en mi dirección. Una vez que estés muerto... disfrutaré de un eterno mundo donde podré matar a mi antojo...

\- Veo que no tiene caso razonar contigo- contesté blandiendo a Libertadora.

\- Mmm... ven entonces, caballero-kun y enséñame tu mejor grito... Jajajaja

* * *

Después de una intensa batalla...

* * *

\- Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente... - dijo PoH segundos antes de estallar en un millar de fragmentos...

Guardé mi espada y quedé observando como su cuerpo se desintegraba.

\- Tal parece... que su locura no lo abandonó aun estando cerca de la muerte... Aun así, dijo algo de una actualización del sistema... debería ir a revisar esa consola... pero primero...

Giré mi cabeza para enfocarme en la pelirroja joven que se hallaba de rodillas en el suelo.

\- Philia... exclamé llamando su atención.

\- ¿S- Si?

Me acerqué y le extendí una mano.

\- Regresemos a casa...


	25. - Revelaciones (Parte 2) -

**Lugar: Zona de Administración de la Hollow Área – Hora: Anochecer**

* * *

\- Ahh, es inútil – exclamé mientras presionaba frenético las teclas de la consola. Aquí no hay nada relacionado con la actualización que PoH implantó.

Y para hacerlo peor, mis conocimientos sobre programación no eran muy altos, por lo que, aunque encontráramos la consola utilizada por el líder de Ataúd Risueño, no sabríamos como detener el virus...

\- ¡Maldición! - grité estampando mis manos contra el teclado.

Ni siquiera sabía cuándo el sistema volvería a ejecutarse... podría ser en una hora o en un simple pestañeo...

Me hallaba perdido... impotente y confundido...

En ese instante, sentí una mano rozar mi hombro.

Philia... pensé.

Aquella joven, aquella bella jugadora que había conocido el día de mi arribo al Área Hollow. Sus penetrantes ojos azules alcanzaban el rincón más profundo de mi alma, queriendo comunicarme algo con ansias...

\- Hiro... ¿podría hablar contigo un momento? Hay algo que necesito decir...

Respiré profundo y me alejé de la consola.

\- Claro, Philia ¿de qué quieres hablar?

La pelirroja levantó un dedo y señaló un espacio a la derecha.

\- ¿Podemos sentarnos, un momento?

\- Okay – contesté sin problemas.

En cuanto estuvimos a gusto sobre aquel traslúcido suelo, ella tomó la palabra...

\- Sabes... cuando vine a este mundo, no me sentía como yo misma. Tenía este... vacío dentro de mí que deseaba llenar, no me importaba lo que hiciera... sólo hacía lo que creía era necesario para sobrevivir. Por eso, cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, casi terminé lastimándote... puedo suponer que debió haber sido un gran susto...

\- Pues, lo fue, siendo sincero- dije con leve sarcasmo.

\- También me di cuenta que... nunca hice el esfuerzo por disculparme por lo de aquella vez, ni siquiera hasta el día de hoy...

\- Philia... ya te dije que no tienes que...

\- Pero por sobre todo... interrumpió. Siento que, el haberte conocido y acompaña en estas aventuras me ha ayudado mucho, a llenar ese vacío que sentía dentro de mi... Donde otros se hubiesen espantado, por el mero hecho de tener que convivir con un jugador naranja, tú decidiste darme una oportunidad y... te quedaste a mi lado... y me apoyaste...

\- ...

\- Fuiste tú..., quien me permitió sentirme como una persona normal otra vez... y lo único que hice... lo único que hice para recompensar ese esfuerzo... fue ayudar a un grupo de locos que intentaron matarnos... dijo la pelirroja con lágrimas comenzando a asomar. Después de ésta última odisea... siento que... no estoy calificada para ser tu amiga... ni siquiera para ser tu compañera... en el campo de batalla- agregó agachando la cabeza y ensombreciendo su mirada.

Me quedé en silencio, mirando a la torturada chica frente a mí por incontables segundos.

\- Cuando llegué a este mundo...- comencé mientras sujetaba su mano. Tenía miedo. Más que el de cualquier otro jugador. Tanto que pasé casi 2 años de mi vida, encerrado en el Pueblo de los Inicios sin poder acercarme a una espada. Tuve que realizar encargo tras encargo. Sólo. para poder comprar alimento. Llegué a pensar que no habría esperanza alguna para mí. Que terminaría sólo y abandonado en aquella ciudad inmensa, cuando todos partieran... Pero... alguien me rescató. Fue un amigo... un amigo muy cercano, a quien llegué a querer como a un hermano. El sacrificó no sólo su tiempo, sino su lugar al frente, por mantenerme a salvo. Todas las noches veía el cielo, buscando la respuesta a tan ridícula decisión...y no fue hasta hace un mes atrás, que logré entenderlo al fin. El confiaba en mí... quería verme crecer y enfrentar mis temores, creía con toda su alma... que estaría destinado a hacer cosas de lo más grandes. Hablas de no ser digna de mi amistad, Philia, pero yo me siento mucho menos merecedor de la tuya... Mentí, no sólo a ti sino a mis nuevos amigos en Aincrad, sobre muchas cosas... mi pasado... mi fuerza... ésta fuerza que no obtuve con sudor y esfuerzo si no... por un extraño giro del destino... Y muy dentro de mí llegué a pensar, que quizás eso estaba bien... que sin importar de donde habían salido mis nuevas habilidades, las usaría para una buena causa. Quería de alguna forma... hacer que aquel amigo, que dio hasta el último punto de su vida por mí... se sintiera orgulloso, que supiera que todo por lo que había trabajado, no había sido en vano. Lo que quiero decir con esto es que... no te sientas mal por tus decisiones, después de todo, ellas te han traído hasta aquí. Me agradas, Philia y te considero mi amiga. No podría odiarte, no es algo que yo haría... dije quedándome en silencio y dejando que mis lágrimas fluyan. Simplemente... no podría...

Callado y con mi rostro humedecido por el llanto, esperé.

Algún tipo de argumento o protesta de parte de mi compañera, pero sólo alcancé a percibir un débil susurro.

\- Baka...

Al oírlo levante la vista. Sus mejillas estaban muy coloradas y sus ojos resplandecían...

\- No es justo... dijo la pelirroja dejando caer sus propias lágrimas. No sé cómo reaccionar si dices algo como eso...

\- Gracias por estar allí para mí, Philia. Realmente lo necesitaba...- agregué abrazándola de manera desprevenida.

El abrazo duró unos largos segundos hasta que, por fin, alejamos nuestros cuerpos uno del otro

\- ¿Qué sigue ahora, Hiro? – preguntó la cazatesoros.

Desvié la mirada hacia la consola y sus múltiples pantallas.

\- No podemos detener el virus con lo que tenemos a la mano, ni siquiera tenemos los conocimientos para entender si quiera cómo desactivar los comandos ingresados...

Philia bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

\- Pero sabemos de alguien que quizás pueda ayudarnos...

Mi compañera me miró confundida.

\- Hablas de...

\- Sí, tenemos que hallar a C...

* * *

 **Lugar: Hollow Área (Zona del Mundo Exterior)– Hora: Anochecer**

* * *

El Bosque del Alien Perplejo- leí en el mapa.

Raro nombre para una zona... sobre todo porque lucía muy similar a la del mar de árboles serpenteantes, pero con un notable cambio en su paleta de colores.

El monolito de transporte nos dejó justo a un lado de una senda. Siguiendo las coordenadas, no sería difícil hallar la habitación del jefe, además, lo único que se interponía en nuestro camino eran un par de monstruos insecto que no lucían como una gran amenaza.

\- Bien, esto luce fácil- le dije a Philia.

El espadachín albino y la pelirroja cazadora apresuraron el pazo exterminando las alimañas que encontraban a su paso, pero entre más avanzaban más oscuros se volvían los alrededores.

\- La noche nos va a dificultar la tarea – dije en voz alta.

\- Por suerte la naturaleza nos ayuda – contestó mi compañera indicando unas flores luminiscentes en las cercanías.

\- Si, debemos agradecerle. Por fin algo que no intenta matarnos – bromeé.

En eso, un extraño ruido, similar a un rugido, pero más errático, logró oírse a lo lejos.

Tenía que abrir la boca...

\- ¿Hiro, qué puede ser eso? –dijo una consternada Philia observando cada centímetro circundante.

\- Espera, intentaré averiguar- respondí utilizando mis habilidades de visión.

Por desgracia, lo único que había podido identificar eran restos de destrucción dejados por algún tipo de criatura que había pasado. No sabíamos de qué se trataba, pero algo era seguro, no estábamos solos en aquel lugar.

\- Debemos movernos- dije tomando a la pelirroja del brazo. Hay algo allá afuera... y no podemos darnos el lujo de toparnos con él...

Con la vista fija en el mapa, apresuramos el paso. Lo que sea que deambulara por la maleza, no aflojaba el paso.

Debíamos llegar al otro extremo de la zona y rápido, ya que muy probablemente, allí estaría la sala del jefe.

Pasamos incontables minutos dejando atrás árbol tras árbol, mientras nos aproximábamos al punto, pero... una vez arribamos, no hallamos nada, sólo un callejón sin salida.

\- ¿Eh? No lo entiendo, ¿cómo puede acabarse la zona aquí? – exclamé bastante confundido.

\- No hay ningún tipo de entrada... ¿qué está pasando? – agregó Philia empezando a asustarse.

En ese instante, el extraño "rugido" de antes, comenzó a oírse mucho más cerca, como si viniese directo hacia nosotros. Para nuestra sorpresa, tan pronto como se acercó, éste se detuvo en seco.

\- ¿Se habrá alejado? – preguntó la joven cazatesoros.

Abrí la boca para compartir mi observación, pero, un fuerte estruendo sacudió los árboles.

Ante nosotros ahora había aparecido un gigantesco escorpión púrpura con coraza luminiscente.

Algo aturdidos por el impacto, desenvainamos nuestras armas.

En eso una realización me golpeo de repente y esbocé una efímera sonrisa.

\- Creo que encontramos al jefe...

Con "La Reina Amedister" reducida a fragmentos...

Si, ese era el nombre de aquella criatura...

Extendí una mano hacia mi camarada y la ayudé a levantarse.

\- Buen trabajo, Hiro- exclamo ella con entusiasmo.

\- No podía haberlo hecho sin ti, Aibou (Compañera) – respondí. De alguna forma, tus movimientos fueron más fluidos y mejor ejecutados que en veces anteriores.

\- Quizás... tenga que ver con cómo me siento...

Arqueé una ceja.

\- ¿Mmm?

\- En nuestras otras batallas... siempre me sentí una brecha entre nosotros. Pensaba que sólo era una copia de la Philia original. Pero ahora, es diferente, y puedo sentirme como yo misma, una vez más...

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al ver a la chica pesimista y desconfiada que alguna vez conocí, de un excelente humor y en buena forma. En eso, la cazatesoros pareció recordar algo y su seño cambió a uno de preocupación.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Philia? – pregunté.

\- Acabo de recordar que... por lo que pasó en el desierto, no pudimos encontrar la sala del jefe. Aún nos falta vencerlo...

Coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro.

\- No te preocupes, el jefe de esa zona no fue un problema...

Los ojos de la pelirroja se agrandaron al instante.

\- Hiro... ¿estás diciéndome que te enfrentaste a él tu solo?

\- No, yo sólo no podría haberlo vencido – dije simpatéticamente. Recibí ayuda... de un viejo amigo...

* * *

 **Comienzo del Flashback**

* * *

\- ¿K-Kaito? ¿Eres tú?

El joven descapuchado de pelos oscuros me miró confundido.

\- ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

\- Soy yo, Hiro...

Kaito cruzó los brazos y me miró sospechosamente.

\- No te creo, no es posible. Conozco a Hiro, él no puede sujetar una espada.

En ese momento mi mente y mi cuerpo luchaban unos contra los otros. Sentía deseos de abrazar a quien había velado por mi bienestar todos estos años, pero aún debía probarle mi identidad.

Entonces, se me ocurrió la solución.

Fui al menú y de ahí a mi inventario. Sólo un objeto de allí ataría los cabos... para hacer que me creyera.

\- El 7 de noviembre del año pasado... me obsequiaste esto... dije entregándole el pequeño libro.

Kaito lo tomó entre sus manos, no pudiendo creer lo que veía.

\- Yo... le entregué esto a la encargada de la taberna... para que se lo diera a Hiro como regalo de cumpleaños. Me costó conseguirlo... tuve que...

\- ¿Pelearte con una bibliotecaria NPC? – completé.

\- Si... y un regalo así, no puede intercambiarse... eso quiere decir que... tú eres...

El pelinegro no logró acabar la frase porque ya había corrido a abrazarlo, con mis lágrimas fluyendo lentamente.

\- Tengo mucho que contarte- murmuré rompiendo el abrazo. No vas a creer todo lo que ha pasado...

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback**


	26. - Revelaciones (Parte 3) -

**Lugar: Zona de Administración del Hollow Area – Hora: En la noche.**

* * *

\- Entonces... ¿volviste a ver a tu amigo que había fallecido en los pisos inferiores?

\- Si- respondí. Sólo que no era él en realidad, sino una copia creada por el sistema a partir de los datos del original, una entidad conocida como Hollow... Él me explicó que un Hollow es capaz de almacenar emociones y recuerdos del jugador al que emulan. Fue entonces que Hollow Kaito, motivado por su forma de ser justa y desinteresada, decidió investigar a los miembros del Ataúd Risueño que merodeaban el Hollow Área. Así fue como se enteró que el Poh que te raptó, no era el verdadero, sino una mera copia que, en un punto, se volvió consciente de lo que era...

\- Suena a algo escalofriante...

\- Creo que luego de oír esas palabras, comencé a comprender todo la tristeza y miedo que debieron atormentarte, Philia.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Perdona por no haber sido más atento...

\- No, no para nada- interrumpió la joven. Yo no haría... es que... quiero decir...

\- Está bien, Philia, lo entiendo – respondí con una sonrisa. Ahora, a lo que sigue-agregué encarando la pantalla principal de la zona de control.

Ni bien ingresamos a la consola, nos percatamos que, con los jefes de las distintas zonas derrotados, un nuevo punto había aparecido marcado en el mapa. Era un sector alejado, geográficamente contiguo a la zona de árboles, pero imposible de acceder por una ruta normal...

\- Páramo del Aspirante Errante... - leí en voz alta. Si no estuviese tan intrigado por lo que nos esperaba en ese sitio, hubiese disfrutado del verso en el título.

Acabadas de leer las coordenadas, un gran aviso fue visible en uno de los monitores.

2 HORAS PARA LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN

Un triste recordatorio, pero al menos teníamos un límite de tiempo...

\- Bien, Philia, es nuestra última esperanza, ¿estás segura de querer acompañarme? – dije aguardando la obvia respuesta.

\- A donde tú vayas, Hiro, yo te seguiré, puedes estar seguro de ello- respondió la pelirroja con determinación en sus ojos.

Dimos unos pasos y nos colocamos próximos al transportador.

Extendí la mano y ésta se iluminó...

\- Vamos...

* * *

 **Lugar: Hollow Area (Páramo del Aspirante Errante) – Menos de 2hs para la actualización...**

* * *

Al arribar a nuestro destino, aparecimos a la mitad de una amplia planicie. La luna era plenamente visible desde nuestra posición, casi no había árboles y algunas de las flores luminiscentes de la otra zona estaban presentes.

\- Me pregunto, ¿cuál será el camino? - dijo Philia.

\- Aaagh, no tenemos tiempo para esto – dije con un suspiro. Lo último que necesitamos es otro...

¡BAM!

En ese instante choque contra algo sólido...

\- Hiro, ¿estás bien?

\- Ugh, sí, el dolor es pasajero... pero que fue lo que...

Sin poder creerlo, ante nosotros ahora yacía una puerta... una simple puerta de madera...una... que no estaba allí cuando llegamos...

\- ¿Eh? ¿De dónde salió esto? –preguntó Philia desconcertada.

Tenía una fuerte corazonada.

\- C... murmuré. Debe estar esperándonos.

Rápidamente, me reincorporé y sujeté la perilla de la puerta con fuerza.

Philia se unió a mí, colocando su mano sobre la mía, haciendo que aflojara mi agarre.

\- Lo que vayas a hacer, lo haremos juntos- agregó con determinación.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza y entre los dos destrabamos la cerradura, mi mano iluminándose tenuemente durante el proceso.

Una cegadora luz blanca nos envolvió por breves segundos y cuando pudimos abrir nuestros ojos, nos hallábamos en un lugar totalmente distinto. No era un templo en ruinas, o una catedral olvidada, tampoco un desierto o un lago. No había criaturas temibles sino libros, centenares de libros, cuidadosamente organizados y colocados en amplias repisas.

Ubicamos entonces a la distancia otro acceso, varios pasos más adelante. A medida que avanzábamos, notamos que toda la estructura era de madera reluciente, con acabados en piedra para los marcos.

Cuando estuvimos cerca, detuve a Philia, creyendo haber escuchado algo.

\- Hiro, ¿Qué estás...?

\- ¿¡Quién está ahí!? – exclamé con la vista fija en la negrura de la entrada.

Al instante, una pequeña figura emergió de la penumbra. Llevaba una larga bata de color violáceo, un sombrero de académico que hacía juego y un gran bastón en su mano derecha.

La entidad se detuvo frente a nosotros, y nos dedicó una mirada ajustando sus lentes.

\- Se tardaron bastante, aunque me alegro que hayan podido llegar a este punto...

Arqueé una de mis cejas, muy confundido.

\- Espera, acaso tu eres...

\- En efecto – respondió la pequeña niña de castaños cabellos con una voz nasal. Yo soy quien envió el mensaje. Me conoces como C... diminutivo para... Cardinal...

* * *

\- ¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? – exclamé sacudiendo el ambiente.

\- Oe oe, no necesitas subir la voz- recriminó Cardinal mientras vertía té en su taza. Esto es una biblioteca después de todo...

\- Lo siento – contesté al instante haciendo una reverencia sólo para volver a enderezarme rápidamente en mi asiento. -Espera, no. No lo siento, ¿tú eres C?

\- Técnicamente mi nombre es Cardinal- corrigió.

\- Cardinal... Cardinal... como en el Sistema Cardinal, ¿el programa que comanda todo en Sword Art Online? - preguntó mi compañera.

\- Acertada deducción, joven Philia. Y tú, joven Hiro, confío en que querrás que conteste muchas de tus dudas.

\- Sí, pero ahora no es el momento. Un loco contra el que luchamos, va a infectar todo en Aincrad con un virus en menos de hora y media y necesitamos detenerlo.

Cardinal dejó de sorber su té y observó al jugador de pelos blancuzcos.

\- Bien. ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Poh, el líder de un gremio de asesinos, mencionó algo de una consola oculta en lo profundo de la zona de control. Estamos seguros que no es la que se ve al llegar. Debe existir otra, ¿podrías indicarnos el camino?

\- Puedo hacer mucho mejor – respondió la pequeña bibliotecaria. Te llevaré hasta allá...

Y dicho esto, con un movimiento de su bastón, ahora nos encontrábamos en una extraña sala con pilares azulados y con suelo y paredes traslúcidos. De vez en cuando, podíamos notar pulsaciones en los muros que se manifestaban en forma de líneas doradas que se movían de manera descendente.

De vez en cuando, podíamos notar pulsaciones en los muros que se manifestaban en forma de líneas doradas que se movían de manera descendente

\- ¿Dónde... estamos? - Atiné a decir.

\- En el Cuarto de Administración Central.

\- ¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido? -agregó Philia.

\- Cuando acabaron con los jefes de las distintas áreas, me permitieron moverme con libertad. Puedo desplazarme por cualquier sector dentro del Hollow Área.

\- Ohhhh...

\- Ahora, observen aquella consola de allá –dijo Cardinal señalando hacia adelante. Puedes ingresar a los datos del sistema, no solo a los del Hollow Área, sino a los de todo Aincrad.

\- ¿Y que esperamos? Tenemos que detener el...

\- Cálmate, joven Hiro. Déjame esto a mí- dijo la bibliotecaria ingresando los comandos.

Philia y yo miramos atónitos por varios minutos mientras cientos y cientos de cifras y códigos danzaban en los monitores.

\- Bien, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer- dijo Cardinal retirándose del teclado.

\- ¿Qué has logrado hacer? – contesté nervioso.

\- Logré identificar la fuente del virus, pero no será fácil detenerlo... esto tiene "su" firma por todos lados – oí murmurar a la bibliotecaria.

\- ¿Su firma?

\- No es relevante ahora, por el momento necesito que ambos acaben con el jefe que resguarda el acceso a los archivos infectados.

\- ¿Y cómo lo haremos exactamente?

\- Abriré un canal para que puedan entrar, una vez allí tienen 1 hora para derrotarlo, antes de que la actualización se cargue.

\- ¿1 hora? Es muy poco, no será posible...

Cardinal se llevó la mano al mentón y luego continuó tecleando.

\- Tal vez esto sea de ayuda...

De repente, el cuerpo de Philia se iluminó y sus vestimentas cambiaron a unas de un tono y diseño mucho más oscuros.

\- Esto es...

\- Es la **"Attack Armor"**. Aumentará en gran medida todo el daño que inflijan tus ataques, joven Philia. Y para ti- dijo Cardinal desviando su atención hacia mí. Creo que es tiempo de entregarte esto...

Me hice para atrás un momento y un aviso apareció en mi campo de visión.

\- Nuevas habilidades desbloqueadas...

" **LIBERATOR: DIVINE SWORD** " ... " **LIBERATOR: IMPENETRABLE DEFENSE** " –leí.

\- Estas nuevas habilidades te serán de mucha utilidad, sobre todo en luchas contra jefes. La primera, Libertadora: Espada Divina, te permitirá lograr un potente ataque concentrado cuando tu salud esté en rojo, pero cuidado porque sólo tendrás un tiro y la segunda, Libertador: Defensa Impenetrable: Podrás bloquear un impacto fatal y negar su daño completamente, ten cuidado porque sólo podrás usarlo una vez por combate e inutilizará tu escudo por el resto de la pelea.

\- Genial... -dije observando mi árbol de talentos.

\- Bien, es hora de que entren. Les deseo buena suerte...

Con nuestros nuevos equipos preparados, Philia y yo saltamos al centellante portal que se había abierto en la parte posterior de la consola. Al atravesarlo, nos hallábamos en un amplio salón blanco circular cuyas paredes y techo simulaban un cielo estrellado.

Una vez nos acercamos al centro, un rugido se hizo audible.

Una gigantesca criatura apareció de repente, aferrándose al borde de la habitación.

Miramos hacia arriba y vimos 6 barras aparecer en su cabeza y una serie de palabras escritas en rojo sangre.

\- Occuldion... el Eclipse...

* * *

 **\- ACTUALIZACIÓN DEL ÁREA HOLLOW INTERRUMPIDA... FORMATEO DE DATOS EN PROGRESO...**

\- Lo hicimos, Philia- dije resoplando.

\- Si... realmente...

\- Buen trabajo allá... ustedes dos – dijo una voz que no podía ser otra que la de Cardinal. El virus se ha detenido y la base de datos está llevando a cabo un análisis. Los sacaré de ese espacio ahora...

En cuestión de segundos, un par de luces nos envolvieron y nos encontramos una vez más a los pies de la consola central.

\- Bien, ¿he de suponer que estás satisfecho con el resultado, joven Hiro?

\- Si, gracias C... digo Cardinal-san, no hubiésemos podido hacerlo sin tu ayuda.

La pequeña joven les dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Entonces, no queda más que hacer aquí, supongo que nos llevarás de vuelta a la biblioteca, ¿cierto? – preguntó Philia.

\- Tan rápido desean irse, pensé que querías arreglar tu cursor...

En eso, Philia y yo nos quedamos congelados.

\- ¿Eh? P-Pero... como tu...

\- Estuve vigilándolos, todo este tiempo durante su trayecto, conozco muchas cosas de ustedes...

Cardinal tecleó una serie de comandos a medida que nos explicaba.

\- Joven Philia, tu cursor naranja surgió producto de una duplicación en la información.

\- ¿Y eso... que significa?

\- En pocas palabras, cuando arribaste a la Hollow Área, te topaste con la versión Hollow de ti misma, justo cuando el sistema estaba llevando a cabo una fase de prueba. Durante estas fases, el sistema hace exhaustivos exámenes de rendimiento sobre los Hollows, tu sólo tuviste la mala fortuna de toparte con tu duplicado.

\- PoH dijo algo similar – agregué. Pero lo hizo sonar mucho más siniestro...

\- El hecho es que con la Hollow Philia incapaz de continuar la prueba, el sistema buscó el reemplazo más cercano y en ese caso, asumió que tú eras la copia, por esa razón no puedes salir de este sitio.

\- Entonces, es posible recuperar...

\- ¿Tu color original? De hecho, ya lo hice, tu cursor debería de cambiar en 3...2...1...

Ambos levantamos la mirada para ver que ahora el cursor sobre la cabeza de Philia, brillaba en tono verdoso.

\- ¿No es fantástico, Philia? – dije satisfecho.

\- Si... – contestó la joven tan emocionada que no podía evitar derramar lágrimas.

\- Movámonos entonces- exclamó Cardinal llevándonos hasta la Zona de Administración una vez más con un movimiento de su bastón. - Puedes hacer el intento de teletransportarte si lo deseas, verás que tu cambio de cursor es genuino y ya puedes salir del Hollow Area.

La cazatesoros se dirigió hacia el monolito de transporte. Ahora en las opciones podían verse los nombres de los pisos, hasta el momento desbloqueados.

\- Están aquí, podemos volver a los pisos- celebró la pelirroja.

\- Si quieres puedes adelantarte, Philia, siento que Cardinal y yo tenemos mucho de que conversar.

\- ¿Eh? Pero, no podría dejarte solo después de que...

\- Tranquila, no te preocupes, estaré bien. Por cierto, si visitas Arc-Sophia en el piso 76 y encuentras una posada con un tipo moreno dirigiéndola llamado Agil, estarás entre amigos- finalicé subiendo el pulgar.

Mi compañera, asintió, agradeció por todo a Cardinal y desapareció en un haz de luz.

Por mi parte, me giré hacia la pequeña bibliotecaria y mi gesto cambió a uno de determinación.

\- Cardinal-san... estoy listo... cuéntame todo...


	27. - Cardinal -

**Lugar: Biblioteca de Cardinal – Hora: Pasada la medianoche**

* * *

El saber que Philia probablemente estaría con Agil en su posada me daba un poco de alivio.

Luego de más de un mes deambulando sola en el Hollow Área, lo menos que podía hacer era dejarla descansar en un lugar seguro y confortable.

Por otro lado, ahora me encontraba a solas con Cardinal en su amplia biblioteca. Ambos sentados a la mesa, con nada más que el mismo juego de té que había utilizado cuando arribamos pocas horas antes, ubicado entre nosotros.

Miré a la pequeña joven de cabellos rizados mientras ésta vertía el contenido de la tetera en su taza.

\- Bien, ¿por dónde deberíamos comenzar? – preguntó.

Despejé mi garganta.

\- Para comenzar, quiero despejar una duda, ¿qué eres exactamente? Quiero decir... dentro del juego... ¿eres un NPC, acaso un Admin? Además, mencionaste que tenías algo que ver con el sistema Cardinal, de hecho, hasta llevas su nombre. Podrías, ¿responder a esa pregunta?

\- Esta forma que puedes apreciar... es meramente un recipiente para mi consciencia.

\- Un... ¿recipiente?

\- Así es. Ciertos... acontecimientos... me forzaron a asumir esta identidad... pero creo que, contestando tu pregunta... puedes considerarme un NPC con amplias facultades e inteligencia avanzada.

\- Ya veo... - dije bajando la mirada. Pasaré a mi siguiente pregunta entonces- agregué dándole un sorbo a mi taza.

Ya que mencionaste, en nuestra primera visita, que guardas relación con el programa principal que maneja SAO, puedo suponer que tendrás un registro de los acontecimientos ocurridos o, al menos, cierto conocimiento de ellos...

\- Alguna vez formé parte de la base de datos del sistema, puedo confirmarte que estoy al tanto de lo que ha ocurrido en Aincrad desde que fue puesto en funcionamiento.

\- En ese caso, necesito que...

\- Sé lo que vas a decir – interrumpió Cardinal. Quieres saber que fueron esas extrañas grietas que aparecieron... el día 7 de noviembre del 2024, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

La respuesta casi provoca que me atragantara con el té.

\- ***Cof*** ***Cof*** Cómo es que...

Cardinal abandonó la comodidad de su silla y desvió su atención a uno de los estantes, dándome la espalda.

\- Para aclarar tus dudas... necesito contarte algo antes... algo de vital importancia que nos involucra tanto a ti como a mi...

Seguí a la pequeña bibliotecaria con la mirada intentando entender lo que relataba.

\- ¿Y qué podría ser?

\- Permíteme que te narre con exactitud... el día de mi "nacimiento" ...

* * *

El día 7 de Noviembre de 2024... uno de los programas encargados de vigilar la salud mental de los jugadores de Aincrad, sufrió un fallo, al parecer la acumulación de tantas emociones negativas fue demasiado para que su IA pudiese procesarlas. Esto ocasiono un imprevisto... dejando inutilizado por tiempo indeterminado, todo el funcionamiento de las inteligencias artificiales asignadas a esa tarea.

El nombre de aquella unidad fallida era... MCHP-002 – Nombre Clave: Strea.

\- ¿Eh? ¿S-Strea?- exclamé. Pero ese es el nombre de...

\- Estoy consciente de que interactuaste con esa unidad durante tu tiempo en Aincrad...

\- Strea es una... ¿IA? -murmuré prácticamente susurrando la última palabra.

\- Entiendo si estás decepcionado, no conozco mucho sobre las emociones humanas, pero puedo deducir que guardas sentimientos hacia ella.

Mi cara se enrojeció levemente.

\- N-No, ella sólo... es...

Entonces, algo en mi mente me hizo atar ciertos cabos...

Ahora entiendo por qué le preocupaba tanto que acabáramos el juego – pensé. Tengo que hallarla... Tengo hablar con ella una vez más...

Cardinal permaneció en silencio dedicándome una mirada de confusión, como si aguardara un comentario que nunca llegó...

\- Cómo sea. – prosiguió, ignorando mis reacciones. Debido a ese desperfecto, el sistema no tenía una forma segura de controlar la información que las emociones de los jugadores proporcionaban. Por lo que hizo lo único posible en ese momento... lo único que permitiría a los demás componentes reanudar sus tareas... Cardinal decidió descargar aquellos datos en su memoria...

La bibliotecaria hizo una pausa, bebió un poco de té y continuó el relato.

\- Naturalmente, cualquiera pensaría que un procesador tan avanzado como lo es el Sistema Cardinal no tendría dificultad alguna, después de todo sólo era otro conjunto de datos... pero...

\- ¿Acaso... hubo algún problema? – pregunté buscando que prosiga.

\- La cosa es... que el sistema no supo cómo lidiar con ellas. Simplemente no estaba preparado para eso, no era su labor... Aun así, existía algo de lo que si era capaz. Algo por lo que, además, era muy reconocido... su capacidad para adaptarse...

Cardinal decidió que si no podía lidiar con esa tarea... crearía a alguien que lo hiciera...

Fue así que... optó por fragmentarse a sí mismo... con el fin de lidiar con aquellas emociones rebeldes.

Acabó dando origen a dos inteligencias...

Yo fui una de ellas... y la otra... fue Administrador...

Arqueé mi ceja y acerqué mi silla.

\- ¿Administrador? ¿Quién es? ¿Es otro NPC como tú?

\- No- contestó la joven. Tal vez... en un punto fuimos iguales, pero ahora... Administrador no es en nada... parecida a mí...

Cuando la consciencia de Cardinal se fracturó... todos aquellos pensamientos de rencor, odio y desolación, fueron a parar dentro de ella, al punto de que sobrescribieron su programación. No mostraba interés en ayudar a que el juego sea completado y no le importaba en absoluto la salud de los habitantes del castillo. Desarrolló un profundo odio hacia todos aquellos que sentía que invadían "su" mundo y juró erradicarlos. Fue así que decidió robar la apariencia de uno de los NPC creados para monitorear los errores del sistema. Decidida a detenerla, tomé el cuerpo de una NPC encargada de vigilar la biblioteca de los pisos bajos. Nuestro choque de mentalidades nos llevó a batirnos a duelo.

Luchamos, por el control sobre los hilos en todo Aincrad. Nosotros, quizás los seres más poderosos de todo este mundo... y no había forma de inclinar la balanza. Al menos... hasta que Kayaba apareció...

\- ¿Kayaba? ¿Hablas de ÉL Kayaba Akihiko?

\- Si... Administrador accedió a los comandos de llamada del GameMaster, haciendo que este apareciera para restablecer orden. Pero, al hacerlo, ella vio una oportunidad para tornar el juego a su favor. Denegó a Kayaba sus privilegios como creador del juego y atrapó su mente en lo profundo del núcleo del sistema... Yo traté de liberarlo, pero... me fue imposible. Sólo pude recuperar una parte de los datos contenidos en la memoria. Luego de eso, fui confinada a lo profundo del área de exámenes y pruebas de desarrollo...

\- El Hollow Área... ¿cierto?

\- Precisamente...

\- Espera, espera- dije alzando un poco el tono. Si Administrador robó los privilegios que Kayaba Akihiko poseía, ¿por qué aún no fuimos eliminados? ¿No se supone que tiene el poder de hacer lo que desea?

\- Por fortuna, no. Administrador sólo puede operar según los protocolos del sistema y su control, aunque amplificado no es totalmente absoluto. Además, le hace falta una pieza importante...

\- ¿Y cuál es?

Cardinal levantó la vista.

\- Tú, Hiro.

\- ¿Y-Yo?

\- Si, tú tienes la pieza final que Administrador necesita para acceder al control maestro.

\- ¿P-Pero por qué yo? ¿Qué tengo de especial?

La joven le dio otro sorbo a su té.

\- No te has preguntado, ¿cómo pasaste de ser aquel frágil niño asustado, a ser un miembro del grupo de asalto?

\- Tú... sabías de...

\- No sabría decir si fue la mejor o la peor de las fortunas. Administrador aprovechó el fallo en el sistema para irrumpir en el programa que controla el sustento de los pisos. Accionó un comando de borrado de todo aquello que se hallara entre los pisos 1 al 75. Cuando me enteré de lo que tramaba, intercepté su comando enviando uno que llevaría a cada jugador presente al piso 76, por desgracia, no fui lo suficientemente rápida y un jugador no logró salvarse... ese jugador, era el número 10mil en la lista de jugadores... su nombre... era HIRO.

Mi boca enmudeció totalmente.

\- Con los datos de tu viejo avatar completamente eliminados, tuve que reconstruir tu perfil con algún tipo de respaldo. Por suerte, tu mente aún seguía intacta y digitalizada, todo lo que necesitabas era un cuerpo. Utilicé la información que obtuve de la mente de Kayaba y hallé un par de cualidades que habían pertenecido a su avatar, conocido como Heathcliff. Tus nuevas habilidades se deben a que muchas de éstas cualidades, se mezclaron con las tuyas. Al hacer esto te dejé junto con los demás jugadores en Arc-Sophia, sin mucha explicación al respecto, esperando que Administrador no se enterara. Pero, veo que no fue así... acabó enviando no sólo a la unidad Strea, sino también al Hollow Avatar a rastrearte.

\- El Hollow Avatar – dije llevando mi mano a mi cabeza. Es cierto, ese monstruo... me hizo algo. Fui emboscado en el bosque y...

\- Lo sé, lo vi todo. Afortunadamente, pude actuar a tiempo.

\- ¿Tú me trajiste aquí?

\- Era la única manera de salvar tu vida, si hubiese dejado que el Avatar te absorbiera, hubiese sido catastrófico.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Algún tipo de señuelo?

\- No exactamente. Utilicé el poco control que me quedaba para reemplazar tu información con la de la copia que existe en esta zona. Ambos poseían los mismos componentes, con la diferencia de que el Hollow Hiro no posee la verdadera información, es como existiesen dos carpetas de archivos con el mismo nombre, pero sólo una tiene ficheros dentro.

\- Pero... si te encerraron, ¿cómo podías saber lo que hacía en Aincrad?

\- En el momento en que reconstruí tu avatar físico, establecí un nexo entre nosotros. Te convertiste en mi ojos y oídos, fuera del Hollow Área. Además, también te vi como una oportunidad para escapar de mi encierro.

\- O sea que... ¿fui una herramienta? – pregunté.

Cardinal se puso de pie y se acercó a mí.

\- Es quizás el término más adecuado. El sistema pudo haber instalado emociones en mi memoria, pero, no son algo que pueda entender con facilidad. Recurro a la lógica con mucha más frecuencia...

Yo también me puse de pie y me coloqué frente a ella. Mi estatura superaba por poco a la suya.

\- Sé que debes sentirte enojado por lo que te he dicho y sea difícil procesarlo, pero necesito que...

La joven de cabello castaño vio su discurso interrumpido por un súbito abrazo de mi parte.

\- ¿Eh? No lo entiendo... ¿por qué estas...?

\- Tal vez no puedas verlo, pero, aún si fue algún tipo de elaborada estrategia, estoy vivo gracias a ti. No sólo una sino dos veces., Por ti he conseguido amigos y superado mis temores. Por ti, soy capaz de ayudar a quienes lo necesitan. Puedo contribuir a terminar el juego. Puede que tengas muchas emociones almacenadas en tu memoria, Cardinal, pero debes empezar a sentirlas de vez en cuando – agregué reforzando mi abrazo.

Cardinal pasó unos leves segundos procesando el gesto para luego devolverlo con gusto.

\- Eres alguien muy interesante, Hiro... ha sido una gran fortuna el haberte encontrado.

\- Yo también estoy feliz de haberte conocido, C – contesté con una sonrisa. Por cierto, ¿qué debería de hacer ahora?

\- Desconozco los planes de Administrador por el momento, pero es posible que intente otro movimiento. Si se entera que has logrado escapar del Hollow Área, buscará acabar el trabajo. Tendrás que mantenerte alerta.

\- Bien- respondí. Además, si tengo alguna duda sólo debo preguntarle a la misteriosa informante de mi lista de contactos, ella tendrá una respuesta- agregué con un pequeño guiño.

La pequeña joven soltó una risilla.

\- Sólo recuerda escribir despacio y con comas. Es una lástima que no pueda acompañarte allá, procura visitarme de vez en cuando, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Lo haré, y descuida, vendré a visitarte seguido, haces un gran té.

Cardinal agitó su bastón, materializando justo frente a nosotros uno de los conocidos monolitos utilizados para el transporte.

Coloqué mi mano sobre la luminiscente roca y seleccioné el piso de destino.

\- Estoy en camino, muchachos. Espérenme...

* * *

Al finalizar los segundos del viaje, reconocí al instante el tranquilo y silencioso paisaje que me rodeaba...

Arc-Sophia...

\- He... vuelto – susurré intentando contener la emoción.

El transitar por aquellas familiares calles me hizo pensar en cierta cazatesoros de pelo naranja. ¿Habría encontrado Philia, la posada de Agil?

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un súbito bostezo. Necesitaba descansar y estaba seguro que debía volver a reservar mi vieja habitación en el establecimiento.

Doblé la última esquina antes de alcanzar la ubicación de la taberna, pero cuando intenté abrir la puerta, un aviso se desplegó ante mí.

 **\- CERRADO (POR FAVOR VOLVER A LAS 6:AM)**

Desconcertado observé el reloj ubicado en mi menú.

Ya pasaban de las 2 de la mañana.

\- Genial – murmuré desanimado. Regreso a casa luego de una semana desaparecido y el sitio está cerrado...

Suspiré...

\- No creo que los demás albergues estén abiertos a éstas horas... dije para mis adentros. Supongo que sólo me queda una cosa por hacer.

* * *

 **Lugar: Hollow Área...**

* * *

Cardinal descansaba cómodamente en uno de los sillones, bañada por la cálida luz de las velas, en compañía de un libro de su exuberante estantería.

\- Nada como un buen libro para...

 **TOC TOC TOC...**

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Quién será a éstas horas?

La joven de pelos castaños abandonó su práctica zona de confort y caminó hacia la entrada de su despacho con su bastón a la mano. Al abrir la puerta se topó con cierto joven de cabellos blancuzcos de rostro agotado y sonrisa simpatética.

\- Déjame adivinar... ¿posada cerrada?

El jugador asintió.

\- ¿Muy cansado para buscar otro lugar donde quedarte en el pueblo?

Hiro volvió a asentir.

\- Bien, puedes quedarte esta noche...


	28. - Vuelta a Aincrad -

**Lugar: Piso 76 (Arc-Sophia) – Hora: 10:30 AM**

* * *

Caminé unos pasos fuera del transportador.

\- Ahhh Arc-Sophia – exclamé aliviado.

Luego de pasar tanto tiempo en la Hollow Area, ya casi olvidaba lo bien que lucía la ciudad.

Alcé la mano y desplegué el menú.

Pensaba enviar un mensaje a Philia y preguntarle sobre la noche anterior, pero creo que el destino tenía otros planes.

\- ¿Hiro-kun? – dijo una voz aguda con tono de sorpresa.

Miré hacia arriba y me topé con una perpleja Leafa, que me observaba como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

\- ¡Leafa-san! – exclamé atrapándola en un abrazo. Sabía que mi confianza no era tan grande con ella, pero no me importó, estaba muy feliz de ver a alguien del grupo luego de tanto.

\- ¿Ehh? Pe- pero como... balbuceó la joven rubia no entendiendo lo que ocurría.

En eso otra pequeña figura se acercó dando brincos.

\- ¡Leafa-san! Te dije que no caminaras tan rápido, apenas puedo...

La agotada domadora interrumpió sus quejas al notar a su amiga siendo abrazada y con un leve rubor.

\- ¡Choto! Leafa-san... si pensabas estar con...

Silica pronto notó al responsable del abrazo.

\- ¿H-H-Hiro-san?

Me despegué de Leafa para observar a la recién llegada, quien cargaba a cierto dragón emplumado sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡Silica... Pina! Ha pasado tiempo – dije acariciando al dragoncillo.

Leafa y Silica dieron unos pasos hacia atrás y se miraron entre sí.

\- Hiro-kun... ¿En serio eres tú?

Arqueé una ceja ante la pregunta.

\- Por supuesto, ¿acaso no me reconocen?

\- Es que... pensábamos que... habías muerto – dijo Silica con mirada triste.

\- Eh...

\- Si... continuó Leafa. Ninguno de nosotros podía contactarte... y cuando no apareciste en la fiesta aquel día... pues...

\- Esperen, esperen – dije moviendo los brazos en forma defensiva. No podían simplemente ver mi estado en el Monumento de Vid... oh es cierto, los primeros pisos ya no son accesibles – me autocorregí.

Los 3 quedamos en silencio unos segundos.

\- Así que... pensaron que había muerto – dije suavemente.

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Y... ¿c-cómo lo tomaron los otros? – pregunté con algo de miedo y nerviosismo.

\- No muy bien – contestó Silica. Al principio pensábamos que estarías atrapado en alguna mazmorra y que luego regresarías, pero no aparecías por ninguna parte. Al tercer día, decidimos salir a buscarte, al quinto día casi todos habíamos perdido las esperanzas. Sólo Kirito-san y Sinon-san querían seguir buscándote, bueno, hasta que Asuna-san tuvo que hacer entrar en razón a Kirito-san.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Onii-chan se sintió en parte responsable por tu desaparición y presunta muerte- intercedió Leafa. No hacía nada más que meterse a los calabozos y laberintos, buscando algún rastro de tu presencia.

\- Kirito... - susurré. ¿Y qué pasó con Sinon?

\- Pues... ella fue la más difícil de convencer. Se negaba a aceptar que te habías ido, por lo que se distancio un poco del grupo. Asuna nos contó que ella y Onii-chan hacían turnos para explorar los pisos. No hemos sabido mucho de ella, usualmente es muy reservada.

Kirito... Sinon...

\- ¿En qué diablos pensabas? – exclamó de repente Leafa sujetándome por el cuello.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nos tuviste a todos muy preocupados... pasamos constantes noches sin saber si volveríamos a verte y... ahora te apareces saludándonos como si nada hubiese pasado... ¡qué clase de juego estás jugando! ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

\- Yo...

\- Vamos... dinos...

\- Leafa-san, no deberías tratarlo así – agregó la joven domadora intentado ir a mi rescate.

\- No lo defiendas, Silica. Después de to...

La espadachina se detuvo de golpe al sentir mi mano sujetando su brazo. Su expresión de frustración pronto cambio a una de tristeza, al ver las cristalinas lágrimas que brotaban lentamente de mis ojos.

\- Lo siento – dije sin hacer contacto visual.

Leafa soltó mi cuello y se hizo para atrás unos pasos.

\- Jamás quise que esto pasara... no me perdonaría si supiera que las personas que quiero sufrieron por mi culpa. Así que les pido perdón, Leafa... Silica... agregué haciendo una referencia.

Ambas chicas se miraron y Leafa colocó una mano en mi hombro.

\- No es tu culpa, nunca lo fue. Quizás sólo estaba molesta... al ver a todos tan preocupados. Nos alegra que hayas vuelto- dijo la joven hada dándome un abrazo e invitando a Silica a acompañarla.

Con una mano limpié las lágrimas de mi cara y devolví el gesto.

\- Arigato (gracias)...

\- Por cierto, ¿en qué extraño lugar estuviste que no supimos de ti en toda la semana?

Exhalé un leve suspiro.

\- Vayamos a la posada de Agil- dije en tono serio pero tranquilo. Hay algo que debí decirles hace mucho...

* * *

 **Lugar: Piso 76 (Arc-Sophia) Posada de Agil – Hora: 11:04 AM**

* * *

Nunca olvidaré la expresión de Kirito y los demás cuando ingresaron al establecimiento y me vieron junto a Leafa y Silica. Los miembros de Fuurinkazan, compartieron lágrimas de alegría. Asuna, me dio un fuerte abrazo, a la vez que palmaba la cabeza de Yui. Kirito y yo nos miramos fijamente momentos antes de compartir un fuerte apretón de manos. No lo mostraba, pero, sabía que había mucho que decir en ese simple gesto. Por poco olvidaba a nuestra herrera favorita, la pobre no podía creer que haya regresado en una sola pieza y amenazaba con golpearme gravemente si volvía a desaparecer de esa manera.

Con motivo de mi regreso, Agil cerró el establecimiento hasta después del almuerzo, dispuesto a oír lo que tenía para decir y procurando que fuese una velada privada. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la estancia y celebramos con pizza y otros manjares. Todos juntos como una familia, exceptuando a Sinon y Strea. Luego de la comida, pedí prestada la atención de los presentes para hablarles de todo lo que había ocurrido desde mi aparición en el piso 76. Les conté sobre las grietas, sobre el Hollow Avatar, Cardinal y la Hollow Área, sin omitir detalle alguno e intentando sonar creíble. Incluso Philia tomó parte, narrando un poco de nuestras experiencias y sobre que ahora, había un enemigo en común mucho peor que el mismo Kayaba Akihiko, del que debíamos cuidarnos.

De más está decir que les pareció una historia bastante alocada, pero no tenían razón para no creerme. Después de todo, ellos también habían tenido sus generosas dosis de extrañez durante los últimos dos años y éste incidente sólo sumaba uno más en su lista. Kirito aprovechó el momento para informarme de la situación que transpiró en los últimos días. Mencionó que Sinon se había mantenido distante y que no habían vuelto a saber de Strea desde la fiesta. Aproveché la mención de su nombre, para confesar lo que Cardinal había revelado acerca de Strea y, de lo que había pasado la tarde de mi desaparición en el bosque.

El espadachín negro se mostró dubitativo. Le costaba aceptar que aquella apasionada, pero inocente muchacha era en realidad una IA enviada con el fin de espiar nuestros avances. Le dije al grupo que no estaba dispuesto a perder la fe en Strea y que tenía mis sospechas de que antagonizar con nuestra causa, pudo haber sido su misión en un principio, pero que no era lo que ella en realidad deseaba. Si había una manera de aclarar y despejar todas nuestras dudas al respecto, esa era localizando a la joven y preguntándoselo directamente.

Al terminar de aclarar detalles sobre mi relato, casi todos volvieron a sus tareas mucho más contentos y renovados, no sin antes intercambiar contactos, ya que había perdido los míos. Sin mucho más que hacer me dispuse a retirarme cuando fui detenido por cierto espadachín negro.

\- Ne... Hiro- dijo Kirito. Asuna y yo nos dirigimos a realizar algunas misiones en las praderas. ¿Quieres venir?

Miré a la subcomandante a su lado y a la pequeña Yui, ocultándose detrás de las piernas de ambos. Si bien la invitación sonaba sincera, deduje que ellos estarían mejor si no les hacía el mal tercio.

\- No, no, está bien – contesté lo más convincente que pude. Creo que, por hoy, recorreré la ciudad un poco. Veré que puedo encontrar.

Asuna me dedicó una sonrisa con algo de lastima.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien? Podríamos hacerte compañía.

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte, Asuna-san – respondí. No haré nada peligroso. Disfruten de su tarde juntos, estoy seguro que tienen algo especial preparado. – agregué provocando que ambos se sonrojaran.

\- B-Bueno, si en verdad vas a estar bien, creo que nos retiramos, verdad, ¿Kirito-kun?- balbuceó Asuna buscando apoyo en su pareja.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí. exclamo el espadachín reincorporándose algo avergonzado. En ese caso, te veremos para la cena.

Mantuve una sonrisa inocente mientras los veía alejarse lentamente.

Aunque en ese instante, recordé algo importante.

\- Oh, antes que se vayan, Kirito... Asuna – dije deteniendo a la pareja.

\- ¿Mmm?

\- He recuperado casi todos mis contactos, con excepción de una persona. Si no es mucho pedir, Kirito, ¿puedes enviar un mensaje por mí?

* * *

 **Lugar: Piso 76 (Arc-Sophia) Plaza central – Hora: 14:35 PM**

* * *

\- Mmmm ya se está tardando, Ki-bou... dijo una figura encapuchada recostada bajo la sombra de un árbol. Además, que es todo esto.

Argo, necesito que vayas a la plazoleta de Arc-Sophia a las 14:30 PM.

Kirito.

\- No ha habido nada relevante en estos días, como para citarme en persona. A menos que... - pensó la informante dejando que su imaginación vuele. Fufufu, espera a que A-chan sepa de esto Ki-bou...agregó desplegando el menú de contactos, preparando sus dedos para escribir la sentencia de muerte del espadachín. Pero antes de hacerlo, la joven de cabello rubio sintió una mano en su hombro.

\- Sumimazen (Disculpe)

\- NYAHA!

La niña de bigotes dio un gran salto, aferrándose a una de las ramas del árbol, emulando a un gato asustado.

\- Oe! Tú, no deberías ir por ahí asustando a otros- se quejó.

\- Lo lamento, Argo- rio el extraño encapuchado. Es que se me hizo tarde.

En ese momento, los ojos de la informante se posaron en el recién llegado.

Ella conocía esa voz...

Pero no era posible que...

Bajo rápidamente del árbol y miró al jugador que la había sorprendido.

\- ¿H-Hiro?

El jugador se quitó la capucha revelando a cierto joven de cabello blancuzco y ojos grisáceos.

\- Que hay, Argo- respondió Hiro con su característico tono simpático, para a continuación atrapar a la informante en un abrazo.

\- ¿¡E-Eh!?

\- Hace tiempo no te veía. Me alegro que aún sigas bien.

La joven se liberó del gesto afectivo rápidamente y me miró con una combinación de sonrojo y sorpresa.

\- P-P-Pero c-c-como... t-tú... no estabas...

\- Argo por favor respira, no puedo entenderte- respondí viéndola luchar contra su propia lengua.

\- ¿No estabas muerto?

Juraría que, en ese preciso momento, cada jugador, vendedor, NPC y animal en un radio de 100 metros volteó a mirarnos.

Suspiré suavemente.

Presentía que pasaría esto...

\- No estoy muerto, Argo- contesté frotando mi nuca. ¿Te parece si discutimos esto en un lugar más privado? Necesito contarte algo importante.

Argo asintió levemente con la cabeza, aun no comprendiendo como podía estar frente a ella, hablando tan tranquilamente.

\- Hay un café no muy lejos de aquí- dijo señalando a la distancia. Podríamos ir allí.

\- Por mi está bien- contesté. Por cierto... hubo un problema con mis datos y casi todos mis contactos se borraron. Así que le pedí a Kirito que te contactara de mi parte. No olvidó mencionar que yo vendría, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Sí, le pedí que te avisara sobre reunirnos en este sitio- repetí viendo a Argo detenerse. ¿Pasó algo malo?

\- No, no es nada- contestó al instante con una mueca maliciosa. Sólo recordé que... debo cobrarle mucho a alguien en su próxima consulta...

* * *

 **Lugar: Piso 77 – Hora: 18:30 PM**

* * *

Finalizada mi platica con Argo y asegurándome que guardase el secreto. Pasé la mayoría de la tarde, ayudando a otros con sus tareas. Me pareció la mejor manera de recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido durante mi estadía en la Hollow Área. Al terminar de asistir a Leafa con su sesión de kendo, me topé con una alegre Philia, vagando por los puestos del mercado con una gran pila de comida entre sus brazos.

\- Oh, Hiro – dijo al notar mi presencia.

\- Hey, Philia, disfrutando de la tarde, por lo que veo – contesté jocosamente.

\- Ajam – agregó Philia degustando otro bocado. Nunca imaginé que encontraría tal variedad de comida. En el Hollow Área no hallas cosas como éstas.

Ahora que lo pienso, tiene razón. La comida de la Hollow Área era algo insípida.

\- Sólo mira- exclamó la joven levantando el brazo. ¡TA-KO-YA-KI!

Examiné el platillo con detalle.

\- Mmm, que no son... ¿bolitas de pulpo?

\- Ajá... incluso tienen algas marinas y el sabor del pescado. Se sienten tan reales.

Aunque es un poco extraño encontrar comida tradicional japonesa en un juego de fantasía medieval... pero, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar?

\- Oye oye, ¿por qué no pruebas un poco? ¡Puedo asegurar que están deliciosas! – dijo Philia acercando una a mi boca.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, no, creo que estoy bien...

\- Vamoooos... abre... presionó la pelirroja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Por qué esta tan empecinada en que lo pruebe? ¿Acaso, le habrá...? Naa dudo que pueda envenenarse la comida, además es una zona segura... ya qué.

\- Itadakimazu... murmuré colocando la pequeña esfera en mi boca.

Mmmm... pues no sabe mal, creo que hay algo de picante, pero es tolerable...

\- ¿Y bien...? – preguntó Philia con un tono que me recordó varias películas de suspenso.

\- Pues... no está nada mal, no soy un fanático de la comida picante, pero creo que este platillo tenía la cantidad justa- respondí sin mucho entusiasmo.

\- ¿En serio? A ver prueba una más...

\- ¿Está bien...? – dije tomando otra bolita.

Luego de tragarla. Pensé mi veredicto.

\- Sep, mantengo mi voto...

Philia comenzó a preocuparse.

\- ¿Huh? Que extraño...

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Pues, debería de ser mucho más picante que eso- dijo mordiendo una de las bolitas. Debería de haber...

En ese instante la cara de mi compañera comenzó a tonarse roja.

\- ¿Philia? ¿Te sientes bien?

\- ¡Mmmmmmmmm!

\- ¿Qué, que pasa? – exclamé al verla saltando de lado a lado.

\- ¡Mmmmgua... Aguaaaaaa!

\- ¿Agua? Oh, espera... ¡es el picante! – dije entendiendo la situación de golpe.

Corrí hasta uno de los puestos y pedí una bebida al vendedor.

\- Ten, Philia, bebe esto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Philia se acabó el mediano vaso de refresco.

\- Ahhh... pensé que iba a morir...

\- No creo que haya sido para tanto...

\- No, lo entiendo, ¿cómo pueden estar tan picantes?

Desvié mi atención un momento hacia el puesto que vendía los takoyakis.

\- Eh... Philia... creo que deberías prestarle atención a ese cartel- dije señalando con mi dedo índice.

La cazatesoros se dio la vuelta y leyó el pequeño letrero.

\- Ta-ko-ya-ki sorpresa, una de las bolitas está rellena de ¿wasabi? ¿Cómo pude no ver eso?

\- Creo que el ver tanta comida, te distrajo un poco – contesté entre risas.

\- Su... egsto es du gulpa, Hido... atinó a decir Philia con su lengua aún irritada por el picante.

\- Hey, no fui yo el que olvido leer el anuncio- protesté falsamente.

Después de todo, me alegraba ver que Philia se estuviese reinsertando lentamente a la vida fuera del Hollow Área. No me gustaría pensar en que hubiese sido de ella sino hubiera caído allí...

\- Ne, Hiro- dijo la voz de mi compañera sacándome de mi momento de reflexión

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Encontré un bonito lugar el otro día, ¿querrías acompañarme?

\- Claro, pero nada de trucos ¿okay?

\- Hi (Sí)

* * *

\- ¿Dónde me llevas, Philia? – dije no pudiendo ver nada.

\- Sólo espera, falta poco – contestó la cazatesoros mientras cubría mis ojos.

Luego de unos pocos metros, nos detuvimos y mi compañera retiró sus manos.

\- ¡Tadá! – exclamó señalando a la distancia.

Frente a nosotros había un exquisito atardecer, como el que solía ver durante mis tiempos en el pueblo de los inicios.

\- Esto es...

\- Un bello atardecer – completó la pelirroja. Es tan inmenso, es como si todo el mundo se tiñese de un color cálido.

\- Si... he visto muchos, pero nunca lo había visto de ese modo. Creo que hallaste un buen tesoro, Philia.

La joven soltó una risilla justo antes de posar su atención en el horizonte.

Al cabo de unos silenciosos segundos, tomé la palabra.

\- Quizás ya lo hayas oído, pero volveremos a nuestro mundo, Philia.

La cazatesoros me devolvió una mirada de sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que pensaba en eso?

\- Pasamos mucho tiempo en aquel lugar... quizás eso me haya hecho prestar atención a ciertos detalles.

Las mejillas de Philia se tornaron coloradas y ésta desvió la mirada.

\- Eres gentil, Hiro, ¿lo sabes?

Fue mi turno de soltar una pequeña risilla.

\- Lo sé me lo dicen mucho, pero... quizás es la forma de demostrar afecto a mis amigos.

\- Amigos... Me consideras una amiga, ¿verdad?

\- Lo has sido desde hace tiempo, Philia. Tenlo por seguro...

\- Eso me hace feliz... Gracias, Hiro... por considerarme tu amiga.

\- Cuando quieras Philia... cuando quieras...

* * *

 **Piso 80 – Calles del pueblo**

* * *

Después de despedirme de Philia, me disponía a volver a la posada, hasta que la alarma de mensaje entrante llamó mi atención. Era un mensaje de Kirito. Al parecer, Sinon lo había contactado pidiéndole ayuda para sus rondas diarias. Sólo en el confiaba puesto que no quería que los demás supiesen de su paradero. Kirito no había revelado aún mi llegada a Sinon, por lo que un encuentro frente a frente le parecía mejor, en caso de que nuestra arquera no le creyese.

Lentamente recorrí las calles, por alguna razón sentía un pequeño nudo en el estómago. Sinon era con quien había pasado más tiempo en los días previos al incidente con el Hollow Avatar y, el hecho de imaginar que era capaz de hacer lo imposible por encontrarme, me hacía tener una perspectiva diferente de su persona.

Revisé una vez más la dirección en el mensaje. Sin duda me hallaba frente a la entrada de la posada donde se hospedaba. El lugar era pequeño, discreto, pero en cierto modo, acogedor. Caminé hacia la mesa de recepción y pregunté por una joven de coletas. El NPC sólo me señalo las escaleras que ascendían a un costado del mostrador.

Sin demora, subí aquellos desgastados escalones y divisé una puerta al final del pasillo. Al acercarme noté que, como Kirito me había indicado, ésta se encontraba entreabierta. Toqué la madera del marco 3 veces según las instrucciones y esperé unos segundos.

\- Pasa Kirito- dijo aquella familiar voz desde dentro del cuarto.

Empujé la puerta suavemente y noté a quien había venido a buscar, sentada en una cama, de espaldas a la entrada y revisando su inventario.

\- Perdona la tardanza es sólo que estaba...

La pelinegra involuntariamente se dio la vuelta, esperando ver al oscuro espadachín de siempre aguardándola para comenzar su ronda.

Pero... la persona frente a ella era diferente... familiar y cercana.

La joven de gafas y cortos cabellos, sintió por primera vez que le faltaba el aliento.

El espadachín de cabello albino camino unos pasos hacia ella, sin apartar la mirada.

\- Sinon... estoy en casa...


	29. - Durmiendo con Sinon (Escena 2) -

Luego de un emotivo reencuentro, giré mi cuerpo lentamente para observar a la joven de cabello negro que yacía a mi lado, sus codos apoyados una vez más sobre la almohada, con la mirada perdida en una de las paredes.

Me quede viéndola varios segundos, hasta que al final pareció percatarse de mi constante mirada y volteó en mi dirección.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo con tono curioso.

\- ¿Mmm? Oh no es nada, sólo pensaba... - contesté sin dejar de mirarla y haciendo una pausa. Es la segunda vez que duermo contigo.

Sinon me dedicó una cara de escepticismo.

\- ¿Te incomoda?

\- Quizás en el pasado... pero no lo sé, supongo que algo es distinto el día de hoy. – dije con una sonrisa.

La joven arquera dio una vuelta y se recostó sobre su espalda.

\- Ne...

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Después de... lo que oíste... ¿crees que me he vuelto más fuerte?

Fue mi turno de recostarme sobre mis codos.

\- ¿Aún sigues preocupada por eso?

Sinon permaneció en silencio.

\- Sinon, Kirito me contó lo que hiciste mientras no estaba. Se requiere valor y una gran fuerza de voluntad para seguir intentando, aun cuando todo está en tu contra y otros han perdido la esperanza. Así que, contestando a tu pregunta, sí creo que te has vuelto más fuerte y estoy seguro que te volverás aún más si luchas por las razones correctas. No quieras lidiar con todo sola, tus amigos son tu mejor arma.

\- ¿Lo crees así?

\- Ajam... estoy seguro – dije con un gran bostezo. Bueno... creo que a partir de mañana volveremos a hacer misiones, todavía nadie ha hallado el cuarto del jefe- dije acercando las sábanas. ¿Me prestarás un poco de esa nueva fuerza en combate, Sinon? – agregué viéndola a los ojos.

\- No deberías pedirla – protestó tímidamente. Sabes que te la daría de todos modos...

\- Entonces... cuento contigo allá afuera. Descansa, Sinon.

Una vez dicho eso, giré mi cuerpo y me entregué al sueño casi al instante.

Luego de varios minutos, la pensativa arquera le dedicó un último vistazo al joven que dormía junto a ella.

\- Las razones correctas, ¿eh? Creo que encontré la mía... dijo para sus adentros y con una sonrisa tímida y mejillas sonrojadas, marchó al país de los sueños.


	30. - Probabilidad de Lluvia -

**ACLARACIÓN: A partir de este capítulo implementaré Time Skips - como habrán notado los personajes pasan del piso 81 al 91, esto está hecho con el fin de seguir cubriendo los eventos importantes de la trama (los cuales cobran importancia alrededor del piso 85 en adelante) y no tener que forzarme a inventar cosas intentando rellenar el espacio. Cualquier suceso que haya ocurrido en el lapso de esos 10 pisos, será ligeramente mencionado o recurriré a un flashback, según la situación lo amerite.**

* * *

 **Lugar: Desconocido - Hora: No especificada.**

* * *

\- Ugh! – se quejó una femenina figura de violáceos cabellos, arrodillada sobre una amplia cama. El Hollow PoH que contacté no logró traerme la llave. Ni aún con derechos de administrador pudo llevar a cabo una simple tarea. Además, estoy más que segura que mi "hermana" no dejará de vigilar al niño. Necesito otra estrategia, un nuevo enfoque...

En eso, una pequeña presencia masculina de blanca tez, enorme cabeza y traje de arlequín irrumpió en la sala.

\- ¡Q-Quinella-sama!

La bella mujer le dedicó una mirada que rayaba entre la ira y la frialdad.

\- Te dije que me llamaras, Administrador, Chudelkin...- dijo con tono neutro. ¿Quieres acaso que revoque tu consciencia?

\- ¡Sumimasen! (Discúlpeme) – chillo el diminuto hombrecillo arrodillándose.

\- Y bien... a que debo tu interrupción.

El extraño bufón se reincorporó al instante y adoptó una pose de respeto.

\- Le traigo el reporte, su excelentísima.

\- Oigámoslo – dijo Quinella con un bostezo.

\- H-Hemos estado supervisando la actividad durante este tiempo y-y-y... aunque no hemos encontrado al jugador que porta la llave.

Administrador frunció el ceño.

\- D-D-Detectamos ciertas anomalías en el sistema.

\- ¿Qué clase de anomalías?

\- P-Pues... varios individuos han estado merodeando en ciertas zonas de Aincrad y...

\- ¿Y qué... Chudelkin? –presionó Administrador.

\- Han estado revisando los bancos de memoria del sistema. M-modificando aspectos, creando otros. U-uno de ellos... su-sus estadísticas son superiores a las de otros jugadores, incluso más altas que los límites que el juego permite. Además...

\- ¿Además...? – repitió.

\- Además... Han l-logrado hacerse con el control del Hollow Avatar- dijo Chudelkin con miedo.

Los ojos de Administrador se abrieron rápidamente, su cara más allá de su neutra expresión, destilaba desprecio, un grito ahogado por el silencio.

\- ¿Han interferido en algunas de las funciones primarias del juego? – agregó inesperadamente.

\- N-No... no han logrado penetrar la segunda barrera.

\- Mmm...

Administrador se puso de pie dándole la espalda a su lacayo y dejándolo contemplar, inconscientemente, la parte posterior de su bello cuerpo desnudo.

\- ¿Han podido mantener el rastro de éstos intrusos?

El arlequín salió de su pervertido trance y miró a su jefa con nerviosismo.

\- S-Si, a diferencia del niño de la llave, éstas personas no tienen protección en sus cuentas. Es fácil para nosotros tenerlos bajo vigilancia. Tenemos sospechas de que pueden ser enviados del mundo exterior, buscando cerrar el juego. ¿Desea que nos encarguemos de ellos?

\- No- contestó Administrador de manera casi instantánea. El Hollow Avatar era un solo un vocero, un mero peón utilizado por Kayaba Akihiko. Su pérdida es insignificante... Aun así... intentar colarse a mi mundo sin autorización... y alterar mi sistema, por otra parte... es una grave ofensa que no puedo perdonar...

Por ahora, déjalos hacer lo que les plazca, pero quiero un informe completo de todas sus actividades. Quiero saber que hacen esos intrusos cada segundo que pasan dentro del castillo. Si osan interponerse en mi camino, les espera un destino mucho peor que la muerte- agregó con tono siniestro. Cuento contigo, Chudelkin... o ya sabes lo que podría pasar...

\- ¡Hi! (Si) – exclamó el pálido esbirro desapareciendo al instante de la habitación.

Administrador contempló la puerta de salida varios segundos, para luego desplomarse sobre la cama una vez más.

\- Quizás esta sea la oportunidad que esperaba... pensó y una mueca maligna adornó su rostro.

pensó y una mueca maligna adornó su rostro

* * *

 **Lugar: Piso 86 (Calles del pueblo) – Hora: 11:26 AM**

* * *

\- Aun no puedo creer que sólo queden 9 pisos – oí decir a una voz masculina.

\- Lo sé, cada vez estamos más cerca de volver a casa- dijo otra voz, esta vez femenina.

Me encontraba rondando los alrededores del piso 86. Durante la madrugada, habíamos logrado vencer al jefe de piso y desbloquear el pueblo del piso número 91. Me sentía un poco agotado, pero creo que ver la expresión en los rostros de tantos jugadores, bastaba para subir la moral de cualquiera.

Aquellas caras... llenas de alegría, esperanza y...

 **Growl...**

\- Ahh, es cierto- dije golpeando mi frente ligeramente.

Debido a que tuvimos que salir temprano, no había podido desayunar bien y ahora mi mala decisión estaba cosechando sus frutos.

 **Growl...** \- rugió una vez más mi pobre estómago.

Para mi fortuna, Klein y su gremio habían hablado sobre una buena taberna ubicada en este piso. Me parecía una buena oportunidad para conocer un nuevo sitio y, de paso, probar buena comida.

Sin más tiempo que perder, me dispuse a buscar aquel dichoso establecimiento.

* * *

\- Así que... este es el sitio- dije atravesando la puerta de entrada.

Se trataba de un clásico establecimiento, muy similar a la posada de Agil aunque su diseño era muy diferente. Mientras la posada de Arc-Sophia pretendía lograr una sensación de mayor espacio con una barra ubicada al fondo, aquí la barra se hallaba prácticamente a uno de los lados con dos pares de puertas a sus lados, repartiendo las mesas a todo lo ancho del lugar. No lo hacía lucir muy espacioso, pero tampoco lucía incómodo, pero bueno, dejaría los consejos sobre maximización del espacio y decisiones arquitectónicas para otro día. Debía conseguir un asiento...

Comencé a mirar de reojo en busca de alguno que estuviese disponible. En mi perceptivo análisis ocular, comenzaba a comprender el por qué muchos jugadores venían a esta taberna... ¿la respuesta? Chicas en trajes de mucamas francesas.

Con que, esto haces en tus tiempos libres, huh, ¿Klein? – pensé con sarcasmo.

Una vez ubicado mi objetivo (un asiento libre) me dirigí hacia el sin demora, aunque, de camino, no pude evitar oír una extraña conversación.

\- Por favor señor, no debería comportarse así- oí decir a una joven de cabello color rubio ceniza que vestía un traje de sirvienta.

\- Oh, vamos, ¿cuál es el problema? – dijo un sujeto de contextura baja pero robusta, colocando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la muchacha.

Basándome en lo poco que podía observar, estaba claro que aquel tipo estaba acosando a esa jugadora. Pero mi duda recaía en por qué no se accionaba la alarma anti acoso... ¿Acaso esa chica está muy asustada como para presionar el botón?

Con semblante serio, caminé unos pasos con la intención de detener al asaltante, pero, al parecer alguien más entre los presentes tenía la misma idea...

\- Oe! ¡Tú! – dijo una jugadora cargando una lanza sobre su hombro.

El descortés sujeto se dio la vuelta un tanto irritado.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué quieres?

\- Se lo que estás haciendo... ¿acaso quieres ser enviado a prisión? – denunció la recién llegada. Recuerda que los pisos inferiores están bloqueados debido a un error en el juego, así que es muy probable que acabes atrapado en quién sabe dónde... – agregó la lancera intentando sembrar temor.

El acosador solo esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¡Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras, niña ruda!

\- Yo te lo advertí- exclamó la joven desplegando el menú y presionando el botón de arresto.

Todos aguardaron en silencio varios segundos, pero nada ocurría.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no funciona el botón anti-criminales? - protestó la confundida lancera mientras seguía presionando aquella opción insistentemente.

¿No funciona el sistema anti-criminales? – pensé. ¿Qué rayos pudo haber pasado?

\- ¿Lo ves? – se regodeo el rufián. No tengo nada que temer. No habrá nadie que pueda ayudarlas ahora...

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro... – interrumpí de repente apuntando mi Libertadora al cuello del malandro. Creo que ya has hecho suficiente daño.

\- Y tu... ¿quién te crees que eres, mocoso?

El robusto hombre desplegó su menú buscando la opción para duelo.

\- Espera que ponga mis manos sobre...

\- Oia Oia – dijo de repente una voz rompiendo el tenso ambiente.

Ante nosotros apareció otro sujeto, pero este era alto, de contextura delgada, con cabellos dorados y portaba una ostentosa armadura blanca.

\- Veo que uno de mis asociados te está dando problemas...

\- ¡A-Alberich-sama!

\- ¿Al...berich? – repetí en voz baja. ¿Cómo en el rey de los elfos, Alberich?

\- ¿Oh? - dijo el rubio enfocando sus ojos en mí. Veo que alguien de aquí conoce de fábulas. Pero no es el momento para eso, vengo aquí a interceder por la conducta de mi subordinado.

\- P-Pero Alberich-sama...

En ese instante, el tal Alberich le dedico una mirada de furia a su compañero, para luego tranquilizar su expresión y dirigirse a las jugadoras afectadas.

\- Acepten mis humildes disculpas, jovencitas. Me aseguraré que no se repita y que el castigo adecuado al crimen sea impartido – dijo con un elegante tono educado.

\- Tch... sólo has que el bastardo sufra – exclamó la lancera cruzándose de brazos.

Por un momento juraría... que vi la cara de Alberich retorcerse por breves segundos.

\- Así lo haré- agregó con una reverencia. Ahora si no les molesta debemos retirarnos, tenemos otros asuntos que atender.

Ambos se alejaron en silencio llevándose el mal humor con ellos. Luego de funestos momentos, la taberna volvió a estallar en bullicio y conversaciones.

\- Fiu- respondí. Se conocen nuevos locos cada día...

En eso, sentí una mano palmar mi hombro suavemente.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda allá- dijo la lancera. Estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con tipos así, pero, no esperé que el sistema anti-acoso estuviese averiado. Aunque, no me sorprende, con todo lo que ha estado fallando desde que llegamos a Arc-Sophia, ya no es novedad.

\- Creo que tienes razón en eso – agregué frotando mis cabellos.

\- Como sea, te lo agradezco, recuérdame invitarte una copa en alguna otra ocasión, ¿okay? – contestó la muchacha, golpeando mi brazo amistosamente y alejándose con su party.

\- Claro, lo tendré en cuenta- dije despidiéndome. En fin, creo que debería ir a avisar a Kirito y...

 **Growl...**

Ahh, traicionado por mi propio estómago – protesté, recordando que aún no había podido siquiera ordenar algo.

\- A... anoó – dijo una voz de repente a mis espaldas.

Al voltearme, me di cuenta que era la joven de cabello cenizo que aquel tipo había acosado momentos atrás.

\- Disculpa, no pude evitar notar que, pareces hambriento – dijo algo sonrojada.

\- Si... podría decirse jeje – respondí agarrándome el vientre. Es que no desayuné bien esta mañana.

La camarera soltó una gentil risilla.

\- Descuida, ven, pide lo que quieras, será mi forma de agradecerte lo que hiciste- exclamó acompañándome hasta una mesa vacía. Por cierto, no me he presentado, puedes llamarme Rain.

\- Encantado, Rain-san- respondí ofreciendo un apretón de manos que la joven aceptó con gusto, Soy Hiro.

\- Muy bien, Hiro, aquí tienes la carta- dijo extendiéndome una hoja de papel,

Al darle un rápido vistazo, pude notar que casi todos los platos, incluyendo las bebidas, costaban mucho más de lo que esperaba. Sin duda esta taberna era un sitio de lujo y no cualquier podía comer aquí.

\- Anó... Rain-san. Todo aquí es muy costoso y yo...– intenté protestar, solo para ser silenciado con un dedo sobre mi frente.

\- No te preocupes por el dinero, se podría decir que tengo ventaja por trabajar aquí – rio la muchacha.

\- Pero... aun así...

Me tomé un momento para analizar la situación. No importaba cuanto rogara, era casi seguro que Rain-san no me dejaría pagar por mi comida. Aun así...- dije desviando levemente la mirada hacia un pequeño cartel que adornaba la barra.

\- Bien, entonces pediré el estofado – exclamé. Y para beber solo agua estaría bien.

Rain, anotó todo en su libreta y luego de una reverencia desapareció por una de las puertas ubicadas a los lados de la barra.

Una vez el camino estuvo despejado, me levanté de mi mesa y caminé hacia la barra. En un ágil movimiento, abrí el menú y materialicé una pequeña bolsa de monedas, que cubrían el monto exacto de la comida más algo extra por las molestias.

\- Disculpe- dije llamando la atención del bartender. Vi el letrero que dice que aceptan propinas, ¿podría darle esta cantidad a la señorita Rain? – agregué entregándole la bolsa de Col.

El cantinero se sorprendió debido a que la cantidad era algo exagerada para tratarse de una simple propina.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Esto es bastante.

\- Muy seguro- respondí. Ah y por favor, procure guardar el secreto.

El sujeto notó sinceridad en mis palabras pese a la extraña petición y guardo el monto tras la barra.

Satisfecho regresé a mi asiento y esperé por mi pedido, sin saber que cierta joven de cabello color ceniza, había estado contemplando la escena en silencio y con una sonrisa en sus labios.


	31. - Cultivando Lazos (Parte 1) -

**Lugar: Piso 76 (Arc-Sopha) – Posada de Agil - Hora: En la mañana.**

* * *

\- Mmmm… ahh! – exclamé estirando los brazos. Un nuevo día en Arc-Sophia.

\- ¿Oh? Te veo animado, Hiro – dijo Agil mientras ordenaba la barra. ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Café o quizás un té?

\- Un té estaría bien- respondí ocupando un sitio en la barra. Todo está muy tranquilo hoy.

El robusto cantinero esbozó una sonrisa y colocó una pequeña taza frente a mi persona.

\- Es natural. Vencimos al jefe del piso 91 hace solo unos días. Los jugadores tienden a relajarse en los días siguientes. Ya sabes aliviar las presiones y prepararse para lo que viene.

\- Ya veo- dije dándole un sorbo a mi té. Mmm, buen té, por cierto, ¿es algo nuevo? – pregunté con curiosidad.

\- Ajam, té de manzana y vainilla. Recién adquirido. Pensaba ofrecerlo a los clientes esta tarde. Pero necesitaba la opinión de alguien cercano, primero- dijo sujetando una jarra llena con aquella bebida.

\- Pues me alegra haber sido el conejillo de indias – contesté jocosamente levantando mi taza en señal de brindis y dándole otro sorbo al brebaje.

Una vez acabado, dejé un par de monedas sobre el mesón de la barra y me dirigí hacia la puerta, sólo para toparme con cierta cazatesoros que venía entrando.

\- Oh Hiro, buenos días- dijo la joven.

\- ¿Qué hay, Philia? ¿Haciendo misiones? – cuestioné inocentemente.

\- De hecho…- respondió con algo de nerviosismo. Me preguntaba, si querrías acompañarme a una misión. Si no quieres, no hay problema- se auto-contestó. Es sólo que…

\- Está bien, Philia- interrumpí. De hecho, justo estaba saliendo rumbo al boletín de misiones, así que no me molestaría acompañarte. Además, no es como si nos fuese a llevar varios días.

\- Pues…

\- ¿En serio? ¿Dura tanto? – exclamé algo preocupado.

\- Ah… no no, no creo que dure tanto- alegó la pelirroja.

Pensé la oferta por unos momentos.

\- Tengo mis dudas, pero que va, me apunto- contesté con el pulgar en alto.

Al recibir mi respuesta, Philia comenzó a dar pequeños saltos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿En serio? Oh, Gracias, Hiro.

Miré a mi compañera con una expresión de escepticismo.

\- Uh… Philia, ¿alguna razón para esa reacción? Es sólo una misión- argumenté no viendo la causa de tal comportamiento.

\- Jeje… es que… te necesitaba específicamente a ti y…

\- ¿A mí? - interrumpí. Que yo sepa no hay misiones que requieran que…

\- Ahh como sea-exclamó la pelirroja súbitamente. Sólo acompáñame- agregó tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome hacia la salida.

* * *

 **Lugar: Piso 90 (Koyornos) – Monte Aéreo – Hora: Mediodía**

* * *

\- Entonces…- atiné a decir mientras seguía a Philia de cerca. ¿Cuál es el objetivo de esta misión exactamente?

\- Lo sabrás en cuanto lleguemos- contestó la pelirroja. Descuida, no será algo peligroso.

\- No es lo que me preocupa – agregué. Ten en cuenta que…

\- Llegamos- exclamó la joven de repente haciéndome dar un pequeño brinco.

Habíamos llegado a un jardín muy extenso, con una bella laguna y árboles brillante, El ambiente era agradable y tranquilo, lo cual se sentía extraño teniendo en cuenta de que nos encontrábamos fuera de un área segura.

\- Bien, ahora que por fin estamos aquí, ¿podrías ya decirme de que trata todo esto? – dije centrándome en mi compañera.

Philia por su parte, desplegó el menú y materializó una pequeña bolsa de color amarronado.

\- Quiero que plantes esta semilla conmigo- dijo vaciando el contenido de la bolsa sobre la palma de su mano.

\- Una… ¿semilla? – pregunté examinando el objeto.

\- Ajam, la misión decía que debe hacerse en pareja así que… quise pedir tu ayuda.

Intercambie miradas por unos segundos entre la cazatesoros y la rara semilla.

\- Si es todo lo que necesitas, no veo porque no – contesté con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Hiro – contestó Philia dándome un fugaz abrazo.

Luego del súbito gesto afectivo, despejé ligeramente mi garganta.

\- A propósito, ¿qué tipo de semilla estamos plantando?

El nerviosismo invadió a Philia por unos momentos.

\- Ummm, a decir verdad, no tengo idea. Sólo sé que le tomará su tiempo crecer y que… debes plantarla con alguien especial- dijo, susurrando la última parte.

\- Okay, hagámoslo – dije no habiendo escuchado la última parte.

Ambos buscamos un espacio que pudiese considerarse adecuado y cavamos un hoyo. Colocamos la diminuta semilla en el agujero y pulsamos "OK" para cubrirlo.

No era lo que podría decirse un experto en botánica, pero…

\- Eto… ¿no deberíamos regarla o fertilizarla? – pregunté viendo a mi compañera.

La cazatesoros negó con la cabeza.

\- No es necesario, sólo debemos visitarla cada cierto tiempo. Ésta zona es especial para cultivar todo tipo de plantas.

\- Ohh ya veo. Entonces el sistema se encarga de todo- respondí.

\- Bien, ¿te parece si volvemos? – agregó la joven pelirroja emprendiendo el camino de regreso. Puedo invitarte algo por las molestias.

\- No es necesario, no fue molestia, además… mentiría si dijera que no estoy ansioso de ver lo que crecerá en ese sitio.

\- Daame- protestó Philia. Aun así, te invitaré algo.

\- Pero ya dije que…

\- Nope, nada de peros- interrumpió Philia. Si tanto te preocupa sólo invítame la próxima vez y estaremos a mano.

Viendo que no podría discutir contra su lógica, decidí aceptar su ofrecimiento.

\- Ok ok, tu ganas- dije con una sonrisa. ¿Te parece que vayamos a ver el boletín de misiones después del almuerzo?

\- Me encantaría- contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo, mientras caminábamos hacia el transportador que nos llevaría a Arc-Sophia.

* * *

 **Lugar: Piso 76 (Arc-Sophia) Boletín de misiones – Hora: 16:50 PM**

* * *

\- Mmm, me pregunto qué debería de hacer ahora- dije para nadie en particular. Son casi las 5 de la tarde. ¿Debería simplemente regresar a la posada?

Desplegué mi menú y revisé la ubicación actual de mis compañeros de equipo, buscando alguna compañía.

\- A ver a ver… mmm… el más cercano es Kirito- pensé. Le enviaré un mensaje.

Al cabo de unos segundos de teclear botones, la alarma de PM entrante, sonó en mi campo de visión.

\- Estoy de camino para buscar a Sinon, necesito su ayuda para una misión. Si quieres puedes acompañarnos. Nos vemos en el bosque del piso 84.

\- ¿Piso 84? – pensé. Bueno, al menos ya tengo algo que hacer.

* * *

 **Piso 84 – Entrada del bosque - Hora: 17:03 pm**

* * *

\- Muy bien, ¿de qué trata esta misión, exactamente? – pregunté mientras avanzábamos los 3 por el bosque.

\- Se conoce como "Protege el Nido", al parecer debemos proteger el hogar de unas pequeñas aves de un gigantesco cuervo.

\- Ohh…

\- Cómo el cuervo usa ataques a distancia, tuve algunos problemas para completar por mi cuenta.

\- Ya veo, por eso llamaste a Sinon- dije señalando con la mano abierta a la arquera a mi lado, provocando que desvíe la mirada con un leve rubor.

\- Precisamente – exclamó el espadachín.

Sinon exhaló un suspiro.

\- Quien diría que mi habilidad con el arco acabaría siendo usada para proteger aves… dijo la pelinegra cruzando los brazos.

\- Velo de esta forma, podría ser una buena práctica – respondí haciendo que Sinon se centrara su atención en mí.

\- ¿Cómo, exactamente? – preguntó algo escéptica.

\- Puedo deducir por lo que nos explicó Kirito, que ninguno de nosotros podría hacerle daño con nuestros estilos de combate cercano, por lo que será tu momento, Sinon, de probar tu habilidad como Sniper y vencer al enemigo.

La joven arquera se mostró pensativa un momento.

\- Podrías tener razón…

\- Ese era mi plan desde el inicio- añadió Kirito. Sinon será nuestra ofensiva, mientras Hiro y yo nos seremos la defensiva. ¿Así que… que dices?

\- Está bien, lo haré – dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Entonces está hecho, demos lo mejor de nosotros – exclamó el espadachín negro, ofreciendo un choque de puños que Sinon y yo aceptamos cordialmente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kirito nos detuvo, señalando uno de los árboles del frente.

\- El nido se encuentra en aquel gran árbol más adelante- dijo con tono serio. Está un poco alto, así que tengan cuidado.

Todos asentimos en silencio y al instante, comenzamos a usar nuestras habilidades en destreza para trepar hasta la copa.

Una vez allí, observamos con ternura al diminuto grupo de polluelos que caminaban sobre el nido.

\- ¿Estas son las susodichas avecillas? Son muy lindas- dijo Sinon acariciando suavemente a una.

\- Si, ¿quién querría lastimar a tan inocentes criaturas?

\- Estas a punto de conocerlo… ahí viene el cuervo… – agregó Kirito señalando al cielo.

Al verlo desde cierta distancia, el cuervo tenía el tamaño de prácticamente una persona adulta, por todo lo demás su apariencia era la de un cuervo común y corriente.

\- Sinon, ¿crees poder darle desde esta distancia? – preguntó el beater.

\- Se mueve bastante rápido, pero creo que puedo hacerlo – contestó la pelinegra, ubicándose en una de las ramas de un árbol de junto y apuntando su arco.

En eso Kirito, se giró en mi dirección.

\- Hiro, en caso de que Sinon falle o el cuervo se acerque demasiado, necesito que me ayudes a proteger el nido, utiliza tu escudo si es necesario.

\- Entendido – contesté equipándolo desde mi inventario.

La monstruosa ave comenzó a aproximarse emitiendo sus fuertes graznidos.

Sinon, tomó 3 flechas de su equipo y se ubicó en posición.

\- Ahora, Sinon – exclamó Kirito y disparo tras disparo salió del arma de nuestra compañera. 2 de las flechas impactando en el cuerpo del oscuro animal.

\- Bien, su barra de vida está en amarillo, estamos cerca – celebró el espadachín.

\- No pierdas la cabeza todavía, esto aún no termina- reclamó la joven arquera preparando más flechas.

En ese instante, me pareció notar que algo pasaba con la enorme ave.

\- Oigan, miren allá- dije señalando a la distancia.

Todos contemplamos como nuestro emplumado enemigo emitía un potente graznido, duplicando su velocidad de vuelo.

\- No puede ser, es más rápido que antes – grito Kirito.

Sinon disparó 3 más de sus flechas, pero esta vez ninguna logró atinarle. La bestia demostró tener la suficiente agilidad para esquivarlas.

\- Tsk… lo siento, fallé – se quejó la pelinegra.

Para nuestra mala fortuna, el cuervo no desaceleraba. Pero era extraño, no parecía dirigirse hacia el nido. De hecho parecía ir en curso de colisión hacia…

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al comprender lo que pasaría.

Velozmente, salté entre las ramas intentando llegar al otro árbol.

\- ¡Sinon! Agáchate, rápido – exclamé haciendo un salto bastante arriesgado hacia la posición de Sinon.

Cuando estaba a punto de sujetarla, el descolorido pajarraco nos embistió fuertemente colisionando contra mi escudo, provocando poco daño, pero el suficiente momentum como para arrojarnos de las ramas.

\- ¡Hiro! ¡Sinon!

Mientras caíamos, logré apreciar como una brillante espada color turquesa atravesaba el abdomen de la infame criatura voladora, haciéndola desaparecer en mil pedazos.

Una leve sonrisa se esbozó en mi rostro segundos antes de que nuestros cuerpos azotaran el suelo.

\- Aghh- atiné a decir intentando reincorporarme de la caída. Al abrir los ojos, me topé cara a cara con la figura de Sinon, que al parecer había caído sobre mí.

\- Ahhh- protestó la arquera acomodándose lentamente y uniendo nuestras miradas. Oh lo siento, Hiro, ¿estás bien? - agregó notando que mi persona había amortiguado su caída.

\- S-Si, no te preocupes- dije con una sonrisa.

\- No te esfuerces, ¿de acuerdo? Fue una fea caída.

\- Lo intentaré- dije algo adolorido.

En eso, oímos un fuerte grito que provenía de las alturas.

\- Oee! ¿Están bien? - preguntó preocupado cierto espadachín descendiendo desde la copa del árbol.

\- ¡Sí, estamos bien! – respondí alzando la voz.

\- Qué bueno, cuando los vi caer yo…

D pronto el joven de negro se quedó congelado con los ojos muy abiertos.

Al cabo de unos momentos procesando la escena, el beater se rasco nerviosamente la mejilla y desvió la mirada.

\- E..Eto… creo que algo paso después de todo…

\- ¿Huh? – dijimos Sinon y yo al unísono, sin comprender lo que pasaba.

\- Cómo lo digo… están un poco… ¿desalineados?

Arquera y espadachín se miraron mutuamente centrando su atención en sus vestimentas que ahora se encontraban bastante rasgadas, casi al punto de revelar por completo sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Ehhhh?- exclamaron ambos al unísono una vez más. ¿Qué es esto?

Kirito rio nervioso.

\- Hehehe… al parecer los ataques del cuervo tenían… ¿desarme?

Sinon interrumpió a Kirito lanzándole una mirada de vergüenza y desprecio.

\- ¡No mires! ¡Pervertido! – exclamó cubriéndose la zona del torax.

Nuestro querido "líder" de misión, se giró rápidamente y se ocultó tras unos árboles.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. Les daré unos minutos.

Sinon y yo nos levantábamos rápidamente y nos cambiamos de atuendo, compartiendo el sonrojo durante casi todo el trayecto de regreso.

Kirito se unió a nosotros una vez que nuestras vestimentas se hallaban en una condición aceptable.

\- Hentai (Pervertido)… dijo la joven arquera viendo al espadachín negro con ojos de pocos amigos.

\- ¡Que no lo soy!- protestó.

\- Sinon… - atiné a decir, desviando las miradas hacia mí. Sé que Kirito no quiso hacerlo, no seas tan dura con él.

La pelinegra se mostró pensativa.

\- Mmm… supongo que podría perdonarlo…

Kirito suspiro de alivio.

\- Pero aun así está el hecho de que me vio en un estado en que no quería ser vista… ¿Qué debería hacer entonces? – agregó con una sonrisa siniestra, que hizo al espadachín tragar saliva.

\- Ne... Hiro… dijo llamando mi atención. ¿No crees que Kirito, debería invitarnos algo? Después de todo nos la debe…

Ohh… sabía a donde iba todo esto…

\- Mmm.. tienes razón, además esta misión fue su idea… - contesté fingiendo un tono inocente.

\- ¿Qué dices tú? – dijo la arquera aguardando una respuesta.

El monocromático beater exhaló un suspiro de derrota y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Buen chico, ahora regresemos – dijo Sinon con una sonrisa de orgullo caminando hacia el transportador.

Antes de acompañarla, palmee la espalda del abrumado espadachín, buscando animarlo.

\- Lamento lo de hace rato, Kirito, no tenía opción.

\- No te culpo, Hiro, habría hecho lo mismo- contestó con la cabeza gacha.

\- A todo esto, te vi acabar con el cuervo, ¿qué recompensa obtuviste?

Kirito desplegó su menú y miró su inventario. Para nuestra sorpresa, habíamos acabado recibiendo, nada más y nada menos, que un ingrediente clase A.

Ambos nos miramos el uno al otro.

\- ¿Lo cocinaras esta noche?

Kirito negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Le dirás a Sinon que fallamos la misión?

El joven esta vez asintió.

\- ¿Guardarás el ingrediente para una ocasión especial con Asuna y Yui?

Volvió a asentir.

\- Eres un buen hombre, Kirito.


	32. - ¿Recuerdas esa vez? -

**Lugar: Piso 76 (Arc-Sophia) Habitación de Hiro - Hora: Medianoche (PRESENTE)**

* * *

\- Ahh estoy exhausto – dije con un bostezo, quitándome mi ropa de combate y sentándome sobre la cama.

Había estado acompañando al grupo en varias misiones el día de hoy. Nuestra excursión duró casi toda la tarde, así que una vez entrada la noche, decidí aprovechar para regresar a la posada y descansar un poco.

Mientras buscaba mi pijama dentro del inventario, mi mirada se debió levemente, centrándose en el objeto sobre la cómoda.

\- Mmm... recuerdo esto- murmuré sujetando la pequeña foto enmarcada.

Es de aquella vez en que Philia y yo...

* * *

 **Lugar: Piso 76 (Arc-Sophia) -CALLES DEL PUEBLO - Hora: 8:33 PM (FLASHBACK)**

* * *

\- ¿Mmm? – dije viendo a una persona correr por las calles del pueblo en la noche. Al verla de cerca me di cuenta que se trataba de Philia pero, ¿Qué podría estar haciendo?

Sin pensarlo mucho caminé hacia la joven, quien ahora se hallaba en la plazoleta principal bastante pensativa.

\- Ahh mooo – se quejó en voz alta. Si esto no funciona, no sé qué más puedo hacer.

\- Hey, Philia! – exclamé llamando su atención.

La caza tesoros se giró en mi dirección rápidamente.

\- Oh eres tu Hiro- dijo con tono alegre. ¿Has estado recorriendo los pisos?

\- Sí, pero nada que reportar- contesté colocando una mano en mi cintura. A propósito, ¿ocurre algo? Te vi hace unos momentos yendo de aquí para allá y lucías bastante desconcertada.

La pelirroja se frotó la nuca y rio con nerviosismo.

\- Perdón por eso, es que estoy en medio de una Misión Cronometrada.

\- ¿Cronometrada? Ahh, o sea que hay un límite de tiempo- respondí entendiendo al detalle.

\- Ajá, pero no importa lo que haga siempre vuelvo al principio- agregó Philia con tristeza.

\- Ya veo... dije sumergido en mis pensamientos. ¿En que consiste tu misión, Philia?

\- Pues... el objetivo es robar la estatua de una diosa y...

\- Wow wow wow, alto ahí- interrumpí de repente. ¿Robar? ¿Tienes que robar algo?

\- Espera aún hay más- dijo la pelirroja cubriendo mis labios. Al parecer la estatua que debo robar, fue sustraída de otra mansión previamente.

\- Ohhh... entonces es más una misión de recuperación – respondí aliviado.

\- Exacto, pero no es tan sencillo como suena. La seguridad de la mansión es severa y es casi imposible infiltrarse.

Eso puede complicar las cosas...

\- ¿Algún otro dato que debas tener en cuenta?

Philia se mostró pensativa unos instantes.

\- Al parecer, oí que el conde del lugar dará una fiesta esta noche en la mansión, así que puede ser el momento perfecto para evadir la guardia.

\- Okay, eso suena bien, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? – contesté.

\- Que no puedo descubrir lo que estoy haciendo mal- exclamó la cazatesoros. Logré obtener una de las invitaciones, pero cuando intentó ingresar, un mensaje aparece, impidiéndome el acceso al lugar.

\- Ohh...

\- A este paso, se me acabará el tiempo y fallaré la misión- protestó la joven.

Por mi parte, el relato de Philia me había intrigado. ¿Qué podría estar evitando su avance?

\- Philia- dije de golpe alarmando a la pelirroja. ¿Me dejarías ver la invitación?

Mi compañera desplegó el menú y materializó el pequeño sobre.

Al leerla esta no daba alguna pista, sólo definía la hora, la fecha y el sitio acordados.

\- ¿Descubriste algo? – preguntó la cazatesoros preocupada.

\- No. La tarjeta no aclara nuestro panorama. Así que debemos intentar otra cosa- dije girándome en dirección a mi compañera. Dime, Philia, ¿no notaste algo peculiar en los demás invitados?

La pelirroja se llevó la mano al mentón.

\- Bueno, recuerdo que cuando iba a retirarme del sitio una pareja logró entrar sin problemas. Pero no había nada fuera de lo común en ellos. Tal vez sus costosas vestimentas, pero es normal cuando se trata de una fiesta de gente rica.

\- Mmm...

 _Una fiesta elegante..._

 _Una pareja logra entrar, pero Philia no..._

 _Será que..._

\- ¡Lo tengo! – exclamé exaltando a la joven a mi lado.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Sabes qué es?

\- No- respondí haciendo tropezar cómicamente a mi compañera. Pero tengo una fuerte corazonada. Philia, llévame hasta la mansión, hay algo que quiero comprobar...

* * *

 **Varios minutos más tarde...**

* * *

\- ¿Necesitaba entrar con una escolta? – exclamó Philia, luego de ver varias parejas ingresando a la mansión.

\- Exactamente- respondí. Usualmente en fiestas de este tipo, se les pide a los invitados que asistan en parejas. Jamás lo entendí, pero supongo que será una regla de etiqueta o algo similar...

\- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de eso, Hiro?

\- Pues asistí a una de pequeño- respondí frotándome la nuca. No recuerdo mucho, sólo que mi madre me enseñó la invitación y me habló de ello.

\- Sugoi... (genial) – dijo la cazatesoros.

\- No es la gran cosa, sólo cosas de mis padres y... espera, no es momento de hablar de eso, ¿no dijiste que quedaba poco tiempo? – exclamé de repente.

\- Es cierto- dijo Philia bastante preocupada. Y, además, necesito encontrar una pareja- agregó entrando en leve pánico.

Suspiré suavemente.

\- Tranquila, Philia, no te alarmes. Yo iré contigo.

La cazatesoros se detuvo al instante y centró su atención en mí.

\- ¿Eh? Hiro... ¿Vendrás conmigo? No me molesta, pero, ¿estás seguro?

\- Claro- contesté suavemente. Además, estoy interesado en ver el final de este misterio y... no tienes tiempo de buscar a alguien más- agregué jocosamente.

La pelirroja joven hizo un pequeño puchero que luego se transformó en una gentil sonrisa.

\- Okay, entonces entremos...

Al llegar a la entrada, noté que un guardia aguardaba en la puerta, recibiendo a los invitados y verificando las invitaciones. Juzgando por la mirada de Philia, podía decir que estaba nerviosa y lo mismo podía decir de mí, no estaba seguro en un 100% que mi idea de ir en pareja fuera la respuesta. Pero, en este punto, ya no había vuelta atrás...

\- ¿Están aquí para la fiesta? – dijo el guardia mirándonos fijamente.

En un rápido movimiento, entrelacé mi brazo con el de Philia, para que al menos la charada fuese creíble y a la vez provocando que un ligero rubor adornara las mejillas de mi compañera.

\- Así es – contesté- con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Pueden mostrarme su invitación? – prosiguió el NPC extendiendo su mano.

Miré a Philia varios segundos, pero la pobre aún estaba procesando lo que había hecho.

\- ¿Uh? Ah, sí, sí, aquí está- contestó Philia saliendo de su propio trance y entregándole el pequeño sobre.

El guardia tardó breves momentos en leerla y al acabar, cerró el sobre y lo guardó entre sus ropas.

\- Adelante, tengan una buena velada – dijo con una reverencia, permitiéndonos el paso.

Una vez adentro, separé mi brazo del de Philia y me desplomé sobre uno de los sofás de la recepción, mientras Philia daba pequeños brincos.

\- ¡Lo hicimos, Hiro! ¡Entramos!

\- Fase 1... completada – dije con un resoplo. Oe, Philia no celebremos todavía, aún debemos localizar la estatua. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?

La pelirroja frenó su pequeña celebración y me miro seriamente.

\- Es cierto, por lo que oí, se encuentra en un pequeño salón de descanso en lo profundo de la mansión.

Al escucharla decir eso, me reincorporé rápidamente.

\- Bien, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder...

* * *

Atravesamos casi toda la estructura, buscando el cuarto exacto y procurando pasar inadvertidos entre los guardias que merodeaban los pasillos. Al cabo de varios minutos de correteo, localizamos la habitación, pero esta se hallaba cerrada para nuestra mala fortuna. Sin mucha vacilación. Philia se encargó del cerrojo y entramos, evitando ser detectados.

\- Parece que el lugar está vacío- dije inspeccionando la alcoba. Es aquí, ¿verdad? - pregunté.

\- ¡Si, todo parece indicar que... ¡OH, mira ahí! – exclamó la pelirroja señalando un pedestal próximo a la ventana. Es la estatua que buscamos.

La cazatesoros avanzó hacia el preciado objeto y lo sujeto precipitadamente. Al instante, el pedestal emitió un fugaz destello y una alarma comenzó a oírse por toda la casa.

\- ¿Huh? No puede ser, había una trampa en el pedestal- se quejó la pelirroja.

\- Philia- exclamé. Creo que no estamos solos, puedo oír pasos que se aproximan- dije con mis habilidades de rastreo activadas.

La joven entró en pánico.

\- ¿Q-¿Que hacemos entonces, Hiro?

Mis ojos vagaron por toda la habitación. Podíamos intentar huir por la ventana, pero estaba seguro que aún así nos atraparían. Caminé unos pasos y me detuve frente a un pequeño armario. Mmm... el interior es demasiado estrecho, no cabrían 2 personas- pensé abriendo una de las puertas. Suspiré mentalmente... Creo que no tengo otra alternativa...

Rápidamente, me dirigí a la ventana y la abrí de par en par. Philia me miraba cuidadosamente, intentando descifrar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- Philia - dije en tono serio. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor y ocultarte en ese closet?

\- ¿Eh? Pero, Hiro, ¿qué harás tú? – preguntó preocupada la pelirroja.

\- Digamos que... saldré a dar una vuelta- contesté con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro lidiaba con mis nervios. No salgas hasta estar segura de que nadie te sigue- agregué, colocándome una gabardina para cubrir mi apariencia. Si todo sale bien, nos veremos afuera.

Luego de dejar las instrucciones, salté lo más largo que pude, logrando aterrizar en el jardín interno de la mansión. Aliviado miré hacia arriba, los guardias habían irrumpido en la sala y uno de ellos ahora inspeccionaba la ventana. Me mantuve visible lo más que pude, con tal de que lograran percibirme entre la penumbra.

\- ¡Allá!- gritó uno de los soldados señalándome. Es el ladrón.

\- Todos, atrápenlo, no dejen que escape- exclamó otro, movilizando a sus hombres fuera del salón.

Suspiré por tercera en vez aquella noche.

Gracias a mi distracción, no habían descubierto a Philia. Así que una vez comenzaran a perseguirme, ella podría completar la misión sin problemas.

Fui hasta mi inventario y envainé a Libertadora, fue entonces que divisé a dos guardias, resguardando una de las puertas.

Bueno... mas vale terminar lo que empecé...

* * *

 **(PRESENTE)**

* * *

Pero todo salió bien después de eso- dije volviendo a poner la foto en su sitio. Philia logró devolver la estatua y obtuvo una gran recompensa. Aunque estaba un poco molesta por mi delirante decisión faltando poco para finalizar la misión.

No quise aceptar parte de su botín, después de todo ella fue quien devolvió la estatua. Pero como saben, Philia tiende a ser obstinada, así que la convencí de que, para mí, una foto era remuneración suficiente.

Acabado mi recorrido por el tren de los recuerdos, caminé hasta mi cama, con mis pijamas ya puestos y desdoblé las sábanas.

\- Ahora que lo pienso... deberíamos hacer Misiones Cronometradas mas seguido...


	33. - Cultivando Lazos (Parte 2) -

**Lugar: Piso 89 (Narsh) Praderas - Hora: En la mañana.**

* * *

\- Bien... concéntrate... puedes hacerlo- murmuré por lo bajo, sujetando mi escudo.

Mire hacia arriba... el contador retrocedía rápidamente...

\- Hiyaa! – exclamó mi oponente iluminando la hoja de su katana.

\- _**Reaver**_... susurré, alzando mi defensa y bloqueando el movimiento con facilidad.

Ahora sigue...

\- Ahgg! – gruñó mi contrincante preparando otro golpe.

\- **_Fell Crescent_**... pensé, volviendo a usar mi escudo para interceptar el impacto.

Sólo resta una cosa...

El jugador frente a mi comenzó a girar velozmente...

\- **_Treble... Scythe..._**

3 golpes consecutivos... asestados con gran velocidad... que provocan que el cuerpo rote sobre sí mismo...

Me mantuve firme lo más posible.

\- La técnica se acaba al impactar los 3 golpes, sea contra mi cuerpo o contra mí escudo... debo esperar el momento oportuno- dije analizando al trompo humano frente a mí.

\- Ya ha dado un golpe... y el segundo pasó cerca... debo detener la rotación con...

Empuñe a Libertadora con mi mano libre, apuntando a la parte baja del cuerpo de mi oponente, quien al ver esto, inmediatamente, detuvo mi ataque con su katana.

\- Creo que te tengo esta vez, Hiro-yi- dijo la voz de cierto samurái seguro de sí mismo.

\- Esta vez no, Klein-san- respondí moviendo el brazo que sostenía el escudo y asestando un potente golpe al pecho.

Klein se hizo para atrás producto del impacto, lo que me permitió ejecutar la técnica "Vertical" sobre él. Automáticamente después de hacerlo, una leve alarma sonó, indicando la finalización del duelo.

\- Ahhh, eso estuvo bien, Hiro-yi- exclamó Klein. No sabía que podías moverte así. Has estado viéndome en acción, ¿cierto?

Sonreí nerviosamente, mientras cierto espadachín monocromático se acercaba a nosotros.

\- Bien hecho, ustedes dos – dijo el espadachín entre aplausos. Creo que el entrenamiento ha rendido frutos.

\- Si- respondí con un resoplido. Llevó bastante, pero al fin pude... agregué recuperando el aliento.

Para que lo sepan...

Habían pasado varios meses desde mi regreso a Aincrad y en todo ese tiempo, le había pedido a Kirito y a Klein, el favor de entrenarme. Por dentro sabía que, pese a que poseía los status del viejo avatar de Kayaba, mi técnica con la espada aún no era concordante con lo que éstos indicaban. Además, si Cardinal me había confiado las armas y habilidades de Heathcliff, debía procurar ser alguien digno de portarlas. Es por esa razón, que pedí ayuda a mis compañeros, buscando replicar el estilo que Kayaba utilizaba cuando dirigía el gremio de los Caballeros del Juramento de Sangre...

\- Gracias por ayudarme con mi entrenamiento, Kirito... Klein... no lo habría logrado sin ustedes– dije con entusiasmo, viendo al beater sonreír y al samurái derramar lágrimas de alegría.

\- Ahhh, estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Hiro-yi- exclamó Klein rodeándome con su brazo. Sabía que este día llegaría... el día en que el alumno supera a su maestro...

\- Etto... ¿Klein-san? – atiné a decir, siendo interrumpido por Kirito.

\- Déjalo Hiro... nunca he podido saber que pasa por su cabeza...

\- Oe que quieres decir con eso, Kirinoyi! – protestó de repente Klein, apareciendo detrás de nosotros y atrapando al espadachín en una llave.

\- Oe, suéltame, Klein – protestó el joven de negro, intentando zafarse. Por mi parte, desvié mi atención hacia el reloj ubicado en el menú.

\- Klein-san- dije frenando la errática contienda. ¿No tenías que reunirte con tu gremio hace 10 minutos?

El esporádico samurái abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- Oh, es cierto- exclamó. Íbamos a explorar la mazmorra hoy,

\- ¡Cómo puede olvidar a su propio gre... MAGH! – chilló Kirito al haber sido palmeado fuertemente en la espalda.

\- Lo siento jóvenes, pero debo partir- agregó el usuario de Katana utilizando un cristal de transporte para abandonar el piso.

Kirito suspiró fuertemente.

\- El mismo Klein de siempre ¿no, Kirito? – pregunté con sarcasmo.

\- Mattaku (Realmente...)

\- Por cierto, nosotros también deberíamos volver a Arc-Sophia – sugerí.

\- Si, vayamos a buscar a Asuna y a almorzar algo...

* * *

 **Lugar: Piso 76 (Arc Sophia) Zona del transportador - Hora: Mediodía**

* * *

\- Ne Kirito... ¿esa de allá no es Asuna? – dije señalando a una caucásica joven sentada en una de las bancas.

\- ¿Mmm? – respondió el joven de negro echando un vistazo. Tienes razón... ¿Qué podrá estar haciendo?

Al acercarnos, la joven sub comandante nos reconoció al instante.

\- Oh, Kirito-kun, Hiro-kun ¿Qué hacen por aquí? – preguntó tranquilamente.

\- Pues, Hiro y yo regresábamos de una práctica, ¿tú qué haces aquí?

Asuna sonrió cálidamente.

\- ¿No es obvio? Estoy esperando a alguien- dijo con alegría. Quedé de reunirme con el líder de un gremio que quiere unirse al grupo de asalto. Pidieron hablar con la persona a cargo de los Caballeros del Juramento de Sangre.

\- Así que, ¿es algo así como una entrevista de trabajo? – agregué sujetándome el mentón con una mano.

\- No creo que sea algo tan grande como eso, Hiro-kun- rio la subcomandante.

\- ¿Sabes el nombre del gremio? – preguntó Kirito con curiosidad.

\- No con exactitud, sólo oí que han logrado hacerse de mucha fama en estos últimos meses y que tienen muchos jugadores de alto nivel entre sus filas.

\- Suena prometedor – respondió el espadachín negro. ¿Tú qué opinas, Hiro?

\- Mmm, supongo que un mayor número de jugadores fuertes en la delantera, sería muy útil- aporté. Aunque no puedo decir mucho, puesto que no conozco el tipo de personas con el que tratamos...

De pronto, la joven de cabellos castaños, se puso de pie juntando sus palmas.

\- ¡Lo tengo! ¿Por qué no vienen los dos conmigo? Sus opiniones serían de gran ayuda.

Kirito y yo cruzamos miradas.

\- Por mi está bien- exclamé levantando una mano.

\- Uhhh... no creo que esa sea realmente mi área – dijo el espadachín rascándose la mejilla.

\- ¡Por favor, Kirito-kun! No tendrás que hacer nada. Lo prometo, sólo van a escoltarme. – insistió su esposa.

\- Mmm... no estoy seguro... divagó el beater. Quizás sería mejor si los esperara en la posada.

La sub-comandante arqueó una ceja.

\- Es una lástima, pensaba hacer un estofado Salisbury hoy, pero supongo que nos tendremos que conformar con simple pan negro.

Los ojos de Kirito se abrieron como platos.

\- ¿Ehhh? –Ch-Ch-Choto Asuna... ¿no crees que es algo extremo?

\- Entonces, ¿lo harás? – dijo la joven colocando ojos de perro regañado.

\- Ahhh está bien, está bien, lo haré – exclamó el espadachín. Pero, por favor dime que harás el estofado.

\- Por supuesto- sonrió Asuna colocando ambas manos en su cintura, en señal de victoria.

Me quedé viendo a la feliz pareja, mientras contenía las carcajadas. Si de algo podía estar seguro, era que siempre algo divertido podría pasar cuando Asuna y Kirito estaban juntos.

Nos quedamos aguardando por varios minutos sentados los tres juntos en aquella banca. A nuestro alrededor varios de los jugadores se habían marchado a las posadas a llenar sus estómagos, por lo que el sitio estaba prácticamente vacío. Cuando sentí que todos estábamos a punto de perder las esperanzas, un centenar de luces brotaron del transportador indicando un arribo.

Una persona completamente encapuchada emergió del destello.

Asuna salió al encuentro de esta nueva persona, mientras Kirito y yo analizábamos al recién llegado. No pudimos sacar muchas conclusiones puesto que el cuerpo de éste se hallaba en su mayoría cubierto.

Al cabo de una breve bienvenida, la sub-comandante se acercó a nosotros, acompañada del extraño sujeto.

\- Chicos, él es... oh lo lamento, no pregunté tu nombre- se disculpó la castaña.

\- No hay cuidado...- contestó el encapuchado revelando su rostro.

\- Me conocen como Alberich, es un placer conocerlos – completó ahora, con la cara descubierta.

Kirito aprovechó para observar el portentoso y elegante equipo de Alberich de pies a cabeza, mientras, yo trataba de mantener la compostura.

No había duda alguna, se trataba del mismo sujeto que conocí en la taberna de Rain hace varios días.

Por alguna extraña razón, había algo en él que me mantenía inquieto... pero no podía deducir que era...

Alberich, por su parte, dio un paso al frente y ofreció un apretón de manos al espadachín negro, alabando sus habilidades.

En cuanto se volteó para hacer lo mismo conmigo, se detuvo de golpe al darse cuenta de quién era.

\- Ohh, tú eres el chico del otro día – dijo en un falso tono de sorpresa. Lamento lo que ocurrió con mi subordinado, espero podamos comenzar de nuevo- agregó ofreciendo estrechar mi mano.

¿Acaso dijo... subordinado?

\- Uhh, claro... suena bien- respondí sin mucho que decir. Mi nombre es Hiro, un placer, Alberich-san- saludé intentando sonar educado.

\- Hiro... ¿eh? - dijo de repente con un tono cuasi burlón. Suena mucho como a "HERO", ¿intentas emular a un héroe, Hiro-kun?

\- ¿Eh...?

\- Ahh pero no es esto a lo que he venido – suspiró apartándose y centrando su atención en Asuna. He venido para probar que puedo ser una gran adición al grupo de Asalto. Prometo dar todo de mí en ello.

Kirito, quien había presenciado la pequeña escena, se mantuvo en silencio y miró a su pareja.

\- No tengo dudas de que una vez me vean en acción, se darán cuenta de que estoy altamente capacitado para participar en la delantera- alardeó Alberich.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de la subcomandante.

\- En ese caso, Alberich-san, ¿por qué no tenemos un duelo? - sugirió la joven de cabello castaño. Así podríamos evaluar tus talentos.

El rubio esbozó una disimulada sonrisa de victoria, hasta que cierto espadachín monocromático decidió intervenir.

\- Un momento, Asuna – dijo desviando la atención hacia él. Si no te molesta, me gustaría ser yo el que luchara con él.

La subcomandante se giró hacia su esposo.

\- ¿Eh? Kirito-kun, ¿quieres luchar tú?

\- Si- respondió con seguridad el beater. Después de todo, me sentiría honrado de tener la posibilidad de enfrentarme a un líder de gremio.

Miré a Kirito con incredulidad

Todo en mi rostro gritaba... ¿Qué intentas hacer?

Alberich, por su parte, lo tomó muy bien, mostrándose verdaderamente halagado de poder chocar espadas con el tan famoso Espadachín Negro.

Una vez que ambas partes estuvieron de acuerdo, Kirito se acercó y susurró algo en mi oído.

\- Presta atención a su estilo de pelea durante el combate... - dijo marchándose para ubicar su puesto.

¿Su estilo... de pelea? – pensé. ¿Qué había querido decir?

Kirito y Alberich tomaron sus posiciones en medio de la despoblada calle.

Por suerte todos estaban almorzando... hubiese sido problemático con tantas miradas.

El rubio paladín se mostraba muy seguro de sí mismo, mientras Kirito permanecía callado y sereno.

\- Mmm te vez muy relajado, no esperaba menos de alguien como el Espadachin Negro- dijo Alberich preparando su sable. Bien... comencemos esto...

Ni bien acabó la frase, Alberich se lanzó velozmente contra Kirito, obligando a éste último a utilizar su Elucidator para amortiguar el impacto.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? – alardeó el sujeto de dorados cabellos lanzando poderosas estocadas contra el beater. ¿Ahora comprendes mi gran poder?

A mi lado, Asuna observaba el combate detenidamente, con el ceño fruncido.

Luego de un feroz choque de espadas, ambos combatientes tomaron su distancia.

\- ¡Oe! - exclamó Kirito. ¿No estarás dejándomela fácil, eh Alberich?

La expresión del sujeto era inteligible.

\- ¿Nani? Acaso... ¿acaso insinúas que soy débil, o algo así? – gruñó unos segundos para después, mostrar una sonrisa maliciosa. Muy bien, en ese caso, te mostraré como lucha un verdadero guerrero.

Alberich se alejó unos centímetros, lanzando un potente movimiento que, aunque sin efecto directo, había provocado una súbita cortina de polvo que entorpecía la visión de su oponente.

\- Ahora, sí, eres mío... - exclamó sin saber que Kirito había visto a través de su tonto truco.

Una potente " **Sword Skill** " iluminó el panorama, golpeando justo en el centro de la armadura del confiado paladín.

\- Creo que es mi victoria – dijo el beater guardando su espada.

Asuna y yo respiramos aliviados, Kirito lo había logrado.

Alberich, mientras tanto, estaba devastado, con una expresión de furia adornando su rostro.

\- ¿Perdí? ¿Cómo es posible? – refunfuñó. Debe haber algo mal con este estúpido juego...

La sub-comandante se acercó al protestante guerrero.

\- Alberich-san, lo lamento, pero creo que no estás calificado aún para el grupo de asalto. Quizás deberías volver e intentarlo cuando tengas más experiencia...

El rubio paladín miró a la joven.

\- Me rehúso a pensar que haya algo mal con mis habilidades, Asuna-san.

La joven de cabellos castaños sólo suspiro.

\- Tu nivel es alto, pero eso no significa que estés listo para luchar al frente. Lo lamento – refutó nuevamente.

Alberich hizo una pausa.

\- Muy bien... Lo entiendo... Aun así, tengo la certeza en que llegará el día en que necesitarán de mis habilidades y vendrán a buscarme – agregó emprendiendo la retirada. Estaré esperando ese día...

Hecha su extraña despedida, el sujeto desapareció tras las luces del transportador.

Asuna nos miró a ambos.

\- Eso fue extraño, ¿no les parece?

\- Lo mejor será mantenernos alejados- sugirió Kirito. Podría ocasionarnos más problemas que beneficios. A propósito- dijo súbitamente girando su cuerpo en mi dirección. ¿Ya conocías a ese sujeto?

\- Algo así- respondí. Vengan se los contaré mientras almorzamos.

* * *

 **Lugar: Piso 76 (Arc-Sophia) – Puesto de Información – Hora: Pasado el mediodía**

* * *

Acabado mi almuerzo, con Kirito y Asuna, me dirigí hacia el Boletín de Misiones.

Inesperadamente, Philia se encontraba allí, conversando con... ¿Argo?

\- Hey, Philia, Argo, ¿Qué hay? – dije acercándome con un leve trote.

Ambas jugadoras se voltearon a verme.

\- Oh, Hiro – exclamó Philia con alegría.

\- Jojo – rio la joven de falsos bigotes. Miren lo que trajo el viento.

\- También es un placer verte, Argo- contesté acariciando su cabeza y provocándole un leve sonrojo.

\- ¿Ya se conocían? – preguntó Philia al ver la demostración de afecto.

\- Ajá, se podría decir que somos amigos – respondí con una sonrisa. Aunque le guste cobrarme de más – agregué con seriedad, sólo para recibir un pellizco de parte de la rubia encapuchada.

\- ¡Augh!

\- ¡Oe, No espantes a mi clientela! – exclamó la joven.

\- A propósito, Argo, no le estarás vendiendo mala información a mi compañera, ¿verdad? – dije con un falso tono de ofensa.

\- No, no, Hiro – interrumpió la pelirroja. De hecho, venía a agradecerle a Argo-san. Su información fue muy útil y logré encontrar lo que vine a buscar.

Argo me dedicó una mueca que gritaba "Como te quedo el ojo"

\- Y ¿qué es eso tan importante? – proseguí con el tema.

\- Algo que nos ayudará con nuestro árbol – respondió la cazatesoros buscando en su menú. Mira – dijo materializando una regadera dorada.

\- ¿Una... regadera? – murmuré confundido.

\- Ajá...

\- Pero, ¿no habías dicho que no necesitábamos regarlo? -pregunté un poco inseguro.

\- No es sólo una simple regadera – intervino la joven informante. Le vendí a Philia información sobre la existencia de ésta regadera y la ubicación de un lago secreto, cuya agua se dice que acelera el crecimiento de las plantas.

\- ¿Es en serio? – dije ahora maravillado con el extraño instrumento de jardinería.

\- Deberíamos ir a probarlo, Hiro- exclamó Philia con entusiasmo.

\- Claro, suena bien- respondí, devolviéndole el objeto.

\- Bien, tortolitos, diviértanse y no olviden darme los jugosos detalles – exclamó Argo, volviendo a sus labores.

\- ¿Tórtolos? – dijo Philia con un fuerte rubor.

\- No le hagas caso, Philia-suspiré tranquilizando a mi compañera. Le gusta jugar con nosotros. Ahora vamos, tenemos un árbol que regar.

* * *

 **Lugar: Piso 90 (Koyornos) – Monte Aéreo – Hora: Por la Tarde**

* * *

\- Wow, la información de Argo-san sí que sirvió de mucho – exclamó Philia mientras recorríamos el frondoso sendero.

\- Puede que luzca como alguien de poca moral por su trabajo, pero es una gran persona cuando llegas a conocerla- contesté con sinceridad.

\- Realmente, confías en ella, ¿eh?

\- Podría decirse que sí- contesté. Después de todo, Kirito y Asuna la conocen mejor que nadie, ambos me dijeron que han estado en contacto desde el primer día.

La pelirroja levantó la vista observando la luz que atravesaba las hojas.

\- Me hubiese gustado conocerte mucho antes... bueno... a ti y todos los demás- dijo la cazatesoros con un leve sonrojo.

\- No sé cómo habrán sido los otros, pero, en mi caso, no creo que hubiésemos llegado a conocernos como ahora – dije enfocándome en el cielo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Pues... Mis primeros días en SAO fueron largos y dolorosos. No era bueno socializando, por lo que siempre recorría las calles solo. Me llevo tiempo abrirme y convivir con otros jugadores, incluido Kaito... Además, estaba el hecho de que no podía blandir un arma. Si... – agregué con un suspiro. Lo más probable es que, de haberme conocido en esos tiempos, hubieses acabado odiándome... – murmuré agachando la cabeza.

\- ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! – dijo la pelirroja de repente, haciéndome alzar la vista. Yo nunca... podría odiarte... si hubiese estado ahí... me habría encantado ser tu amiga...

Conmovido, alcé la vista y le dediqué una sonrisa sincera.

\- Gracias, Philia, significa mucho...

Luego del emotivo momento, por fin arribamos a la entrada del jardín, pero, para nuestra sorpresa, otros invitados inesperados habían decidido hacer acto de presencia.

\- Esos son...

\- ¡Monstruos! – completó Philia con un grito.

Sí, no había duda alguna. Al parecer durante nuestra ausencia, un gran número de monstruos habían comenzado a asediar el sitio. Cada uno de ellos estaba equipado con una sencilla armadura de acero, y enormes hachas afiladas yacían ajustadas a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Por qué habría monstruos en esta zona? Es un sitio tranquilo – protestó la pelirroja.

\- Aunque sólo crecen plantas en este sector del piso, aún estamos en campo abierto, existía la posibilidad de que algún monstruo apareciese tarde o temprano – argumenté con tono serio.

\- Pero, no hay nada que esas criaturas pudiesen querer de aquí... a menos que...

Philia y yo intercambiamos miradas de pánico.

\- ¡El ÁRBOL! – gritamos al unísono.

Maldición... no podemos dejar que algo le pase...

Pero tampoco podemos enfrentarnos a la horda de frente, necesitamos un plan – pensé intentando tranquilizarme.

Por desgracia, mi compañera por otra parte...

\- No... por favor... no destruyan... el... oí murmurar a Philia que apretaba los puños y lentamente blandía su espada.

\- Philia ... que...

\- ¡DETENGANSÉEEEEE! – gritó la pelirroja corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a los monstruos.

\- ¡ESPERA, NO LO HAGAS! – dije intentando calmarla, pero era inútil, Ella estaba demasiado empeñada en salvar el árbol. ¿De verdad era tan importante? Siempre podíamos volver a hacer la misión... pero todo indicaba que para Philia... esto era demasiado importante.

La cazadora de tesoros hizo alarde de su agilidad, logrando alcanzar velozmente a las criaturas, asestándole un golpe no letal a una de ellas donde la armadura no podía cubrirla.

La joven se mantuvo aferrada a su Swordbreaker, mientras esta seguía incrustándose en el cuerpo del enemigo.

\- No dejaré...-dijo de manera entrecortada. No pienso dejar que arruinen el árbol que Hiro y yo logramos...

Pero, de repente, un fuerte golpe interrumpió su discurso, lanzándola contra el follaje circundante y provocando que soltara su arma en el proceso.

Los furiosos NPC pronto se tornaron molestos ante el súbito ataque, haciendo brillar sus enormes ojos rojos y cambiando su objetivo para centrarse en Philia, quien trataba de reincorporarse luego del sorpresivo despliegue de fuerza.

Una vez que estuvieron a una distancia muy corta, todos alzaron sus hachas. Pero justo antes del golpe de gracia... cierta daga dentada se clavó frente a ellos.

\- No deberían atacar a alguien desarmado- dije tomando a Libertadora desde mi escudo. ¿Por qué no lo intentan conmigo? – agregué esperando que mi habilidad de atraer enemigos como tanque entrara en efecto.

Los monstruos voltearon al instante, atraídos por mi habilidad pasiva de provocación.

Yo sólo exhalé un suspiro y me coloqué en posición de combate.

\- Creo que hoy probaré lo que he aprendido...

* * *

 **Lugar: Piso 77 – Bar Subterráneo – Hora: En la noche**

* * *

\- ¿Y qué pasó luego? – preguntó la joven rubia casi al borde de su asiento.

\- Pues... no mucho – dije con tono desinteresado. Vencí a los monstruos, regamos el árbol y... (bostezo) eso fue todo. Logró crecer bastante, por cierto.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Sólo así? ¡Vamos, prometiste darme los detalles!

Le di un largo sorbo a mi bebida y suspiré.

\- Argo, sin ofender, pero es casi medianoche, ¿no te podías esperar hasta mañana para preguntarme sobre la misión? – dije con una mezcla de fastidio y cansancio.

\- Estas bromeando, es información importante, debo mantenerme al tanto de todo, es la labor de la mejor informante- dijo inflando el pecho.

\- Como sea... -respondí. ¿A propósito, por qué vinimos a este lugar? No estarás pensando hacerme cantar de nuevo, ¿verdad? ¿Y, me explicarías, porque todos usan antifaces? – agregué espiando a mi alrededor.

Argo soltó una risilla.

\- Hehe... por mucho que me gustaría verte de nuevo en el escenario, la respuesta es no. Los antifaces fueron una idea del dueño, ten toma el tuyo- dijo entregándome uno de color blanco, mientras ella se colocaba uno amarillo. Y, para que lo sepas, tengo mis propias razones para estar aquí.

\- ¿Y esas serían...?

\- Ah ah ah... si quieres sacarme información, paga – dijo guiñándome un ojo y extendiendo la mano.

Solté un pequeño gruñido por lo bajo y deposité 3000 col en su inventario.

\- Gracias...

\- ¿Eres una rata, lo sabías? – protesté con falsa irritación.

\- Siempre un placer- contestó sonriente y haciendo una reverencia. Ahora escucha, ha habido rumores sobre una nueva idol en ascenso en Aincrad

\- ¿Una idol? – respondí confundido. ¿O sea, de esas que cantan y bailan frente a las multitudes?

\- Ajá. Al parecer, nadie ha visto su rostro completamente, puesto que siempre lleva una máscara para ocultarlo. Suele hacer presentaciones en ciertos establecimientos pasada la medianoche. También dicen que su atuendo es similar a las de las maid japonesas. Muchos la han apodado – _**Mysterious Masqueraded Maid**_ (Misteriosa Maid Enmascarada)

\- Curioso nombre – atiné a decir.

\- Extravagante diría yo, pero eso no es lo que llama la atención.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Y qué es?

\- Pues, aunque ha participado en múltiples eventos, nadie sabe su nombre con certeza. No porque nunca lo haya dado, sino porque, simplemente, su nombre no es visible para los demás jugadores...

¿Eh...? ¿No es visible?

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? - dije con un grito susurrante. Si mal no recuerdo, cada jugador debe inscribirse para participar de algún evento y tu nombre queda grabado en el registro. ¿Cómo puede no verse?

¿Acaso esta persona logró burlar el sistema? ¿Es algún tipo de hacker? ¿O algún objeto raro del juego?

\- Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cómo lo hace, es por esta razón que nadie ha podido dar con ella en Aincrad.

\- Espera, si nadie puede ubicarla por su nombre ¿porque crees que actuará hoy aquí? – dije llenando mi vaso una vez más.

Argo buscó en su menú y materializó una pequeña libreta.

\- Consciente de esa situación, me tomé la libertad de preguntar a los dueños de los sitios donde llevó a cabo sus presentaciones y hallé algo interesante.

\- ¿Qué, exactamente?

\- Si bien su nombre no aparecía en la lista del registro, hay algo que no puedes ocultar con facilidad...

En ese instante la realización me golpeo de frente...

\- Claro- dije poniéndome de pie. Como no lo había pensado antes...

\- Veo que estamos en la misma página. Algo que un jugador jamás puede ocultar es... su presencia en el registro. Puedes lograr que tu nombre no sea visible enmascarándolo con varios símbolos, pero aun así... el juego detecta tu existencia. Por lo que en cada uno de los establecimientos me topaba con la misma historia... uno de los espacios siempre era distinto a los otros.

\- Así que, para dar con ella, sólo tuviste que pedirle al cantinero que te mostrara la lista de inscriptos.

\- Deduces rápido, mi querido Hero, tienes futuro como informante – rió la joven.

\- Entonces – dije dándole un sorbo a mi bebida. ¿Cuál es el plan?

\- No nos queda más que sentarnos a esperar. Con suerte podré obtener más datos sobre ella, si me deja interrogarla.

\- Querrás decirla entrevistarla...

\- Es igual, sólo mantengámonos atentos, el concurso de karaoke pronto va a empezar.

* * *

Después de varios números musicales, algunos buenos y otros bastante malos, llegó el turno del último participante.

Una vez hecha la presentación por parte del anunciante. Una figura encapuchada subió al escenario y se colocó frente a la audiencia.

Al cabo de unos breves segundos, esa persona se despojó de su gabardina y miró hacia todos nosotros.

Allí, parada frente a un gran público se encontraba una joven de largos cabellos color bermellón, vistiendo un traje de combate color rojo y negro con motivos en blanco que, efectivamente, simulaba un traje de maid japonesa, una máscara que cubría casi todo el rostro con excepción de su boca y mejillas y una simpática diadema de color negro que hacía juego.

De manera inesperada y casi instantánea, la atmósfera del lugar cambio de golpe. Las charlas mundanas y ruidosas, habían sido reemplazadas por un silencio expectante, con ligeros murmullos.

¿Es ella? – dijo una voz a mi alrededor, seguida por varias otras.

¿Es en serio? ¿Aquí?

¿La misteriosa idol enmascarada? ¡No puedo creerlo!

Volteé mi cabeza a un lado, para notar como Argo también había centrado su atención en la muchacha desconocida.

¿Esta chica... es tan buena como dicen...? No sé por qué, pero algo en ella me es... familiar...

¿La habré visto antes...?

En ese momento, como sacándome de mi tren de pensamientos... la música dio inicio abruptamente y la invitada de honor comenzó su canto...

RECITAL DE RAIN - watch?v=hcz1Hmo-f8U

COVER EN ESPAÑOL DE LA CANCIÓN - watch?v=yyr7utCLHUs

Al finalizar, todo el bar estalló en aplausos y ovaciones. Su voz era muy buena y había demostrado un gran desempeño sobre el escenario, cosa que yo nunca había logrado perfeccionar del todo. Era simplemente... natural para ella. Sinceramente, podría ver su futuro dentro de la industria de idols.

Esto último despertó un vago pensamiento... ¿Estaría SAO ayudando a esta joven a avanzar en su sueño? ¿Lo hubiese logrado de no haber quedado atrapada?

Agite mi cabeza rápidamente, despejando mi mente.

¿Qué estoy pensando? Nadie desearía estar atrapado aquí... excepto...

 _ **"¿Te quedarías aquí...?"**_

Las palabras de Strea retumbaron por un breve momento en mi memoria...

Yo...

\- Hohó... sólo mira a esa muchedumbre- exclamó Argo colocando un pie sobre su mesa (pose de explorador). Ahora veo por qué es tan famosa, ¿no estás de acuerdo, Hiro?

\- ¿Eh? Ah... si, si... atiné a decir sin darme cuenta que había estado entretenido con mis reflexiones.

\- Mmmm- sonrió maliciosamente la informante acercándose a mi oído. No te habrás enamorado de ella, ¿eh?

Mi rostro se encendió como una vela.

\- ¡Argo! – exclamé provocando carcajadas a la niña de los bigotes.

\- Oh... entonces, ¿por qué la mirabas con tanto ahínco, mmm?

\- Pues... dije volviendo a fijar la mirada en la ganadora mientras ésta recibía su premio. Es sólo que...

Buscando una excusa para escapar de las triquiñuelas de mi compañera, mis ojos vagaron por la figura de la joven pelirroja, deteniéndose bruscamente en su rostro. Había algo muy familiar, podía percibirlo, pero... ¿que era...?

En ese momento, mi mente comenzó a atar cabos...

Argo me miro con extrañeza al ver que no había respondido a su inocente provocación.

\- Ne, Hiro, ¿estás ahí? Oe, Aincrad a Hiro – dijo agitando su mano frente a mi rostro.

Pero, para su desgracia, mi mente estaba en otro sitio...

Ver a la misteriosa joven abandonar el establecimiento, fue la señal que necesitaba, debía preguntárselo a solas...

\- Argo, espérame aquí, vuelvo enseguida – dije con seriedad, perdiéndome entre la muchedumbre con mis técnicas de sigilo.

\- ¿Eh? Espera que piensas ha...

La rubia informante no pudo acabar la frase puesto que yo ya había desaparecido de su lado.

Una vez afuera, logré divisar a la extraña jugadora colocándose de nuevo su gabardina y en proceso de materializar un cristal de transporte desde su menú.

Cuando estuvo a punto de decir el nombre de su destino, un súbito grito la detuvo en seco.

\- ¡Señorita, por favor espere! – dije llamando su atención.

La muchacha encapuchada se tensó unos momentos, casi arrojando su cristal al suelo, mientras yo recuperaba el aliento a unos metros de ella.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – dijo con tono educado y algo temeroso de mis intenciones.

\- L-lamento, si la he asustado, pero debía preguntarle... tu nombre es Rain... ¿verdad?

La idol se hizo para atrás con leve jadeo de sorpresa.

\- D-disculpe, p-pero creo que me ha confundido – atinó a contestar entre balbuceos.

Podría negarlo varias veces, pero su reacción me había dado la razón.

\- Tranquila, Rain-san – dije con una simple carcajada. Soy yo Hiro, nos conocimos en el piso 86 – dije quitándome la máscara decorativa.

En ese instante, ella miró en mi dirección con incredulidad (y alivio), y al cabo de unos segundos también se quitó la suya.

\- ¿Hiro? – dijo aún algo impresionada por la situación.

\- Sí, soy yo, Rain, cómo has... ¡UFF! – exclamé de repente al verme atrapado en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Ohh que alegría que hayas sido tú, Hiro, temí que algún extraño me hubiese descubierto - exclamó con alegría y ojos brillosos.

\- R-rain... no respiro – murmuré, haciendo que me soltara de golpe.

\- Oh, lo siento lo siento, no pude contenerme.

\- Está bien, no es como si pudiese morir de un abrazo – bromeé alivianando la situación. ¿Pero dime, que es todo este asunto de ti, siendo una idol?

Ante mi pregunta, Rain miro a su alrededor y me susurró al oído.

\- Te lo contaré, pero no aquí, alguien podría vernos– argumentó. ¿Te importaría caminar conmigo un momento? – agregó con una sonrisa.

\- Claro, pero, ¿no llamará mucho la atención tu apariencia?

La maid soltó una risilla.

\- Lo tengo cubierto – dijo accediendo al menú y presionando unos comandos.

Al instante su cabello volvió a su color ceniza de antes y una luz brilló bajo sus prendas, removiendo su traje y sustituyéndolo por una nueva y más cómoda vestimenta.

\- Ahora, sígueme.

* * *

\- Así que es por tu sueño... dije entendiendo sus motivos.

\- Si... desde pequeña me fascinaba cantar para otros, y pues, cuando me mudé a Japón, la idea de ser una idol se convirtió en una gran meta para mí.

\- Ya veo. ¿Lo que no entiendo es, ¿cómo le haces para que no te descubran?

\- Oh, es por esto – contestó materializando el ya conocido objeto. Obtuve esta máscara en uno de los calabozos, al principio pensé que sólo era decorativa, pero luego me di cuenta que permite enmascarar tu nombre en el juego. No es tan útil en batalla, pero me permitió iniciar mi pequeña "carrera" – agregó alegremente.

\- Creo que le hallaste el uso correcto- dije dedicándole una sonrisa, que la sonrojó levemente.

Luego de una simpática caminata, nos detuvimos frente a una casa tipo mono-ambiente, de esas que, si bien no son tan lujosas, cuesta bastante reunir el dinero para comprarlas.

\- Wow, ¿aquí es donde vives, Rain-san?

\- Ajá. Es bastante acogedora- respondió la peli ceniza.

\- Oí que cuestan mucho dinero, ¿cómo lograste conseguir el col suficiente? ¿Con tu trabajo en la cantina?

\- Oh no no no, ese es sólo temporal- dijo desviando la idea, para luego sonreírme de manera triste. La verdad es que... desde que llegué a Aincrad me mantuve como una jugadora solitaria, dedicando todo mi tiempo a pulir mis habilidades y ahorrando todo lo posible. Mis habilidades... bueno, aunque logré un nivel alto, nunca me sentí en confianza de unirme a las líneas del frente. Tampoco socializaba mucho con los demás jugadores, así que, cuando no estaba haciendo misiones, de vez en cuando trabajaba de camarera en algunos establecimientos, como una forma de acercarme a otras personas.

Rain... me recuerdas mucho a mí...

\- Por eso, estoy contenta, de que nos hallamos conocido- agregó girándose hacia la escalera de la entrada y avanzando unos pasos.

En eso... una idea brotó de mi subconsciente.

\- Espera, Rain-san – dije provocando que voltee en mi dirección. ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros alguna vez cuando tu trabajo en la taberna termine? No es un gremio ni nada parecido, sólo somos un pequeño grupo, pero sabemos cuidarnos como una familia.

\- ¿Un grupo? – preguntó algo insegura. No lo sé...

\- Vamos, Rain-san, será divertido, prometo que son grandes personas. Además, hay muchas jugadoras en él, así que ellas pueden darte la bienvenida sin problemas.

La joven pelirroja lo pensó unos momentos y me dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Lo pensaré.

\- Genial, si quieres pasar a visitar, nos estamos alojando en la Taberna de un jugador llamado Agil en Arc-Sophia, es un sujeto alto, bronceado y gua... fornido, pero es agradable. Si me necesitas, sólo envíame un mensaje – dije lanzándole una solicitud de amistad que Rain acepto con gusto.

\- Está bien, lo tendré en cuenta – contestó momentos antes de ingresar a su hogar y desearme buenas noches.

Con mis dudas resueltas, era tiempo de volver a mi cuarto.

* * *

 **Lugar: Piso 76 (Arc Sophia) Taberna de Agil - Hora: En la mañana**

* * *

Me levanté temprano en la mañana, un poco agotado pero satisfecho por mi charla de anoche. No hace falta explicar que Argo me regañó por dejarla sola en el bar, así que tuve que prometerle una compensación para esquivar su felina ira... ¿o sería ratuna?

En fin, finalmente listo para comenzar mi día, bajé las escaleras hacia la estancia, donde me sorprendí al toparme con un gran número de personas, casi abarrotando el sitio. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Me acerqué a la barra, esquivando el tumulto de jugadores, para hablar con Agil.

\- Yo, Agil – ¿qué hacen todos aquí tan temprano? La taberna no suele estar así en las mañanas.

\- Oh... es por nuestra nueva adquisición- dijo mientras preparaba los desayunos en las bandejas.

\- ¿Adquisición?

\- Velo tú mismo- dijo señalando a la distancia.

Al voltearme, mis ojos se ensancharon como platos.

\- Entonces, goshujin-sama, ¿le gustaría ordenar algo más? – dijo la voz de una joven de largos cabellos rojizos, portando un traje de maid.

\- Oh, yo quiero el especial – contestó un cliente.

\- ¡Yo quiero un cappuccino, por favor!

\- ¡Y yo, un par de omelettes!

\- Enseguida, viene- contestó la camarera, caminando hacia nosotros. Oh, Hiro, ¡ohayo! (buen dia), ¿quieres desayunar algo?

\- ¿R-R-RAIN-SAN!? ¿C-como es que...?

Me detuve al sentir un dedo sobre mis labios.

\- Ahora trabajo aquí – respondió con una sonrisa.

\- P-pero, ¿y tu trabajo en la otra posada? – pregunté confundido.

\- Renuncié antes de venir.

\- ¿Ehhh...?

\- Sip, pensé en tu propuesta la otra noche y pensé que podría darle una oportunidad, ahora puedo pasar tiempo con ustedes dentro y fuera de mi horario de trabajo- dijo con una sonrisa, que me sacó un leve rubor en las mejillas. ¿O acaso no te alegra? – agregó cambiando a un tono triste.

\- No no no, por supuesto que si- contesté al instante. Es sólo que... no esperé que te nos unieras tan rápido – dije frotándome la noca avergonzado, mientras Agil se burlaba silenciosamente de mi momento.

\- En fin – me reincorporé despejando la garganta. Rain, oficialmente te doy la bienvenida y espero completemos el juego juntos – exclamé extendiéndole una mano.

Rain correspondió el saludo y su semblante mostró determinación.

\- ¡Hi! (Si)


	34. - Durmiendo con Philia (Escena 1) -

**Ubicada cronológicamente la noche posterior a la misión donde Philia recupera la estatua.**

* * *

 _ **Knock Knock Knock**_

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Quién será a estas horas? - murmuré, abandonando la comodidad de mi cama y dirigiéndome hacia la entrada del cuarto.

\- ¿Quién es? – dije suavemente apoyándome sobre la madera.

\- Soy yo... Philia – dijo una voz suave desde el otro lado.

¿Philia?...

Mi mano giró la perilla lentamente y destrabó la cerradura.

Al abrir la puerta, me topé nada mas ni nada menos que con la imagen de cierta cazatesoros, vestida con un simpático conjunto para dormir de color turquesa y sujetando una pequeña almohada entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Philia? Es casi medianoche, ¿ocurre algo? - pregunté frotándome los párpados.

La joven desvió la mirada y sujetó con más fuerza el cojín que portaba.

\- Pues...yo quería... si no es molestia... ¿me dejarías dormir esta noche contigo?

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

\- ¿Eh...?

* * *

\- Así que... – dije terminando de alistar todo para pasar la noche. ¿No has podido dormir bien últimamente?

\- No realmente – contestó la pelirroja, acurrucándose del lado izquierdo de la cama. Verás... he estado sufriendo de pesadillas. Pesadillas donde no soy la verdadera Philia... sino una simple copia...

Mientras me acomodaba en el lado derecho, la pelirroja levanto su brazo y prosiguió con su relato.

\- Sueño que estoy sola en Aincrad... deambulando por las calles. Sólo se oye el murmullo de los demás jugadores conversando. De pronto, todos voltean a verme sin razón alguna, y comienzan a señalarme... y a gritar que... no soy humana.

...Philia...

\- Intento explicarles que se equivocan, que soy como ellos pero, entonces... todo mi cuerpo comienza a fragmentarse y a desaparecer lentamente. Grito desesperadamente... pero nadie viene...

Luego de eso, me despierto bruscamente, temiendo que aquel horrible sueño se repita, por lo que volver a dormir se vuelve casi imposible- dijo agachando la cabeza.

Estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que tomé la palabra.

\- Ambos sabemos... que no eres una Hollow, Philia – contesté notando las débiles lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos y secándolas con la sábana...Cardinal fue bastante clara al respecto. Eres una de nosotros, una jugadora de SAO y una de mis mejores amigas. Nunca vayas a olvidar eso.

\- Si, lo sé...- respondió la joven con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Pero aun así... los recuerdos persisten..

 _Nunca pensé, Philia... que estuvieses lidiando con tanto, aún después de todo lo que vivimos..._

 _Conozco bien el sentimiento..._ \- pensé despertando viejas memorias. _Después de todo... yo también fui..._

\- Ne... Hiro... - dijo la joven sacándome del trance.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Si en alguna otra ocasión- dijo con nerviosismo. Volviese a tener pesadillas... ¿podría dormir contigo otra vez?

Centré mi mirada en ella y acaricie su cabeza.

\- Pues... no tengo problema con eso- respondí. Si te ayuda a dormir mejor por las noches, te ayudaré, tenlo por seguro.

La cazatesoros esbozó una sonrisa y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

\- Muchas gracias. Y no te preocupes por esperarme, puedes dormir primero si lo deseas.

\- Descuida- dije acostándome sobre mi abdomen. Estaré despierto hasta que tú te duermas, es lo menos que puedo hacer- agregué con un gran bostezo.

Philia soltó una leve risilla.

\- ¿Te parece si nos dormimos a la vez? – sugirió con tono suave.

\- Creo que... (Bostezo) me gusta tu idea- dije ubicando la cabeza contra la almohada y cerrando mis ojos. Buenas noches, Philia...

\- Buenas noches, Hiro... y gracias por todo...


	35. - Cultivando Lazos (Parte 3) -

**Lugar: Arc-Sophia – Posada de Agil - Hora: Durante el desayuno (Media mañana)**

* * *

\- Hiro, ¿quieres un poco más de té? – dijo una joven maid pelirroja sosteniendo la humeante tetera.

\- ¿Uh? Oh, claro- respondí volviendo en mí y acercando mi taza. Lo siento, Rain-san, creo que aún no estoy completamente despierto – dije con un pequeño bostezo.

\- Mooo, Hiro-kun, no deberías hacer misiones tan tarde – me reprendió Asuna con su característico tono maternal.

\- Descuida, Asuna-san – respondí con otro bostezo. Estoy bien, no dejaré que esto me afecte. Por cierto, Rain-san- agregué llamando la atención de nuestra nueva compañera.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Nani? (¿Qué pasa?)

\- Me di cuenta que todo el tiempo usas tu cabello rojo, ¿no temes que la gente sospeche o, al menos, te relacione con la Misteriosa Enmascarada?

La joven soltó una risilla.

\- Oh no te preocupes- contestó mientras llenaba la taza de Kirito. He decidido dejar el trabajo de idol por un tiempo, después de todo, prefiero experimentar otras cosas... como pasar tiempo con mis amigos- agregó con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Rain-san...

\- Además- prosiguió con tono suave. Los clientes no creen que yo tenga que ver con aquella misteriosa idol...

Mientras tanto en otras mesas...

\- ¿Oye, no crees que nuestra querida Rain-chan, podría ser la misteriosa idol enmascarada? – dijo un sujeto a su compañero, mirando de cerca al grupo de Kirito y compañía.

\- No, ¿de que estas hablando? Rain-sama es demasiado gentil para ser tan extravagante...

\- Si, tienes razón, ella es como un ángel, un bello ángel de cabello carmesí...

\- ¡!RAIN-CHAN/RAIN-SAMA!

Volviendo a la mesa de Hiro...

\- Okay, sí, estoy convencido, no habrá problema – murmuré con una gota de sudor cómica colgando de mi cabeza.

\- Concuerdo contigo, Hiro - aportó Liz bebiendo un poco de su taza. A propósito, y si no te molesta que cambie de tema, ¿qué es tan importante como para que sacrifiques horas de sueño? – preguntó la herrera algo curiosa.

En ese momento, una sonrisa triste se dibujó en mi rostro.

\- Pues... por alguna razón, en estos días, volví a pensar en Strea – dije suavemente.

Todos enmudecieron momentáneamente.

\- Paso mucho tiempo desde que desapareció... y... pues...no hemos vuelto a saber de ella. Ni siquiera Cardinal pudo localizarla, debido a su limitado control sobre el sistema...

Así que... decidí una vez más retomar la búsqueda, aún si parece algo inútil y sin sentido... no quiero simplemente abandonar la esperanza. Sé que ella está allá afuera... inteligencia artificial o no, es nuestra amiga... y no quiero pensar que puede estar sufriendo en alguna parte, cargando con toda la culpa...

Un incómodo silencio inundó el ambiente por unos segundos...

\- Recuerdo que... - tomó la palabra cierta pelirosa. Nuestras reuniones eran bastante ruidosas cuando ella estaba cerca, pero luego... bueno... no quiero pensar lo peor... así que, sólo espero que por lo menos se encuentre bien, donde quiera que esté...

\- Considerando sus capacidades, no creo que se dé el caso- contribuyó el espadachín negro. Después de todo, Strea era muy fuerte y conocía Aincrad mejor que nadie, y no olvidemos que ella, a diferencia de Yui, aún está unida al sistema.

\- Por mi parte... quisiera que todos pudiésemos estar juntos de nuevo y reír como antes, no estaríamos completos sin ella. – aportó la pequeña domadora.

\- Estoy segura que volverá cuando menos lo esperemos – dijo Yui, levantando los ánimos. Siendo una I.A como yo, debe saber manejarse bien en cualquier parte, sobre todo en las afueras.

\- Si... eso espero – murmuré, dándole un trago a mi té. Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Sinon y Leafa? – dije no viendo a las mencionadas dentro de los límites de la posada.

\- Salieron temprano, Hiro-kun- respondió Asuna. Dijeron que irían a ver a Argo por una misión importante.

\- Ya veo... en ese caso creo que...

 **¡BLAM!**

La puerta de la posada se abrió de repente, revelando a una ya conocida espadachina pelirroja.

\- ¿Hiro está aquí? – dijo mientras tomaba un poco de aire.

Instintivamente hice la cabeza a un lado para que pudiera localizarme.

\- ¿Philia?

\- Oh, ahí estás – exclamó acercándose a la mesa.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? Te noto muy agitada.

\- Venía a decirte si querías ir a ver nuestro árbol, la última vez que lo vi estaba muy alto – contestó haciendo un gesto de manos, que no pude evitar encontrar adorable.

Pero entonces la realización me golpeo de repente... había olvidado ir a supervisar el árbol...

Mi mente comenzó a entrar lentamente en pánico...

En estos días había estado demasiado ocupado, prácticas por la mañana, misiones por la tarde y por las noches salía a explorar las mazmorras. Simplemente, no había tenido tiempo... pero no podría decirle a Philia eso- pensé levantando la vista. Todo esto es muy importante para ella...

Ahhh... ni modo– suspiré para mis adentros. Tendré que disculparme y afrontar el castigo

\- ¡Gomen! (Perdón) – exclamé de repente poniéndome de pie y haciendo una reverencia, lo que interrumpió la escena e hizo que todos me miraran extrañados.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Hiro? – atinó a decir la cazatesoros, no entendiendo mi reacción.

\- Lo lamento mucho, Philia. Olvidé ir a ver nuestro árbol esta semana. Era mi responsabilidad y no la cumplí. No tengo excusa alguna para ello- dije con la cabeza gacha, mientras Kirito me veía, de manera analítica, desde su asiento.

Una vez acabada mi prolongada disculpa, temí hallar decepción por parte de mi compañera al oírla decir mi nombre, pero pronto mis temores se volvieron sorpresa cuando, en su lugar, soltó una leve risilla.

\- Mooo – dijo con un falso tono de enfado y haciendo un puchero. No tienes que disculparte tanto.

\- ¿Eh? – fue lo único que pude decir, confundido por el tono de Philia. ¿No estás molesta?

\- Claro que no- sonrió la joven. Sabía que esta semana estarías ocupado con misiones importantes, Kirito me lo explicó todo.

Miré de reojo al ex-beater que sólo sorbía su te en silencio.

\- ¿E-en serio? – pregunté no creyéndome toda la situación, mientras pequeñas sonrisas pícaras se formaban en los rostros de los presentes.

\- Por supuesto, ¿por qué crees que vine a buscarte hoy? Quería saber si estabas libre para ir a verlo... juntos – dijo la pelirroja, casi susurrando la última parte. Entonces, ¿tienes tiempo ahora?

Al ver que todo el dilema se había esclarecido y que había prácticamente hecho una escena demasiado dramática, tomé la palabra...

\- C-Claro, po-por mi esta bien. – respondí demasiado avergonzado.

\- Bien, iré por unas cosas a mi habitación y te veré en la entrada – dijo la cazatesoros con alegría, despidiéndose y subiendo las escaleras.

Con Philia fuera de la estancia, volví a sentarme, hice a un lado la vajilla y estampé mi frente contra la mesa, haciendo aparecer un cuadro de Objeto Inmortal justo encima.

Por su parte, cierto espadachín negro, acabó su bebida, dio unos pasos fuera de su silla y colocó una mano sobre mi hombro, provocando que centrara mi atención en él.

\- Deberías prepararte, podría bajar en cualquier momento- dijo con un tono que oscilaba entre burla y amabilidad. Y no te preocupes, para mañana toda la taberna se olvidará de esto.

Ante esas palabras, mi cerebro entró en sobrecarga y volví a azotar mi cara contra la mesa, no queriendo volver a mostrarla... Al menos hasta que Philia volviera...

* * *

 **Lugar: Piso 90 (Koyornos) – Monte Aéreo – Hora: Cerca del Mediodía**

* * *

\- Mira, Hiro, no te lo dije, ha crecido mucho – exclamó Philia, mientras ambos contemplábamos el inmenso roble que, ocupaba ahora, un espacio considerable dentro del jardín.

\- Wow, tenías razón, Philia- dije acercándome lentamente al tronco.

\- Y no es lo mejor, mira, hasta ha dado fruto – dijo la pelirroja señalando una de las ramas.

Inspeccionándolo detenidamente parecía casi irreal que nuestra pequeña semilla se hubiese vuelto tamaña majestad en tan poco tiempo, pero... si nos ponemos a pensar, no todo puede ser como en la vida real.

\- ¿Estás segura que no lo regabas a escondidas? – sugerí con tono sarcástico.

La cazatesoros se frotó la nuca avergonzada.

\- Tal vez un poco. Lo visitaba seguido, ya sabes... por si más monstruos decidían aparecer...

Definidamente, nuestro árbol estaba sano, la corteza era bastante dura y resistente y sus hojas de un brillante color verde oscuro.

\- ¿Usabas aquella agua especial para regarlo? – pregunté desviando la mirada hacia mi compañera.

\- Me hubiese gustado, pero no he vuelto a ir al lago desde entonces – contestó.

\- Creo que es mejor así. De haberlo hecho, hubiese atravesado los pisos del castillo.

\- No hubiese llegado tan alto – rio Philia, segundos antes de centrar su atención en una de las ramas.

\- Puedo ver su fruto desde aquí, ¿crees que podemos llegar hasta él? – dijo con un extraño tono calmado.

\- Mmm -murmuré examinando de cerca con mi visión aumentada. Luce como una manzana, pero es difícil de decir con exactitud. Philia, ¿tú que pien...

No tuve tiempo de acabar mi frase cuando la joven pelirroja, comenzó a trepar ágilmente, alcanzando la preciada fruta con rapidez, y volviendo a tierra en cuestión de segundos.

Algo me decía que debió haber estado mejorando sus status de agilidad.

\- Bien, aquí está la tuya, Hiro. – dijo Philia entregándome uno de los dos frutos que había recogido. y, en efecto, éste simulaba una manzana, aunque con varios tonos dorados y anaranjados.

\- Gracias – dije tomando el objeto y desplegando el menú de información. Bien, veamos, aquí dice:

 ** _Fruta de los Sentimientos_**... mmm, raro nombre – murmuré lo suficientemente alto para ser oído.

\- ¿E-Eso crees? – dijo mi compañera con una inusual timidez.

\- Si... conozco bastante sobre la comida de Aincrad pero, nunca había visto de esta clase. Me intriga – agregué sosteniendo la rara manzana como si fuese un catador de diamantes.

\- Y... ¿si la pruebas? – sugirió Philia algo insegura.

Alterné mi vista entre el colorido fruto y la joven de cabello zanahoria.

\- En vista de que hemos pasado mucho para conseguirlo, suena como lo más razonable – dije arqueando una ceja. Así que... ¡Itadakimazu! (Provecho)

Sin pensarlo más de lo debido, mordí el exótico bocadillo, masticándolo lentamente para develar su sabor. Mientras lo hacía, no pude evitar notar que Philia degustaba también el suyo.

\- Mmm... mmm... oh sabe como a tarta... no sabía qué... ¿uh?

De repente, sentí un extraño calor invadir mi cuerpo.

¿Qué está...?

En ese momento mi corazón comenzó a latir bastante acelerado.

Era un sentimiento bastante atípico... ¿taquicardia? ¿seré alérgico a la fruta? – pensé. No... eso no sería lógico. Una variación de este tipo no afectaría mis sentidos de esta manera.

Cerré mis ojos un momento, dejando a mi cuerpo percibir el cambio.

Siento un calor intenso, tranquilizador, pero a la vez... me pone inquieto, inseguro de muchas cosas, se me dificulta pensar racionalmente...

Esto... no creo que sea algo normal... - murmuré entre cortado. Tal vez, Philia sepa algo, después de todo ella me dio esta fruta...

Me volteé lentamente, posando mis ojos en la pelirroja cazatesoros. Para mi sorpresa, sus ojos brillaban mientras dos hilos de lágrimas salían de ellos.

\- P-Philia... ¿Qué está pasando? – dije con algo de miedo en mi tono de voz.

Mi compañera frotó sus párpados y se giró en mi dirección.

\- Esta misión... – dijo con voz suave.

\- ¿Eh...?

\- Esta misión...era la de cultivar la Fruta de los Sentimientos... cuando dos personas, se esfuerzan por hacer crecer el árbol... los sentimientos que guardan el uno por el otro, se plasman en esta fruta- narró la joven sosteniendo la susodicha entre sus manos. Una vez que la comes, esos sentimientos salen a la luz...

Algo aturdido por la súbita explicación, mi mente comenzó a hacer conexiones.

Entonces... lo que sentí fue... ¿las emociones de Philia?

Eso significa que... ¿ella sintió las mías?

\- Entonces... ¿pudiste sentirlas? Mis emociones... quiero decir – pregunté temeroso.

\- Hi (Si)... respondió mi compañera con lágrimas frescas aún en sus mejillas.

\- Uhh... eso, bueno, la verdad no sé qué decir en este momento – balbuceé, aún un poco conmocionado por la experiencia.

\- Gomen...(perdón) Hiro – oí decir a mi compañera súbitamente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué la disculpa, Philia?

\- Por hacerte pasar por esto- contestó con cierto pesar en su voz. Muy dentro de mí, aún sentía culpa por lo que te hice en el Hollow Área y, temía que, nunca pudieses perdonarme por lo ocurrido. Así que... creo que esta fue mi manera de saber si mi corazonada era correcta- dijo señalando la fruta mordida en su mano. Yo... sólo quería...

\- Shhh – dije silenciando sus lamentos y envolviéndola en un abrazo. (Gesto que por alguna razón intensificó las sensaciones que la fruta causaba en mi cuerpo)

\- Esta bien, Philia, no estoy molesto. Sé más que nadie lo que se siente que la culpa domine cada rincón de tus pensamientos. La he sentido conmigo por casi 2 años. Además... creo que no he sido completamente honesto contigo- susurré cambiando mi tono por uno más solemne. No creo que sea prudente decirlo en estos momentos, pero supongo que esclarecerá tus dudas.

Tomé aire y me separé de ella unos pasos...

\- El día que Hollow PoH y tú me encerraron en aquel laberinto... dudé.

No solo de lo que estaba haciendo, sino de las personas que estaban a mi lado. Pensé, que no estaba destinado a hacer amigos, que quizás había sido un ingenuo por confiar en otras personas y esperar que fueran como Kaito había sido conmigo. Incluso... dije tragando saliva. Incluso llegué a dudar de ti... Philia.

Una mirada de pena se plasmó en el rostro de la joven, al mismo tiempo que sus emociones se "enfriaban" dramáticamente.

\- Creí que eras otra de esas personas que se aprovechaban... que engañaban y que simplemente traicionaban cuando ya no hacía la menor falta...

Philia ahora estaba comenzando a llorar en silencio...

\- Pero... interrumpí, llamando su atención.

Kaito me hizo comprender que eso no aplicaba en tu caso. Me ayudo a entender, no solo el por qué actuabas como lo hacías, sino que... eras alguien, que a diferencia de mi... no tuvo a nadie su lado que despejara esa desconfianza. En otras palabras, eras lo que pude haber sido, si hubiese permanecido solo todo este tiempo. Desconfiado, frío y solitario...

Fue allí que decidí... que si no podía hacer algo para ayudarte, no merecía la oportunidad ni los poderes que se me habían dado.

\- Philia, eres mi amiga- atiné a decir. Hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas desde que nos conocimos, por favor, en ningún momento creas... que no mereces mi amistad... cuando en realidad... soy yo quien no merece tener la tuya- agregué, mis cabellos oscureciendo mi mirada.

Me quedé mirando el suelo varios segundos...

Pensando que acababa de decirle a mi compañera lo que temía escuchar... pero pronto sentí algo cálido en mi mejilla, al mismo tiempo que las emociones de Philia parecían entrar en ebullición.

\- Ne... Hiro – dijo achicando una vez más la distancia entre ambos.

¿Acaso acaba de...?

\- ¿P-Philia?

\- También... percibiste mis emociones, ¿cierto? – dijo con un tono suave.

\- ¿Eh? Uh... Y-yo... bueno... – respondí nervioso por el raro cambio de ambiente.

\- Entonces... debes conocer mis sentimientos, ¿verdad? – insistió una vez más Philia casi susurrando.

¿Sus sentimientos? Un momento... no me digas que...

En eso, la pelirroja cazatesoros rompió la tensión con una corta carcajada.

\- Sólo bromeo, Hiro – dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás con una sonrisa.

\- Philia... – agregué recuperándome del susto. ¿Q-qué fue todo eso?

\- Fue mi forma de agradecerte, después de todo, lograste conmoverme con lo que dijiste, - sonrió la joven cazatesoros.

\- Pues... no sé qué decirte – respondí frotando mi nuca. Es lo que los amigos hacen, ¿no?

\- Amigos... murmuró Philia en voz casi inaudible.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté inocentemente.

Philia agitó la cabeza

\- Tranquilo, no es nada. Creo que deberíamos regresar, los demás ya deben haber almorzado.

\- Oh, es cierto, lo había olvidado- contesté acompañando a mi compañera por el boscoso trayecto de vuelta al portal.

La pelirroja cazatesoros volteó a ver a su peliblanco acompañante.

\- Además... simboliza lo que siento por ti...

Hiro volteó a ver a su compañera y la joven sonrió para sus adentros, no tocando el tema durante el resto del viaje.

* * *

 **Lugar: Piso 76 (Arc-Sophia) Cuarto de Hiro – Hora: 15:24pm**

* * *

¿3 horas? – exclamé para nadie en particular. Como puede el efecto de un objeto durar tanto.

Hasta los venenos más potentes se quitan al cabo de varios minutos...

Si es que no mueres durante la espera... claro está.

Aun así... 3 horas...

Ese fue el tiempo que tuve que esperar hasta que los efectos de la fruta que obtuve de Philia quedaran por completo sin efecto.

Por suerte, ya no sentía mi corazón intentando escapar de mi pecho cada cuarto de hora.

Pero a su vez, ahora tenía una nueva duda asaltando mis pensamientos. Y podía resumirse con la siguiente pregunta...

¿En verdad... le gusto a Philia?

Desde que era pequeño, el amor era algo totalmente ajeno a mi modus operandi.

De hecho, casi no tenía amigos, sólo personas con las que chateaba por internet, en salas y foros.

Nunca fui del tipo sociable. Mucho menos, del tipo romántico.

Quizás porque nunca lo había visto como algo posible en mi vida, así que simplemente decidí dejar esa faceta mía de lado.

Llegué hasta a pensar que Philia podría en realidad estar sufriendo en el mundo real o que sus síntomas solo eran un extraño caso de admiración mezclado con estrés post-traumático, pero esa teoría muy truncada al instante cuando busqué la palabra de la persona más conocedora en esto de las relaciones humanas...

 **Yui...**

...

¿Qué, esperaban a alguien como Kirito, Asuna o tal vez Agil?

Naa, a mi parecer, Yui era la mejor opción, después de todo... ¿quién mejor para decirte con exactitud si tu mejor amiga siente algo por ti, que una Inteligencia Artificial con cuerpo de niña capaz de comprender los patrones de pensamiento, cambios de humor y lenguaje corporal de los seres humanos y que, además, fue especialmente diseñada para eso?

Se los diré... nadie, absolutamente nadie.

Ya se imaginarán mi sorpresa cuando la hija de la sub-comandante y el espadachín negro, confirmó mis tan temidas sospechas.

Efectivamente... todo estaba claro...

Por alguna razón cósmica, que escapó a mis sentidos... había capturado el corazón de la pelirroja cazadora.

Mi problema ahora era...

¿Qué debería de hacer, yo, ante este nuevo panorama?

¿Debería ignorarla? No eso la lastimaría... y estoy muy seguro que no darle una respuesta convincente sería igual de agobiante a la larga...

No es que no me agradase, Philia.

De hecho, todo lo contrario, si uno se pone a pensar es encantadora, fuerte y adorable cuando se lo propone...

Pero por otro lado... nunca había estado en una situación como esta antes...

¿Cómo pasé de ser un solitario anti-social a tener no sólo amigos sino alguien que espera ser el centro de mis afectos?

 **Aghhhh** – protesté desplomándome sobre la cama. Prefiero lidiar con una horda de jefes de piso que con este tipo de situaciones.

Realmente necesito algo que me distraiga de pensar... - murmuré.

Y, en ese momento, y como por arte de magia, en la esquina superior de mi campo de visión, brilló un, ya muy conocido ícono, con su característico tono de alarma.

Un mensaje entrante de... ¿Cardinal? – pensé.

Deslicé mi brazo, abrí el menú y desplegué la pantalla de texto.

* * *

 **Hiro**

 **Hoy efectuaremos el último control de rutina, por favor preséntate en mi estudio en 15 minutos.**

 **PD: No demores, tengo algo importante que mostrarte.**

 **C**

* * *

\- Bueno – dije cerrando el tablero y re-equipando mi vestimenta de combate. Creo que tendré algo más en que pensar después de todo...


	36. - Un Regalo desde el Vacío -

**FLASHBACK - (Lugar: Hollow Área – Fecha: 2 días después del regreso a Aincrad)**

* * *

\- Hiro, por favor párate sobre aquél circulo – ordenó la voz de cardinal desde el exterior, mientras me colocaba en posición.

La habitación era muy extraña. Era totalmente blanca, no había nada allí salvo las marcas de los diversos pulsos eléctricos que recorrían cada centímetro.

\- Uh... C... ¿todo esto es necesario? – pregunté estando parado sobre una plataforma justo en el centro.

La pequeña bibliotecaria insertó un par de comandos en el teclado de la consola y se dirigió hacia el joven peliblanco.

\- Tranquilo es sólo un escaneo de tus ondas cerebrales. Me dijiste que en dos ocasiones experimentaste sueños de extraña naturaleza. Este análisis determinara el estado de tu mente y si esas visiones son producto de algún tipo de programa trampilla implantando en tu persona.

Acabada su frase, de las paredes emergieron cuatro grandes paneles que rodearon mi cuerpo en un instante. Cada uno de ellos emitió una fuerte luz estroboscópica, que, por su potente brillantez, me obligó a cerrar los ojos. Al cabo de unos momentos, el escaneo se había completado y las máquinas regresaron a su posición original.

\- Bien, ahora veamos – exclamó la joven de anteojos, revisando los resultados, mientras yo reaparecía nuevamente en la sala principal del Hollow Área.

\- Hiro – dijo de repente Cardinal, llamando mi atención. ¿Puedes decirme la fecha exacta de la última vez que estuviste estos sueños?

\- Pues... la más reciente fue cuando Hollow PoH decidió atraparme en aquel laberinto de la zona desértica, caí por un amplio corredor, terminé inconsciente por la caída.

Cardinal no se volteó.

La fusión está avanzada, tuvo que ser mucho antes, además una simple caída no afectaría tanto sus ondas cerebrales...

\- ¿Cuándo fue la otra? – agregó la I.A esta vez con un poco más de exaltación en su tono.

Hice memoria...

\- -Fue... el día que me transportaste al Área Hollow, después del incidente con el Hollow Avatar.

En ese instante todo estuvo claro para Cardinal.

\- Ya veo – respondió con un inesperado tono serio y frío.

\- ¿O-Ocurre algo? – pregunté temeroso. Te veías algo preocupada hace unos momentos.

La bibliotecaria se dio la vuelta.

\- A decir verdad, no sé cómo tomarás lo que voy a decirte ...

Centré toda mi atención en la joven de cabello castaño.

\- Como te hablé el día que detuvimos el virus en la Hollow Área, reconstruí tu avatar usando componentes de aquel usado por Kayaba Akihiko... Heathcliff. Pero además guardé dentro de ti, una fracción de él, más específicamente, de su mente.

\- ¿Su...mente?

\- Sí, pero el introducir tal elemento, dentro de un cuerpo que ya posee una mente, podría ser catastrófico, por lo que tomé medidas y diseñé una especie de contenedor virtual donde guardar ese fragmento, algo que la mantuviese segura, sin afectar el funcionamiento neuronal de ninguna forma.

\- ¿Algo así como la caja negra de un avión?

Cardinal arqueó una ceja, ante mi inusual referencia.

\- Podrías ponerlo de esa forma. Pero... esta caja cumplía esencialmente dos funciones: la primera y primordial era la de no dañar tus patrones cerebrales y la segunda, era que aún si el fragmento era robado y tu avatar destruido tu mente aún seguiría intacta.

\- Wow, lo tenías bien pensado – murmuré para el inusual sonrojo de la bibliotecaria.

\- Como sea, lo que no pensé es que algo como esto pudiese ocurrir- dijo desplegando un pequeño número de pantalla flotantes a nuestro alrededor.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto?

\- Son los resultados de tus ondas cerebrales. Al parecer, cuando el Hollow Avatar intentó extraer la información de tu avatar, la caja fue arrastrada en el proceso, provocando que las paredes del conteiner se estiren y, por lo tanto, se deformen. Cuando interrumpí la extracción y te trasladé al bosque, toda esa información que se había mezclado, fue reconstituida de golpe y parte de la mente de Kayaba, se unió con la tuya. Eso es lo que provocó tus extraños sueños profundos.

\- Espera, eso significa, que mis sueños... ¿eran en realidad memorias del verdadero Kayaba Akihiko?

\- No lo aseguraría al 100%, pero es lo más probable.

\- Y... que, ¿voy a comenzar a pensar como él o algo por el estilo?

\- Para tu fortuna, sólo experimentarás otro episodio como el que has vivido, cuando tu cerebro sufra una fuerte conmoción. En ambas ocasiones, acabaste inconsciente por el enorme pico de estrés que tuvo que suportar tu mente, por lo que mientras algo como eso no se repita, la unión no continuará su camino.

La pregunta me aterraba, pero tenía que hacerla.

\- ¿Q-que pasaría si la fusión avanzara demasiado?

Cardinal ajustó sus lentes en silencio.

\- No lo sé, joven Hiro... y por el bien de ambos, esperemos jamás averiguarlo...

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

Hiro caminó por las coloridas calles de Arc-Sophia, los recuerdos de su primer checkeo seguían frescos. Le hubiese gustado llevar a alguno de sus compañeros de equipo a ver a Cardinal, pero al parecer, sólo él tiene permitido acceder a esa fase por los privilegios antes otorgados.

No había muchos jugadores rondando esa tarde, por lo que el camino estaba despejado. En parte estaba preocupado, Cardinal nunca lo llamaba si no era importante, pero por otro, sabía que este pequeño viaje al Hollow Área despejaría un poco su mente, respecto del asunto con Philia y la rara fruta.

Al llegar al transportador, su mano comenzó a brillar, modificando la lista de destinos posibles. Una vez en el fondo de la lista, el nombre de "Área Hollow" se manifestó de repente, tomándole menos de 2 segundos presionar las letras.

Durante esos incontables minutos que demoraba el transportador, su mente comenzó a divagar...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK - (Lugar: Hollow Área – Fecha: 3 días después del regreso a Aincrad)**

* * *

Hiro y Cardinal se encontraban bebiendo té en una de las salas de estar de la biblioteca del gran estudio.

\- ¿Y para qué quieres traer de vuelta al MCHP-002, joven Hiro? – preguntó vacilante la pequeña bibliotecaria.

\- Es mi amiga, C. Tengo que hallarla, hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarle, muchas que necesito saber... además... no quiero verla sufrir... – contesté, la última parte con un tono más triste.

Cardinal hizo una pausa y bajó su taza.

\- Te preocupas mucho por quienes te rodean, Hiro. No sé si considerarlo una fortaleza o una debilidad a este punto. Aún así ten en cuenta que ha transcurrido más de una semana desde que tu amiga desapareció de repente y no has tenido noticias de su paradero. Lo más probable es que Administrador la haya encontrado antes y esté en proceso de...

\- ¡No! – exclamé de repente interrumpiendo a la joven I.A. Me niego a pensar en ese desenlace. No me lo perdonaría. Por favor C, te lo suplico, no puedo perder a alguien más- dije poniéndome prácticamente de rodillas en el suelo.

La pelicastaña abandonó la comodidad de su silla.

\- Te sugiero que te levantes y mantengas la calma – contestó Cardinal con su típica mirada fría, provocando que alzara la vista. Tal vez no pueda entender el sentimiento, pero la pérdida siempre tiene un impacto negativo a corto y largo plazo en cualquier individuo. Por desgracia, no hay forma de contactar con el MCHP-002 de ninguna forma.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- El manejo de los NPC y de los jugadores que residen en Aincrad, me fue arrancado cuando Administrador me selló en este sitio, técnicamente sólo soy una administradora en lo que al Hollow Área se refiere. Lo que está fuera de los límites de la misma, no puede ser supervisado...

No... esto no puede acabar así... tiene que haber algo...

Sólo soy una administradora en lo que al Hollow Área se refiere...

Eso es... los Hollow...

\- Espera, ¿y qué hay de...?

\- Se lo que estás a punto de decir – agregó de repente la bibliotecaria. Sugerirás que hagamos lo mismo que hice contigo, reemplazar la versión Hollow de "Strea", por la original que está en Aincrad, ¿o me equivoco?

Tragué saliva con tanta energía que fue audible para cualquiera que estuviese en la sala.

\- Siento decepcionarte, pero el cuerpo que tomo el MCHP-002 era uno de los muchos avatares de prueba creados para las fases finales del Beta Testeo. Al no tratarse de verdaderos jugadores, el sistema nunca requirió que se hiciesen copias Hollow de ellos, puesto que en sí mismos, cumplen una función similar, la de recopilar información y servir a otros propósitos.

Mi humor dio un giro de 180 grados...

\- Entonces- dije casi con un susurro y soltando pequeñas lágrimas. No... no lo acepto C. Seguiré buscando, sé que tiene que estar en algún sitio, tiene que – dije utilizando un cristal y abandonando la zona.

Cardinal le dio la espalda a la actitud del peliblanco y centró su atención en la consola frente a ella. Varias teclas danzaron al compás de sus dedos, mientras parecía estar buscando algo...

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

\- ¡C! Soy Hiro – dije ingresando al elegante estudio. C, ¿estás aquí?

\- Oh, ya estás aquí, joven Hiro –respondió la bibliotecaria sentada en una de las mesas con varias pantallas orbitando a su alrededor.

Divisando a mi inteligente tutora, ocupé un pequeño lugar en uno de los sillones de la sala, dispuesto a oír lo que tenía que decir.

\- Entonces, ¿necesitas hacerme otro control? Vi el mensaje que me enviaste y sonaba...

\- No- contestó interrumpiéndome de repente sin abandonar la vista de las pantallas. Con tu último escaneo, fue suficiente.

Levanté una ceja ante la respuesta.

\- ¿Acaso... acaso mentiste, C? – dije algo sorprendido de que una I.A mintiese en algo tan trivial.

\- Si... podría decirse – añadió la pelicastaña con cierto sarcasmo en su tono.

\- Wow... no te creía capaz – bromeé. Siempre eres la señorita seriedad. He de suponer que lo de enseñarme ese algo importante también era falso, ¿cierto?

En ese momento, Cardinal dejó de teclear y posó sus ojos en mí. Su semblante era serio.

\- Esa parte no es mentira. Ven... acompáñame – dijo levantándose súbitamente y dirigiéndose a una puerta.

Confundido, la seguí de cerca. Adentrándonos en lo más profundo de la zona de administración.

Varios minutos de caminata más tarde, arribamos a un cuarto muy familiar para ambos.

\- C... ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

La bibliotecaria simplemente levitó hasta la consola principal y desplegó un mensaje de confirmación, que aguardaba respuesta.

\- Hiro...-comenzó. Lo que te mostraré a continuación puedo afectarte. Mantén la calma y responderé todas tus preguntas.

\- O...Okay – atiné a responder un poco nervioso por tanto suspenso.

Satisfecha con mi respuesta, Cardinal presionó la opción afirmativa en el mensaje y el suelo a nuestras espaldas comenzó a abrirse en un patrón de circulo, dejando un gran agujero.

De aquel oscuro abismo, algo venía en ascenso.

No lo deduje a la primera, pero tenía una apariencia rectangular, simulando una mucho más simplificada mesa de operaciones.

Desde nuestro ángulo, la extraña pieza parecía darnos la espalda.

No creía realmente que C me traería hasta aquí para ver una simple máquina.

Pero entonces, ésta comenzó a rotar, hasta enseñarnos lo que descansaba sobre la misma.

Mentiría si no dijera que sentí un gran nudo en el estómago y un fuerte deseo de gritar a mis anchas.

Allí, justo frente a nuestros ojos yacía... Strea, sus ropas eran diferentes, luciendo muy similares a las que Yui acostumbra, pero sin duda alguna, esa persona era nuestra Strea.

\- Acaso... acaso... es... - balbuceé extiendo una mano.

\- No – me detuvo Cardinal ubicándose a mi lado. No es ella, no es el MCHP-002 real, es meramente una copia, una Hollow, para ser precisos.

Esa declaración derrumbó mis ilusiones...

Pero aguarden... ¿acaso había dicho Hollow?

\- ¿U-Una hollow? Pe-pero cómo, creí que habías dicho que Strea no poseía un Hollow...

\- Sé lo que dije- contestó la bibliotecaria con más calma. Por eso decidí crear una desde cero...

\- ¿Desde... cero?

\- Así es. Tradicionalmente, el sistema alternativo del Hollow área se encarga de ello, pero decidí replicar el proceso de manera manual y debo decirte que no es fácil. me llevó más de...

C no terminó la frase, estaba muy ocupada lidiando con un muy fuerte abrazo.

\- Arigato... (gracias) – dije respirando agitado y conteniendo las lágrimas.

\- Todavía es temprano para que me agradezcas, después de todo, el avatar que se encuentra en esa base no contiene nada en su interior, es un mero cascaron vacío. Aun así, servirá a nuestro propósito.

\- Traer a la verdadera Strea – completé con una sonrisa.

\- Es correcto.

La pelicastaña se acercó a la consola y comenzó la secuencia.

\- Antes de hacer esto, joven Hiro, quiero que sepas algo.

\- ¿Uh? Dime...

\- El reemplazo sólo será efectivo si la original se encuentra en algún lugar dentro de los pisos de Aincrad. ¿Comprendes, lo que trato de decir? Si la MCHP-002 no se halla dentro de los límites posibles, la operación fallará y estaremos revelando nuestras intenciones a Administrador. ¿Puedes afrontar ese riesgo?

Desvié la mirada...

Del suelo, hasta Cardinal, de Cardinal hasta la Hollow Strea que dormitaba sobre el gran mesón.

\- Hazlo, C – dije muy determinado. Todos la queremos de vuelta.

La pequeña bibliotecaria asintió con la cabeza y ejecutó el comando,

Durante largos y extensos minutos todo fue silencio.

Hasta que lentamente la inconsciente copia de Strea era envuelta en cientos de fragmentos luminosos.

* * *

 **Lugar: Piso 76 (Arc-Sophia) Posada de Agil – Hora: 21:43pm**

* * *

\- Hiro, no ha vuelto aún – dijo tristemente la cazatesoros de cabello zanahoria.

\- No te desesperes, Philia-chan – agregó Asuna cargando unos platos. Pronto volverá, debe estar haciendo alguna misión importante.

\- También lo pensé- respondió la joven. Pero no logro localizarlo en ninguno de los pisos, ni responde mis mensajes.

\- Es igual que cuando él y Strea desaparecieron aquella tarde – teorizó el espadachín negro. Ninguno de nosotros podía ubicarlo con el mapa, mucho menos enviarle algún mensaje.

\- ¡Soonaa! (No puede ser) – protestó la domadora de pelo castaño, mientras cierta maid bajaba la cabeza.

\- Ya ya, no se desesperen, conociendo a Hiro, sé que vendrá cuando menos lo esperen – argumentó Liz colocando la comida sobre la mesa. Eso espero – dijo susurrando esa última línea...

Una vez hechas las preparaciones, todos los miembros del equipo se disponían a degustar los manjares preparados por la sub-comandante, pero ninguno quería siquiera probar bocado.

\- Oe... mina-han (Oigan, todos), no es para tanto, seguro que Hiro-ji-aparecerá no se desanimen – exclamó Klein ante el pesado ambiente que se respiraba.

Palabras que no pareciesen haber tenido mucho efecto en cierta francotiradora. Quien se levantó de repente.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Sinonon? – preguntó la sub-comandante con preocupación.

\- Lo lamento, es sólo que, no me siento con ánimos en este momento- respondió Sinon, alejándose de la estancia, con rumbo hacia las escaleras.

Pero justo antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiese decir algo al respecto, las puertas de la entrada se abrieron de repente, revelando a un espadachín peliblanco bastante agitado pero sonriente.

\- **¡¿HIRO?**! – Gritaron todos al unísono, al ver a su preciado amigo de vuelta en una pieza.

\- Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza – dije alzando una mano y recuperando el aliento.

\- Ohh, se los dije, les dije que Hiro-ji aparecería pronto, ahora podemos comer a gusto- dijo Klein intentando probar una pieza de pollo solo para recibir un codazo en el estómago por parte de Lizbeth.

\- ¿Dónde estabas a estas horas, Hiro-kun? – regaño Asuna al recién llegado.

\- Lo lamento, Asuna-san, es que perdí la noción del tiempo- contesté frotando mi nuca. Estaba en la Hollow Área, hablando con Cardinal.

En eso, cierta cazatesorosos pelinaranja se acercó con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué quería Cardinal, Hiro? ¿Algo relacionado con Administrador?

\- Mmm.. no, de hecho, era para otra cosa – dije conteniendo la risa.

\- ¿Algún tipo de misión importante? – añadió Kirito.

\- Podría decirse – respondí en tono semi burlesco.

\- Oh vamos, ya dinos, que estabas haciendo que tenías a todos muy preocupados- protestó Leafa, ya no aguantando el misterio.

Para la sorpresa de muchos, una sincera carcajada me invadió de repente. Estaba feliz, y no podía permitirme ocultarlo.

\- Lo que pasa es...

\- Moooo, Hirooo – exclamó súbitamente una voz, interrumpiendo mi relato y alertando a los presentes. Cuánto tiempo más debo esperar...

El grupo entero desvió su mirada hacia la entrada que permanecía aún abierta.

\- No tiene caso, la sorpresa se arruinó, puedes entrar- dije en voz alta, a nadie particular.

\- ¡O-kay!

Todos vieron con asombro, como una joven de cabellos liláceos, traje de combate púrpura y brillantes ojos carmín avanzaba por el suelo de madera, deteniéndose justo a mis espaldas.

\- Uso... Daro... (no me... jodas) – oí murmurar a varios.

\- S-s-s-s

Espeeeeeéralo...

\- **¡STREA!**

\- ¡Ya-hó!, mina (todos), ¿cómo han estado?

Después de eso, la noche fue mucho más alegre de lo que jamás pudo llegar a ser.


	37. - Durmiendo con Strea (Escena 1) -

_**CRONOLÓGICAMENTE, LA MISMA NOCHE DEL REGRESO DE STREA**_

* * *

 **Lugar: Habitación de Hiro – Hora: 23:18pm**

* * *

\- ¿Mmm? – dije entreabriendo los ojos, al oír pequeños golpes en la puerta.

El reloj de mi menú marcaba veinte minutos pasadas las once.

¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? – pensé con un amplio bostezo.

Estaba tentado a usar mi habilidad de rastreo con mi desconocido invitado, pero... preferí adivinar a la antigua.

Caminé unos pasos hacia la puerta y abrí el cerrojo con lentitud.

\- Konbanwa (buenas noches), Hiro – dijo educadamente la bella joven de cabello lavanda.

\- Oh, eres tú, Strea – agregué con una sonrisa sencilla. ¿Te gustaría pasar? Aún no me duermo – mentí.

\- Mmm – contestó la joven con tono neutro.

Una vez adentro, no pude evitar notar que Strea no estaba usando algún tipo de pijama, sus ropas más bien lucían como su traje de combate, pero bastante incompleto.

Sin las partes principales de color violeta, sus prendas simulaban una especie de camisón blanco bastante corto...

Mientras me distraía pensando el porqué de la rara vestimenta de mi compañera, ésta por su parte, halló un rápido refugio en la suavidad de mis sábanas.

\- Oe, Strea, ¿por qué te acuestas en mi cama tan de repente? – semi-grité acercándome al pie de la misma.

\- Simple, vine a dormir aquí – contestó con su alegría de siempre.

\- ¿Y tiene que ser en mi cama? – argumenté con un tono mezcla de cansancio y sarcasmo.

Strea asintió con la cabeza.

\- También deberías dormirte pronto. Después de todo, completar el juego requiere de mucho esfuerzo. – dijo con alegría, aunque noté cierto grado de tristeza durante la última parte.

\- Strea... ¿hay algo de lo que quieras que hablemos? – dije sentándome sobre el colchón y mirándola con simpatía.

La joven sólo ignoró el comentario, sin emitir palabra alguna.

\- **(Suspiro)** Está bien – dije levantándome despacio. Puedes usar la cama, yo usaré el so...

\- Damedayo (eso no), Hiro – dijo sujetando mi antebrazo súbitamente. Si no duermes en un sitio apropiado, sólo acabarás más cansado. Así que, dormirás aquí conmigo.

Desviando la mirada para que ella no notara mi sonrojo, asentí con un simple: "Okay" y me acomodé a su lado, de espaldas al colchón.

Mientras cerraba mis ojos e intentaba volver a conciliar el sueño, sentí una súbita presión sobre mi cuerpo. Al abrir los ojos, me encontré con la imagen de Strea quien había acomodado y apoyaba su cabeza contra mi pecho, envolviéndome suavemente con sus brazos.

Mi mente volvió a encenderse de repente.

Rayos, no podía moverme, no sin despertar a Strea – pensé. ¿Qué puedo... - pero no logré acabar mi tren de pensamientos, porque la supuesta bella durmiente, tomó la palabra...

\- Ne... Hiro... - murmuró con cierto tono de tranquilidad. No lo entiendo...

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Nani? (Que cosa) – atiné a contestar.

\- Por alguna razón... me siento segura cuando estoy contigo... como una extraña calidez que invade mi cuerpo...

\- ¿Ca-calidez? – balbuceé, imágenes de cierta peli-zanahoria viniendo a mi memoria.

\- Es por eso que... yo... zzz... zzzzz

 _¿Se había dormido?_

 _Al parecer ella necesitaba más el descanso que yo_ – dije para mis adentros.

 _Pero... ¿que habrá querido decirme?_

Agité la cabeza y, rápidamente, hice a un lado mis inquietudes.

 _Será mejor que duerma-_ pensé. _Mañana habrá mucho por hacer..._


	38. - El Deseo de Mejorar -

**Lugar: Piso 76 (Arc-Sophia) - Plaza central – Momento del Día: Temprano en la mañana.**

* * *

\- Ugh, como alguien puede necesitar tantos materiales – dije mientras transitaba por las calles de Arc-Sophia revisando mi inventario. Ocupó casi todo mi espacio disponible...

\- ¡Oee, Hiro-ji! – oí decir a una voz a mi derecha.

\- ¡Klein-san! – contesté viendo al despreocupado samurái disfrutando de su desayuno sentado en una de las mesas del restaurant. No te imaginaba una persona tan madrugadora – bromeé al notarlo tan despierto.

\- Oe, tengo un trabajo en la vida real, ¿sabes? Esto no es nada – dijo dándole un sorbo a su taza de café con falsa molestia. Pero, dime, ¿qué haces tan temprano en la mañana?

Mi mirada se desvió en una expresión de cansancio.

\- Tuve que hacer un encargo para Liz-san- respondí. Estuve farmeando una cueva desde el alba...

\- Ohh, odiaría ser tú – rió Klein dándole otro trago a su infusión.

\- Hablando de pesadas tareas, ¿Qué haces tú, tan temprano? – pregunté con verdadera curiosidad y algo irritado.

El samurai bajo la taza, miro a los lados e hizo un gesto para que me sentara.

\- Escucha esto, Hiro-ji- dijo cambiando a un tono ligeramente más serio. Pagué por información sobre cierta misión en el piso 86, donde al parecer puedes aprender un nuevo tipo de ataque...

¿Un nuevo tipo de ataque? Suena interesante...

\- ¿En serio? ¿De qué tipo hablamos? ¿Es una habilidad de combate? ¿O de algún arma de rango alto?

\- Maa... maa... (calma...calma) Déjame terminar – contestó el pelicastaño. Verás... fui a ver a este anciano y...

* * *

 _ **5 Minutos después...**_

* * *

\- No dejaba de hablar y hablar sobre su historia, y todo para que no me dejara aprender la Skill, ¿puedes creerlo? – finalizó su relato el frustrado espadachín.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No pudiste hacerlo? -exclamé con intriga. ¿No habrás fallado en alguno de los requisitos o dejado un detalle importante fuera? ¿Algo oculto en su historia tal vez?

\- Mmm, no lo creo, sólo habló de sus andanzas como un guerrero, pero era largo y aburrido, prácticamente he olvidado la mayoría de lo que dijo. Aunque... recuerdo algo sobre robar el ojo de un dragón y una excelente puntería... Quizás la misión, ¿implique armas arrojadizas? – dijo Klein moviendo sus hombros.

\- Podría ser... – murmuré analizando la información.

\- Aún así, conozco varios jugadores con habilidades para arrojar objetos y ninguno se enteró de ese tipo de quest...

 _Si la quest implica puntería... ¿Cómo nadie supo de ella antes?_

\- Pensé conversarlo con los demás, pero bueno, decidí darme un descanso por el momento – rio el samurái alzando su taza. ¿qué piensas al respecto de todo esto, Hiro-ji?

 _Puntería... una misión que la precisa, pero que no necesariamente implica arrojar un arma..._

\- ¿Anno... Hiro-ji? – repitió Klein intentando sacarme de mis pensamientos.

\- ¡ESO ES! – exclamé poniéndome de pie y, sin querer, llamando la atención de varios jugadores circundantes.

Luego de una serie de fugaces reverencias a modo de disculpa, me volví a sentar en la mesa de mi compañero.

\- ¿Entonces, lo descifraste? – preguntó el espadachín esperanzado.

\- No podría asegurarlo, pero... tengo una corazonada – respondí revisando mi menú.

 _Bien, está en la posada..._

\- Si todo sale bien, te daré los detalles más tarde -agregué emprendiendo mi camino hacia el sitio y dejando a un samurái bastante confundido.

* * *

Al llegar al lugar, saludé a Agil y a Rain y velozmente subí las escaleras, en breves segundos me encontraba frente a la habitación que buscaba.

\- ¡Sinon! ¡Sinon! Soy yo, Hiro ¿Puedo pasar? – dije dando leves golpes en la puerta.

\- Está abierta – se oyó desde el otro lado, invitándome a entrar.

Una vez dentro, vi a Sinon organizando los elementos de su inventario. Al verme tan fatigado y recuperando el aire, abandonó rápidamente su menú y centró su atención en mi persona.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan agitado? – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Te lo explicaré todo, pero primero... ¿no tienes nada que hacer ahora mismo? – pregunté reincorporándome lo mejor que pude.

La joven se sonrojo muy sutilmente.

\- Pues... pensaba ir a entrenar como siempre y...

\- Perfecto, necesito que vengas conmigo – dije interrumpiendo su frase.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Sólo ven, te lo diré todo en el camino – agregué tomando su mano (lo cual intensifico el sonrojo) y abandonando la posada rumbo al piso 86.

* * *

 **Lugar: Piso 86 (Terrafil) – Ciudad Central – Momento del día: media mañana.**

* * *

\- ¿Hiro, que hacemos aquí? – preguntó la arquera mientras me veía zigzaguear entre la muchedumbre.

\- Estamos buscando a un... ¡Oh allí está! - exclamé señalando a un anciano encapuchado de larga barba cerca de una de las casas.

Ambos caminamos hasta encontrarnos con el extraño sujeto.

\- Bien, Sinon, háblale.

Sinon me lanzó una mirada de pura inseguridad.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que hablar con ese anciano? – dijo con una mezcla de confusión y molestia.

\- Lo que pasa es que hoy en la mañana me topé con Klein y él me dijo que este NPC otorga una misión para aprender una Skill, pero nadie ha podido hacerla todavía- expliqué disipando sus miedos. Pensaba que implicaba arrojar armas, pero tengo la teoría de que implica arquería.

La pelicastaña me observó y luego al hombre encapuchado.

\- Bien, entiendo, creo que podría intentarlo – dijo con su característico tono neutral y avanzó hacia el NPC.

\- Ehmm... disculpe, ¿señor? – saludó sutilmente la joven.

Yo la miraba desde detrás de uno de los muros, oyendo todo atentamente y vigilando los alrededores, en caso de que más personas intentaran obtener la quest.

\- Ohh- exclamó el anciano con un tono de cualquiera interpretaría como la cúspide de lo senil o que se hallaba en estado de ebriedad. Tienes un paquete para mí ¿no es cierto? Llevo mucho esperando...

\- Eh... n-no, no soy una mensajera – respondió Sinon cruzando los brazos bastante incómoda con la situación.

El sujeto se sorprendió.

\- ¿No lo eres? Ohh entonces has venido a escuchar mi gran historia, ¿verdad?

Sinon cruzó miradas conmigo.

\- De hecho, yo...

\- Todo ocurrió hace 30 años... comenzó el anciano. Yo era un poderoso guerrero y...

* * *

 _ **5 minutos más tarde...**_

* * *

\- Entonces... necesitaras esta llave – dijo el NPC depositando el objeto en las manos de mi compañera. Por favor recupera el Amuleto y tráemelo cuando lo obtengas.

Luego de aquellos extensos y agotadores minutos, ambos nos reunimos para revisar las instrucciones en detalle.

\- ¿Lo hice bien... Hiro? – preguntó la pelinegra algo aturdida por el relato.

\- Tranquila, Sinon. Lo hiciste de maravilla – contesté. Con esto pude comprobar mi teoría de que es una misión pensada para un arquero.

\- Eso significa que... si completamos la misión... ¿mejorará mi habilidad con el arco?

\- Es lo más probable – respondí convencido.

\- Sugoi (Genial) – exclamó la joven arquera. Parece que valió la pena escuchar todo el aburrido relato hasta el final – agregó Sinon con una sonrisa.

Por mi parte, solté una leve carcajada.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Por qué te ríes? – preguntó la arquera desapareciendo su sonrisa.

\- Lo siento, es sólo que... no te había visto tan contenta y animada antes.

Las mejillas de Sinon se enrojecieron

\- Además, hace mucho que no hacemos algo sólo los dos, así que me pone bastante alegre – agregué, provocando que el sonrojo de mi compañera empeore. Pero bueno – proseguí desplegando la pantalla del menú. La mazmorra para esta misión se encuentra justo al norte del laberinto. Reunamos algunas pociones y partamos ya mismo, ¿te parece bien?

La joven desvió la mirada con vergüenza.

\- Seguro, hagámoslo – contestó.

* * *

 **Lugar: Piso 86 (Terrafil) – Mazmorra de los Muertos Vivientes – Momento del Día: Mediodía.**

* * *

El sitio indicado no parecía la gran cosa. De hecho, lucía como cualquier otra mazmorra de bajo rango. Sólo que esta constaba de 3 niveles. Pasamos los dos primeros sin mucha dificultad. Después de todo, los únicos enemigos presentes eran esqueletos lanceros de bajo status, haciendo fácil pasar sobre ellos.

Una vez alcanzado el tercer piso, nos detuvimos frente a una gran puerta y notamos como la llave que el anciano nos había entregado, ahora comenzaba a brillar...

\- ¿Debería abrirla? – preguntó mi compañera sujetando el trozo de metal brillante.

\- Ya llegamos hasta aquí, creo que es lo que esperan que hagamos – respondí bastante confiado. Aun así, no está de más ser precavidos. Tu abre la puerta, bloquearé cualquier cosa que salga – agregué aumentando el agarre sobre mi escudo.

\- Esta bien, lo haré – dijo Sinon con determinación.

Al colocar la llave en la cerradura, las puertas se abrieron lentamente y con un gran estruendo. Avanzamos unos pasos hacia el centro de la habitación. Parecía estar completamente vacía, con excepción del gran altar justo adelante.

\- Mira allá, Hiro – dijo la pelinegra señalando la cima de dicha estructura. ¿Ese será el Amuleto que buscamos?

Miré con detenimiento donde mi compañera indicaba. Allí encima de un gran pilar de roca descansaba... lo que parecía ser una pieza de joyería bastante reluciente.

¿Sería ese nuestro objetivo?

\- Pero está muy alto... ¿Cómo haremos para bajarlo?

\- El anciano mencionó algo de dispararle a objetos a largas distancias, ¿quizás usar una flecha para hacerlo caer del pilar?

Mire a mi alrededor.

\- Mmm... oh aquella plataforma de allá podría darte el ángulo perfecto – dije señalando a la susodicha.

\- Tienes razón, sería muy difícil apuntarle desde abajo – argumentó Sinon, alistando su arco. Bien, entonces lo intentaré desde allí – agregó corriendo hacia la plataforma.

Caminé lentamente mientras veía a Sinon escalar la estructura.

Una vez arriba, la joven pelinegra se preparó para hacer el tiro.

\- ¿Cómo la vez, Sinon? – exclamé.

\- Es un tiro bastante largo, pero creo que puedo atinarle sin problemas – respondió.

La joven arquera tragó un poco de saliva y tomó una de sus flechas. Una sutil gota de sudor recorrió su mejilla, pero no afecto en nada su concentración. Al cabo de silenciosos segundos, la flecha salió disparada cual proyectil, impactando al amuleto de lleno y precipitándolo hacia el suelo.

\- Sugoio (Increible) Sinon – grité ante la impecable demostración de puntería, pero mi alegría murió al instante cuando sentí el suelo desplomarse bajo mis pies.

No puede ser... ¿una trampa? – pensé mientras caía.

Al acercarme al piso, mi decisión más inteligente fue la de realizar un giro, a manera de amortiguar el golpe. Además de que... no podía permitirme quedar inconsciente una vez más...

\- Hiro... ¿estás bien? – oí exclamar a mi compañera desde lo alto.

\- Si, tranquila, la caída no fue tan amplia. Creo que acabe en el piso de abajo. – respondí inspeccionando mis alrededores. ¿Tú te encuentras bien allá arriba?

\- H-hai, aún sigo en la plataforma y...

 **ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Un fuerte rugido retumbó por toda la mazmorra.

\- SINON – grité asustado. ¿QUE RAYOS FUE ESO?

\- Es... es un monstruo, un jefe de piso... a-acaba de salir del altar – contestó con pánico en su voz.

Tengo que pensar en algo...

\- Usa un cristal y sal de la zona – propuse, esperando que funcionara.

\- Es imposible – respondió. No tiene efecto en esta área.

Maldición... Tengo que ayudarla como sea...

\- Resiste, Sinon, intentaré volver a subir- dije dirigiéndome a las escaleras.

Si quería salvar a mi compañera, tendría que llegar de prisa.

* * *

Varios escalones más tarde, logré alcanzar la entrada al tercer piso, al abrirla, pude darme cuenta a lo que nos enfrentábamos. Un enorme wyverno, envuelto en un aura carmesí, agitaba sus alas, imponente, dispuesto a arremeter contra la exhausta arquera que jadeaba agitada sobre las grandes baldosas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, conecté un **"Horizontal"** contra su ala derecha, desviando su atención hacia mí.

\- Lucharás contra mi ahora – exclamé subiendo mi guardia.

Los ojos de la bestia brillaron de un intenso color rojizo y, al instante, una de sus garras impactó contra mi escudo.

Si no hubiese sido por todo el entrenamiento con Kirito y Klein, ese ataque me hubiese mandado lejos- susurré para mí mismo.

Me mantuve varios minutos absorbiendo los golpes del reptil alado, hasta que mi habilidad de espada estuvo disponible.

En dos simples movimientos, logré darle a los puntos débiles de la criatura, la cual lanzó un chillido de dolor justo antes de estallar en un millón de fragmentos.

\- Bien... - murmuré entre resoplidos. Lo vencimos...

Giré mi cabeza hacia la joven pelinegra que descansaba, sentada frente al pilar. Su rostro era de alivio, pero también de... ¿alegría?

\- Gracias a dios que estas bien, Sinon – atiné a decir. Lamento si llegué algo tarde... yo...

Sinon me atrapó en un súbito abrazo.

\- Sabía que vendrías... murmuró. Después de todo, juraste que me protegerías...

En ese instante mis ojos se ensancharon... y un fugaz momento vino a mi memoria...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

\- [...] Juré que no dejaría que otra persona querida para mí, muriese. Si puedo hacer algo para evitarlo... [...]

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

\- Si, lo hice- contesté con una sonrisa discreta. Protegeré a todos los que me importan...

\- Y siempre la has cumplido... me has protegido varias veces desde ese día...

Mis mejillas se mancharon de un leve color rojo.

\- Resistí este jefe y continué luchando porque sabía que estabas para apoyarme... es por eso que no sentí miedo.

\- Sinon...

La joven arquera desvió la mirada.

\- Ne... Hiro...

\- ¿Hmm?

\- Siempre quise ser capaz de sobrevivir por mí misma en este mundo. De hecho... aun intento hacerlo...

Pero... dijo mirándome fijamente. Si alguna vez, estoy en problemas como lo estuve hoy... ¿estarías dispuesto a ayudarme?

Mire a mi compañera con algo de sorpresa por la súbita pregunta.

\- Lo haré, Sinon – contesté. No dudes de ello. Siempre intento mantener mis promesas.

Sinon se mostró feliz con mi respuesta y esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

Mientras abandonábamos el calabozo, con nuestro objetivo alcanzado, no pude evitar pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado desde que entré a Sword Art Online.

* * *

 **Voz de Hiro Narrando en OFF...**

* * *

A una tierna edad... sufrí un siniestro evento que marcó mi vida...

Mi tío tuvo la idea de llevarme con él a Japón... para cambiar de aires y olvidar lo acontecido...

Pero... no resultó como se esperaba...

No era un niño muy sociable... y mi condición no ayudaba tampoco...

Veía terapeutas... psicólogos...

Todo eso sólo llevo a que me aislara del mundo...

Encerrándome en mi habitación jugando videojuegos hasta que bajaba el sol...

Lo más que podía relacionarme... era en las salas de chat de diversos foros...

El amor y la amistad eran meras fantasías para mí...

Simples temáticas que se mencionaban en las variadas novelas que acostumbraba leer...

La vida era monótona... solitaria... y aburrida...

Pero ahora...

Ya no me encuentro solo...

Conocí a muchas personas que... me dieron su confianza...

Personas sinceras... y amables...

Amigos...

* * *

 **Fin de la narración en OFF...**

* * *

Con el amuleto en nuestras manos, todo lo que quedaba era entregárselo al extraño viejecillo del pueblo... Sólo esperábamos no tener que oír otra de sus extensas historias una vez más...

Sinon aún tenía dudas con respecto a la Skill misteriosa. No dudaba de las palabras de Klein, pero me encontraba rogando internamente que, por lo menos, la recompensa valiese el esfuerzo.

\- Espero que obtengamos algo bueno – pronunció la joven sosteniendo el Amuleto. No quisiera continuar siendo la más débil del grupo de Asalto.

\- No creerás eso de ti, ¿verdad? – contesté al instante. Sinon, resististe **sola** , contra un jefe de mazmorra. Considerando que tu estilo de combate está pensado como apoyo, es algo digno de alabanza. No te desanimes, si continúas mejorando de esa manera, verás que completaremos el juego muy pronto.

\- Completar el juego... ¿uh? – oí murmurar a mi compañera, estando sólo a centímetros del anciano NPC.

\- Ne... – dijo llamando mi atención y tirando levemente de la manga de mi traje. Hiro... tu promesa de proteger a todos... ¿terminará algún día?

\- ¿Eh?

Me di la vuelta y vi a Sinon algo nerviosa y sonrojada.

\- No entiendo muy bien a que viene eso, pero... espero nunca dejar de cumplirla – contesté con tono serio pero sincero. Quisiera no tener que separarme de ninguno de ustedes. No sé cómo serán las cosas cuando todo esto acabe, pero, me aseguraré de cuidar a todos, eso te incluye a ti, Sinon.

La arquera se cruzó de brazos.

\- Realmente, no creo que sea una promesa tan fácil de cumplir...

\- Lo sé- respondí viendo ligeramente al cielo. Suena bastante compleja e ingenua... pero... estoy dispuesto a hacerlo... por mis amigos- agregué sonriéndole a nadie en particular.

Permanecí varios segundos viendo el paisaje sobre la ciudad, hasta que sentí a mi compañera moverse hacia mí y una sensación cálida tocar mi rostro.

Mi cabeza se giró instintivamente, sólo para sorprenderme al ver la imagen de Sinon besando mi mejilla con suavidad.

Después del súbito gesto, ambos nos alejamos bastante avergonzados.

\- Sinon... ¿Qué... que fue eso? – pregunté entre balbuceos.

\- E-Es... es mi manera de darte las gracias – contestó combatiendo el sonrojo. Tú has hecho un juramento... ahora yo haré el mío- dijo con determinación. Prometo hacerme fuerte y combatir con todo lo que tengo, así no tendrás que preocuparte siempre por mí...

\- Sinon...

\- Aun así... estaría feliz si te mantuvieras a mi lado – añadió, susurrando la última línea.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso último?

La cara de la joven explotó en un tono rojizo.

\- N-No es importante -contestó muy avergonzada. Tonikakku... (como sea) No quiero que recuerdes nada de lo que pasó hoy, ¿está bien? Si se lo dices a alguien, tendrás flechas en tu espalda antes de que puedas protestar... bufó, dirigiéndose hacia el NPC sin mirar atrás.

Sin comprender mucho, aguardé hasta que Sinon completara el encargo y para nuestra sorpresa, logró obtener una Skill bastante práctica y potente llamada: Alarido Milenario.

Durante el viaje de regreso, ninguno de los dos osamos siquiera pronunciar palabra.

La arquera más que nada por vergüenza, mientras yo aún terminaba de sacar algunas conclusiones.

Una vez en mi cuarto, cerré la puerta, guardé mis armas y me arrojé en la cama.

Mi mente repetía una sola frase.

\- Sinon... ¿acaso tú también...?


	39. - Gato y Ratón -

**Lugar: Piso 76 (Arc-Sophia) - Plaza central – Momento del Día: En la mañana**

* * *

\- Ahno... Klein-san – dije llamando la atención del samurái.

\- Mmm... ¿qué pasa, Hiro-ji?

\- ¿Puedo pedirte un consejo? - pregunté intentando no perder el agarre de mi caja de pociones.

\- ¡Seguro! Pregúntale lo que quieras a tu oniisan – respondió con el pulgar en alto y una sonrisa.

¿Onii-san? – pensé con una gota de sudor cómica sobre mi cabeza.

\- Como sea – me reincorporé despejando la garganta. ¿Qué harías tú, si conocieses a una chica y...

\- ¿UNA CHICA? ¿QUIEN ES? ¿LA CONOZCO?

\- Si... digo no... no... pero imagina que si – contesté algo abrumado.

\- Un caso hipotético, ¿eh? – preguntó.

\- D-Digamos que sí... - respondí intentando proseguir. La cosa es que... conoces a esta chica y te llevas muy bien con ella. Comparten muchos momentos juntos y... al cabo de un tiempo, te enteras que a ella... pues... le gustas o al menos tienes la suficiente evidencia para creerlo así.

\- Uhumm Uhumm – murmuró el espadachín escuchando atentamente con una mano en su barbilla.

\- Pero... tú no sabes cómo sentirte con respecto a ella... digo... no sabes si lo que sientes es sólo amistad... o si de verdad la quieres...

\- Bueno... en ese caso yo...

\- Y luego hay otra chica- interrumpí súbitamente desconcertando a Klein. Con la cual te logras entender bastante bien, y te besa en la mejilla, pero también actúa muy tsundere contigo y solo confunde tus pensamientos... (toma aire) además de eso tienes a una tercera chica que deseas que nada le pase, pero tiende a ser impulsiva y a demostrar su exceso de cariño, metiendo tu cara en sus...

Hiro se detuvo al instante al notar que había levantado mucho el volumen de su voz y tosió bastante avergonzado.

\- Entonces... ¿Qué opinas, Klein-san?

El pelicastaño samurái, que tenía su mandíbula abierta de la impresión, miraba al peliblanco como si de un ser de otra galaxia se tratase.

Creo que fue demasiado para él... pensé para mis adentros.

Me disponía a abandonar el tema, cuando algo cerca de la plaza central llamó nuestra atención.

\- Oe, Hiro... ¿No crees que hay mucho ruido por allá? -preguntó Klein recuperado de la experiencia de hace rato.

\- No lo sé, pero parece que atrajo mucho público – respondí igual de confundido.

\- Tal vez se trate de una pelea, vayamos a ver – sugirió el samurái, acercándonos discretamente.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Suéltame! – oímos gritar a una voz femenina provenir del centro de la muchedumbre.

\- Eres ruidosa, ¿eh? ¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que no tiene caso que te resistas? – agregó otra voz, sólo que esta vez sonaba masculina.

Abriéndonos paso entre el gentío, nos topamos con la imagen de una jugadora sostenida de la muñeca por un sujeto de mediana estatura pero que llevaba un equipo de combate bastante fino.

\- Oye, viejo, ¿Por qué no le quitas tus dedos de encima? La señorita no está jugando – intercedió Klein bastante molesto.

El sujeto se volteó a mirar al pelicastaño.

\- ¿Uhh? No tienes ni la más pálida idea de que está pasando ¿eh, mocoso? ¿Por qué asumes que yo soy el malo en este asunto? – protestó con cierta arrogancia en su tono.

\- ¡No engañas a nadie! – exclamó de repente la jugadora rehén. Sé muy bien que ustedes le hicieron algo a nuestra líder.

\- ¿Y que podría ser? – contestó el tipo con molestia en su voz.

\- Tus matones emboscaron a nuestra líder a un lado del camino y lo siguiente que supimos, fue que desapareció – gritó la joven. Estoy segura de que hicieron algo.

El extraño matón se cruzó de brazos.

\- Me tienes harto con tus falsas acusaciones. Después de todo es imposible que podamos hacer desaparecer a alguien, así como así- argumentó.

\- ¿Desaparecer...? ¿Acaso fue teletransportada a otro lugar? – dije, involucrándome en la escena.

\- No – respondió la jugadora. Era algo distinto. Como un extraño brillo... una vez que terminó nuestra compañera ya no estaba.

¿Un método distinto de transporte? Sólo espero que no la hayan llevado al Área Hollow – pensé.

Mientras intentábamos llegar el meollo del asunto, una figura de reluciente armadura y cabellos dorados se acercó de repente.

\- Oe oe... ¿por qué demonios discuten tanto? Me sacan de quicio... - dijo el recién llegado.

Al girar mi cabeza me topé con nada más y nada menos que Alberich... en todo su desagradable esplendor...

\- No es mi culpa, jefe – agregó repentinamente el sujeto con el que hablábamos hace rato. Soy inocente, se los digo, inocente.

\- No lo eres – interrumpió la joven. Definitivamente hay algo raro aquí. Tienes que estar haciendo trampa.

La muchacha pronto se arrodillo sobre el suelo combatiendo las lágrimas.

\- Justo cuando pensábamos que podríamos salir de aquí... esto sucede...

Alberich se llevó dos dedos a la frente.

\- Yare yare (Denme un respiro)... me es claro que hemos llegado a un punto muerto. Todo este lloriqueo me tiene asqueado.

\- Oye, tú – gritó Klein señalando al rubio paladín. No me importa si tu amigo dice la verdad o no, pero está claro que alguien ha desaparecido, una persona como cualquiera de nosotros. Así que, te sugiero que retires ese comentario de hace un momento...

\- Hoo... Sólo digo lo que puedo observar – respondió Alberich. Si lo dije es porque encontré sus patéticos lloriqueos bastante lamentables. ¿Acaso te crees con el poder de quitarme mi derecho a expresar mi opinión?

El samurái apretó los dientes con fuerza y dio unos pasos hacia el rubio.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- (Suspiro) Está claro que hay personas que actúan antes de pensar... y quieren arreglar todo por la fuerza. Creo que debería enseñarte una lección- expresó el paladín, moviendo su espada con fuerza y asestándole un golpe en el pecho a Klein.

Mi compañero se tomó el pecho unos segundos y se reincorporó. Por suerte no podía recibir daños en un área segura, pero, aun así, el golpe había sido lo suficientemente potente como para hacerlo retroceder varios pasos.

Alberich guardó su espada.

\- Hmf... debiste haber cerrado la boca... se mofó. Y sin pena ni gloria, desapareció en un haz de luz dentro del transportador.

Yo corrí a ayudar a Klein, que se hallaba muy pensativo al respecto.

\- Oe... Hiro... ¿lo viste? El sujeto logró noquearme – dijo con verdadera sorpresa en su tono.

\- Lo vi, Klein, lo vi – contesté.

Ese tipo es muy peligroso y estoy seguro que oculta algo...

\- Con el sistema Anti-criminales inactivo, deberemos estar más atentos. Sujetos como él me dan mala espina – agregó el samurái.

\- A mí también, Klein, a mí también.

Será mejor hablar con los demás sobre esto...

Necesitamos vigilar a Alberich de ahora en adelante...

* * *

Luego de una larga plática con el grupo, todos acordamos mantenernos alerta con respecto a Alberich y su nuevo gremio. Sus intenciones no eran claras y daban muchas señales de que algo se traían entre manos. Por lo que cada uno, recolectaría pistas por su lado y de hacer algún hallazgo importante, nos reuniríamos como siempre en la posada de Agil.

Acabadas mis rondas por los últimos pisos, me topé con una peculiar escena.

Y por peculiar me refiero a que... se trataba de Strea.

Por alguna extraña razón se encontraba parada frente a la entrada de la taberna, pero no ingresaba...

Curioso y algo preocupado decidí observar su errático comportamiento.

Parecía simplemente... vagar sin rumbo por las calles.

Sabía que nuestra amiga era de tener hábitos algo singulares, pero, nunca en una manera tan poco ortodoxa.

¿Acaso la estarían siguiendo? O ¿Ella está intentando no ser detectada por algún espía?

Decidido a resolver el enigma, me propuse seguirle el paso.

Atravesamos la plaza... pero todo era normal.

Pasamos por el portal de transporte... pero nadie parecía perseguirla.

Recorrimos el... espera un minuto... ¿dónde se ha metido? – pensé viendo que la pelilavanda ya no se hallaba en mi rango de visión.

Varios segundos más tarde intentando develar la ubicación de Strea, terminé por recurrir a mi habilidad de rastreo. Con ella me sería fácil ubicarla, aún si intentase ocultarse con sigilo.

La extraña persecución terminó conduciéndome hacia un callejón sin salida.

¿Qué podría estar haciendo Strea, simplemente vagando sin rumbo alguno?

Espera... ¿vagar sin rumbo? No me digas que...

\- Buen trabajo, Hiro – dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Rayos... lo planeo todo...

Exhalé un suspiro.

\- Ahhh, como no me di cuenta – murmuré lo suficientemente alto para ser oído.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Darte cuenta de qué? ¿Tratas de decir que sabías lo que planeaba? – contestó Strea con una mano sobre su mejilla

\- Para ser sincero... acabo de enterarme. Creo que otra vez has logrado engañarme – contesté con una sonrisa de derrota.

\- Estuviste cerca, pero estar a un paso de lograrlo implica un gran avance de tu parte – agregó la pelilavanda intentando levantarme el ánimo.

\- Entonces, ¿qué truco pensabas usar esta vez? Jamás te vi hacer algo como esto... a menos que... usaste el mismo truco cuando invitaste a Kirito a tu cuarto, ¿verdad?

Strea asintió con la cabeza.

\- La cierto es... que descubrí un buen lugar donde venden carne asada y quería invitarte allí.

\- ¿No te parece que fue muy exagerado para una simple invitación? - contesté con una gota de sudor cómica.

\- ¿Acaso lo hice mal? – agregó la joven poniendo una cara triste pero demasiado adorable.

\- N-No... de hecho fue bastante creativo... y...

Sacudí mi cabeza quitándome el súbito nerviosismo.

\- No importa, Strea. No tengo problema en acompañarte, sabes que puedo comer lo que sea... siempre y cuando no implique picante – murmuré al final.

\- ¡Yatta! (Hurra) – exclamó sin querer ocultar su alegría.

Finalizado nuestro pequeño juego del gato y el ratón, Strea me guio hacia el susodicho lugar. No era tan abierto como el negocio de picante que habíamos visitado en el pasado, pero si lo compensaba con un look más exótico.

Ambos ordenamos un par de brochetas de carne a la parrilla con salsa de barbacoa.

Increíblemente... sabía muy bien. ¿Cómo Strea si quiera encuentra sitios como estos?

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado, Hiro – dijo la pelilavanda, viéndome disfrutar el platillo. La próxima vez podríamos invitar a los demás.

\- Suena bien – respondí. Quizás preguntarle a Asuna si puede recrear estos manjares en la cocina de la posada.

\- Sería genial si pudiésemos incluirlas en el menú de Agil – sugirió la joven.

\- Mmm... no creo que Rain-san necesite trabajo extra – bromeé, acabando mi comida.

\- Es cierto... oí decir a mi compañera con un tono más relajado. Creo que es hora de que regresemos- dijo poniéndose de pie. Gracias una vez más por acompañarme, Hiro.

\- No, gracias a ti por mostrarme tan grandioso lugar. Siempre tienes buen ojo para estas cosas. De algún modo tendré que devolverte el favor algún día – contesté.

\- Daame (Nope) eso corre por mi cuenta –agregó. A decir verdad, no estaba segura de sí me seguirías cuando comencé a deambular. Pensé que no lo notarías o que simplemente continuarías tu camino...

\- Pues ya has visto, que acabé siguiéndote – dije con una sonrisa.

\- Y por eso estoy muy feliz –expresó la pelilavanda. Además, quisiera darte las gracias por compartir este momento conmigo.

\- No hace falta- respondí arqueando la cabeza, sin notar que Strea se acercaba peligrosamente a mi rostro. Me preocupaba que...¡!Hmfg!?

No acabé la frase, mi cuerpo se congelo al instante en el momento que procesé lo que estaba ocurriendo...

Strea... me estaba besando, pero no como las demás lo habían hecho... no... ¡!ELLA ESTABA BESÁNDOME EN LOS LABIOS!

Mi reacción inicial fue el pánico. Por lo que Intenté zafarme, pero, para mi... ¿infortunio? Mis brazos eran sujetados con una fuerza aterradora, impidiéndome romper el beso.

Mi mirada viajó en todas direcciones, hasta detenerse en el rostro de la pelilavanda.

Mi cerebro estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo tratando de racionalizar el hecho.

Por otra parte, mi compañera no lucía afectada de ninguna manera.

Sólo mantenía sus ojos cerrados y daba pequeños gemidos... parecía estar disfrutando el momento.

Entonces, la pregunta surgió...

¿Debería hacer lo mismo y sólo dejarme llevar?

Mientras debatía internamente, la sensación cálida abandonó mis labios y mi compañera se apartó unos pasos.

Mi respiración era pesada y mi semblante, en palabras sinceras, era patético, muy contrario al de Strea.

\- T-Tienes... una forma rara... de dar las gracias – alcancé a balbucear, muy sonrojado.

La joven rió.

\- Si tienes problemas con mi forma de darte las gracias, que tal si frotamos nuestras mejillas como recompensa – propuso sin perder el tono jocoso y pegando nuestros rostros, uno contra el otro.

\- O-Oe... no j-juegues – intenté protestar, aun bastante avergonzado.

Ella sólo se detuvo cerca de mi oreja...

\- ¿Y si no estoy jugando? – susurró con un tono que sonaba seductor, pero también algo triste...

\- ¿S-Strea? – alcancé a decir, viéndola alinear nuestras miradas.

Rápidamente, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y sentí una vez más como su boca asaltaba mis labios.

Al cabo de unos largos segundos, volvimos a separarnos.

\- ¡Hehe, realmente me gustas, Hiro! – exclamó la pelilavanda con una risilla.

\- Uh... yo... etto...

\- Fu fu...– rio la joven. Además, eres muy lindo cuando estás avergonzado. Si te esfuerzas más en atraparme, te daré otra recompensa. ¿okay? Pero tendrás que trabajar duro, si quieres saber cuál será... – dijo en un tono casi melódico, momentos antes de abandonar el callejón y continuar su camino por las calles de Arc-Sophia.

Me tomó varios minutos salir del estupor.

Mis piernas temblaban como si estuviesen hechas de gelatina...

¿Eso realmente... acababa de ocurrir? – dije para nadie en particular.

Ante mi inestabilidad psicológica y, por lo visto, física, mi decisión más sensata fue tomar asiento cerca de una decorativa pila de cajas.

Necesitaba tranquilizarme, respirar profundo y ordenar mis pensamientos.

Desplegué el menú y busqué en mi lista de contactos.

Kirito tenía que oír esto...


	40. - Turbulencia -

**FLASHBACK - Lugar: Hollow Área (Zona de Administración) – El día del regreso de Strea.**

* * *

\- ¿Sus... recuerdos?

\- Si – contestó Cardinal en tono serio. Tuvimos suerte de lograr traer al verdadero MCHP-002, pero... luego del análisis, todo parece indicar que hay un... bache... en sus memorias.

\- ¿Un bache?

\- Por alguna razón, recuerda a todo tu grupo. Eso incluye nombres, descripción física y varios momentos que vivió junto a ustedes. En cuanto a su propósito inicial... pues... no hay datos al respecto.

\- Ya veo – dije desviando mi atención hacia la joven pelilila que, aguardaba sentada dentro de la habitación de escaneo. ¿Crees que haya sido obra de Administrador? ¿Será otro de sus planes?

\- Siendo sincera... lo aseguraría en un 40%. Después de todo, los programas de monitoreo mental pueden tener fallas debido a su constante fluctuación en el campo emocional. Ya habido otros casos. Y, además, el MCHP-002...

\- Strea... - interrumpí.

Cardinal arqueó una ceja, mirándome con extrañeza.

\- Su nombre es Strea... reafirmé sin romper el contacto visual.

\- El MCHP-002 o Strea, como tú le llamas... ya ha sufrido una falla en el pasado, mucho antes de verse involucrada en todo este asunto. Su personalidad y forma de actuar son impredecibles e inestables, comparada con otras versiones. Eso sin mencionar el hecho de que todavía se encuentra unida al sistema que Administrador supervisa. Pero... agregó Cardinal, teniéndome expectante.

\- Al menos, puedo denotar que no ha venido bajo sus órdenes. Mi teoría es que, habrán alterado su banco de memoria para evitar todo tipo de rastreo.

\- Es un alivio – respondí.

\- Aun así... oí murmurar a la bibliotecaria mientras revisaba una copia de los datos recolectados.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunté preocupado.

\- Es sólo que... no, no debe ser nada – afirmó agitando su cabeza. Sólo quiero seguir corroborando la información, en caso de hallar algo que hayamos pasado por alto. Puedes llevarte a tu amiga, los demás miembros de tu grupo querrán ver que se encuentra a salvo.

\- Es cierto, ya es muy tarde, comenzarán a preocuparse – agregué dirigiéndome hacia la puerta y deteniéndome justo antes de abrirla. Te mantendré al tanto si algún ocurre algún percance, ¿de acuerdo, C? Cuídate.

La peli castaña sólo levantó una mano en señal de saludo, sin dejar de teclear en la consola, viendo de reojo como la pelilavanda se unía a Hiro y ambos abandonaban el estudio.

Cuando pudo comprobar que sus invitados ya no se encontraban en ninguna parte de la Hollow Área, la pequeña bibliotecaria ajustó sus lentes, respiró profundo y desplegó un esquema de la programación de Strea.

\- Muy bien... veamos que ocultas...

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

 **Lugar: Arc-Sophia – A las afueras – Momento del día: Siesta.**

* * *

\- Mmm... la briza es realmente agradable en esta zona... – murmuré, mientras me acomodaba bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles, como solía acostumbrar cuando necesitaba ordenar mis ideas.

Me pregunto si C habrá hecho avances sobre Strea... no quiero pensar que le hubieran hecho algo durante su ausencia – pensé cerrando mis ojos y percibiendo la refrescante corriente de aire, la cual me llevó a dormitar un largo rato.

Tengo más problemas que nunca antes... -dije para mis adentros.

Tres de mis compañeras sienten algo por mí, de las cuales, una me ha robado mi primer beso...

Además... jugadores al azar han empezado a desaparecer de los pisos sin causa aparente...

Pero todo lleva a pensar que Alberich está implicado...

Y, para colmo, no puedo encontrar lógica a la silenciosa inactividad de Administrador en estas últimas semanas...

¿Estará acechándonos desde alguna parte? o tal vez... ¿preparando algún tipo de trampa?

Exhalé un suspiro...

No hemos podido relajarnos ni un momento...

Cuando llegue el momento... tendré que luchar también...

Sólo espero que... ¿hmm? – exclamé al sentir un extraño peso, sumado a un súbito incremento en la temperatura de mi cuerpo.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, reincorporándome de mi pequeña siesta, buscando averiguar qué había interrumpido mi calma.

Para mi sorpresa, una figura muy familiar se encontraba acurrucada a mi lado.

\- ¿Strea? – grité dentro de mi cabeza. ¿Cómo llegó aquí? ¿Me estuvo siguiendo? Rayos... su sigilo ha mejorado bastante.

La joven se acomodó ligeramente en sus sueños.

Ahh... ¿Qué hago? ¿La despierto? Es un área segura, pero... ¿si alguien nos ve?

Además... – dije bajando la mirada y sonrojándome con la vista. Expone mucha piel... veo "demasiado" desde este ángulo...

Strea por su parte soltó una sutil risilla, aún sin mover los párpados.

Parece que está teniendo un buen sueño – me dije a mi mismo, observando a mi compañera, con una gota de sudor,

Inesperadamente, sentí el impulso de acariciar su cabello. Y sin que pudiera notarlo, ya me encontraba jugando con su violácea cabellera.

Realmente no sabría donde catalogar a Strea. Su personalidad da brincos en todas direcciones. Pero... creo que me he acostumbrado a su forma de ser y no me gustaría que cambiase...

Quizás sea su carisma e inocencia lo que me atraen de ella – concluí retrayendo mi mano, lentamente.

Para cuando mi última frase había abandonado mis pensamientos, un fuerte sonrojo adornó mis mejillas.

¿Acabo de admitir que siento algo por Strea? -pregunté reflexivamente.

Agité fuertemente mi cabeza desvaneciendo la idea.

No... aún no tengo forma de aclarar lo que siento. Pero... si Strea provoca esto en mí... ¿que siento yo por Sinon y Philia?

Mi cerebro batalló por largos segundos buscando una respuesta, hasta que la voz temerosa de la joven durmiendo a mi lado me sacó del trance.

\- N-No... por favor... - la oí decir con miedo en su tono. Aléjate... eso no... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Strea comenzó a agitarse, moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras gritaba descontroladamente.

Al instante, sujete sus hombros, para mantenerla en su sitio e intentar que reaccionara. Cuando por fin las convulsiones se detuvieron, sus bellos ojos de rubí se abrieron con dificultad.

\- ¿Hi-Hiro? - murmuró bastante conmocionada.

\- Sí, soy yo, Strea. ¿Te encuentras bien? Sonaba como que estabas teniendo una horrible pesadilla- contesté tomando distancia.

La pelilavanda rápidamente me envolvió en un abrazo.

\- ¿Strea...?

\- Lo lamento, Hiro... sólo... sólo déjame estar así unos momentos más...

Sin mucho que objetar, suavemente coloqué mis brazos a su alrededor.

\- Ya pasó, Strea... todo va a estar bien ahora – agregué acariciando su cabeza muy despacio.

Quizás... quizás si me gusta Strea...

Mi compañera templaba como una hoja.

¿Qué pudo haberla puesto en ese estado?

\- No quiero... no quiero volver allí... - dijo con su voz quebrada.

\- ¿Volver... volver a dónde? – intenté preguntar, pero era inútil. Ella sólo se aferraba más a mí y no decía otra palabra.

Al cabo de unos segundos, sus temblores se detuvieron. Strea rompió el abrazo y se alejó unos pasos.

Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, nuevamente.

\- Perdona las molestias, Hiro... creo que simplemente tuve un muy mal sueño – dijo intentando alivianar el ambiente con

Mi ánimo se desplomó en un instante. Algo en su expresión traía malos recuerdos...

 _¿Por qué... por qué tú también...?_

\- ¿Estás segura que sólo fue eso? Te oías muy preocupada. Strea... estabas llorando... - respondí, esperando algún indicio de respuesta.

\- Si... fue algo terrorífico... pero ya estoy bien. No fue nada grave, ¿lo ves? – contraargumentó la joven con un gesto alegre.

 _¿Por qué haces lo mismo...?_

\- Además, fue muy divertido dormir a tu lado – rio con su típico tono insinuoso y burlón.

 _Pero... todo eso se siente..._

Me levanté bruscamente y tomé a Strea por los hombros, cortando de golpe su "feliz" momento...

\- ¿Uh? ¿Hiro? – alcanzó a decir... sin inmutarse de forma alguna. Con su típica tranquilidad "pre-programada" ...

\- ¿Por qué...? - dije en voz baja para luego alzar el tono. ¡POR QUÉ SIEMPRE HACES ESO, STREA!

La joven pelilavanda abrió los ojos de golpe. Preocupación se comenzaba a dibujar en sus facciones. Esto la había tomado desprevenida.

\- Siempre que estamos desanimados... o tristes... tu intentas alegrarnos. Pero cuando tienes algún problema, te guardas todo... hasta que las cosas están a punto de estallar... ¡!POR QUÉ LO HACES! ¡PORQUE ELIGES SUFRIR! ¡POR QUÉ NO CONFIAS EN NOSOTROS!

Ella solo desvió la mirada.

\- Yo... sólo soy un programa de cuidado mental... para eso fui programada. Mi trabajo es cuidar de los jugadores... y brindarles el apoyo emocional necesario para que continúen y puedan llevar a cabo su cometido. Mientras ellos sean felices... yo seré feliz- dijo dibujándose una sonrisa... que simplemente se sentía...

 _ **FALSA...**_

Liberé mi agarre sobre sus hombros y di unos pasos hacia atrás.

\- Entonces... ¿sólo eso somos para ti...?

\- ¿Eh...?

\- ¿Somos sólo tus pacientes? ¿Sujetos de prueba que debes supervisar?

\- Chigau (te equivocas) yo...

Golpeé fuertemente el tronco del árbol con mi puño, haciendo aparecer el tan reconocido cartel de inmortalidad y frenando las palabras de Strea en seco.

\- Días atrás dijiste que yo te gustaba... que sentías algo por mi...acaso eso... ¿también fue fingido? – dije seriamente, mi flequillo ensombreciendo mi mirada. ¿Acaso, tu programación te ordenó que lo dijeras?

Strea temblaba...

\- Y-Yo... no...

\- ¿El sistema me consideró tan patético y solitario que necesitaba que uno de sus NPCs me dijera que me quiere? – exclamé con lágrimas brotando de mis ojos.

Ahora, mi cuerpo temblaba.

Strea estiro su mano, en un débil intento de alcanzar mi rostro...

\- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti, Strea-san? ¿Cómo sabes que estás condicionada para decir que amas a alguien con tanta facilidad?

\- ¡!Pero yo si te quie...!

\- Cuando te conocí decías lo mismo sobre Kirito... - interrumpí con una voz fría.

La cara de la joven palideció. Su programa entraba en pánico. Como si le hubiesen dado un duro golpe de realidad. Y una pregunta danzaba en su mente.

Eran sus sentimientos... ¿algo real?

Strea retrajo su mano y bajó la cabeza.

\- Wa... wakaranai (no lo sé) - susurró a duras penas. Finos hilos de lágrimas descendiendo desde sus ojos.

Con el corazón herido, me di la vuelta, alejándome poco a poco.

Ella grito mi nombre, pero no volteé. No quería mirarla, no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

Apretaba mis dientes a medida que me distanciaba más y más de aquel sitio.

Quería un lugar tranquilo para pensar sobre lo acontecido...

Pero en cuanto me disponía a volver a mi cuarto, la alarma de mensaje entrante se hizo presente, poniéndome en alerta.

\- No tengo otra opción más que revisarlo- pensé en un suspiro.

Desplegué el menú de contactos y descubrí que era un mensaje de Kirito.

Acabando de leerlo, mis ojos se abrieron. No podía ser nada bueno...

Pensé, por un momento, en decirle a Strea... pero creo que mi orgullo decidió meterse y descarté la idea casi al instante.

Corrí entonces hacia el transportador de la plaza.

Las palabras del mensaje... aún frescas en mi memoria...

"Encuéntrame en el pueblo del piso 91 junto al portal. Creo que hallamos algo"

* * *

 **Lugar: Piso 91 (Ulgand) – A las afueras del pueblo – Hora: En la Tarde.**

* * *

Al arribar al piso 91 me topé con la figura de Kirito aguardándome a los pies del transportador, lucía algo preocupado y revisaba constantemente su inventario.

Me explicó la situación y nos pusimos en marcha.

Al arribar, al sitio podíamos distinguir varias siluetas a la lejanía. Sin duda algo estaba pasando.

Procurando no ser vistos, nos escabullimos lo suficiente, como para reconocer a los presentes. Estábamos de acuerdo que nuestra mejor estrategia en ese momento, era la de observar en silencio, viendo como la situación se desenvolvía.

\- Oe, ¿qué demonios crees que haces? – oímos decir a una voz, que fácilmente identificamos como la de nuestro conocido samurái.

Silenciosamente nos movimos entre unas enormes rocas y observamos la escena.

\- Guarda silencio – dijo un sujeto rubio que todos conocíamos muy bien. Si no bajas la voz, te ocurrirá lo mismo que le haremos a este hombre.

El susodicho rehén, yacía bajo el pie de uno de los lacayos de Alberich, totalmente paralizado y pidiendo ayuda desgarradoramente.

\- ¡DETENTE! Déjalo ir y baja esa cosa- exclamó el Klein ante la espeluznante escena que estaba dando lugar.

\- ¿Ohh? ¿Hablas de esto? – respondió Alberich sosteniendo no que parecía ser una extraña daga de empuñadura dorada y una hoja de tono oscuro. ¿No te parece que tiene un exquisito diseño? La punta fue tallada de forma majestuosa – rió desquiciadamente el paladín, acercando el arma al cuerpo del jugador retenido.

\- MALDITO... ¡TE DIJE QUE SOLTARAS ESO! – gritó el samurái avanzando unos pasos, pero el rubio no cedió ni un poco.

\- Me temo que no será posible. Aún quedan importantes cosas que deben resolverse – añadió mirando al castaño de bandana y luego a su prisionero. Mmm... veo que tienes mucha vitalidad... serás de mucha utilidad ¿no lo crees así?

El indefenso sujeto sólo se dignó a llorar y patalear mientras sentía la hoja de la exótica daga apuñalar su espalda.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la víctima fue envuelta en un potente haz de luz, desapareciendo completamente ante la vista de todos los presentes.

Kirito y yo aprovechamos el desenlace para salir de nuestro escondite y reunirnos con Klein.

\- ¡Kirito, Hiro! – dijo él.

\- Klein, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó el espadachín negro.

\- Tengan cuidado, ese sujeto... lleva un arma muy extraña consigo.

\- Tranquilo... nos haremos cargo – contesté viendo a Alberich con odio.

El rubio sólo jugó con su cabello.

\- Oia oia... pero si es mi viejo amigo el espadachín negro y... tu... pronunció con veneno en sus palabras, cambiando a un tono inocente casi al instante. ¿A que debo esta... poco placentera sorpresa?

\- Aun no entiendo como sus cursores no se han vuelto naranja – murmuró Kirito. Tenía la sospecha de que estarías involucrado en las desapariciones que han estado ocurriendo y creo que esa última demostración lo confirma.

El espadachín desenvaino a Elucidator. Yo por mi parte, preparé mi escudo y a Libertadora.

\- No vamos a permitir que sigas con tus locuras...

Alberich soltó una ruidosa carcajada. Sus peones nos observaban con algo de temor.

\- Y exactamente ¿qué van a hacer para impedirlo? ¡¿Creen que tienen lo que se necesita para vencerme a mí?!

\- Que no se te suba a la cabeza, Alberich – interrumpí. Por si no lo recuerdas, Kirito ya te pateó el trasero una vez.

\- Oh... eso- respondió restándole importancia. Es obvio que habrá usado algún tipo de artimaña para derrotarme.

Este sujeto...

\- ¿Artimaña? Kirito te derrotó de forma justa. Aquí el único que juega sucio eres tú – exclamé con más enojo del usual.

\- Con los poderes que poseo, es impensable que llegase a perder sin algún tipo trampa. Pero...

El paladin invocó su espada.

\- Les aseguró que esta vez... experimentaran todo el esplendor de mis capacidades –declaró poniendo en posición de combate, espada y daga en mano.

Kirito y yo intercambiamos miradas.

\- Veo que no saldremos de esta con una simple charla – murmuré.

\- Kirito, Hiro... ¿podrán con él? – preguntó nuestro samurái, recordando su vieja experiencia contra el lunático de traje blanco.

\- Tranquilo, Klein, no habrá problema. Sólo debemos cuidarnos de esa rara daga.

Los 3 avanzamos, situándonos en un sitio un poco más abierto para luchar a gusto.

\- Ahora... que comience la verdadera batalla – exclamó Alberich mientras el contador, lentamente llegaba a cero.

* * *

Al cabo de unos intensos minutos, logramos vencer a Alberich, aunque este no tenía intenciones de pagar por sus acciones...

\- Ahhh, arma inservible... - exclamó el rubio paladín, arrojando su extraña daga al suelo para fragmentarla en pedazos momentos después. No lo aceptaré, no lo aceptaré, ¿me oyen? ¿Cómo se atreven a humillarme? Soy el legítimo dueño de este mundo- agregó, buscando un objeto entre sus ropas.

\- ¡Cuidado, va a sacar algo! – alertó Klein, tomando precauciones.

Para el alivio de todos, el "peligroso" objeto resulto ser un mero cristal de transporte con el cual, Alberich abandonó el piso, dejando a sus lacayos con rostros de pánico.

\- Oiga, jefe... espere no nos deje – gritó uno de ellos buscando también un cristal, pero fue al instante detenido por nuestro samurái.

\- Quieto ahí, maldito. Tu amigo pudo haber huido, pero tú no vas a escapar tan fácilmente.

Mientras Klein retenía al sujeto, Kirito aprovechó para cercenar sus manos, evitando el uso de cualquier otra arma u posible amenaza.

\- ¡Ahhhh!¡Sumimasen! ¡Sumimasen! - chillo el muy cobarde. Por favor no me hagan daño, sólo estaba siguiendo órdenes.

Yo me acerqué y con odio en mis ojos, lo sujeté por el cuello de la camisa.

\- ¡Damaré! (cállate) ¡no queremos tus excusas! Dinos lo que sepas de tu jefe ahora o si no... - dije empuñando a Libertadora con mi mano libre, cosa que provocó absoluto terror en nuestro patético invitado.

Pero antes de que todo pasara a mayores, un fuerte temblor sacudió todo el piso, sorprendiéndonos en demasía.

\- ¿Un temblor...? – preguntó Klein con rostro preocupado.

La potente sacudida hizo que mi atención se desviara de nuestro prisionero, soltándolo en el acto.

Kirito, por su parte, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Intentando unir cabos.

Para cuando el terremoto había cesado, el samurái tomó la palabra.

\- Ne, Kirito... que sugieres que hagamos con él – dijo sujetando al lacayo de Alberich.

El espadachín puso una mano en su mentón.

\- Oh, es cierto, creo que no supiste responderle a mi compañero aquí – explicó intercambiando miradas conmigo. Ahora que ya no hay más interrupciones, vendrás con nosotros y espero que estés dispuesto a hablar...

* * *

 **Lugar: Primera barrera de seguridad del sistema - Hora: no especificada. (PARTE NUEVA EDITADA)**

* * *

En lo profundo del sistema, un diminuto hombrecillo de enorme cabeza y traje de bufón, monitoreaba un par de pantallas.

\- Si… si, esta información es muy valiosa… logré infiltrarme con éxito… juju… Cuando la vea, Administrador-sama me recompensará enormemente estoy seguro – murmuró relamiéndose los labios.

\- ¡CHUDELKIN! – dijo de repente una voz, poniendo al arlequín en alerta.

\- Qui… Quine… quiero decir… ¡Administrador-sama!

La bella mujer de cabellos violáceos se colocó a su lado, esta vez portando un elegante vestido lavanda con terminaciones que le daban un toque angelical.

\- Y bien… ¿que querías mostrarme? – demandó Administrador con voz seria.

\- Uh si, m-mire aquí por favor – balbuceó el enano, señalando los monitores. Hemos estado recabando datos precisos de los intrusos las 24 horas, y descubrimos muchas cosas. Se han hecho pasar por un gremio en el juego, han crafteado armas con habilidades particulares y… conocemos el punto exacto de cada uno de sus escondites.

El rostro de Administrador se mantenía inexpresivo.

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- ¿Huh?

\- Pregunté si es todo lo que hallaron… - dijo, esta vez pudiendo notarse cierto nivel de veneno en su modo de hablar.

\- T-También n-notamos que c-ciertos jugadores t-tuvieron u-un cese de sus funciones c-cognitivas p-por un periodo p-prolongado… – atinó a decir el aterrorizado hombrecillo.

\- ¿Y…?

\- P-Pues… lo investigamos y… e-encontramos esto…

Administrador ignoró los balbuceos de su patético esbirro y enfocó su atención en la pantalla justo al frente.

Luego de un estresante y pesado silencio, la mujer habló.

\- Ya veo… estudios sobre como manipular la mente…

\- ¿A-Administrador-sama?

\- ¿Has logrado descifrar como este estudio fue realizado?

\- N-No, mi ama, p-pero tenemos el registro de todo lo que los intrusos ingresaron al sistema, q-quiere que…

\- Hazme una copia… lo leeré personalmente… descifraré el proceso yo misma… -interrumpió, espantando a su subordinado, quien sólo tecleo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

AL instante, más de una docena de ventanas se manifestaron alrededor de ambos. La bella fémina, entonces comenzó a examinarlos, una por una.

\- Dime… Chudelkin… las cuentas de estos intrusos… ¿están ligadas a la base de datos del sistema?

\- N-No, al parecer vienen de una fuente externa…

\- ¿Es posible detectar la fuente e infiltrarnos, accediendo al internet?

\- Puede tomar un poco de tiempo, pero… supongo que s…

\- ¡Hazlo! – exclamó Administrador, una mueca llena de malicia formándose lentamente en sus facciones. Esta vez, hermana, no podrás prevenir lo que vendrá…


	41. - Nota de Autor (No es un capitulo) -

**Hago este pequeño apartado para pasar a saludar y contar algunas cosas:**

 **Namba Uan** \- Como saben, esta no es mi plataforma principal. Tiendo a tener más interacción con Wattpad que con esta, aunque le ando dando un buen nivel de importancia recientemente. Por eso, no se asusten si parece como que el fanfic tarda en actualizarse (porque el bloqueo mental me pega parejo y los de wattpad tampoco recibirán capitulo xDD) Pero ya en serio, si me tardo en publicar algo aqui es porque le ando haciendo revisiones, como la que le haré al ultimo capitulo que escribí "Turbulencia" quiero ampliarlo un poco y arreglar cosas que senti que las escribí solo para cerrar y ya. Actualmente ando en un hiatus y solucionando otras situaciones de mi vida y no quiero que la calidad (si es que tengo xD) del fic caiga.

 **Namba Chu** \- No se de donde me surgió, pero ando con ganas de iniciar un fic crossover entre Highschool DxD (que sujeto tan original xD) y Rokka no Yuusha (Hoy se atrevió ) Siento que hay mucho potencial, ya que tienen elementos similares y DxD necesita un protagonista como Adlet Mayer (Si, te odio Issei, eres solo la manifestación del fetiche de tu autor) Asi que me gustaría tomarme este tiempo para pensar esta idea e ir desarrollándola con calma. De poder estructurarla bien, la iría publicando de manera lenta, ya que quiero acabar el fanfic de SAO primero y no dejarlo colgado.

 **Namba Zri** \- Esto último ya es más mi curiosidad como ser humano, pero me gustaría que me compartieran, que piensan del fanfic hasta ahora. Les gusta, lo odian, les parece que les falta mas guamazos, mas drama, mas comedia. Si el protagonista que pensé les cae bien, mal. Si creen en dios, ok eso ultimo no?) xD Es mas que nada para sentir algún tipo de devolución mas que el típico numero de lecturas y lectores. La indiferencia lastima T_T xD Pero naa, no los obligo a nada, solo es para saber donde ando parado y si voy por buen camino o debo dedicarme a lanzar piedras a los camiones en la vía publica xD

Sin nada mas que decir, saludo a todas las personas que han decidido ocupar un gramo de su tiempo en leer esta pequeña nota y disculpen que no sea un capitulo.

 **Bye :D**


	42. - Llanto Carmesí -

**ACLARACIONES: Me encuentro actualmente en un hiatus, pero saque fuerzas desde lo profundo de mi ser para terminar este capitulo y no dejarlos con la intriga. Por cierto, ya edité la ultima parte del capitulo anterior, para que fluya mejor con este de aquí. Este capitulo tendrá 2 partes. Disfruten la primera :)**

* * *

 **(Flashback) Lugar: Desconocido...**

* * *

\- Oh vamos, ¿eso es todo? Al menos podrías haberte resistido un poco más ¿no? – protestó decepcionado el pelirojo samurái, mientras molestaba al, en extremo, cooperativo rehén.

En eso, los presentes giraron la cabeza al notar que dos personas ingresaban a la habitación, con paso apresurado.

\- Kirito-kun – dijo la sub-comandante. Los prisioneros que se encontraban en los demás cuartos ya fueron liberados.

\- Es bueno oírlo – contestó el espadachín con rostro de alivio.

\- Aún así... ninguno de ellos podía recordar nada desde el momento en que fueron raptados... me gustaría saber qué fue lo que les hicieron durante todo ese tiempo...

\- También está eso... – añadió Lizbeth sumándose a la conversación. Aquel extraño objeto en la habitación del fondo, aún no sabemos de qué pueda tratarse.

\- Creo que no queda de otra más que investigarlo a fondo – contestó Kirito, desviando la mirada hacia el joven peliblanco, quien asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

\- Nosotros, nos encargaremos...

* * *

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

* * *

 **POV KIRITO**

* * *

 ** _Lugar: Piso 76 (Arc-Sophia - Posada de Agil) - Hora: Pasado el alba._**

* * *

\- Papa... Papa...

\- ¿Eh? – dije volviendo en mí, bruscamente.

\- ¿Te pasa algo, papa? Estabas viendo a la nada y no contestabas – dijo la pequeña niña pelinegra, parada a un lado de la silla.

\- No es nada, Yui – contesté acariciando su cabeza. Sólo pensaba... ¿Qué necesitas?

La infanta dio unos pasos señalando la puerta de entrada, más precisamente a los pies de la misma.

\- Quería saber tu opinión sobre la nueva puerta para perros que instalo Agil-san- dijo Yui mostrando el nuevo aditamento.

\- ¿Una puerta... para perros? ¿No sabía que la hubiesen programado en Aincrad?

\- Agil-san hizo una con la Skill de Carpintería.

\- ¿Existe una Skill así? – pregunté.

\- Te sorprenderías con lo que te puedes encontrar cuando buscas bien – agregó Agil uniéndose a la conversación. La conseguí mientras reunía materiales en el piso 90. Pensé que sería útil para mejorar aspectos de la taberna.

En ese instante, cierto peludo amigo hizo acto de presencia asomó la cabeza desde una de las mesas, Su cola agitándose alegremente de un lado al otro.

\- Ahí estas, Sr. Ladritos, que te parece tu nueva entrada.

\- ¡Wof! – respondió el cachorro, como si hubiese entendido la pregunta.

Por su parte, el fornido cantinero notó la perdida mirada en el espadachín negro...

\- Yui-chan- dijo viendo a la niña ser lamida por el animalito. ¿Te importaría llevarlo a jugar un rato en la plazoleta? Necesito hablar con tu papa a solas.

\- ¿En serio puedo? – preguntó la niña viendo a Kirito.

\- Claro, ¿estás de acuerdo, Kirito? – agregó Agil colocando una mano en el hombro del beater, lo que casi lo saca de balance.

\- ¿Uh? Ahh, si, no hay problema, te veremos desde aquí – atinó a decir el pelinegro.

\- ¡Yay! – exclamó la pequeña momentos antes de partir con su simpático compañero.

Kirito sólo la veía alejarse. Su mente, en un páramo distante.

\- ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado? – dijo el posadero, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. No te había visto así desde que tuvimos que organizar el ataque contra el Ataúd Risueño.

Exhalé un suspiro y me senté en los escalones de la entrada.

\- Asuna se levantó más temprano de lo usual para hablar con los demás gremios y que nos ayuden a rastrear a Alberich. Pero nadie ha sabido de él desde que Klein, Hiro y yo lo enfrentamos en las planicies.

\- ¿Te preocupa que no se presente al asedio del Jefe de piso?

\- Sería lo más lógico, si tenemos en cuenta que es buscado en todo Aincrad por raptar jugadores. Pero, no lo sé, no podría explicarlo. Creo que, simplemente, tengo un mal presentimiento con este asunto...

\- No los has tenido antes, ¿que los provoca ahora?

\- Me preocupa lo que hallamos ayer, cuando el ayudante de Alberich nos enseñó el ala de confinamiento...

\- Eso es...

\- Si... una consola – completó el beater, viendo la enorme pantalla traslúcida que reproducía secuencias numéricas justo en el centro del salón.

\- ¿Crees que guardarían sus datos en esta cosa? – preguntó el joven del escudo, examinándola con cautela.

\- Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo – contestó Kirito, sus dedos danzando rápidamente sobre las teclas.

\- Se asemejaba a aquella que Asuna y yo descubrimos, el día que perdimos a Yui... Sentí un nudo en el estómago en ese momento, pero me contuve...

\- Aquí esta – dijo desplegando ventanas de texto.

\- ¿Algo relevante?

\- Mucha de la información se encuentra encriptada... pero tiene que haber alguna porción que sea legible- respondió el espadachín reasumiendo su tarea de hackeo.

\- ¿Análisis de la Corteza Cerebral? ¿Alteración de las funciones perceptivas y esquema emocional? ¿Qué es todo esto? – exclamó el peliblanco muy desconcertado.

\- Todo parece indicar que... llevaban adelante algún tipo de experimento...

\- ¿Dices que intentaban modificar sus mentes? – murmuró Agil bastante conmocionado.

\- Es la conclusión más probable y la que más me aterra. Esos estudios son demasiado avanzados para que cualquier civil pudiese realizarlos desde dentro del juego. Y estoy 100% seguro que Kayaba Akihiko no está involucrado, no sólo debido a su desaparición a manos de Administrador, sino que simplemente no es su estilo...

\- Eso quiere decir que...

\- Si, la información que obtuvimos de aquel sitio lo confirma. Alguien, de fuera, ajeno a los servidores de Sword Art Online, pero con el suficiente conocimiento en manejo de tecnología y realidad virtual, debió aprovechar los fallos de seguridad durante mi pelea con Heathcliff, Burló los firewalls, logró colarse al juego e inició una cacería de jugadores para usarlos como ratas de laboratorio... y esa persona... no es otra que... el mismo Alberich.

Los ojos de Agil se enancharon.

\- No lidiamos con un simple hacker... no... este sujeto es capaz de crear armas extrañas, sin contar el hecho de que logró construir un gremio justo bajo nuestras narices sin que nos diésemos cuenta...

Este individuo me recuerda a Kayaba. No, es incluso peor que él...

Agil llevo una mano a su frente y tronó su cuello hacia un lado.

\- Eso es difícil de digerir – dijo mirando hacia el cielo. Ahora entiendo el por qué tú y Asuna estaban tan ansiosos por encontrarlo.

Asentí levemente, fijando la mirada hacia donde Yui se encontraba.

\- Ahora que los jugadores fueron liberados... se ha vuelto aún más impredecible... Sólo nos queda estar listos y esperar el momento.

El fornido posadero exhaló un suspiro.

\- Bueno, creo que ya es momento de que abra el lugar. Rain-chan se tomó el día para ayudar con los preparativos para el asedio, así que tendré trabajo extra...- dijo dándole la espalda al pelinegro. A propósito... Kirito... nadie ha visto a Strea desde ayer, y Hiro salió muy temprano a acompañar a Philia. ¿Te importaría ver que todo esté bien?, no creo que nadie aquí soporte que esa niña se perdiese una segunda vez y necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para esta tarde.

 _¿Mmm, Strea?_

\- De acuerdo, déjamelo a mí- contesté poniéndome de pie, viendo a Agil desaparecer dentro de la posada.

Una vez solo, acerqué mi mano al menú y activé la opción de rastreo.

 _¿Dónde te has metido esta vez, Strea?_

* * *

 **Lugar: Piso 87 (Pasaje de los Lamentos –Laberinto) - Hora: Cerca del mediodía.**

* * *

\- Rayos... nada en este cuarto tampoco – murmuré guardando mi espada. La señal venía de este sitio... ¿Dónde podrá estar?

Caminé hasta un gran salón abierto. Muchas parcas rondaban los alrededores. No eran fuertes, pero podían ser escurridizas.

Me dispuse a eliminarlas, pero entonces, oí un quejido.

\- ¡Uuuughhh!

¿Eh? Ese lamento no lo hicieron los monstruos

\- ¿Quién está ahí? – exclamé.

Mas delante de uno de los cuartos, la imagen de una joven con traje de combate púrpura oscuro se hizo presente. Sujetaba su cabeza y lucía como si hubiese estado llorando.

\- ¡Strea! – grité al mismo tiempo que los monstruos se percataban de su presencia y corrían a atacarla.

Corí lo más rápido que pude y con un combo, fui capaz de erradicar al trío de parcas que amenazaban a Strea.

La peliblanca sólo se sentó de espaldas a uno de los muros. Jadeando un poco agitada.

\- ¿S-Strea? – dije al ver a la joven de cabello lavanda sujetando su cabeza, con lágrimas, amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

\- Kirito... - contestó con un tono triste y apagado. ¿Por qué me salvaste?

El espadachín miro con extrañeza a su compañera.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Ibas a ser atacada por monstruos y...

\- ¿Aún si sólo soy una IA?

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? – contesté algo extrañado.

La pelilavanda solo hundió más la cabeza entre sus piernas.

\- No lo entiendo... Simplemente no puedo... - murmuró volviendo a sujetar su sien, mientras más lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

\- Está bien, Strea – dije, sentándome a su lado por unos momentos. Necesito que te calmes...

Nunca la había visto en ese estado...

\- ¿Sabes? – dije intentando aliviar el ambiente. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntártelo directamente, pero... ¿tu eres como Yui, cierto?

Strea levantó levemente la mirada.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Hiro nos platicó que eras un programa de salud mental. Yui también lo era, antes de que el Sistema Cardinal le quitara sus privilegios. Creo que, técnicamente, eso te convertiría en su hermana menor...

La pelilavanda lo miro fijamente por unos segundos y luego soltó una risilla, que lentamente se convirtió en una melódica carcajada.

\- Tienes razón, nunca había pensado en eso. Entonces... ¿eso te haría mi nuevo papá?

Kirito se paralizo por un instante y comenzó a reír con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Algo... así?

\- ¿Dormiré con ustedes todas las noches?

\- Eh...

\- ¿Me darás un beso de buenas noches?

\- Etto...

\- Y podremos darnos baños jun...

\- ¡Chotto Matte! Te lo suplico, no termines esa frase...

Strea solo reía ante las ocurrencias de su nuevo "padre". Sus expresiones siempre lograban sacarle una sonrisa. Quizás era aquello lo que llego a atraerle del chico en el pasado, pero ahora, su corazón pensaba en otra persona...

\- Arigato, Kirito... lo que dijiste me hizo sentir mejor...

\- Me alegra oír eso.

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Kirito quiso tomar la iniciativa, pero fue interrumpido al instante.

\- ¿Cómo se siente el amor, Kirito?

El espadachín arqueo una ceja

\- ¿Huh?

\- Asuna y tú se aman, ¿no es así?

\- ¿A qué viene todo eso, tan de repente?

\- Creo... creo que amo a Hiro...

Kirito la miró curioso.

\- Desde que volví... no recuerdo muchas cosas... y... mi cabeza duele en ocasiones. Pero... puedo percibir ciertas cosas... cuando estoy a su lado. Me pongo nerviosa, alegre, pero a la vez temerosa. Él juega conmigo, no se molesta cuando me le insinúo, ni siquiera cuando lo besé...

En ese momento de haber estado bebiendo, Kirito hubiese escupido su trago.

\- ¿Lo besaste? – preguntó con incredulidad. T-Te refieras a... en la mejilla, ¿verdad?

\- No, fue en los labios.

El monocromático espadachín tragó saliva.

Por un lado, estaba asombrado de que Hiro y Strea hayan logrado tal avance, pero por otro, era más grande su alivio de saber, que Strea ya no lo perseguiría... o ese beso hubiese sido su sentencia de muerte en más de una forma imaginable.

El beater se despejó la garganta.

\- E-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

\- Es que... atinó a decir la joven contemplando sus manos. No creo que lo que siento... sea real.

Kirito ensancho los ojos.

\- Sólo soy un programa diseñado para tratar las emociones de los jugadores en SAO. Si sienten dolor, intentaré aliviarlos, si están alegres, reiré con ellos, si algo les preocupa, allí estaré para levantar su ánimo... está en mi programa... Por eso pienso que... una I.A jamás comprenderá lo que es sentir amor por alguien...

Ante tal declaración... la mente de Kirito se llenó con imágenes de cierto suceso... uno que pudo haber derrumbado sus esperanzas de seguir adelante, de no haber actuado como lo hizo en esa ocasión.

* * *

 _Yui... ¿qué es lo que tu deseas?_

 _Yo... yo..._

 _Quiero quedarme con ustedes... por siempre..._

* * *

\- No creo que ese sea el caso, Strea...

La pelilavanda volteo a verlo, confundida.

\- Todo lo que eres... lo que te hace ser tú... no viene de tu programa... viene de aquí... dijo señalando con el dedo hacia el pecho de la joven.

\- ¿De mis pechos?

\- De tu corazón, de hecho – rio el espadachín, ignorando la extraña inocencia de la I.A. Confía en lo que sientes y deja que eso te guíe, hallarás la respuesta. Asuna y yo lo hicimos cuando adoptamos a Yui...

\- Pero... Hiro dijo que...

\- Hablaré con él... interrumpió el pelinegro, levantándose y extiendo una mano hacia la joven. Recuérdalo, siempre serás importante para nosotros, Strea. Todos te queremos, como nuestra nueva "hija" y gran amiga. No te dejaremos sola...

* * *

 _ **Lugar: Piso 92 – Momentos antes del asalto al jefe de piso.**_

* * *

Abracé a mi hija con fuerza.

Era casi un ritual, tanto para mí como para mi esposa, el despedirnos de nuestra pequeña Yui, prometiéndole que regresaríamos sanos y salvos, cada vez que partíamos a una misión de gran riesgo. Y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

Esa tarde había una extraña calma en el ambiente. Por alguna razón, los cielos de Aincrad, comenzaron a tonarse grises, en comparación a su característico y brillante color celeste.

Tomados de la mano, avanzamos sin prisa, por aquellas calles, dirigiéndonos hacia la zona del transportador.

Había llegado el momento... el momento de encarar al jefe del piso número 92.

\- Sólo 8 pisos más – murmuré. 8 pisos y estaremos fuera...

Al llegar pudimos divisar a muchos de los gremios de la delantera, preparado para la batalla que se avecinaba. Asuna, como era costumbre, inició con su discurso, buscando inspirar a los presentes para que las esperanzas de los jugadores se mantuviesen altas y no sufriésemos bajas.

Yo, por mi parte, contemplaba el espectáculo en silencio desde uno de los grandes pilares de la plaza, Mi mirada recorriendo lentamente a todos los participantes que rodeaban el portal.

\- No hay señales de Alberich o de sus secuaces – pensé. Al menos podremos combatir tranquilos...

Después de todo, el bastardo no enviaría hombres, ni mucho menos, se dignaría a aparecer en persona a un evento donde el peligro de ser descubierto es, innegablemente, alto.

Intentando despejar mi cabeza, inconscientemente, mi atención paso a centrarse en un conocido joven peliblanco, quien venía llegando apresuradamente, en compañía de cierta peli-zanahoria. Todos lo estaban regañando por su inesperado retraso, menos cierta joven de traje violáceo, quien sólo miraba desde lejos, intentando no mantener el contacto visual, desde el otro extremo de la muchedumbre.

Definitivamente, esos dos necesitan hablar mucho... - pensé.

Finalizado el discurso, comenzamos la larga marcha por el pasillo hasta la entrada de la mazmorra. Aproveché la ocasión para acercarme a nuestro querido tanque.

\- ¿Estás listo para esto? – dije sorprendiéndolo un poco.

\- Oh, eres tu Kirito. No te sentí llegar... - respondió suavemente.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo?

Hiro exhalo un suspiro.

\- Nunca has sentido que le gustas a alguien, ¿pero no estás seguro de que lo que sienta por ti sea real?

\- ¿Hablas de Strea?

Los ojos del peliblanco se ensancharon como platos.

\- C-Como... es que...

Lo detuve colocando mi mano frente a él.

\- Tranquilo, hablé con ella horas de antes de venir aquí...

\- Me odia, ¿verdad? Entendería si así fuera, después de todo le grité que sus sentimientos por mí no eran reales...

\- De hecho, fue todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Me topé con Strea en lo profundo de un laberinto en el piso 87. Estaba triste y no sabía qué hacer con lo que le dijiste. Me dijo que cada vez que pasaba tiempo contigo, sentía muchas cosas, muchas de ellas, alegres. Si, permites mi opinión... ella realmente te quiere...

\- Pero ella es una I.A, no son todas sus emociones, acaso...

\- ¿Falsas? – completé. Mentiría si alguna vez ese pensamiento no cruzó por mi cabeza. Cuando Asuna y yo conocimos a Yui... para nosotros era sólo una niña. Actuaba como una, incluso le costaba decir nuestros nombres. Cuando nos enteramos que no era más que un programa que operaba para Cardinal, me sentí extrañado. No sabía cómo tomar lo que estaba oyendo... pero entonces, la vi llorar... la vimos desafiar su propia programación y desear permanecer a nuestro lado... por siempre. Eso fue lo que me impulsó a salvarla y, sé que ella no estaría aquí de no ser por la decisión que tomé aquel día... Jamás voy a arrepentirme de haberla elegido. Ni Asuna ni yo lo haremos... jamás...

El peliblanco agacho la cabeza, apenado.

\- Honestamente... no sé qué hacer exactamente...

\- Lo averiguaras – agregué, colocando mi mano sobre su hombro. Ya has oído sus sentimientos... pero aún faltan los tuyos. Toma valor y háblale. Correspondas o no sus sentimientos, no dejes que un error arruine una bonita amistad...

Hiro me dedicó una tímida sonrisa, secándose unas pocas lágrimas que escurrieron por su mejilla.

\- Gracias, Kirito... me alegra a verte conocido ese día... a todos. Me dieron algo que creí nunca llegaría a experimentar... verdadera amistad.

\- Me alegra oírlo. Entonces, ¿has decidido lo que vas a hacer?

\- ¡Hi! – exclamó. Hablaré con ella... una que ves que todo pase. Supongo que para cuando ese momento llegué tendré una respuesta definitiva.

Ante su respuesta, mi siguiente acción fue levantar la mano, ofreciendo un choque de puños, que el acepto con gusto.

\- Ganemos, Kirito... de aquí hasta el fin...

\- Lo mismo digo...

Ambos amigos rompieron el saludo y se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta, delimitada por un par de pilares.

\- Cuidaré tu espalda, no te preocupes – bromeé.

\- Sólo si no te molesta que yo cuide tu frente – rio.

Con un gran estruendo, la entrada se abrió de par en par, revelando una figura expectante justo en el centro del cuarto.

Dos rojizos ojos brillaron en la penumbra y, un sonoro rugido, dio inicio al asalto.

Varios minutos más tarde...

* * *

 **POV HIRO**

* * *

\- Haa... Haa,,, Eso... eso fue intenso – murmuré, sosteniéndome de mi escudo para no perder el equilibrio.

\- Fiu... lo hicimos... Kirito-kun, Hiro kun. Gran trabajo ustedes dos. – exclamó Asuna con el mismo grado de agotamiento que los demás presentes.

\- Gracias, buen trabajo a ti también, Asuna. Con esto, el piso 92 está finalmente completo...

Inmediatamente después de que Kirito anunciara nuestra victoria. Un par de lentos aplausos resonaron por toda la cámara.

\- Buen trabajo... Kuro no kenshi-kun – dijo una voz que muchos temíamos que se hiciera presente. Pero... aún ha terminado...

\- No... puede...ser – alcancé a murmurar, mientras la figura de un joven de cabellos dorados en armadura descendía desde las gradas que rodeaban la arena.

\- Omaé... ¡Alberich! – exclamó Kirito con desdén.

\- No es posible, ¿cómo entraste?... ¡la habitación la abrimos nosotros! – grité.

\- Siempre metiendo tus narices, ¿eh? Shiro no senshi-kun... Ambos han arruinado mi valiosa investigación. ¿Tienen alguna idea de la importancia que tenían los datos y resultados que destruyeron?

\- Raptaste jugadores y experimentaste con ellos. Discúlpame si no veo, que tienen de grandioso... – respondió el espadachín negro muy enojado.

Alberich llevo su mano a su frente.

\- Yare Yare... no puedo creer que todo mi trabajo fue frustrado por un ignorante... que vergonzoso. Tendré que explicárselo para que sus mentes puedan comprenderlo...

\- Las personas tienen emociones... como felicidad y tristeza, ¿no es así? – dijo ilustrando con sus manos. Ahora... pensemos en una guerra... las guerras son horribles... ¿verdad? Muchos soldados pueden petrificarse en medio del campo de batalla, aún con años y años de entrenamiento... Pues... ¿qué pasaría... digamos si... esos temerosos soldados no sintieran más que alegría, mientras luchan? Podrían realizar todo tipo de misiones peligrosas sin dificultad alguna. Para la milicia de un país... sería la mejor clase de soldados que pudiesen tener...

\- En otras palabras... quieres controlar las emociones de las personas... - murmuró el espadachín negro.

\- ¿Eh? Eso es horrible – protestó la sub-comandante.

\- Y bien... ¿pueden ahora entender la verdadera importancia del fruto de este proyecto? Me he puesto en contacto con oficinas de varios países, muy interesadas en mi trabajo. Claro que... este tipo de experimentos solo pueden realizarse dentro de un entorno virtual. Y tuve la fortuna de hallar el perfecto ambiente, con sujetos de pruebas aptos para la labor...

\- Sword Art Online... - murmuré. Aquí dentro estamos encerrados, y dudo mucho que las autoridades o el público puedan saber lo que ocurre, no sin arriesgar la seguridad de alguien enviándolo aquí. Además... Kayaba Akihiko probablemente sería acusado debido a que es el creador y diseñador a cargo...

\- No sólo eso – añadió el beater. Si las emociones de algunos jugadores tuviesen repercusiones en el mundo físico, la gente culparía a la tecnología del NERVEGEAR, desviando las sospechas del verdadero culpable...

\- Realmente tuve mucha suerte de llegar a este mundo... apun si sólo fue un mero accidente...

\- ¿Accidente?

\- Mi equipo y yo nos encontrábamos realizando pruebas, cuando nos conectamos a los servidores. Un error en los mismos, nos introdujo al juego. Al principio entramos en pánico, después de todo, se trataba del famoso SAO, del que todos hablaban en las noticias. ¿Acaso alguien entraría aquí por voluntad propia?

\- Aun así... realizar testeos del servidor y estudios del cerebro de las personas, no son cosas que un ciudadano común haría. ¿Quién demonios eres?

\- ¿Yo? – preguntó Alberich esbozando una mueca burlona. Puedes llamarme el Supervisor del Juego...

\- ¿Supervisor? Ese es el trabajo de Kayaba.

El rubio paladín soltó una carcajada.

\- Ese tonto fue reportado como desaparecido cuando todo el incidente de SAO inició. La compañía Argus que él dirigía pronto fue disuelta, dejando a la compañía Recto como la única a cargo de la manutención de este mundo...

\- Has dicho... ¿Recto? – interrumpió Asuna dando un paso al frente.

\- Es correcto... si no me equivoco, es la compañía que dirige tu querido padre... ¿no es así, Asuna?

\- No...no me digas que tú eres... Sugou... ¿Nobuyuki, Sugou?

\- Veo que por fin te da cuenta – se burló en voz baja Alberich.

Ambos miramos en dirección a la pelicastaña.

\- Asuna, ¿conoces a este tipo?

\- Si... nos hemos visto algunas veces... es uno de los investigadores a cargo de la Tecnología de Inmersión completa. Dicen que su talento rivaliza el del mismo Kayaba...

\- ¿Rivalizar...? Te equivocas... Mis días de vivir a la sombra de ese sujeto han terminado. Con Kayaba perdido, no hay nadie que pueda comparárseme en cuanto a tecnología de inmersión. Y mi más grande logro será... tomar el control del mundo que ese tonto ha creado.

\- Estás realmente loco – exclamé.

\- Loco o no, hemos sido testigos de lo que es capaz. Ningún otro jugador puede lograr lo que él ha hecho. Lo que significa que tiene más autoridad que el jugador promedio...

\- Veo que al fin lo entiendes... Kirito-kun – rio el rubio. Todo esto es gracias a algo llamado "Super Cuenta", algo que sólo los desarrolladores pueden poseer.

\- Eso explica las armas, objetos y sus exagerados status de combate.

\- Con algo como esto de mi lado, acabar el juego será pan comido. Lo haré justo después de terminar mis investigaciones en los jugadores restantes de Aincrad. Seré un científico reconocido y el héroe que salvó a todos, ¿no les parece un plan ingenioso?

\- Así que, por eso, diseñaste un gremio...

\- Ajá, pero... me sorprendió aún más el saber que mi querida Asuna se encontraba en la línea del frente...

\- ¡No dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya... contactaremos a la policía en cuanto volvamos al mundo real! – grité.

Alberich sólo agitó sus brazos.

\- Me temo que eso será imposible... porque todos van a morir justo donde están – dijo con una mueca siniestra.

\- ¿Crees que puedes contra todo el grupo tu solo?

\- No eres muy brillante, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso aparecería ante ustedes sino estuviera completamente seguro que los erradicaría aquí mismo?

Todos nos pusmos en guardia mientras el paladín se dirigía a los demás presentes.

\- Minna-san, por favor acepten mi humilde obsequio – dijo, desplegando un menú y presionando un comando.

Al instante todos y cada uno de los jugadores que rodeaban a Alberich, yacían ahora en el suelo completamente paralizados.

\- No de nuevo... ¡es Paralisis!

\- Jajajajajaja, ¿les gusta? Usé mis privilegios para paralizar a cada persona en este cuarto...

\- Maldito... atiné a decir, mi cuerpo unido completamente al piso.

\- Oh antes que lo olvide... Asuna, tu no morirás. Sólo te mantendré encerrada hasta que el juego acabe. Luego tu y yo tendremos una plática sobre nuestro matrimonio...

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Si tú y yo nos casamos, naturalmente me convertiré en el único dueño de la compañía Recto. Una vez perfeccione mi programa para manipular las emociones, jugaré con las tuyas, así no serás capaz de rechazarme...

\- ¡Onore! (Desgraciado)

\- Pero suficiente con la charla... Creo que es tiempo de enseñarles a su verdadero último oponente – anunció Alberich desplegando su menú nuevamente y materializando una rara esfera roja en medio de la habitación.

Para nuestro terror absoluto, aquella al parecer inofensiva "pelota" comenzó a "sangrar" de repente. El líquido se escurrió por el suelo a los pies de todos creando un charco. Un charco que comenzó a extenderse verticalmente creando la ilusión de una silueta. Para cuando el proceso fue completado, la, al principio, extraña masa se había convertido en una larga túnica color carmesí que levitaba a pocos metros del suelo, sus ojos brillando amenazantes sobre un negro abismo. La realización me golpeo como un tren en movimiento.

\- Es... es aquella cosa del primer día...del comienzo del juego... - oí decir a nuestra sub-comandante.

\- Hollow... Avatar – dije, pánico apoderándose de mi por cada segundo que lo veía.

\- ¿Huh? Veo que lo conocen – pronunció Sugou con rostro de poca impresión. Al parecer esta cosa, fue pensada como el jefe final del juego. Me parece el oponente indicado para vuestra última pelea...

Mi cuerpo se tensó, vivos recuerdos pasando ante mis ojos.

\- Sentirán el miedo en cada fibra de su ser, mientras su vida es arrancada poco a poco sin nada que puedan hacer para evitarlo... jajajajaajaja

La criatura avanzó lentamente hacia Kirito y conjuró una brillante lanza.

En un fugaz movimiento, esta fue enterrada justo en la espalda del beater, quien sólo podía quejarse en silencio, mientras su barra de vida decrecía.

\- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Esa sensación de que la muerte está cerca? ¿Sientes el pánico invadir tu cuerpo o tu mente llenarse con desesperación? – dijo el rubio paladín acercándose al espadachín negro.

\- ¿Debería recolectar tus datos también, Kuro no kenshi-kun? Jajajajaja

Todos veíamos impotentes como ese espectro atacaba una y otra vez al mejor jugador de todo Aincrad. La mayoría gritando internamente con impotencia, otros entregados al terror y la angustia.

Gritos de todo tipo resonaban en el ambiente...

\- No tiene que terminar así... - pensé, intentando combatir mis propios temores internos.

 ** _Levántate..._**

\- No va a terminar así... repetí. Está vez, procurando con todas mis fuerzas que mi cuerpo obedeciera.

 _ **Levántate... y lucha...**_

\- No debo temerle... vamos Hiro... muévete... concéntrate – grité en lo profundo de mi mente.

 ** _Lucha..._**

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGG!

 _ **Lucha... Lucha...**_

Sin entender mucho lo acontecido... sentí mi cuerpo alivianarse de repente. Mi mente en blanco y para cuando logré volver en mí, Alberich me observaba con una expresión de asombro y confusión en su rostro.

\- ¿Hiro-kun?... - logré oír decir a Asuna, al notarme completamente de pie, jadeando un poco pero totalmente libre de la parálisis.

\- ¡Imposible! - protestó Sugou. ¿Cómo anulaste el efecto de la parálisis?

\- Ni yo... mismo... puedo explicarlo... Alberich... - dije entre resoplidos, pero con mucha furia en mi tono.

\- Grrrr... ¡Que más da! Tu sólo no puedes contra el Hollow Avatar. Te haré experimentar lo que yo, el Administrador... No... EL DIOS DE ESTE MUNDO, es capaz de hacer – exclamó el rubio, ordenándole al espectro, dirigir su ataque hacia mí.

Sujeté mis armas con todas mis fuerzas. Por alguna razón, me sentía tranquilo... cansado físicamente tal vez, pero mi mente estaba en calma... sentía algo guiándome desde lo más profundo...

Con mi nueva y misteriosa confianza, respiré profundo y adopté una posición de pelea defensiva, mi escudo bloqueando la mitad de mi silueta.

\- Hoy terminamos esto... Avatar de mis miedos...

* * *

\- Gano... Hiro ganó...

\- Lo logró...

El silencioso anfiteatro pronto se vio inundado de cantos y ovaciones... todas dirigidas hacia mi persona.

 **Shiro no Senshi! Shiro no Senshi! Shiro no Senshi!**

\- ¡Urusai! – exclamó Alberich con el ceño fruncido. No crean que han ganado...

\- Deberías rendirte y entregarte, Sugou... se acabó...

\- Rendirme... ¿yo? ¡No me insultes, mocoso! Tal vez hayas podido escapar de la parálisis una vez, pero ¿podrás hacerlo una segunda? – se mofó, desplegando el menú de comandos.

\- ¡No dejaré que lo hagas! – grité corriendo hacia donde él se encontraba y preparando una Habilidad de Espada.

\- Muy tarde – respondió el paladín. Presionando una tecla que al instante detuvo mi avance.

Alberich estalló de la risa.

\- Que lastima, mocoso-kun- No eres rival para mi Super Cuenta, después de todo...

\- Su...gou...

\- En vista de que el jefe que preparé para ustedes ha sido vencido, creo que es tiempo de que me encargue... personalmente – anunció materializando una espada ancha que nunca antes había visto.

\- ¿Les gusta? Es otra de las magníficas creaciones que hecho con mi Super Cuenta. Con sólo un golpe... tu vida llega a 0. Pero no lo hace rápido... No no no no... lo hace lenta y dolorosamente... ¿no te parece algo sublime?

\- Mal...di...to...

\- Ahora... Shiro no senshi-kun... experimentarás en carne propia como tu cuerpo y alma se hacen pedazos... poco a poco – dijo acercándose hacia mí, hasta quedar a prácticamente un metro.

\- HIROOOOO!

\- HIRO-KUN!

\- Sólo sabes usar trucos sucios... eh... ¿Sugou-san? – me mofé. Mi miedo reemplazado temporalmente por entrega y burla. Agradecía por lo menos haber quedado paralizado en posición de súplica y no hallarme tendido en el suelo como los demás, así al menos podía decirle cosas a la cara.

\- ¡Búrlate mientras puedas! ¡Porque todo acaba aquí! – gritó e lunático caballero preparándose para empalarme justo en el pecho.

Cerré mis ojos, esperando un golpe de gracia que jamás llegó. Al abrirlos, algo oscurecía mi vista de Sugou... algo púrpura... algo...

\- No... - murmuré al notar lo que me había protegido...

\- Uso... daró... (no puede...ser...)

La espada había impactado algo... pero no era mi cuerpo... estaba muy lejos de serlo...

\- ¿S... to rea... san?

En efecto, la joven de cabello lavanda, había interceptado el ataque, la hoja del colorido sable ahora visible desde la parte de atrás...

\- T-Tu... - oí balbucear a Alberich. ¡Te atreves a interponerte!

Sugou tecleó con fuerza un comando en su menú, pero éste... no se ejecutaba.

\- ¿Uh? ¿¡Por qué no funciona!?

\- Se... terminó... murmuró la joven – el dolor que sentía plasmado en sus facciones. Es inútil... he revocado... tus privilegios...

\- Mis... omaé... ¡que rayos hiciste!

Strea giró su cabeza con dificultad, centrando su atención por completo en mí.

\- Hiro... ya todo está bien...no podrá lograr nada... conmigo aquí...

Alberich soltó el arma, retrocediendo varios pasos, ahora con un miedo profundo en su rostro, al notar al resto del grupo de asalto, reincorporándose de los efectos de la parálisis.

\- Ahh, ¡aléjense! – gritó.

\- ¿Alejarnos? – dijo Klein. Ni de broma, tu vendrás con nosotros.

\- Pagarás por los crímenes que has cometido contra todos aquí, pasando el resto de tus días en la prisión de Aincrad – añadió Agil.

Mientras el resto del equipo intentaba aprender a Sugou, mi atención se enfocó completamente en Strea, quien yacía en el piso de la arena, sujetando la zona de la herida.

\- Por qué... por qué no sirve... - dije agitado, al ver que las pociones y objetos de recuperación no surtían efecto.

\- El antídoto contra venenos tampoco funciona- sin conocer las especificaciones del arma, no hay mucho que podamos hacer – sentenciaron Asuna y Kirito.

\- ¡Debe haber algo! – contesté más que alterado.

Mi última opción es pedirle ayuda a Cardinal- pensé... si ella debe saber algo, después de todo.

Dirigí mi mano hacia el botón de contactos, pero algo me detuvo...

\- Hi..ro...

\- ¿Strea?

\- ¿Vencimos... a ese... sujeto?

\- Si **(sniff)**... fue todo gracias a ti...

\- Yokatta... fui capaz de negar sus privilegios...

\- ¿Negarlos?

\- Ajá... pero... aún... si no lo hubiera hecho... estaba seguro que... lo vencerías... Hiro.

\- Chigau... chigau... Storea... no soy tan fuerte como crees... no soy tan fuerte – respondí, sin poder detener mis lágrimas.

La joven sólo sonrió con tristeza.

\- Hiro... ¿escucharías lo que tengo que decir...?

\- Si... - dije frotando mis ojos.

\- La verdad es... que he monitoreado el juego desde la batalla de Kirito en el piso 75. Pero en cierto punto... mi programa fue dañado y pude tomar parte dentro de su mundo. Busque a Kirito porque... era la única persona a la que recordaba, luego del incidente. Pero... a medida que convivía con ustedes... comencé a experimentar nuevas cosas... y sentimientos... comencé a temer que todo acabara un día... cuando completaran el juego. Lo recuerdo ahora... Hiro... ese día... yo te ataqué... ¿cierto?

Mis ojos se ensancharon, recordando la emboscada en el lago, meses atrás...

\- Lamento mucho... lo que hice...

\- Todo está bien, Strea, jamás te culpé por ello – dije apretando su mano con fuerza.

\- Aishiteru... Hiro... Aishiteru yo...

\- ¿Strea?

\- Ari...gato... Minna (todos)...

\- Strea, por favor, ¡quédate con nosotros!

\- Ariga...

Jamás completó esa frase... no...

Segundos antes, el nefasto sonido de su barra de vida alcanzando el 0, cesó completamente sus funciones.

La joven ante nosotros, con la que habíamos vivido tanto.

Era ahora... un objeto inerte...


End file.
